Los Amantes
by DizzyMissLizzy5
Summary: -Tu, antes de casarnos, me dijiste – comenzó a decir Candy – que si no lograba amarte… me dejarías ir… -Si, lo dije… pero no, no puedo dejarte ir… lamento romper mi promesa – dijo con sarcasmo - te amo… y no me abandonarás – lo dijo afirmando -Yo ya no te amo Albert… nuestra vida sería un infierno…-El cual gustoso pisaré por ti… Capitulo VEINTICINCO... ojala les guste... FINAL
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS AMANTES**_

_Capitulo Uno_

* * *

- Albert William Andrey… - la voz del sacerdote se escuchaba grave y sonora en aquella iglesia bellamente adornada – ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu esposa… para amarla y respetarla… hasta que la muerte los separe…?

- Acepto – la voz clara y determinada de Albert

- Candice White Andrey… - se dirigió a la mujer rubia que estaba a un lado del novio, bellamente vestida, parecía una diosa, sus rizos solamente algunos caían en su nuca, mientras todo estaba peinado en un rodete a lo alto de su cabeza, – ¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas… hasta que la muerte los separe…?

Pareció transcurrir toda una eternidad para todos los presentes, ya que Candy no contestó de inmediato, su rostro estaba parcialmente escondido detrás de un velo bellamente bordado, ni Albert podía ver lo que aquellos verdes ojos reflejaban, sus ojos parecían reproducir toda una vida que había quedado atrás, hasta detenerse en otros ojos que no eran azules como el cielo, sino más bien azules como el océano profundo, azules como un mar embravecido.

* * *

_Tres años habían pasado desde aquel día en que Candy había descubierto que Albert era en realidad aquel príncipe del que ella se había prendado un día, aquel había sido un día de sorpresas, al descubrir que él también era el Tío Abuelo William, el que un día la adoptó y le dio un gran apoyo, al principio no podía verlo de la misma manera como lo veía como Albert nada más, era imponente verlo vestido ya no con sus ropas un tanto gastadas y sucias._

_Un año después y con muchos trabajos, detalles, rosas, Albert le propuso matrimonio a Candy._

_- Sé que poco a poco me llegarás a amar Candy… - le dijo _

_- Albert… yo…_

_- Shhh, no digas nada – le tomó su mano - piénsalo, yo siempre te he amado… pero me hice a un lado porque veía lo que había entre… él y tú… me he dado cuenta que ha sido difícil para ti tratar de olvidarlo, pero, él quizás ya tiene una vida hecha… y tú no puedes… no debes estar sola… no te lo mereces_

_- Es que… no sé Albert… no creo estar lista aún… no creo que mi corazón esté listo para amar a alguien más…_

_- Yo sé que lograré hacer que me ames y lo mucho que tu puedes amar…_

_- ¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si no puedo amarte como mereces que te amen?_

_- Me haré a un lado… te lo prometo_

_- Lo prometes? - le pregunto_

_- Te lo prometo... - reitero Albert _

_- De acuerdo…_

_Aquel día quedaron comprometidos en matrimonio, se casarían en seis meses, durante los cuales harían miles de preparativos, iglesia, flores, vestidos, etc._

_Annie y Patty, las únicas mejores amigas de Candy, serían sus damas, a opinión de Annie, los mejores diseños de vestidos los encontrarían en Nueva York, ya que por la guerra, muchos diseñadores franceses habían venido a establecer sus tiendas en aquella gran ciudad, todo estaba casi listo, pero faltaba el vestido de Candy, a un mes de casarse ya, no lo tenía aún, parecía que no encontraba el adecuado, por lo que tuvieron que ir a escogerlo a Nueva York._

_Candy tenía aún una fobia en cuanto ir a la Gran Manzana, porque a pesar de que la ciudad estaba creciendo a una velocidad enorme, sabía que en esa ciudad, estaba el hombre que tanto había amado y que la seguía, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, poniéndola nerviosa, además de que no quería ni siquiera saber algo de él, porque sabía que le causaría a pesar de todo heridas en su corazón. Ya que no era lo mismo saberlo o enterarse, a verlo acompañado de ella._

_Pero como siempre el destino se empeña en hacer jugarretas, Candy una mañana salió a caminar, su hotel donde estaba hospedada junto a Annie y Patty, se encontraba cerca del Central Park, donde una mañana ella aprovechó para caminar un poco, la mañana era fresca ya que estaban en época de verano, traía un vaporoso vestido verde pálido con unas cuantas florecillas a las orillas, su cabello había dejado de peinarlo con dos coletas, ahora se hacía una trenza y algunos rizos salían de ésta, dándole un aspecto muy infantil, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el sol que se había permitido asomar entre las nubes._

_Con un gran deleite miró la parte del parque donde estaban un gran conjunto de árboles, y como si le cosquillearan las manos, subió a uno de ellos, de ahí tenía una buena vista del parque, se adentró entre los árboles, no resistió la tentación de pasar de rama en rama hasta que se cansó, es demasiado temprano para que alguien pase por aquí, se dijo, anduvo en ellos hasta que se quedó parada en la rama de uno de ellos, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración._

_- Sabía que no era un mono que se había escapado del zoológico… _

_Candy se tambaleó, aquella voz... aquella voz la había sorprendido sobremanera, lo que hizo que trastabillara uno de sus pies haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera._

_Pero… no cayó en el suelo… cayó en los brazos de un hombre, con los ojos más bellos que jamás pensó en volver a ver…_

_- Vaya… no hay duda que siempre volverás a mis brazos – dijo Terry mientras sonreía de medio lado _

_Candy no sabía que hacer, lo único que hizo sin hablar fue soltarse de sus brazos._

_- ¿Te han comido acaso la lengua los ratones?_

_- No…_

_No dijo más, Terry tampoco habló, parecían innecesarias las palabras, solamente eran ellos dos en aquel lugar, las vibraciones que despedían eran suficiente para ellos._

_- Candy yo… - iba a decir Terry_

_- Terry… me voy a casar… - le dijo sin mirarlo_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Me voy a casar… _

_- ¿Pero con quién? ¿por qué? – en la voz de Terry había un matiz de angustia, Candy no lo miraba_

_- Con Albert…_

_- No puede ser… ¿lo amas? – Candy no contestó – dime por favor… - Candy no lo miraba ni tampoco decía nada – Candy… - Terry rogó_

_- Si, Terry – sin mirarlo, los ojos de Candy miraban a otro lado – lo amo…_

_Fue todo, Candy no dijo más, tampoco lo miró, solamente se volteó dándole la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a un Terry completamente confundido sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esta confesión, la vio marcharse, mientras en su rostro había una completa desolación, en sus ojos se cristalizó una lágrima que no dejó salir, mientras veía alejarse a aquella mujer que no había podido dejar de amar._

_Candy caminó sin voltear, en los ojos de ella las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse, no podía dejar que él las viera, ni tampoco quería mirarlo, porque si lo hacía, se perdería de nuevo en sus ojos que parecían arrastrarla, no podía abandonar lo que estaba haciendo, no podía dejar a Albert, no ahora, después de lo que él había hecho, le demostraba con creces lo mucho que la amaba y no iba ella a pagarle así, además era también cierto, un cariño había comenzado a crecer dentro de ella, no se sentía tampoco capaz de abandonarlo._

_- Adiós… amor… - susurró como si sus palabras quisiera que se las llevara el viento._

* * *

- Si… acepto – contestó Candy al fin…

- Los declaro marido y mujer… - fueron las palabras del sacerdote – puede besar a la novia

La bendición fue dada en aquel matrimonio, Candy era ahora la señora de Andrey.

Cuando todo terminó y antes de que comenzaran a salir los novios e invitados de la iglesia, un hombre enfundado en una gabardina y una gorra que le tapaba una gran parte de su rostro, solitario comenzó a alejarse de ahí, cabizbajo, parecía cargar sobre su espalda un gran peso…

Continuará…

**NOTITAS DE MI:** Hace muchos años escribí este fic, el cual ha sido uno de los que mas trabajo me dieron de escribir por el tema, era muy difícil crear una relación amorosa entre Albert y Candy, pero traté de que funcionara, por lo que espero les guste.

Hoy vuelvo a publicar esta historia tratando de que les guste la temática que tiene.

Igual, pido infinitas disculpas por el retraso de Te amo y Te odio, he tenido muchas dificultades en seguir escribiendo, ya que lo hago de poco en poco cuando tengo tiempo, ya que mi bebe me quita mucho de este, pero como siempre lo he dicho, no he abandonado su continuación, por lo que espero que me tengan paciencia para su siguiente publicación, de antemano muchas gracias por sus mensajes y su interés a esta historia, que tratare muy pronto de subir el capitulo que tengo cocinando aun.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**_LOS AMANTES_**

_Capitulo Dos_

* * *

**_DOS AÑOS DESPUES…_**

- _No entiendo que es lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí… - estaba diciendo Candy un poco molesta_

- _Querida, tengo que echar a andar el corporativo aquí en Nueva York – le contestó Albert_

- _Pero hubieras podido mandar a Archie… _

- _No, nunca me ha gustado dejar en manos de otros el inicio de una nueva empresa_

- _¿Pero aquí, cuánto tiempo tendremos que vivir aquí…? sabes bien que nunca me ha gustado venir a esta Ciudad – le contestó Candy seria, mientras miraba por la ventana de aquella habitación de hotel_

- _Lo sé, trataré de que todo se haga lo más pronto posible, por lo pronto he encargado a George que comience a buscar una casa que sea de tu gusto, donde podamos vivir…_

- _¿Una casa? ¿qué nos instalaremos definitivamente aquí? – contestó un poco molesta Candy_

- _Cariño – se acercó Albert y la abrazó – ¿o prefieres vivir en una habitación de hotel? Yo sé que no te gustará estar restringida a cuatro paredes… - le dio un beso en la sien_

- _Pero tu habías dicho que no nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo en esta Ciudad… - le contestó Candy _

- _Dije que "suponía" – resaltó esta última palabra - que no nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo, pero debo dejar bien integrada la empresa…_

_Albert la soltó y se metió al cuarto de baño, Candy se quedó sola mientras miraba por aquella gran ventana, las luces en aquella ciudad que nunca dormía comenzaron a encenderse, la tarde comenzó a morir mientras se pintaba el cielo de rojizo._

_En los ojos de Candy había una total tristeza, dejar Chicago, dejar Lakewood, la casa del portal de las rosas, donde se había establecido desde que se había casado con Albert y se hacía cargo del gran jardín de Anthony, además de encargarse por igual del mantenimiento en el Hogar de Pony junto a sus queridas madres, le gustaba tanto estar ayudándolas con los niños._

_Además de que cuando vivía en Chicago, acompañaba a Annie, quien había contraído matrimonio con Archie y apenas hacía unos días, le había Annie dicho a Candy, que estaban esperando su segundo bebé._

_Ella y Albert cumplirían próximamente dos años de casados y no había podido tener un hijo aún, Albert le decía que así estaban bien, que por el momento no había prisa, que esperaran un poco, que tuvieran paciencia y fe de que pronto tendrían un hijo._

_Candy se sentía la mayoría de las veces muy sola. Al principio cuando se había casado con él, en la luna de miel, el la llevó de viaje, visitaron la Florida, Candy conoció el mar, se divirtió mucho, y en su noche de bodas, Albert había sido el hombre más tierno y delicado del mundo, le hizo sentirse la mujer más amada del mundo._

_Pero después, cuando Albert volvió al trabajo, poco a poco comenzó a abandonarla, por lo que siempre se veían hasta en la noche que él regresaba para cenar con ella, aunque quizás por las noches se convertía de nueva cuenta en el hombre amoroso del que ella se había terminado enamorando._

* * *

_Llevaba ya casi un mes viviendo Candy aún en el Hotel Plaza, era uno de los mejores y más caros hoteles de Nueva York, ella como todas las mañanas salía a caminar después de desayunar sola, ya que Albert salía desde muy temprano a trabajar._

_Aquella mañana Candy se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, Albert no estaba en la cama junto a ella por lo que lo buscó en los demás cuartos de aquella gran suite en la que estaban viviendo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo en otra habitación dormido, Candy no entendía por qué él había dormido ahí, un poco confundida se cambió de ropas y salió._

_Cuando el aire al salir del Hotel le dio en el rostro, se sintió un poco mejor, no caminó la ruta que siempre hacía, sino que ahora se encaminó al Central Park, el cual había estado evitando desde que había llegado._

_Se dio cuenta que era un poco más temprano que de costumbre, no había muchas personas caminando por ahí, pero le atrajo la idea de sentir junto a ella la naturaleza, así que se encaminó a los árboles, pero no pudo llegar más lejos._

- _¡no se mueva! – escuchó una voz pastosa - ¡déme todo lo que traiga!_

- _¡Oh Dios! – atinó a decir ella, el tipo que le decía todo aquello era un vagabundo que al parecer la había seguido, tenía en su mano una navaja_

- _¡Ande déme todo lo que traiga de valor o lo lamentará! _

- _Es que no traigo nada de valor… - decía asustada_

- _¿Y esa esclava, y ese anillo? – le dijo señalándole_

- _Le daré la esclava, pero el anillo no, es de matrimonio…_

- _¡Usted no decide qué darme yo ordeno que es lo que me dará! – le gritó el hombre_

_Cuando Candy estaba sacando su esclava de su muñeca, no supo como sucedió todo, solo alcanzó a mirar que el asaltante estaba siendo golpeado por alguien, quien con un palo había podido desarmarlo y dejarlo noqueado, Candy se encontraba completamente nerviosa_

- _¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó el hombre que la había ayudado_

- _Si… gracias… - ella no lo veía, solo veía al tipo que estaba tirado sin ver al que la había salvado – no sé que hubiera pasado…_

_Candy volteó a mirar a la persona que la había salvado, ya que éste desde la pregunta inicial se había__ quedado en silencio__, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era._

- _¡Por Dios! – dijo como si susurrara y abrió enormemente sus ojos_

- _Candy… - pronunció aquella palabra como un suspiro, en los ojos verdiazules también había un gran y total asombro_

- _Yo… - Candy igual había quedado sorprendida_

_Qué sorpresas da la vida_

_Encontrarte en plena calle_

_Sin dificultad Terry levantó al tipo y se alejó con él, dejándolo con unos policías que afortunadamente pasaban por ahí, cuando regresó vio que Candy estaba parada en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado y que su mirada estaba aún viendo el lugar donde había estado tirado aquel tipo._

- _¿Qué es lo que pensabas al meterte entre los árboles? – la regañó, en los azules ojos había un enojo_

- _Yo…_

- _¿Acaso piensas que estás en tu campiña donde caminas sin necesidad de cuidarte?_

- _¡Oye, no me regañes! – le contestó también con enojo_

- _No cabe duda que sigues siendo una niña confiada que piensa que nada le va a suceder… - calló al mirar que los ojos de la rubia se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas – Candy… perdón… - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar – yo no quise regañarte… es que… de sólo pensar que te pudo haber hecho daño… - la abrazó sin darse cuenta_

_Ella estaba demasiado asustada para darse también cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, él la sentía temblar y más la apretaba, como si con ello pudiera calmarla, Candy lloró y mojó su chaqueta, así permanecieron varios minutos hasta que ella se calmó._

_Fue una chispa en mi equilibrio_

_Dinamita que estalló_

- _Gra… gracias… - le dijo y se soltó de los brazos de él con suavidad – contuvo las ganas de seguir llorando cuando Terry le ofreció un pañuelo que olía a él._

- _No tienes que agradecer… _

- _¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – se refirió a lo sucedido_

- _Vi a este tipo desde que te observó de manera sospechosa, noté que comenzó a seguirte, claro que no sabía quien eras, pero eras una mujer sola y me sentí obligado a ayudarla por si acaso, y que bien que lo hice – le contó mientras sonreía de esa manera tan especial que él tenía._

_Candy no contestó, solo lo miró, el sol que las nubles apenas dejaban asomar le dio en el rostro, recordando que una vez hace muchos años lo había visto así, sonriendo._

* * *

- _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡si tan solo hubieras visto tu cara!_

_Candy tenía fruncido el ceño, se sentía un poco enojada que Terry estuviera riéndose de aquella manera de ella, él la había llevado hasta una cafetería cercana, donde pidió algo para que Candy se tranquilizara._

- _Pues creo que tu también te hubieras asustado si te estuvieran asaltando – le contestó con enojo_

- _¡Es que de solo recordar como se veían tus pecas! – continuó riéndose_

- _Creo que no tengo porque estar soportando que te rías de mí… y para que te enteres me gustan mis pecas… - dijo y se levantó _

- _No espera, no te vayas… perdóname… - la miró_

_Candy lo miró también y se sentó nuevamente._

- _De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te sigas riendo de mí…_

- _Y ¿qué hacías tu sola en el Parque? – le preguntó dándole después un sorbo a su café_

- _Pues todas las mañanas salgo a caminar…_

- _¿Hace cuanto que llegaste a Nueva York? _

- _Casi un mes… - Candy contestaba solo lo esencial_

- _Me imagino que vienes con tu… esposo…_

- _Si… precisamente porque está echando a andar la nueva oficina de las corporaciones Andrey_

- _Que bien…_

- _¿Y tú, qué has hecho? ¿Estás preparando alguna obra? – cambió la plática, no le apetecía que hablaran sobre ella_

- _No por el momento, acabo de regresar de una gira, estuvimos presentando la obra de "Macbeth" – sonrió – así que estoy, de vacaciones si se pudiera decir, aunque ya tenemos planeado en la compañía hacer otra puesta…_

- _Ah que bien… - un silencio acompañó aquel comentario._

_Candy tomó su taza y tomó un trago de café, y comenzó a tomar un pedazo de pan, se sentía nerviosa, sin poder evitarlo, trataba de evadir la mirada de Terry. _

- _¿Qué? – dijo antes de comerlo y mirarlo con impaciencia_

- _Nada, simplemente te miraba – él estaba recargado a sus anchas en la silla_

- _¿De nuevo comenzarás a burlarte de mí? – frunció nuevamente su ceño_

- _Claro que no… _

_Silencio…_

- _Creo que debo irme… - dijo Candy, después de terminar su taza de café – gracias por invitarme – le sonrió_

- _Deberías hacerlo más seguido – contestó_

- _¿qué? – no entendió_

- _Si, sonreír, solamente lo has hecho una vez desde que llegamos aquí… antes lo hacías siempre… y ahora… incluso mírate… - le puso un dedo en su entrecejo – esta pequeña arruga_

_Candy abrió enormemente sus ojos, no era posible que él le estuviera diciendo todo aquello, ¿en qué diablos se basaba para decir eso? Y ¿por qué había sentido cuando puso su dedo en ella como si le quemara? Vamos Candy, eso no tiene sentido._

_Fue mirarte y derrumbarme…_

_Te creí asunto olvidado_

_Otra vez… me equivoqué…_

- _No, estoy bien, soy muy feliz, realmente feliz, amo a mi esposo – le dijo apresuradamente_

- _no es lo que yo dije… dije que ¿por qué no sonreías ya…? _

- _No es verdad… si lo hago… - contestó como si quisiera contestarse a si misma_

- _De acuerdo… - dijo Terry sin seguir insistiendo en el tema – ¿puedo acompañarte…?_

- _Bien… _

_Terry pagó la cuenta y salieron del pequeño café, caminaron por la quinta Avenida hasta llegar a una esquina del Hotel Plaza, lugar donde se estaba hospedando Candy._

- _Aquí está bien, gracias – se detuvo_

- _Como quieras… - Terry le contestó sabiendo que no quería ella que él llegara hasta las puertas del hotel_

- _Adiós… _

- _Adiós…_

_Terry también contestó así, la observó irse, realmente ella había cambiado, no era la misma niña que él había conocido hace muchos años, se veía más mujer, mas bella, pero seguía siendo la misma chica sencilla de siempre, aunque habían pasado muchos años desde la vez que la viera él por última vez, Candy seguía siendo alguien especial…_

_¿Cómo te va mi amor…?_

_¿Cómo te va…?_

_Era el silencio la pregunta_

_Entre tú y yo…_

_¿Eres feliz mi bien…?_

_Sin engañar…_

* * *

_Continuará…_

_NOTITAS DE MI: ¡WOW! De verdad muchas gracias por haber recibido de esta manera este fic._

_Agradezco tanto sus comentarios en cuanto al interés por Te amo y Te odio, y les digo sinceramente que estoy avanzando en él, lo malo que a veces hago una o dos líneas y lo dejo porque mi hombrecito comienza a demandar atención, y como ya empieza a caminar y a meterse todo lo que encuentra a la boca, tengo que estar como dicen, con un ojo al gato y otro al garabato, porque me ha dado cada susto que no vean, pero les reitero que no abandono nunca un fic, quizás ahorita me he tardado pero han sido por diversas causas, pero sigo, poco a poco pero sigo._

_Después de este subiré los demás fics que he escrito a lo largo de estos diez años que tengo de pertenecer a este candymundo, los cuales estoy editando y corrigiendo ortografías, así que espero les gusten las ediciones._

_Gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios, ese es el pago que recibe alguien que solo comparte su imaginación y fantasías._


	3. Chapter 3

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO TRES_**

* * *

Cuando Candy regresó al Hotel y entró en su suite, se asomó a la recamara donde Albert se suponía que había pasado la noche, pero no había nadie, revisó en las demás habitaciones, pero no había nadie, vio el reloj, ya eran más de las nueve, Albert debió haber salido desde hace un gran rato.

Pero encontró una nota cerca de su cama.

_Cariño: _

_No te encontré y supuse que habías salido a tu caminata diaria, no te preocupes desayunaré algo en la oficina, besos. _

_Albert._

- Vaya – fue todo lo que dijo Candy

Desanimada por completo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para asearse.

* * *

En otro lado de Nueva York…

- Hola – saludó Terry cuando entró a su casa, se quitó su saco colgándolo en uno de los percheros cercanos a la puerta.

- Hola – le contestaron el saludo - ¿quieres desayunar?

- Si gracias

Susana apoyada por su bastón se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cocina y ordenar que trajeran el desayuno a Terry, quien la siguió con la vista.

- ¿Y qué tal tu paseo? – preguntó después de sentarse frente a él

- Muy bien… - contestó sin mirarla

- ¿Te sucedió algo? – lo miró curiosa

Ella esperó la respuesta, realmente Terry se notaba diferente hoy.

- No, todo está bien… – contestó sin mirarla quedándose en silencio

Susana no dijo más, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de conversaciones con Terry, pero sabía que algo le había ocurrido ese día, se notaba extraño, en sus ojos había algo muy diferente a los demás días.

* * *

Dos días después…

- Amor está listo el desayuno – le dijo Candy a Albert, quien estaba anudando su corbata

- mmm, eso se ve muy bien – dijo él

- Ya lo creo – dijo Candy sentándose a la mesa con él, los camareros la habían dispuesto en la Terraza de aquella lujosa Suite.

- Oye cariño… - dijo Albert después de dar un buen bocado a su tocino

- Dime…

- ¿Cuándo comenzarás a ver las casas que George ha encontrado? Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde vivir, estar indefinidamente en un hotel no es muy sano…

- ¿Aún tardaremos viviendo aquí? – preguntó Candy dejando en el camino su bocado – la otra noche me dijiste…

- No puedo abandonar nada aquí todavía… - la interrumpió, comió otra porción – entiende que debo dejar muy bien encaminado este lugar…

- Pero…

- Te prometo que en cuanto todo esté listo, podremos volver a Chicago, pero mientras busca una casa que sea de tu gusto…

- Pero…

- ¡Oh por Dios! Es muy tarde ya… - se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y tomó su saco – te veo en la noche cariño… - le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue

Candy se quedó sola, callada, no podía creer lo que Albert acababa de decirle, con su plato casi entero, se levantó de la mesa, tomó un chal y salió de aquella habitación sintiendo ahogarse.

* * *

Caminó hasta el Central Park como si fuera corriendo, quería calmarse, no sabía hasta que grado se sentía completamente molesta, no había podido hablar con Albert absolutamente nada, siempre tenía prisa por las mañanas ya que cuando desayunaban estaba siempre con su diario y por las noches aducía llegar demasiado cansado para platicar.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban cerca del lago, miraba sin ver lo que ocurría, ya no estaba tan frío, el sol brillaba en lo alto dando un poco de calor, pronto comenzaría el verano.

- Un penique por tus pensamientos – dijo una voz que la sobresaltó

- Terry… - Candy lo miró, dentro de ella su corazón palpitó muy rápido, lo cual no le gustó mucho, pero trató de disimular con un enfado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Terry

- Creo que te he importunado… parece que quieres estar sola… perdón si te importuné – e hizo ademán de irse

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no, no pensaba nada…- lo invitó a sentarse con su mano tocando la banca

- ¿Estás bien?

- Pues… si un poco… - contestó sin mirarlo

- ¿Has desayunado?

- Si, hace un rato… - dijo indiferente

Terry observó en silencio el perfil de Candy, intuía que no estaba muy tranquila, nuevamente tenía fruncido el ceño.

- ¡ah ya sé! – se levantó y le dio su mano – ven te llevaré a un lugar que se que te gustará…

Candy le dio su mano, sin saber porque una electricidad pasó entre ellos, si Terry la sintió supo disimular.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- No seas desesperada, ya verás que te gustará…

Y juntos caminaron metiéndose por los caminos dentro del parque, hasta llegar a un lugar donde Candy abrió sus verdes ojos con deleite, y sonrió de oreja a oreja, Terry la miró y también sonrió.

- ¡Oh Terry! Es… ¡Oh no lo puedo creer!

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que te gustaría…

- Jamás pensé que hubiera un lugar así - y juntos entraron por aquella gran entrada enrejada.

Era un zoológico, el más antiguo de los Estados Unidos, fue inaugurado en el Central Park de Nueva York en 1864.

- Me recuerda mucho al de Londres… - dijo Terry

- A mi también… a veces vengo… a recordar viejos tiempos…

Los dos comenzaron a caminar dentro del zoológico, veían los animales que estaban ahí, había personas que también hacían lo mismo, acompañados de sus hijos.

Candy parecía una niña, sonreía mirando los animales que estaban ahí.

- Mira Candy – la llamó Terry – una vez te dije que te parecías a estos changos – señaló la jaula de ellos riendo

- Muy gracioso Terrence Granchester – contestó con un mohín

- Jajajaja – reía – no te enojes, era para que te animaras

- Vaya manera de hacerme sentir animada…

- Está bien Candy – dejó de reírse aunque seguía su sonrisa en su boca – espérame un momento… - y se alejó hacia otro lado

Candy se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el lugar, mientras las personas caminaban ya fuera en parejas o con sus hijos, con nostalgia recordó la ocasión en que estaba en el Zoológico en Londres junto con Terry precisamente.

- Toma… - la voz de Terry la sacó de su ensimismo

- Ah gracias – Terry le ofreció cacahuates y se sentó también a un lado de ella

Silencio… nuevamente silencio…

- ¿por qué estabas triste hace un rato? – preguntó de repente Terry rompiendo aquel silencio entre ellos

- ¿triste? No, no estaba triste… - bajó la mirada

- Entonces me lo pareció

- Realmente estaba molesta… - Terry no habló, esperando a que ella continuara – muy molesta… porque haré algo que no quiero hacer…

- ¿qué no quieres hacer?

- Buscar una casa aquí en Nueva York… no quiero vivir aquí… quiero regresar a Chicago… a Lakewood… a casa…

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- ¿hacer qué?

- Eso, buscar la casa…

- Porque no quiero vivir aquí en Nueva York… no me gusta…quiero regresar a Chicago

- Y ¿qué es lo que te impide regresar? ¿por qué no han regresado entonces a Chicago?

- Porque Albert aún no termina lo que tiene que hacer, está iniciando una empresa y quiere dejarla bien plantada en la ciudad… y él me había dicho que solo iríamos por poco tiempo y ahora me dice que debo buscar una casa, porque no quiere seguir viviendo en el hotel… y no quiere escuchar, ni quiere entender que no quiero vivir aquí…

- Entiendo… pero debes apoyarlo… - dijo Terry

- ¿Apoyarlo? Claro que lo hago… trato de comprender… pero… - se detuvo, no quiso continuar hablando, no quería decirle a Terry que se sentía completamente sola, que los días eran para ellos los más largos, que Albert se la pasaba trabajando siempre, no quería decirle nada de eso…

- Mira, quizás sea un poco difícil entender que este lugar no te guste mucho, pero te acostumbrarás, harás amistades, encontrarás algo que hacer… ¿dejaste la enfermería? – preguntó y Candy levantó su rostro y Terry volvió a admirar su perfil

- Si…

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Comencé a hacerme cargo de varias cosas en Lakewood, además de que sucedieron varias cosas que son un poco largas de contar… - hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó - ayudar al Hogar de Pony con los chicos, cuidar el jardín de las rosas de Anthony en la mansión, asistir a compromisos sociales con mi esposo… no me quedó tiempo para seguir siendo enfermera…

- Ya veo… ¿y estás a gusto con lo que haces ahora? – Candy no contestó, nunca se había hecho ella misma la pregunta…

- Soy feliz… - contestó

- De nuevo… - dio un resoplido - no es lo que pregunté… dije...

- ¡Sé lo que me preguntaste! – lo interrumpió un tanto molesta - ¿crees que si no estuviera a gusto lo haría?

- No lo sé, respóndeme tu… - Terry la miró con desafío

Silencio… se miraron, en los ojos de los dos había un gran voluntad de no darse por vencidos, un desafío que parecía casi igual en poder, Candy miró aquellos ojos azules que la miraban desafiantes, pero pestañeó al recordar esa misma mirada una vez, justo el primer día en el colegio, cuando estaban en misa y entró aquel muchacho que no conocía su nombre, recordó la mirada que le lanzó cuando la miró, cuando él iba a salir de la iglesia.

- Lo sabía… - dijo triunfante Terry

- ¿Qué es lo que sabías?

- Que no estás contenta… que tu enojo es porque en esta Ciudad te sientes indefensa, sola, alejada de todo lo que conoces, alejada de todos tus amigos y no sabes donde refugiarte… o ¿me equivoco?

Candy no contestó, le volteó la cara y cerró sus ojos, realmente Terry tenía razón, todo lo que le había dicho tenía razón, estaba molesta, Terry había descubierto lo que ella sentía, eso no le gustó, que este hombre pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

Volteó su mirada hacia las jaulas de los osos polares, había una osa con sus cachorros, los cuales jugueteaban encima de ella, una nostalgia la llenó, la idea de un hijo, un hijo que no había podido tener.

- Debo irme… - se levantó

- De acuerdo… - Terry se levantó también, sabía que a Candy le era muy difícil contestar la pregunta que le había hecho

* * *

Aquella noche en la habitación del hotel, Candy miraba a través de su ventana, recordaba los momentos vividos por la mañana mientras iba en compañía de Terry, se sentía un poco mal, ya que no le había comentado aún a Albert que había vuelto a ver a Terry, no quería que Albert pensara que estaba haciendo cosas malas a sus espaldas, pero sentía que Albert se molestaría si supiera que ella se veía con él.

Pero si le contaba, pensó, no se sentiría en libertad de poder pasar un rato a su lado, ya que en aquella extraña y grande ciudad, no tenía a nadie conocido aún, para ella Terry era como una tabla de salvación.

Terry… pensó, ha sido un buen amigo, no le ha hecho referencia a lo que habían vivido juntos en el pasado… incluso, ahora que se daba cuenta, nunca le había preguntado ella nada de su vida, siempre estaba él ahí tratando de ayudarla a ella, pero ella, nunca le preguntaba nada acerca de él… ¿se habría casado con Susana? No lo sabía, incluso cuando leía los diarios, éstos no hacían mención acerca de ella, ahora que se daba cuenta…

- Hola cariño – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¡Albert! – volteó sobresaltada, casi con culpabilidad

- ¿Te sientes bien cariño? – preguntó mirándola

- ¿eh? Si, si, me siento bien ¿pero qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Pues verás, hoy terminamos pronto lo que tenía pendiente, así que me dije, hoy llevaré a cenar a mi linda esposa, creo que los dos lo necesitamos, necesitamos estar juntos – la tomó de las dos manos y la levantó de donde ella había estado antes sentada, haciendo que quedara frente a él – hoy quiero que sea una gran noche para ti y para mi

- Albert… - Candy sonrió, había tanto cariño en los azules ojos del rubio – debiste haberme avisado con tiempo para que yo me arreglara…

- Ande bella dama – dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios – yo sé que no tardará mucho en estar conmigo

- Si… - se soltó de él y fue corriendo a la habitación para comenzar a arreglarse

* * *

Mientras tanto, un hombre miraba también a través de los cristales de su ventana, en sus ojos habían muchas emociones, pero reflejaban demasiado cansancio además, pero no cansancio físico, sino más bien del alma, como si algo dentro de él estuviera sin vida.

- Terry… - una suave voz se escuchó haciendo que él volteara

- Perdón Susi por no darme cuenta del tiempo… - dijo tratando de sonreír pero solamente pudo esbozar una mueca

- La cena está servida, ya estará fría cuando la comas…

- Si, lo siento – a regañadientes se separó de la ventana y caminó detrás de aquella mujer delgada que caminaba con lentitud apoyada en su bastón

* * *

Aquel restaurante era muy hermoso, grandes arañas que ofrecían una gran luz adornaban aquel lugar, los comensales en su mayoría eran parejas, el lugar, notó Candy era muy caro, pero el estar al lado de Albert era grandioso.

- Candy… - Albert tomó la mano de Candy con suavidad, ella lo miró – por favor, no quiero que estés molesta con la situación… mira, te prometo de verdad que en cuanto todo termine aquí, nos volveremos a Chicago… por lo pronto quiero que estés a gusto…

- Yo… - trató de decir Candy

- Cariño – la interrumpió Albert – busca una casa… la que tu quieras… la que tu decidas estará bien… - Albert la miraba, en sus ojos azules había un gran ruego, el cual Candy no pudo resistir

- De acuerdo… - dijo mientras recordaba unas palabras que otro hombre le había dicho "debes apoyarlo" – haré lo que tu dices Albert

- ¡Oh Cariño! – sonrió Albert tomando su mano y la besó

Después la noche transcurrió tranquila, mientras los dos cenaban.

* * *

Candy y Albert regresaron a su casa un poco entrada la noche, desde el momento en que abordaron el elevador que los llevaría hasta el piso donde vivían iban intercambiando besos, el calor iba subiendo de intensidad a cada momento, Candy había extrañado aquellos momentos con Albert, quien siempre era delicado en el trato con ella.

A regañadientes se separaron cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y tomados de la mano fueron hasta su habitación, donde después de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos, volvieron a reanudar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

Una marea de besos volvió a encender los cuerpos de Candy y Albert, juntos sin dejar de besarse iniciaron el camino a la recamara, donde con delicadeza, Albert comenzó a acariciar a Candy, suavemente quitó las ropas a Candy, las cuales solo crujieron al caer a la alfombra, con reverencia la depositó en la cama continuando besándola, besos suaves, caricias suaves recibía Candy de ese hombre que con cada toque le rendía un gran amor.

Hicieron el amor con delicadeza, Albert siempre había sido así con ella, la trataba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana y se fuera a romper.

* * *

Terry daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, era muy tarde ya, sentía que se ahogaba, se levantó de su cama, tenía puesto solamente el pantalón de pijama, sin nada sobre su torso, sus cabellos se hallaban ya despeinados, se acercó a su ventana, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, una gran bocanada de humo salió de su boca, sus ojos se desviaron hacia un cajón del buró que tenía cerca de su cama, lo abrió y dentro de él, había varias cosas, una de ellas lo hizo pintarse una profunda tristeza en sus verdiazules ojos, una armónica que se veía un poco gastada por el tiempo, la tomó con una de sus manos, la miraba, sus ojos se volvieron hacia la otra mano donde pendía el cigarro, con enojo lo apagó en un cenicero.

Pasando miles de cosas por su mente, volvió a acostarse, con la armónica en mano comenzó a tocarla, hacía un buen tiempo que no lo hacía, parecía que la música que despedía de ella, era el reflejo de sus pensamientos.

_Trato de escribir en la oscuridad tu nombre._

_Trato de escribir que te amo. Trato de decir a oscuras esto._

_No quiero que nadie se entere, que nadie me mire_

_A las tres de la mañana paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia,_

_Loco, lleno de ti, enamorado, iluminado,_

_Ciego, lleno de ti, derramándote._

_Digo tu nombre con todo el silencio de la noche,_

_Lo grita mi corazón amordazado._

_Repito tu nombre, vuelvo a decirlo,_

_Lo digo incansablemente, y estoy seguro,_

_Que habrá de amanecer._

**_Jaime Sabines_**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una recamara, una mujer rubia lloraba, de sus azules ojos lágrimas amargas salían mientras escuchaba aquellas notas, aquella triste melodía volvía de nuevo a escucharse…

Continuará…

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI: Gracias por todos sus comentarios en este fic y su edición, sé que muchas saben que no es muy nuevo, tiene sus ayeres, y agradezco la bienvenida que le han dado, poco a poco he ido haciendo leves cambios, y además tendrá otro epílogo completamente nuevo.

Sigo a marchas forzadas con el otro fic, pronto lo podrán leer, espero les guste lo que vendrá.


	4. Chapter 4

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO CUATRO_**

* * *

_…De tardes negras_

_Que no hay tiempo ni espacio_

_Y nadie nunca entenderá…_

_Quedarte… duele por que la vida_

_Duele… duele demasiado aquí sin ti_

_Y lucho contra el silencio_

_Hablando con el..._

_Y he limado tu ausencia_

_Sólo junto a mis brazos_

_Y si me quieres tú ya no me verás_

_Si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí…_

_Y si me quieres tú ya no me verás_

_Si menos me quieres yo mas estaré allí…_

_Yo más estaré allí, yo más estaré allí…_

_Lo juro…_

* * *

Al siguiente día, Candy y Terry volvieron a encontrarse en el parque.

- Hola – saludó Candy

- Hola… - saludó Terry, él la volteó a mirar, en los ojos de Candy había alegría, mientras que en él había desolación, pero como el buen actor que era, no lo dio a demostrar – te veo diferente hoy…

- Si… Albert y yo tuvimos una charla… - sonrió contenta sentándose a su lado

- ¿ah si? ¿se puede saber de qué se trata?

- Bueno, que pondríamos todo de nuestra parte… yo acepté quedarme aquí en Nueva York mientras él termina su trabajo… buscaré una casa…

- Que bien… - dijo, aunque a pesar de que se sintió contento de que Candy se quedara en la ciudad, sabía que era una tortura.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme?

- ¿ayudarte? ¿a qué?

- A buscar una casa… - sonrió - ¿puedes?

Terry la miró, trató de no sentir, trató de no soñar, buscar una casa, trató de sonreír.

- Claro que si pecosa… te ayudaré…

- ¡bien! ¡anda vamos, no perdamos el tiempo!

Lo jaló de una mano y echaron a caminar.

* * *

- ¿qué te parece esta? – preguntó Terry, estaban los dos juntos en su auto

- Se ve muy bien – contestó Candy mirando el lugar.

Se había dado cuenta que el auto que Terry había alquilado, había manejado hacia las afueras de la Ciudad, rumbo al oeste, había algunas casas a los alrededores, pero estaban separadas, imperaba la vegetación, pero la casa donde Terry se habían detenido era muy bella, en estilo victoriano, ladrillos rojizos, casi rosas por el tiempo, tenía cadenas de hojas verdes subiendo por las paredes, la entrada estaba bordeada por árboles, incluso ya tenía varias plantas donde aún se veían las huellas de flores, se veía muy acogedora, no era una gran mansión, aunque el terreno era grande, una gran casa se levantaría ahí, pero sin saber por qué a Candy le pareció hermosa en la sencillez que mostraba.

- Es…preciosa… - dijo Candy saliendo del auto, mientras se acercaba a la reja que daba el acceso al lugar - ¿crees que podamos mirar más de cerca?

- Yo espero que si… - Terry bajó del auto y se acercó a la reja y tocó un timbre,

A los pocos momentos una persona de edad, se iba acercando, caminaba tan rápido como podía, los dos pidieron ver la propiedad, a lo que el anciano los dejó pasar, Candy observó todo, como siempre, Terry haciendo bromas en referencia a que aquí andaría trepada por los árboles como todo un mono.

La casa por dentro era muy acogedora, Candy rápidamente comenzó a hacer decoraciones mentales, que claro comentó con Terry, quien también le daba opiniones, miraron juntos las habitaciones, llegaron hasta la recamara principal, donde estaba en forma hexagonal con ventanas en cada lado, dando la vista por todos lados, era perfecta, también en la parte trasera de aquella casita, había un porche, donde colgaba un sillón, era perfecto para un atardecer.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Terry a su espalda

Sin entender por qué, por un momento había imaginado aquella casa en compañía de Terry, idea que desechó con un movimiento negativo.

- Es… bella – no volteó a mirarlo

- Me alegra tanto que te gustara… lo triste es que no está en venta

- ¿No?

- No, el encargado me dijo que la alquilan, parece ser que el dueño no quiere deshacerse aún de ella, me comenta también que es de un caballero inglés, quien la mayor parte del tiempo vive en Londres

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Candy con Interés

- No

- Es una lástima… hablaré con Albert – dijo – de cualquier forma no permaneceremos tanto tiempo aquí

Terry no habló ya, Candy se volvió para volver a entrar a la casa, Terry pensativo miraba el paisaje.

- Terry… - habló Candy, él volteó

- ¿Qué? – la miró

- anda, vamos – ella le ofreció su mano sonriente – tengo hambre

- Igual yo pecosa – le sonrió y tomó la pequeña mano que estaba extendida

Le dieron las gracias al encargado, prometiendo volver al siguiente día para poder arreglar el papeleo para el alquiler del lugar.

- Te llevaré a almorzar a un lugar que está cerca de aquí – le comentó Terry

Terry le indicó al chofer que tomara un camino a unos cuantos metros del lugar donde estaba la casa, era una vereda que se adentraba por un bosque, Candy iba observando el panorama, pronto vio que algo brillaba a lo lejos, era un lago, y cercano a él estaba una cabaña donde había varias mesas dispuestas con sombrillas, era un lugar muy pintoresco.

- Adelante señora – le dijo Terry muy galante

- Terry… este lugar es muy bello – comentó Candy mirando todo el alrededor

- Si, desde la primera vez que lo descubrí me gustó y cada vez que puedo vengo aquí…

Los recibió una mujer de edad, regordeta ella, con sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello casi blanco brillaba con los rayos del sol, su sonrisa les demostraba que eran bienvenidos.

- ¡Terry! – saludó la mujer abrazándolo - ¡no habías venido granuja! – dijo con su acento francés

- Bonjour Charlotte – saludó Terry – vengo a deleitarme con uno de tus deliciosos platillos

- Mon petite, lo mejor para ti siempre… - abrió sus grandes ojos en color miel cuando miró a Candy

- Ella es mi amiga Candy – presentó Terry cuando siguió la mirada de la mujer

- Mucho gusto… - dijo Candy quien se sintió un poco intimidada porque no entendió un lenguaje de miradas que intercambiaron Terry y Charlotte

- Es un placer madame – dijo Charlotte – les brindaré lo mejor de mi comida, pero pasen, pasen…

Charlotte los guió hacia una mesa que se encontraba cerca del lago, desde donde ellos tenían una magnifica vista del lugar, el cual estaba rodeado por una cerca de varios narcisos, las sombrillas les tapaban los rayos del sol, que por ser verano comenzaba a sentirse un poco más fuerte.

* * *

- ¡uuff! Creo que no me cabe más – dijo Candy recostándose en la silla

- Ya lo creo, Charlotte hace una comida deliciosa – comentó Terry

- Se ve muy linda persona…

- Si ¿sabías que fue una condesa?

- ¿en serio?

- Si, solamente que la guerra la hizo exiliarse de Francia, abandonó todo, sus hijos murieron en la guerra peleando, su esposo no lo pudo soportar y murió también, así que al llegar aquí, tuvo que hacer lo que hicieron muchas personas, sobrevivir, puso este restaurante, y créeme, ha tenido un éxito enorme… su comida es muy reconocida…

- Vaya, ha de ser duro perder todo lo que tienes en tu vida…

- Si, ya lo creo… - dijo Terry mirando el lago como si fuera algo único.

Rato después se despidieron de Charlotte, prometiendo quizás volver otro día.

El trayecto hacia Nueva York fue callado, parecía ser muy común que los silencios formaran parte de ellos, ya que abundaban en aquella relación.

Pero ¿para qué había palabras? ¿Acaso no era simplemente sentirse bien con la compañía mutua?

* * *

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño? – preguntó Albert mientras cenaban

- Er… muy bien… - contestó Candy

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- De eso precisamente quería comentarte… vi una casa… claro en uno de los diarios mientras daba mi caminata diaria – explicó rápidamente – la visité… y me encantó…solo que hay un pequeño detalle

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De que solamente la alquilan… el dueño no quiere venderla…

- Pero…

- Me gustó mucho – se apuró a decir – es muy bella, muy acogedora, además, no nos instalaremos para siempre aquí…

- De acuerdo, daré instrucciones a George para que comience a hacer las gestiones necesarias en relación al alquiler

- ¿No la verás? – preguntó Candy con extrañeza

- Cariño… con que te haya gustado a ti… no importa lo demás, sabes que viviendo yo a tu lado, aunque sea en una cueva seré feliz – le dio un beso en la frente y continuó cenando sin darse cuenta que había dejado a Candy muy desconcertada.

Tontamente Candy había pensado en poder pasar unos momentos con Albert para comentar juntos como iban a decorar el lugar, había hecho planes también y enseñarle el lugar donde había estado con Terry, había hecho planes, los cuales desechó.

* * *

Terry iba entrando a su casa, saco en mano y un cigarro en la otra, se había desanudado su corbata, sus cabellos estaban un poco despeinados.

- Terry… - oyó una suave voz

- Ah, hola Susi – contestó sin mirarla, iba a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo

- ¿No quieres cenar? – preguntó

- No gracias, tomé algo por ahí…

- Terry…

- Dime Susi – sin voltear a mirarla

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – su voz no sonaba a reclamo

- ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó

- A que estás diferente, casi no estás en casa, ya no cenas conmigo… ya no platicas conmigo…

Terry no sabía que contestar…

- Yo… - iba a decir

- ¿Es ella verdad? – Susana preguntó mirando al piso, su voz era baja – solamente ella puede ponerte así – Terry no contestaba – leí en los periódicos que estaba en la ciudad… con su esposo… - Susana lo volteó a mirar, en sus azules ojos había tristeza, enojo - ¿acaso no te das cuenta que es una mujer casada? Le harás un daño…

- ¡Lo sé! – la interrumpió - ¡Sé que es una mujer casada! ¡sé que le podría hacer daño!

- ¿Entonces? – la voz de Susana sonaba suave ahora - ¿qué haces entonces?

- Ser su amigo… - Terry alzó sus ojos mirando a Susana, ésta vio con un gran dolor toda la tristeza que los verdiazules ojos de ese hombre contenían – aprender a ser su amigo… eso debo hacer… tratar de ser su amigo

- Terry… - Susana se acercó a él apoyada con su bastón, el cual soltó para poder abrazarlo, lo abrazó muy fuerte, Terry recibió ese abrazo aceptándolo

No era justo para Susana, pensó Terry, que ella les estuviera brindando aquel apoyo, aún sabiendo que a pesar de que vivían juntos, no le podía ofrecer más nada.

Hacía dos años que Terry y Susana vivían bajo el mismo techo, no se habían casado, era un arreglo de común acuerdo, ya que como la mamá de Susana había muerto, Terry para no dejarla desamparada le brindó su ayuda, Susana aceptó, pensando en un principio que Terry llegaría a enamorarse de ella un día, pero con el paso de los días, las semanas, comenzó a conocer a Terry, se dio cuenta que éste jamás la llegaría a amar, jamás le daría más nada que una gran amistad, pero ella también iba aprendiendo a conocerlo, sabía que Terry podría dar incluso su vida por defenderla, por darle todo, pero lo que nunca le daría lo que ella más ambicionaba: su corazón.

Así que Susana aceptó ese arreglo, viviendo con él, la gente creía que eran marido y mujer, pero no sabían realmente la verdad, que vivían bajo el mismo techo como hermanos, como amigos, los mejores, Terry procuraba darle todo, y ella a su vez correspondía atendiéndolo.

Susana a pesar de que lo amaba, prefería estar así con él, porque así estaba cerca de él, para ella no había mayor consuelo, Terry la respetaba como a nadie y jamás permitía él que alguien le hiciera daño a ella.

Pero lo que más temía Susana se había presentado desde hacía unas semanas, leyendo el periódico se dio cuenta que Candy estaba en la ciudad, pero no venía sola, se consoló, estaba casada con un magnate, y aunque adivinó la razón del cambio de actitud de Terry, creyó que no habría peligro, pero ahora, no estaba tan segura.

- Terry… - susurró

- No puedo Susi, no puedo… trata de comprenderme…

- Pero…

- No te preocupes… no haré ninguna estupidez – se separó con suavidad de ella – gracias por tu apoyo – le dio un beso en la frente – buenas noches… - le alcanzó su bastón.

- Buenas noches Terry… - ella lo miró subir las escaleras, los hombros de Terry parecían cargar un gran peso.

Susana no sabía que podía hacer, realmente necesitaba brindarle todo el apoyo que él necesitara, y no permitiría que él sufriera.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Terry iba saliendo de su casa, cuando fue alcanzado por Susana.

- Terry… - éste volteó a mirarla – cuídate – le dijo

- Lo haré… - dijo sonriendo con amargura

Terry comenzó su camino, ya sabía los pasos que daría, todo era así, diariamente un camino hasta el parque donde sabía lo que encontraría.

Y así fue, sentada en la misma banca de siempre, estaba ella, sus cabellos rubios brillaban con la luz del sol, era toda una recompensa verla, ver como brillaban sus ojos cuando algo la emocionaba, ver como su boca sonreía, y luego esa manera que tenía de mover sus pecas ¡Dios!

- Hola – saludó Terry

- Hola – contestó Candy un poco desanimada

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó sentándose a su lado

- Pues…

- Mira – le tomó una mano, si Candy sintió aquella electricidad que Terry sintió, no lo demostró – no quiero que estés triste, haremos algo diferente hoy… ¡ya sé! – ella lo miró sin entender – te enseñaré a manejar

- ¿En verdad? – sonrió, pero la sonrisa se borró y dio paso a una de tristeza - No Terry, hoy no podré

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque vine a avisarte, tengo que volver ahora al hotel – Candy comenzó a decirle, Terry inicialmente no había entendido muy bien – si, verás, hablé con Albert en relación a la casa, hoy la visitaré con George para arreglar el papeleo y comenzar a llevar los muebles…

- Ah, entiendo – le dijo volteando a mirar a otro lado, no quería que ella viera su desilusión – entonces ¿cuándo nos veremos?

- Mañana – contestó simplemente

- ¿Mañana? ¿estás segura?

- Si… no creas que dejaré que se te olvide esas clases de manejo a que te refieres.

- Bien… - contestó sonriendo

Se miraron, las palabras volvieron a quedarse en el aire, nuevamente ¿para qué? Esta vez sus miradas quedaron atrapadas, parecía que una línea delgada los uniera, todo parecía quedarse en silencio a su alrededor, todo parecía haberse borrado de su alrededor ¿qué pasaba? Pensó Candy.

De repente, el ruido de unos niños gritando que jugaban, los despertó de aquel hipnotismo al cual habían quedado atrapados.

- Yo… tengo… - titubeaba Candy – que… irme… - había desconcierto en sus ojos

- Si… de… acuerdo… - También Terry tenía esa reacción

- Er… yo… te veré mañana – se apuró

- Bien… nos veremos… mañana

- Bien… hasta… mañana – dijo Candy y se fue, en su rostro había un total confundimiento

Terry la miró marcharse, sabía que tenía que separarse de ella, pero aún no quería hacerlo, no todavía.

_Me muero por suplicarte_

_Que no te vayas mi vida_

_Me muero por escucharte_

_Decir las cosas que nunca digas_

_Más me callo y te marchas_

_Mantengo la esperanza_

_De ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas_

_Que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más_

* * *

Continuará…

NOTITAS DE MI: Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta actualización a este capitulo, espero no tardar en subir el siguiente ya que estoy en plena mudanza y me quedare sin internet por unos días mientras contrato el servicio para mi nuevo domicilio.

Agradezco enormemente los comentarios dirigidos a este fic, son de verdad muy valiosos para mi.

Te amo y te odio sigue en su desarrollo…


	5. Chapter 5

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO CINCO_**

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_Temblar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir…_

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Candy había dicho a Terry que estaría ocupada acomodando la casa que habían visto juntos, día tras día él continuaba viniendo al parque, esperando verla aparecer, pero no había venido.

Aquel día estaba a punto de retirarse ya del lugar donde había estado esperando verla llegar, había dado unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! – escuchó y volteó

Era ella…

- Pensé que no te alcanzaría… uuff – decía con agitación, había corrido desde el hotel, para ver si lo alcanzaba y así había sido.

- Estaba como ves, a punto de irme – comentó Terry

- Si… - y se sentó ella y él a un lado

- Creí que no vendrías hoy tampoco

- Si… es que… he estado ocupada, comprando los muebles, estar al pendiente de la llegada de estos a la casa… tu sabes,

- Si, te entiendo… - Terry sonreía – y ¿ya están instalados en ella?

- No aún no, Albert quiere que esté todo dispuesto, para no sufrir tanto, dice – le contó sonriente Candy

Terry no opinó nada, simplemente la escuchaba, no quería reconocer lo que sentía, que era una tortura escucharla hablar de todos esos planes con otro hombre.

- Sólo venía a decirte que mañana comenzaremos al fin las clases de manejo que me prometiste – le dijo

- ¡oh! Pensé que las habías olvidado

- Claro que no… solo que había estado ocupada…

- Bien… de acuerdo… - sonrió mirándola

- Bien… - dijo ella también mirándolo y después de una breve pausa en silencio – de acuerdo… te veo mañana… debo irme…

- Hasta mañana – dijo Terry

Candy solo alzó su mano a manera de despido y se alejó.

Mientras Terry parado, la veía alejarse.

* * *

Aquel edificio en verdad era muy imponente, no había duda de la gran riqueza que había en él, el Corporativo Andrey hablaba por si solo, un gran edificio, su vestíbulo muy lujoso, dos escaleras daban la entrada al lugar, además de contar con un elevador de lo más actualizado, había muchos empleados que caminaban muy de prisa.

Cuando Candy salió del elevador y se dirigió hasta la parte donde se encontraba la oficina de Albert, iba muy abrumada por todo aquel despliegue de lujos del lugar, desde que habían llegado a Nueva York, ella no había ido nunca a las oficinas de él. Además de que veía caminar y caminar a varias personas de las que trabajaban ahí, ella se sentía muy pequeñita caminando entre aquellos pasillos.

- Buenos días – saludó Candy a una mujer que estaba en el gran recibidor donde se encontraba la oficina de Albert

- Buenos días – contestó y la miró acomodándose los anteojos

- ¿Podría ver al señor Andrey? – preguntó Candy con un poco de timidez

- ¿quién le busca? – la miró

- Su esposa… - dijo

- ¡Oh perdón señora! Permítame – y habló algo por un pequeño conmutador

- En seguida viene

- Gracias – dijo Candy y comenzó a ver todo lo que había alrededor, cuando entonces una puerta se abrió

- ¡Candy amor! – era Albert y la hizo pasar a una pequeña oficina – ¡que sorpresa!

- Hola… vine porque quiero enseñarte algunas cosas que traigo para que podamos escoger para la casa…

- Cariño…

- Mira – sacó unas muestras de telas – puedes decirme cual te podría gustar para la recamara…

- Candy…

- Esta por ejemplo, me gustaría ponerla en la sala…

- Candy… Candy, espera… - le quitó las muestras para que ella le hiciera caso

- ¿qué, qué sucede? – dijo sin entender

- Verás cariño, no puedo estar ahora contigo…

- ¿por qué? – Candy lo miró

- Estoy en medio de una junta muy importante… no puedo acompañarte, ni puedo quedarme tanto tiempo ahora contigo…

- Pero… yo… quería pasar un rato contigo…

- Lo sé amor… pero entiéndeme, estoy en una junta – repitió – hay accionistas que están esperándome

- Albert… - Candy no sabía que decir

- Lo siento cariño, mira, te recompensaré por la tarde, trataré de llegar temprano e iremos a cenar… espérame en el hotel, ponte bella amor… ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien – dijo desanimada tratando de aparentar una sonrisa

- Bien, nos veremos cariño – Albert le dio un leve beso en los labios y se fue

Candy se quedó ahí sola, con sus muestras de telas y algunas revistas que había llevado para enseñarle a Albert y pedir su opinión, quería que todo quedara al gusto de él, y así poder pasar un rato junto a él, casi no tenían oportunidad de estar juntos.

Así que salió caminando con su mente en blanco, no quería pensar, no quería hacerlo ¿para qué? Se sentía desanimada, desilusionada, no era posible que Albert no quisiera pasar un rato con ella que no fuera a la hora de la cena, ya no salía a almorzar con ella como antes, ya no salían a cabalgar y pasar un rato en el campo, ya no comían juntos, a veces no dormían juntos, porque él llegaba tarde y para no molestarla, se iba al cuarto que estaba junto al de ellos.

Y cuando Candy trataba de salir con él, siempre había un pretexto, y ella pues no insistía, ya que aparte lo notaba cansado.

Mientras iba dentro del ascensor, no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima que rápidamente limpió, ya que la puerta se abrió dando paso a otras personas para entrar en elevador.

Cuando salió del edificio dio un gran respiro, comenzó a caminar, pero no en dirección al hotel donde aún vivía, sino que caminó al lado contrario, confundiéndose con la gente que también caminaba.

* * *

- Anda mon cheri, prueba esto – le decía Charlotte a Terry, dándole un plato con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate – verás que está muy rico…

- Es que…

- À tout, du tout (nada, nada) – decía Charlotte – necesitas animarte un poco mon amour…

- De acuerdo… - sonrió

- Mon cheri, eres un hombre muy bello para estar tan triste… ¿qué ha sucedido contigo? ¿tienes algún problema? – Terry no habló - ¿acaso tiene que ver con la rubia que trajiste el otro día? – había dado en el clavo - ¡lo sabía! ¡Es ella! ¿verdad? – Terry sonrió – pero cheri…

- ¡lo sé, lo sé! Sé que ella es prohibida para mi… pero no puedo evitarlo… sé también que hay otra mujer que me daría su vida si se la pidiera… pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Si mi corazón desde hace mucho lo perdí… quisiera estar con ella… cada vez que la tengo cerca es una tortura no poder abrazarla y besarla… - dijo con apasionamiento

- mon petite… - le tomó la mano a Terry mientras éste dirigía su mirada hacía el pequeño lago que adornaba aquel lugar tan bello

* * *

La mañana era un poco más fresca que otras veces, aunque el sol parecía tímido al querer asomarse por las nubes que habían estado amenazando el día con una lluvia.

Candy llegó más temprano al parque, en la banca donde siempre se veía con Terry estaba observando sin ver las pocas personas que transitaban por ahí, su mente comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

_Después de salir del edificio, se dedicó a caminar mirando escaparates para distraerse, y mucho rato después regresó al hotel._

_Desde la noche anterior se sentía un poco deprimida, sobre todo por lo que había pasado por la tarde con Albert, además de que también se sentía triste porque Albert había prometido que llegaría temprano y no llegó sino hasta muy tarde, así que ella lo había esperado arreglada, lista para salir con él a cenar, pero no llegó sino hasta muy entrada la noche según se dio cuenta después Candy, quien ya estaba acostada, sentía un poco de resentimiento ante Albert quien parecía no darse cuenta de que ella se sentía sola._

_Así que en la mañana antes de que él despertara se salió a caminar como lo hacía siempre._

Sabía que cuando se cambiaran a la casa a las afueras de la ciudad, no tendría esa opción para escapar, aunque lo único bueno, es que tendría un gran jardín para distraerse

* * *

Terry picaba su desayuno, aquella mañana parecía ausente, pensativo, eso es lo que notaba Susana quien estaba frente a él observándolo.

Vio que había algunas marcas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, pero no quería ser entrometida y decirle algo, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, no era justo para él que estuviera sintiéndose de esa manera.

- ¿vas a salir? – preguntó ella

- ¿eh? – dijo distraído

- ¿Qué si vas a salir? – volvió a preguntar

- Si, tengo algunas cosas qué hacer antes de que a Robert se le ocurra comenzar a planear la nueva obra – explicó

- Que bien – dijo sonriendo un poco con amargura

- ¿Qué sucede Susi? – preguntó Terry

- No sé, solamente que recordaba lo que era estar en un escenario…

- Si, te entiendo… - una pausa y de repente dijo - ¿no te gustaría que hablara con Robert y ver la posibilidad de que vuelvas a trabajar… no sé… con algún papel acorde a lo que puedas hacer...?

- ¿Crees que sea posible? – dijo con el rostro sonriente

- Yo creo que si – sonrió también él – sé que te encantará volver a los escenarios

- Si, la verdad me gustará mucho

- Bueno… - se levantó dejando casi su plato completo – tengo que irme

- Terry… - lo dijo como un susurro

Estaba próximo ya en la entrada de la casa, cuando Susana lo llamó

- Terry, espera – le dijo y se acercó a él apoyada en su bastón

- Si, dime – la miró

- Por favor… cuídate, has sido una persona maravillosa conmigo, no quiero que te hagan daño – decía con pasión inesperada, mientras con una de sus manos tomaba de la solapa a Terry – no quiero que te hagan sufrir… no lo permitiría…

- Susana – tomó la mano que lo estaba agarrando y le dio un leve beso en ella – no te apures, no puede haber más nada que me pueda hacer daño… - le sonrió y se fue

Susana lo miró alejarse en su auto, parada ahí en la puerta hasta que lo perdió de vista.

- Es verdad Terry… - dijo a solas mirando tristemente hacia donde el auto se había perdido – mas daño del que yo te hice no puede haber… lo más triste es que tu corazón volverá a romperse nuevamente…

* * *

Terry iba transitando por las calles cercanas al parque, iba mirando, buscaba a alguien en particular, sus ojos atentos al tráfico, así como a lo que quería encontrar.

De repente sus ojos se iluminaron, descubriendo así la causa de su alegría.

- ¡Candy! – dijo sacando su cabeza por la ventana

Una rubia que iba caminando con toda calma mirando escaparates volteó y por un momento Terry creyó ver alegría en aquellos ojos verdes.

- ¡Terry! – dijo ella

- ¡Anda ven! Sube – la invitó

Candy corrió como una niña y subió con él, sin pensar en más, sentía su corazón como si algo tibio lo quisiera aprisionar.

- No creí verte esta mañana – dijo Candy con voz suave

- Yo tampoco…

- ¿has desayunado? – preguntó ella

- Si… ya…

- Ah… - sin saber por qué Candy se sintió un poco triste

- Pero ¿qué te parece que mientras te invito el desayuno, te acompaño con un café?

- Me parecería muy buena idea – dijo volviendo a sonreír

Entonces Terry se enfiló hacía una de las calles aledañas, donde se veía un poco más tranquilo, siguiendo la misma vía de Broadway, dejó el carro estacionado cerca de ahí, estaba un pequeño cafetín.

- Aquí hacen un muy buen café – comentó Terry

Se sentaron en un lugar que estaba un poco tapado de las miradas, después de ordenar lo que desayunaría Candy, hubo una pausa, la cual después fue rota por ella.

- ¿Dónde te dirigías? – preguntó suavemente

- Iba al teatro, pronto tendremos otra puesta…

- Ah… bien

Otra pausa… la cual fue rota por la camarera que traía ya el desayuno de Candy, el cual fue muy ameno, ya que comenzaron a platicar de algunas cuestiones triviales.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó un momento después Terry al mirarla un poco distraída

- Pues… - dijo después de dar un leve resoplido – no, no estoy bien…

- ¿qué te sucedió?

- Verás… - le comenzó a platicar, Terry como el buen actor que era, su rostro trató de no reflejar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo por dentro, cómo podía ser posible que Albert no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con ella… - y eso fue todo… no sabía qué hacer o dónde ir…

- Te entiendo… pero, quizás como él te dijo, habrá estado en un momento en que realmente estuviera ocupado…

- ¿Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo? – preguntó Candy - ¿tú me hubieras hecho eso a mí?

Terry se quedó mirándola, como si reconsiderara su respuesta a dar.

- No… - dijo al fin, bajando los ojos

Candy volteó su mirada también, el contacto visual se perdió en ese momento, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

- Terry… - dijo Candy después, Terry la miró – quiero… quiero olvidarme por un momento de todo… llévame a aquel lugar donde fuimos a comer… aquel que está cerca del lago… - le dijo sonriendo, mirándolo con ansiedad

- De acuerdo… vamos… - Terry dejó unos billetes en la mesa del cafetín donde habían desayunado y salieron juntos.

* * *

Iban juntos en el auto, no había palabras ¿para qué? ¿Acaso no es suficiente el tener a tu lado a la persona que realmente te importa y no perder tu tiempo hablando, sino más bien, disfrutar y atesorar cada momento con ella?

- ¡Mon cheri! – dijo Charlotte cuando vio entrar a Terry en la casa que servía para vivienda y al mismo tiempo como restaurante - ¡qué placer tenerte aquí!

- Bonjour Charlotte ¿recuerdas a Candy?

- ¡Oh la, la! Claro que si ¿cómo estás mon petite?

- ¡Tres bien Madame! – contestó Candy, Terry se había encargado de enseñarle algunas palabras

- ¿Aún tienes disponible la caballeriza Charlotte? – preguntó Terry

- ¡Claro que si mon cheri! Puedes disponer de ella…

- Merci…

Salieron juntos para dirigirse a la caballeriza, mientras Charlotte los observó a través de la ventana, la sonrisa que había tenido mientras ellos estaban con ella, desapareció para dar paso a un gesto de tristeza.

- El amor se respira en el aire que los rodea, pero parece que no quieren darse cuenta… - se dijo con tristeza

* * *

- Bueno, parece que están bien acomodados los estribos – decía Terry – bien, sube

- De acuerdo – Candy se acercó a él y la ayudó a subir, de nueva cuenta aquella electricidad cuando se tocaban - ¡Yiiiaaah! – Candy azuzó el caballo llevada por los nervios que le ocasionó la cercanía de Terry

- ¡Candy espera! – dijo Terry y subió de prisa al caballo que había preparado para él

La fue siguiendo, hasta que llegaron a un prado que estaba fuera de árboles, se dio cuenta Terry que Candy iba completamente sonriente, como si lo tratara de desafiar a que la alcanzara, pero lo que no sabía Terry era que ella se había sentido completamente fuera de todo control al sentir las manos de él sobre su cintura, sintió como una electricidad había subido hasta su garganta, y lo único que había logrado atinar era alejarse de él en esos momentos.

Pero lamentablemente, la huída no dio mucho éxito, ya que después de unos minutos después de haber huido, iba cabalgando delante de él, pensando, su cabeza era todo un caos, el cual no hallaba qué hacer o qué decir, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando el caballo iba hacía un hoyo de algún animal que había hecho.

- ¡Candy detente! – gritó Terry quien si se había dado cuenta - ¡Detén el caballo!

Entonces Candy como si un golpe la sorprendiera, jaló con fuerzas las riendas del pobre animal haciendo que éste resintiera aquel jalón, lo que hizo que el caballo se encabritara un poco, levantando sus patas delanteras tomando por sorpresa a Candy, quien fue a parar hasta unos matorrales.

- ¡Candy, Candy! – Terry con temor bajó a toda prisa del caballo corriendo hacía ella - ¡Candy! – la tomó con cuidado, podría tener un hueso roto, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados - ¡Candy, respóndeme! – le pedía

- Oooh – gimoteó Candy apretando sus ojos - ¡uh qué dolor! – trató de sentarse

- No te muevas, podrías tener algo roto… - le dijo Terry a su lado

- ¡Soy una tonta! – se lamentó Candy

- No, no te apures, todo está bien, tú no conoces estos terrenos, hay muchos hoyos…

- ¿La yegua está bien? – preguntó preocupada

- Si, mírala está pastando por ahí cerca

Y así era, la yegua alazán que Terry había escogido para Candy, estaba de lo más tranquila comiendo cerca de ahí.

- Vaya… - comentó Candy y con trabajos se puso de pie

- ¿Estás bien? ¿no te duele nada?

- Creo que no… solamente un poco mi… - se puso las manos en la cadera

Pero cuando quiso caminar, trastabilló, movimiento que pronto Terry detuvo en sus brazos, ella se aferró a él también, muy cerca de él

- ¡Oh cuidado! – dijo Terry con ella en sus brazos

Ella levantó su mirada hacía él, él la miraba también, las respiraciones de ambos se confundían, los latidos de sus corazones sonaban al unísono, no había más sonidos que la unos insectos que por ahí zumbaban, o pequeñas ramas que crujían por el movimiento del viento que se dejó sentir.

¿Quién hizo el primero movimiento? No lo supieron… solamente sintieron… poco a poco sus bocas se fueron acercando, sus labios al tocarse entonces, temblaban, deseaban, temerosos hicieron contacto… se dio la pauta para que estallara algo dentro de ellos, un beso largamente esperado, como si aquel que un día se habían dado hubiera quedado en pausa…

Terry sentía morir, como si hubiera pisado al fin el cielo y se encontrara en los brazos de algún ángel que lo transportaba al paraíso.

Candy reconoció aquellos labios que solamente una vez había besado como si nunca hubiera probado otros, aquel beso sentía que era como si volviera a su lugar, a su hogar.

Un beso completamente interminable, donde dos almas volvían a estar unidas…

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día_

_Crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir…_

* * *

**Continuará…**

**NOTITAS DE MI:  
**Lamento mucho el retraso para la publicacion de este nuevo capitulo, el problema fue que me estaba mudando de casa y aparte la gran espera para que vinieran a conectarme el internet, en verdad que a veces desesperan estas companias que ofrecen el servicio, asi que espero que me puedan disculpar por esto.

ojala les haya gustado este capitulo y pronto subire el siguiente.

Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios que se han molestado en mandar, son de verdad muy apreciados, gracias...


	6. Chapter 6

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO SEIS_**

_No te salgas de mis brazos_

_Sigue echada así en la hierba_

_Quiero amarte paso a paso_

_Recorrerte como hiedra_

_No te salgas de mis brazos_

_Que mis brazos son cadenas_

_Porque quiero que mis manos_

_Hoy de ti se queden llenas_

_Cuando el sol se esté ocultando_

_Y en tus ojos brillen las estrellas_

_Y en mi espalda sienta el frío_

_De la oscura noche que se acerca_

_Yo te soltaré despacio_

_De mis brazos ya sin fuerza_

_Te sacudirás el pelo_

_Para que jamás nadie lo sepa_

_Nos iremos con el alma_

_Y con el cuerpo con olor a hierba…_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa cuando estás con esa persona especial que te hace sentir reacciones insospechadas?

¿Acaso pasó mucho tiempo? ¿Acaso fue un instante en la vida?

Terry, acostado en el pasto, Candy recargada en su pecho, fundidos los dos en un abrazo largo, sus bocas aún estaban juntas, besándose, disfrutando de aquella sensación, los cabellos de los dos estaban revueltos, tenían residuos del pasto en ellos, las caricias parecían querer subir de tono…

- Candy… - murmuró Terry con los labios cerca de los de ella

- ¿Qué hemos hecho? – preguntó ella, con los labios también cerca de los de él, absorbiendo el aliento de él

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse estar alejados, sus bocas volvieron a juntarse en una sola, la lengua de él recorría la boca de ella y ella lo recibía con un gran placer…

* * *

Mientras tanto…

- Sabes George – decía Albert mientras estaba aún en la oficina – aún no sé cómo voy a decirle a Candy que tendremos que quedarnos aún más tiempo del que tenía previsto aquí en Nueva York

- ¿No se concretó el contrato que estaba planeado? – preguntó George

- No, lamentablemente los socios, quieren investigar muy bien todas las cláusulas que se les habían planteado en él, deberás volver a Chicago - se apresuró a decir cuando vio a George un poco indeciso – Archie te necesita allá

- Pero el joven Archie se las arregla muy bien solo…

- No lo creo George, Archie, aún es joven y necesita muchos consejos en la dirección, el fin de semana volverás a Chicago…

- Cómo digas Albert – contestó George

* * *

Rato después, mucho rato después, dos cuerpos aún recostados en aquel verdor, descansaban, abrazados, respiraban en completa calma.

La cabeza de Candy era un caos total, un nombre resonaba en su cabeza, a pesar de estar al lado de aquel hombre que la había vuelto loca solamente con sus besos… Albert… - pensó - Albert… ¿qué había hecho? Había estado a punto de haber hecho el amor con Terry…

Se levantó separándose bruscamente de Terry, quien la miró sin entender qué sucedía, también se levantó junto a ella, quien estaba sacudiéndose los restos del pasto donde habían estado, su cabello trató de acomodarlo.

Terry trató de ayudarla quitándole también algunos residuos de su cabello, pero ella con un ademán lo impidió.

- Candy… - dijo sin entender

- No Terry… no digas nada…

- Pero…

- ¡Ha estado muy mal lo que ha pasado entre nosotros! – le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¿por qué está mal? ¿qué no te das cuenta que es lo que sentimos? – le contestó también él

- ¡NO! ¡No es lo que sentimos! – comenzó a llorar - ¿no lo entiendes? ¡soy una mujer casada! ¡he traicionado a mi marido!

Aquella aseveración hizo sentir a Terry un gran frío apretujar su corazón, se había olvidado por un momento que Candy era una mujer prohibida ¿en qué había estado pensando? ¿Qué ahora iban a estar juntos y serían felices para siempre?

- Candy… - trató de tocarla

- ¡No! ¡No me toques! – Gritó, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro – no… me toques… - dijo con voz vencida – porque si lo haces… no sé cómo reaccionaría… - le dio la espalda

Terry no hizo caso a lo que ella decía y sin decir palabra, la abrazó por la espalda, como aquella ocasión en unas escaleras de hospital, la abrazó fuertemente, ella trató de zafarse pero él se lo impedía, Terry estaba aferrado a ella fuertemente.

- ¡Suéltame! – pedía ella

- ¡No! ¡Esta vez no te soltaré! ¡Esta vez no te dejaré ir! – le dijo con voz enronquecida

- Terry… ¿no lo entiendes? – buscó la mirada de él - ¿no entiendes que yo estoy…?

- ¿no entiendo qué? – la interrumpió - ¡que eres una mujer casada! ¿no entiendo que eres de otro hombre que no soy yo? ¿crees que no lo entiendo? ¿Acaso crees que es muy fácil saber que duermes con otro mientras yo me estoy consumiendo de amor por ti? – la abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cabello de ella y Candy volvió a sentir de nuevo un líquido caliente por su nuca, Terry volvía a darle sus lágrimas - ¿crees que es muy fácil vivir así? ¿crees que ha sido muy fácil vivir sin ti?

Terry relajó sus brazos, Candy lo sintió, así como también ella se dio cuenta que sus propias lágrimas estaban cayendo en las manos de él, ella sintió aquel abrazo ceder, estaba él a punto de soltarla, pero lejos de querer alejarse, ella se volteó a él, de manera que sus rostros volvieron a quedar juntos, la frente de él pegada a la frente de ella, él levantó sus ojos llorosos y encontró los de ella que también estaban anegados en llanto…

- Te amo… - dijo él – nunca he dejado de hacerlo…

- Yo…

- No, no digas nada… - dijo poniendo sus dedos en la boca de ella

Ella levantó sus manos y las puso en el rostro de él, lo miró y se acercó a él, sus labios los volvió a posar en los de él, lo besó, Candy sintió que estaba besando como si jamás hubiera besado a alguien igual, con sus besos le estaba entregando el alma a aquel hombre.

Terry volvió a abrazarla, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos apretándose más y más a él, volvieron a besarse con más pasión…

* * *

- ¿pero ya pensaste en cómo explicarle a Candy? – preguntaba George

- No… pero creo que ya está aceptando a permanecer en la ciudad, sobre todo porque ha encontrado una casa adecuada a lo que ella quería

- No sé… siento que deberías tratar de estar más tiempo con ella – comentó George – deberías dejar que me quedara aquí

- No George, no te preocupes, he hablado con Candy, ella entiende que debo estar aquí…

- Es que… la dejas mucho tiempo sola…

- Jajaja, no te apures George, hoy trataré de llegar temprano para llevarla a cenar y a que se divierta – y salió de la oficina con unos papeles

- Bueno, espero que todo esté bien entre ustedes – dijo George en voz baja, mientras en sus ojos se pintaba una seria duda

* * *

Estaban aún sentados a la sombra de un árbol, ella recargada en el pecho de él, él con sus piernas abiertas estaba en medio ella, aquel acercamiento era algo muy diferente a lo que Candy había estado acostumbrada con Albert.

- Esto no debe ser… - dijo Candy separándose un poco se él

- ¿por qué? – la miró

- Como ya lo he dicho, yo soy…

- Una mujer casada, ya lo sé

- Y tú también…

- Yo no estoy casado

- ¡Qué! – dijo ahora si completamente sorprendida

- Que no estoy casado… - repitió

- Pero… leí que tu…

- Si, vivo con Susana, pero no como tú crees, vivimos en completa amistad…

- No… entiendo

- Si, verás… - Terry comenzó a explicarle…

Candy no contestó, conforme le explicaba, veía las expresiones en ella, ella no salía de su asombro por lo que Terry le contaba.

- Pero…

- No pude hacerlo, no pude casarme con ella como quería… no logré amarla… – la interrumpió – eso lo hablé con ella, fui sincero, y parece que lo ha comprendido…

- No lo sé… te creo… pero eso no cambia de cualquier forma el hecho de yo si estoy…

- No hay problema – la volvió a interrumpir y la abrazó – yo esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, el solo saber que me sigues amando es más que suficiente.

- Terry…

- Porque vamos a estar juntos ¿verdad?

Candy no supo que contestar…

- De acuerdo… - dijo Terry un poco triste al ver el titubeo de ella, pero trató de sonreír – no te preocupes, esperaré…

- Gracias – contestó Candy

* * *

La noche había caído en aquella ciudad que parecía no dormir nunca, un hombre rubio iba observando todo a su paso a través de su ventada del auto que lo conducía hasta su hotel.

Era tarde, recordó que en la mañana cuando Candy lo había ido a ver, se había marchado ésta un poco triste, trataría de compensarla, pensó, dónde llevarla a cenar, trataría de hacer caso a lo que George le había dicho, que pasara más tiempo con ella.

* * *

Candy estaba sentada en la terraza de su habitación veía el ir y venir de los autos, las luces de las calles que se estaban encendiendo, la noche que al fin había caído, peinaba su cabello recién lavado, su mirada se perdía por momentos, cerraba sus ojos y una sonrisa aparecía.

Por su mente volvían los momentos vividos con Terry.

Pero… al darse cuenta que los besos recibidos por Terry en la mañana eran muy reales, pero no los reconocía como los de él, incluso los brazos que ahora la estaban rodeando ahora, no los conocía tampoco.

- Mmmm

Escuchó sobresaltada y abrió sus ojos… ¡Albert! Dijo su mente alertándola ¡Dios! Un horrible remordimiento la asaltó

- ¡Oh Albert, eres tú! – dijo un poco nerviosa

- ¡Claro pequeña! ¿o esperabas a alguien más? – preguntó sonriente

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – contestó con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¡ja, ja, ja! – se rió Albert - ¿Pero por qué te pones así cariño?

- ¡Es que me has asustado! – dijo rápidamente - ¿es tan tarde ya? No me di cuenta – se separó de él – no me di cuenta… en un momento pediré que nos suban la cena – comenzó a caminar dentro del departamento.

- No, no te apures – la tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera - ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

- No – dijo sin pensar

- ¿No? – sorprendido contestó

- Digo – rápidamente contestó – no, no quiero salir, mejor cenemos aquí, estoy un poco cansada.

- Cariño ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo mirándola sin entender

- Si, si, estoy bien – sonrió

- Bueno entonces, me daré un baño mientras te pones bonita para salir a cenar

- Pero… acabo decirte que…

Pero Albert ya se había ido al interior de la habitación, dejando a Candy sola.

Ella le había dicho que no quería ir a cenar, ella quería quedarse en casa todo el día, había estado fuera de ella, apenas una hora antes de que llegara Albert, había llegado ella, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido.

Había pasado volando mientras estuvo junto a Terry, ya que después de haber disfrutado de sus besos, habían comido en el restaurante de Madame Charlotte, quien la miraba en complicidad, como si adivinara lo que había sucedido entre ellos, y después Terry le dio un poco de clase de manejo, quizás para tratar que ella se relajara un poco, porque estaba un poco tensa, pero no era por eso, sino que por la cercanía de Terry, parecía no pensar coherentemente.

Sonrió al recordarlo, con un suspiro lleno de desgano, fue al interior de la habitación para prepararse a salir a cenar.

* * *

Terry llegó a su casa, nuevamente saco en mano, entró silbando, lo que, cuando llegó a oídos de Susana, la hicieron levantarse.

- Terry – dijo cuando lo vio pasar y se dirigía éste a las escaleras

- ¡Ah! Hola Susi – sonrió

- ¿Todo está bien? – preguntó

- ¡Oh si! ¡Ahora todo está muy bien!

- ¿vas a cenar?

- No gracias, comí algo por ahí, voy a descansar – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y se fue escaleras arriba

Susana sintió su corazón apretujarse, algo estaba ocurriendo, esa cara de Terry, su rostro era completamente diferente, sólo una vez se la había visto igual.

Recordó cuando… cuando ella… cuando ella iba a venir la primera vez a Nueva York, aquel día… aquel horrible día…

Ahogando un sollozo tapando su boca, se regresó a la salita donde siempre estaba esperando el regreso de Terry.

* * *

Aquel restaurante era uno de los más caros y exclusivos de Nueva York, ubicado en la 5ª Avenida, donde los más ricos personajes de la ciudad asistían.

Candy se sentía fuera de lugar por completo, era muy abrumador el lujo que rodeaba aquel restaurante, los hombres vestidos en caros smokins, las mujeres luciendo sus mejores galas, además de traer joyas costosísimas, mientras ella solo pendía en su cuello el sencillo crucifijo, regalo de la hermana María que jamás había dejado de usar.

Creyó que irían a un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera cenar en completa calma, pero Albert decidió ir a ese lugar, creyó también que cenarían solamente ellos, pero no, los invitaron otras personas que encontraron ahí, que ella en realidad no conocía y de las cuales momentos después olvidó sus nombres.

Las pláticas entre ellos, fue casi nula, ya que toda la charla versó acerca de negocios que Candy no entendía.

- Albert – le dijo Candy al oído a éste en voz baja – debo ir al tocador

- Si cariño – se levantó y retiró con galantería la silla de ella

Candy murmuró un "gracias" que sólo lo oyera él y se encaminó al tocador de damas como si la persiguieran, trataba de escapar, sentía ahogarse.

Se metió dentro de uno de los baños y cerró la puerta, ahí trató de respirar y sacar el aire por la boca, como si tratara de calmarse, estaba a punto salir, cuando escuchó que dos mujeres entraban y platicaban en voz alta, se detuvo.

- Ya te digo Minerva – dijo una voz – te apuesto lo que quieras a que el joven y guapo actor Terruce Granchester será el protagonista de esa nueva obra…

Candy puso más atención cuando pronunciaron el nombre de Terry.

- ¡Oh Prudence! – dijo otra – no me la perdería por nada del mundo, ese hombre es un sueño… no había visto antes un actor tan guapo, desde aquella puesta en escena no había visto un mejor Romeo…

- Si, pero déjame decirte que he escuchado rumores que dicen que está engañando a su esposa.

- ¿cómo dices?

- Si, lo que oyes, dicen que lo han visto con una mujer, pero no una, sino varias veces…

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Si yo intenté varias veces lograr tener un affaire con él y nunca lo logré

Candy sonrió…

- Pues no fuiste la única querida, también Louise, Margaret y otras más, incluso una quiso chantajearlo con decir no sé que tantas mentiras a la esposa de él para lograrlo

- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Es que la verdad sea dicha, ese hombre vale la pena tantas cosas…

- ¿incluso tu matrimonio? – preguntó la otra, que hizo que Candy se le enchinara la piel por la pregunta

- Pues no lo sé, a pesar de que es un sueño de hombre ¿imaginas lo que sería el escándalo? No, yo creo que no, no perdería lo que tengo ahora, aunque – dijo maliciosamente – pero si me gustaría ser amada por ese hombre, valdría la pena quizás la perdida

- Creo que estoy en eso de acuerdo contigo querida

- Pero ¿quién será la mujer que ha despertado el interés del joven Granchester?

- No lo sé querida, pero no te apures, pronto lo sabremos, ¿tu crees que los reporteros no se regodearían por una nota de esas…? imagínate si llegara a ser alguien de que pertenezca a la socialite, ¡wow! Porque además de su esposa, no he sabido que haya tenido algún romance con alguien que pertenezca a la farándula ¿Imaginas el escandalo? ¡El escándalo!

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a reírse y salieron del baño, Candy esperó hasta que no escuchó más que el silencio, se miró entonces al espejo, el cual le devolvió un reflejo atemorizado, no había pensado en eso, no había pensado en las consecuencias de las salidas con él, se dio cuenta que no debía ser vista con Terry, si eso llegara a ocurrir, sería un escándalo.

El reflejo en el espejo le devolvió entonces otro reflejo, el de la confusión, ya que tenía que tomar una decisión ¿qué hacer? Se preguntó, era la esposa de W. Albert Andrey, miembro y jefe de una de las familias más reconocidas y millonarias de los Estados Unidos, un escándalo de aquella magnitud perjudicaría su carrera, perjudicaría a la familia en general, Archie, Annie, la tía Abuela, incluso, aunque están muertos, Anthony y Stear, estarían también avergonzados de ella, bajó sus ojos, no soportaba ver las imágenes de ellos a través del espejo.

De repente, volvió a levantar su mirada y miró otro reflejo, era de tristeza, junto a su imagen otra más proyectarse, la de Terry, sus ojos miraron el amado rostro de él, su figura, aquella figura despreocupada, él no vestía ropas caras, ni la llevaba a lugares caros y exclusivos como en el que estaba ahora, sino que la llevaba a lugares donde él sabía que ella estaría cómoda y feliz, donde fueran ellos mismos.

¿Qué hacer en aquellos momentos? ¿Olvidarse por completo de Terry?, pero ¿olvidaría los momentos que había pasado a su lado? Aquellos instantes ¿iba a poder vivir? ¿Iba a poder olvidar lo que era ser besada por Terry? ¿O iba a olvidar lo que estar simplemente a su lado?

Volvió a la mesa donde Albert al verla le sonrió y volvió a ayudarla galantemente a sentarse nuevamente junto a él.

La cena siguió su curso, ella no recordó nada de lo que se había hablado en la mesa, no prestó atención, pero trató de que nadie se diera cuenta que su mente se encontraba en otro lado, en un prado verde bajo los árboles, junto a un hombre que quizás jamás había dejado de amar.

_A quien tratas de engañar amor_

_Por favor_

_Ya sé que este es el final, muy bien_

_A quien le importa donde ir esta vez_

_Total aquí o allá será igual_

_El adiós, el adiós…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

****

NOTITAS DE MI:  
Bueno, aqui esta otro capitulo de esta historia, el cual espero les guste.

Agradezco enormemente a los comentarios enviados por ustedes, que se toman la molestia de mandarlos

mil disculpas a Li Granchester el que no haya podido subir el capitulo 6 como me lo pedia, pero es que aparte de que mi internet estuvo fallando, ya que me quede sin el durante 4 dias, este fic lo estoy editando nuevamente y lo hago de a poco en poco, ademas de que estoy en la escritura del siguiente capitulo de Te Amo y Te Odio, y todo esto lo hago en los pocos ratos que mi bebe me lo permite, ya que como camina pues ando ahora detras de el, asi que espero me disculpes por esto.

gracias por la atencion a este fic, me apurare a terminar la edicion del siguiente capitulo para tenerlo listo.


	7. Chapter 7

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO SIETE_**

_Y aprendí a quitarle el tiempo los segundos_

_Tú me hiciste ver el cielo más profundo_

_Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos_

_Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos_

_Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato_

_Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos_

_Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos_

_Para escapar los dos volando a ratos_

_Pero olvidaste una fina instrucción_

_Porque aún no sé como vivir sin tu amor_

_Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa_

_Me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas_

_Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas_

_Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas_

_Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones_

_Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones_

_Y conocí más de mil formas de besar_

_Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar_

_Lo que es amar…_

* * *

Aquella mañana Susana aún se encontraba acostada en su cama, casi no había pegado sus ojos en toda la noche, ya que se la pasó pensando.

Pensaba en Terry, algo en su actitud de la noche anterior le hizo sospechar que quizás algo estaba al fin pasando con Candy.

No era justo, pensó, no era justo que ella, que tanto había hecho para estar cerca de Terry, aceptar la condición de él, de vivir de aquella forma lo fuera a perder, el solo pensar de perder a Terry, le aterraba la idea.

Algo tenía que hacer para impedirlo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – preguntó Albert dándole un beso en la sien a Candy

- Bien, gracias – contestó

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te vea un médico?

- No, en verdad, me siento bien, no te preocupes…

- Es que a ti jamás te habían dado dolores de cabeza – dijo Albert sirviéndose una taza de café

_"...Y es que la noche anterior después de que regresaron de cenar, de nuevo, en cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraban, Albert comenzó a besar a Candy, quien se obligó a no oponer resistencia._

_Trató de corresponder a los besos de Albert, pero no entendía qué sucedía con ella, ya que no sentía esa chispa que en otras ocasiones sentía cuando Albert la besaba._

_Pero aún así trató de corresponderle, aunque como flachazos en su mente, la sensación de otros labios aparecía, que era cuando por momentos entonces correspondía los besos de su esposo._

_Pero cuando llegaron a la recamara, Albert volvió a tratar de seducirla, Candy no hallaba la forma de negarse, ya que le había entrado una especie de temor, no entendía ella misma qué sucedía, en vez de sentir un deseo por hacer el amor con Albert como le sucedía otras veces, hoy no sentía ni la más mínima sensación de querer estar con él._

- _Albert, Albert – dijo separándose a duras penas de él_

- _¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntó mirándola por un momento _

- _Es que yo… bueno…_

_Pero Albert sin hacer caso, volvió a besarla en su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su espalda._

- _Albert… - decía Candy – no…_

- _Cariño…_

- _No, por favor… no me siento bien – casi lo empujó_

- _¿Qué sucede cariño? – la miró sin entenderla_

- _Me… siento mal… yo… me duele la cabeza – trató de explicar – lo siento…_

- _Está bien – dio un suspiro Albert – no te preocupes cariño – le sonrió – te dejaré descansar, yo dormiré en la otra recamara porque si estoy junto a ti, no podré contenerme…_

- _Gracias – le dijo Candy en voz baja_

_Le dio un beso y salió dejándola sola con remordimientos enormes, sintiéndose ella muy mal por haberlo engañado con un dolor de cabeza..."_

Aquel día Candy, después que Albert se fue a trabajar, salió, pero se encaminó en dirección contraria al parque, donde sabía que Terry la esperaría, pero alquiló un auto que la llevó hasta la casa que habían alquilado, pidió al conductor que regresara en algunas horas, tiempo suficiente para avanzar en el decorado de la casa.

La noche anterior, tampoco Candy al igual que Susana, no había podido dormir, pensaba en lo que haría.

Tenía que olvidarse de Terry, era una mujer casada y ese era el rol que debía seguir, no podía dañar a la familia que tanto le había dado, pagándoles con un escándalo, sobre todo a Albert, no podía lastimarlo de aquella manera, después de que había sido el hombre más bueno y amoroso con ella.

* * *

Terry había llegado temprano en la acostumbrada banca en el parque donde esperaría a que llegara su sol rubio.

Aquella mañana le seguiría enseñando a manejar para que pudiera ser una mujer más independiente.

La llevaría también al teatro y se la presentaría a Robert Hattaway, el hombre que le había dado la oportunidad y apoyo como a nadie, Robert conocería al fin a su musa.

Pero… el tiempo pasaba y Candy no aparecía, esperó, esperó hasta que se dio cuenta que no vendría, algo la habría detenido, ella después le explicaría se dijo.

Pero… pasó un día, dos, tres, una semana y Candy no apareció… no llegó como todas las mañanas a aquella banca del parque que había sido su lugar de reunión, de nuevo cayó en su mutismo, perdió el apetito, no entendía que había ocurrido.

Como siempre en la nueva obra que preparaban obtuvo el papel principal, haría Hamlet, se había ganado a ley el papel, demostrando así, que era el mejor.

Pero, lamentablemente volvió a ser aquella persona huraña, evasiva y callada de antes, cosa que Susana notó y se sentía contenta de que Terry volviera como siempre a su lado, aunque él a todo lo que ella platicaba solo con monosílabos, era más que suficiente para Susana, con eso se conformaba.

* * *

Con Candy las cosas no eran diferentes, volvía a ser la misma también del principio cuando había llegado a Nueva York, con la diferencia que ahora en vez de ir al parque a caminar, iba a los almacenes a hacer compras para la casa, la cual ella misma estaba decorando, se encargaba no solo de comprar todo lo necesario, sino de escoger muebles, pintar, clavar clavos, lijar, limpiar, ella terminaba completamente agotada, precisamente para no pensar, para no pensar en Terry.

Y por las noches caía completamente cansada, que en cuanto ponía la cabeza en la almohada se dormía, dando así, ninguna oportunidad a tener un acercamiento también con Albert.

* * *

¡DING, DONG!

- ¿Quién será? – se dijo Candy extrañada.

Tendría quizás algún rato que acababa de entrar a la casa dispuesta a continuar en el arreglo de ésta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, por poco y sus piernas no la sostenían, y con nervios, abrió enormemente sus ojos.

- ¡Terry! – dijo

- ¿Por qué me has evitado todo este tiempo? – preguntó muy, pero muy serio.

Candy se había quedado sin habla, el tener a Terry frente a ella, la había desarmado por completo, pero reaccionó, ya que prácticamente lo jaló al interior de la casa, cerrando tras ellos la puerta.

Dentro de la casa, Candy estaba muy nerviosa, ojalá nadie hubiera visto a Terry entrar, pensó.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta! – de nuevo la voz de Terry volvió a sobresaltarla

- Yo… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó

- ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? – preguntó él sin contestar la pregunta de ella - ¡te he estado esperando diariamente y hace dos semanas que no sé de ti – le dijo enojado

- Es que yo…

- ¿Acaso es más importante para ti, el arreglo de esta casa? – la interrumpió - ¿Acaso ya olvidaste los momentos que estuvimos juntos? ¿Acaso tan poco significaron para ti?

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Es algo que no debe ser! – le gritó ella

- ¿Qué no debe ser? ¡no realmente no entiendo! ¡dijiste…!

- ¡SII, sé lo que dije! ¡Sé lo que dije! – lo interrumpió ella – pero lo he estado pensado y no es conveniente…

- ¿No es conveniente? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti o para mí?

- Para ninguno de los dos… - Candy habló – ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedo hacerle esto a… - no podía pronunciar el nombre de Albert – quien ha sido una buena persona…

Una pausa

- ¡Ah! Ya entiendo… ¡No es conveniente para ti! – dijo como si resolviera todo - ¡Claro! ¡Es lógico! Yo no tengo que darte… apenas he logrado mi segundo protagónico… no tengo dinero suficiente… ni fama aún… ¡Si! ¡claro! El nivel de vida al que estás acostumbrada, no es fácil dejar nada de esto – alzó las manos a su alrededor - ¡Claro, como no lo pensé antes!

- ¡No, no! – le decía ella

- ¿Entonces? ¡dime! – la enfrentó

Se miraron, los dos respiraban agitadamente, diversas emociones comenzaban a querer explotar, el ambiente era tenso, se podía cortar con una tijera.

- ¿Acaso… no me amas? – Terry rompió el momento, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido - ¡anda, contéstame! – la demandó

- No… - bajó sus ojos al responder – no, no siento nada por ti

Terry sintió una mano helada apretar su corazón, abrió con asombro sus ojos, no podía creerlo, Candy no lo amaba, pero… en sus besos le había demostrado otra cosa…

Candy aún con la mirada al piso, esperaba escuchar los pasos de Terry alejarse y la puerta cerrarse tras de él, no quería tener la imagen de él partiendo, pero en vez de eso, sintió dos manos como grilletes apretando cada uno de sus brazos, empujándola hacia la pared, levantó su mirada sorprendida hasta encontrar otra que era como un océano enfurecido, que la miraba con furia.

- ¡Así, así! ¡Mirándome quiero que me contestes! – le gritó

La mirada de ella y la de él parecían emanar chispas, se enfrentaban dos voluntades, los dos se miraban.

- ¡Anda contéstame! – el rostro de él estaba muy cerca de ella - ¡dime que no me amas!

Por un momento Candy sintió el irrefrenable deseo de volver a sentir esos labios que le demandaban una respuesta, con incontrolable placer ansió tener su boca en la de ella, probar nuevamente aquellos besos que la hacían perderse, haciendo que no pasara nada más por su mente que sentirlo a él, sentir sus caricias, sentirlo como estaban ahora… juntos.

Pero…

- ¡NO! – dijo gritando - ¡no te amo! ¡amo a mi esposo! – enfrentó la mirada de él sin parpadear

Dolor… un gran dolor sintió Candy al ver como estaba sufriendo Terry por lo que le había dicho, dolor y vacío sintió cuando Terry la soltó poco a poco, los ojos de él, reflejaban también un gran dolor de haber escuchado lo que ella le había dicho.

En completa derrota, sus manos cayeron en ambos lados de él.

- ¿En verdad? ¿No me amas? De acuerdo… - su voz tenía una nota de pérdida – era todo… no volveré a molestarte…

Caminó dándole la espalda después de decir esas palabras y se encaminó a la puerta, a punto de tomar el picaporte y dejar atrás a aquella mujer que tanto amaba, la única que había amado en su vida, ahora comprendía lo que era haber llegado por un momento al cielo y ser devuelto al infierno.

La puerta se abrió un poco, los ojos de Terry parecían reflejar su desconcierto de no entender por qué la vida era tan injusta.

- ¡No! – se dejó escuchar un grito - ¡No! ¡no me dejes!

Terry sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, sintió algo caliente en su espalda.

- No te vayas… - la voz envuelta en llanto suplicaba- Terry… quédate…

Él cerró la puerta, tomó con delicadeza las pequeñas manos que lo estaban deteniendo, volteó para quedar frente a ella, sosteniendo aún sus manos.

Candy lloraba, amargas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- no me dejes… - repitió mirándolo

- No podría hacerlo… - la miró

- Terry… te amo…

No hubo más palabras…

Terry la tomó en sus brazos y buscó la boca de ella, Candy temblando recibió lo que con desesperación había tratado de olvidar.

Por eso se había evitado verlo, por eso trataba de terminar cansada todas las noches, por eso ocupaba su mente en hacer otras cosas para evitar ir en la busca de aquel hombre.

Se dio cuenta que lo seguía amando, se dio cuenta que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, y había sentido morirse por un segundo cuando él se dio por vencido y le dio la espalda para irse.

Se besaron con una pasión, con una ansiedad incontenible de estar juntos, los besos y las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, él besaba todo su rostro, probó sus lágrimas, igual ella también probó las de él, ella lo besaba con una ansiedad como si quisiera beber todo de él.

No puso resistencia cuando sintió que las manos de él comenzaban a desabotonar su vestido por el frente, ella lo necesitaba a él.

Ella igual, sus manos comenzaron a quitarle su saco y desabrochar su camisa, quería sentir su piel.

Terry sin dejar de besarla, la cargó y en sus brazos la llevó al segundo nivel de la casa, empujando con un pie la puerta de una habitación, sus pasos sabían donde lo llevaban.

Una gran cama esperaba a Los Amantes, ahí Terry la depositó con delicadeza, se acercó a ella, volviendo a besarla, liberó su cabello que cayó como una cascada de oro.

Besos hambrientos no dejaban de darse, caricias que eran en igualdad de condiciones, él la desvistió poco a poco, ella igual, se dieron su tiempo para disfrutar de aquel momento, las ropas estaban en el piso, revueltas, confundidas…

Dos cuerpos descubriéndose por primera vez, él venerándola como una diosa, ella recibiendo aquel regalo.

No hubo un lugar donde Terry no tocó y besó del cuerpo de Candy… Candy exigió su parte, y también, besó y acarició todo el cuerpo de Terry, un placer indescriptible la invadía cuando escuchaba gemir a su amante por causa de alguna caricia que le había prodigado, algo diferente sentía en esos momentos, era algo tan distinto a lo que había experimentado.

Candy lanzó un pequeño grito cuando ella y Terry por fin se hicieron uno, él le hacía el amor con una delicadeza, que poco a poco fue haciéndose más y más pasional, jamás Candy había experimentado aquellas sensaciones que Terry la estaba haciendo sentir, ella sentía su sangre arder como si fuera una lava de un volcán en erupción… y él, la sentía una fuerza también volcánica al tener aquella mujer en sus manos, la excitación parecía no tener fin, se amaron de una y mil formas, se besaron hasta sentir perder sus alientos.

Hasta que al fin, juntos alcanzaron aquel nirvana que todo mundo busca, juntos encontraron el cielo y vivieron por un instante en él… juntos llegaron al paraíso.

Sus cuerpos abrazados, cansados, agitados…

Ella recostada en su pecho acariciándolo, él abrazado a ella acariciando su espalda, los dos mantenían los ojos cerrados aún, sintiendo leves ardores en sus cuerpos.

Ella buscó nuevamente los labios de su amante, ella lo besaba como si no estuviera completamente satisfecha, él correspondió a sus besos también… disfrutaba con sus ojos cerrados, pero Terry los abrió al sentir un sabor amargo… Candy lloraba…

- Candy… - dijo con sus labios cerca de los labios de ella

- Lo siento… - se separó de él, sentándose

- Pecosa ¿qué sucede? – preguntó él sentándose también a su lado

- ¿Qué he hecho? – se tapó los ojos llorando – he cometido un pecado muy grande…

- No, no es así – le dijo Terry abrazándola

- Si…

- Mi pequeña pecosa – dijo sin soltarla – no puedes haber pecado… amar no es un pecado… ¿no lo entiendes? – ella lo miró – si, tu y yo nos amamos… esto solo era la culminación a nuestro amor…

- Es que…

- Tu y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde hace mucho tiempo… las trampas puestas por el destino lo impidieron y nos separamos… pero ahora, el mismo destino quiere componer las cosas y ha vuelto a juntarnos de nuevo, yo no te dejaré nuevamente ir…

- Terry…

- Candy… ¿me amas? – la miró

- Con todo mi corazón – contestó sin titubear

- Estaremos juntos… yo esperaré a que arregles tu situación

- Tengo miedo…

- No debes tenerlo, yo estoy contigo, jamás volveré a dejarte ir ¿entiendes? Te amo, eso es lo único que importa ahora…

Volvió a besarla, volvieron a besarse con ardor, sus cuerpos volvieron a sentir arder su sangre y de nueva cuenta aquella habitación volvía a ser testigo de otra entrega quizás más ardiente que la primera.

* * *

Pasaron los días, ahora comenzaba otra vida para Candy, para Terry, para Albert, incluso para Susana.

Albert, que desde que George se volviera a Chicago como se lo había pedido, no tenía ayuda, por lo que continuamente llegaba un poco más tarde al hotel, cansado, sin más ganas que cenar y dormir, lo que era muy conveniente para Candy, quien no lo molestaba ya con la cantaleta de regresar a Chicago.

Albert esperaba que Candy finalizara el arreglo de la casa para poder instalarse ya ahí, estaba ya muy cansado de estar en un hotel, pero Candy, continuaba a un ritmo muy, pero muy lento con la decoración, ya que ese era el pretexto para estar fuera del hotel todo el día, y es que precisamente en esa casa era el lugar ahora donde Terry y ella se veían, sobre todo después de lo que éste le dijo.

- ¿Sabes por qué esta casa no se vende? – le preguntó una tarde cuando estaban abrazados después de hacer el amor

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mía…

- ¿Qué? – se sentó en la cama mirándolo sorprendida

- Si, la compré precisamente dos años después que nos separamos… cuando lo pude hacer - sonrió

- Pero… el encargado…

- Yo le hice señas el día que venimos, que no me conocía – sonrió, mientras acostado la miraba

- Pero ¿por qué me la alquilaste entonces?

- Porque en principio, esta casa la compré pensando en ti… sabía que te gustaría el lugar donde estaba ubicada… sabía que sería de tu gusto…

- Terry…

- Por eso preferí alquilarla a ti, pero no venderla y no la vendería jamás, aunque de cierta forma es tuya, y aunque nunca pensé que tu vendrías a vivir aquí

Candy volvió a acostarse a su lado, de manera que sus rostros quedaran juntos, observó los rasgos de aquel hombre, sus ojos que la miraban con amor, su nariz de líneas aristocráticas, sus labios, aquellos labios que la volvían loca, su cabello que rebelde caía revuelto, como si un imán la atrajera, puso sus labios en los de él, lo besó, lo besaba como jamás besaba a nadie.

No tenía acercamiento alguno con Albert, quien parecía no darse cuenta, porque ahora llegaba cansado y solo se quedaba dormido, ella agradecía que así fuera, porque sentía que no iba a poder aceptar ella misma volver a tener relaciones con él.

Y Terry ahora, en su vida personal, todo era diferente, aunque ensayaba muy poco, ya que prácticamente pasaba todo el día con Candy, Robert le llamó la atención, pero Terry al explicarle lo que sucedía, lo entendió, ya que a pesar de que el tiempo que ensayaba era poco, demostraba Terry, ser el mejor.

La que parecía consumirse en el infierno era Susana, se había dado cuenta que sostenían una relación Candy y Terry, lo cual la llenaba de furia y un sentimiento de venganza, aunque claro, trataba de dar otra apariencia a Terry para que no sospechara nada.

Candy y Terry, trataban de ser extremadamente cuidadosos, no querían que nadie se diera cuenta de aquella relación, sobre todo los reporteros, un escándalo, ni pensarlo, Terry lo pensaba sobre todo por Candy, le preocupaba lo que pudiera sucederle a su reputación.

* * *

Pero…

- ¡Vaya! ¿has visto esta noticia querida? – preguntó Albert una mañana mientras desayunaba junto a Candy – ésta no contestó, hacía tiempo que casi no platicaban – "Terrence Granchester será el nuevo Hamlet…" – Candy sintió que la piel se le enchinaba al escuchar el nombre de Terry – "… el joven actor y nueva promesa del teatro, será el nuevo Hamlet, creemos que hará como siempre una actuación regia, tal como lo demostró en la obra Macbeth… bla, bla, se perfilará como uno de los mejores interpretes de obras shakesperianas…" ¿Cómo ves querida?

- Pues… ¿bien? – trató de controlarse, era muy difícil comentar sobre Terry precisamente con Albert

- Sabía que sería un gran actor… ¿Crees que me recibirá bien, si lo visito? – Candy se atragantó con su taza de café al escuchar la pregunta - ¡Oh cariño! – Albert cerró el diario y le ofreció una servilleta - ¿estás bien?

- Si, si, gracias – se limpió "¡Dios!" pensó ella mientras pasaba la servilleta por la mesa para limpiar

- Bueno cariño, debo irme, es muy tarde… - y tomó su abrigo, porque ya comenzaba el otoño y su maletín y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte se volvió - ¡ah cariño! Necesito que estés lista por la noche, tenemos una invitación a cenar

- ¿Es necesario que yo vaya? – preguntó desanimada

- Si amor – le sonrió – así que quiero que te pongas muy bella, aunque eso ya lo eres – se regresó y le dio un beso en los labios – mmm, sabes a café… te veré al rato – dijo cerrando la puerta tras él

Cuando Albert salió, ella tomó el diario que había estado leyendo y abrió la página donde hablaba de Terry, había una foto de él, claro que no le hacía justicia, pensó con una sonrisa ella, después de un rato de leer el diario, se comenzó a alistar para salir, cuando tocaron a su puerta, al abrir se encontró con un gran ramo de rosas blancas.

- ¡Oh! – dijo asombrada – pase, déjelas ahí – el hombre pasó cerrando la puerta tras él, y con un movimiento rápido sorprendiendo a Candy la abrazó - ¡Hey! ¿Qué hace?

- Shhh, no grites pecosa…

- ¿Terry? ¡Por Dios! – dijo asombrada - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿nadie te ha visto entrar?

- No te preocupes – le sonrió, tenía una gorra que escondía su largo cabello, además de una barba y bigotes falsos – esperé a que él se fuera…

- Pero ya iba a arreglarme para irme – comenzó a decir ella

- Precisamente por eso tuve que venir a verte así, es que hoy no podré estar contigo

- ¡oh! ¿por qué? – dijo desilusionada

- Es que tengo un ensayo temprano, y es que he estado faltando mucho – le sonrió con un guiño – tu has tenido mucha culpa de eso – la abrazó comenzando a besarla, ella se volvió a aferrar a él, como si sus besos fueran una droga capaz de calmar su ansiedad - ¡Oh Candy! – susurró cerca de sus labios – debo irme – dijo volviendo a besarla – mmmm – ella estaba aferrada a su cuello sin dejar de besarlo – Candy… pecosa… - decía pegado a sus labios

- Terry… - a duras penas se separó ella de él – si… tienes razón… - respiraba agitada – debes irte…

- Te extrañaré… pero debo ensayar, Robert quiere que el estreno se haga antes de las navidades

- Bueno – dijo con un mohín – está bien – dijo sin quitar sus brazos de su cuello – yo también te extrañaré… te amo… - lo besó suavemente

- Yo también te amo…

Con trabajos se separaron, se miraron y con ternura, Candy puso una mano en el rostro de él, y él tomó su mano, llevándola de su rostro a sus labios.

- Hasta pronto – dijo él

Acomodó su disfraz y salió de la habitación, dejando a Candy con el sabor de sus besos en su boca.

* * *

La noche comenzó a caer en la ciudad, Candy estaba caminando por toda la habitación, ya estaba completamente arreglada, esperaba a Albert para que la llevara a cenar como le había dicho él.

Entonces sonó el teléfono, Candy contestó, le avisaron que un auto la esperaba en la entrada, bajó y vio el auto que usaba Albert, el chofer de él la esperaba con la puerta abierta, dentro del auto, el hombre le informó que el señor Andrey la esperaba en el restaurante.

Y así era, cuando Candy entró al lugar, de nueva cuenta un lugar muy lujoso, observó, Albert la esperaba en una mesa dispuesta para cuatro personas, lo que le extrañó a Candy, ya que creía que cenarían solos.

- ¡Oh querida! ¡qué bella estás! – la besó y le empujó la silla con galantería.

- ¿Vendrá alguien más? – preguntó mirando los demás platos

- Si, invité a alguien… - sonrió con misterio - ¡Ah ya está aquí! ¡Puntual como todo un inglés!

Cuando Candy escuchó la palabra inglés, la piel se le enchinó, no vio que el invitado venía ya que daba la espalda a la entrada.

- Mira cariño… - dijo Albert – he invitado a un buen amigo… Terry Granchester…

Continuará…

* * *

**NOTITAS DE MI: **

HOLA, DE NUEVO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL CELEBRO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, NO ME ODIEN TANTO LAS SEGUIDORAS DE ALBERT, PERO ES QUE NO PUDE EVITAR QUERER VERLO DE ESTA FORMA CON CANDY Y TERRY.

LES AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SE MOLESTAN EN ENVIARME, SON MUY VALIOSOS PARA MI, GRACIAS.


	8. Chapter 8

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO OCHO_**

_Solo tú y yo sabemos,_  
_ lo que ignora la gente,_  
_ al cambiar un saludo_  
_ ceremonioso y frío_  
_ porque nadie sospecha_  
_ que es falso tu desvío,_  
_ ni cuanto amor se esconde_  
_ en mi gesto indiferente._

_ Solo tú y yo sabemos_  
_ lo que mi boca miente,_  
_ relatando la intriga_  
_ de un fugaz amorío,_  
_ y aun nos arde en los labios_  
_ algún beso reciente._

_ Solo tu y yo sabemos que existe una simiente_  
_ germinando en la sombra de un surco vacío_  
_ porque su flor profunda no se ve, no se siente._

_ Y así, son dos orillas, tu corazón y el mío _  
_ pues, aunque los separe_  
_ la corriente de un río,_  
_ por debajo del río..._  
_ se unen secretamente._

* * *

Candy estaba helada al igual que Terry cuando se descubrieron en el restaurante, no podían creerlo aún cuando se miraron frente a frente.

Albert sonreía…

- Pero querida, no saludas a Terry…

- Ho… hola – dijo al fin Candy, dándole la mano

- Hola… Candy… - Terry se sobrepuso, como buen actor que era podía esconder sus emociones, aunque realmente le estaba afectando aquel encuentro

_"...Y es que jamás imaginó cuando aceptó la invitación de Albert a cenar que Candy también iba a estar ahí, él nunca la mencionó._

_Le sorprendió sobremanera, que cuando llegó al teatro, después de haber salido del hotel de Candy, estuviera Albert esperándolo ahí, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente y se puso a la defensiva._

- _Hola Terry – lo saludó Albert_

- _Albert… - dijo simplemente_

- _¡amigo! ¡tanto gusto volverte a ver! – le dio la mano y lo jaló hacia él abrazándolo_

_Terry no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, creyó que quizás Albert los hubiera descubierto a él y a Candy._

- _¡Vaya que has logrado muchas cosas! – le dijo – aún recuerdo la última vez que te vi_

- _Si… una mala época… - contestó él_

- _Pero sabes, me da gusto que lo hayas superado, así que entonces amigo… vengo a celebrar contigo el que hayas podido lograr tu segundo protagónico, me imagino que estás feliz_

- _Si – sonrió un poco más relajado, aunque por dentro, se sentía mal, a pesar de todo, no podía mirar a los ojos a Albert – estoy muy contento_

- _Bueno amigo, esto hay que celebrarlo ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche y platicamos sobre tus proyectos?_

- _¿hoy? ¿a cenar? – preguntó sin creerlo_

- _¡claro!_

- _Pues…_

- _Anda, no se diga más – lo tomó del hombro – te espero en Le Cirque a las ocho de la noche… tenemos mucho que contar…_

- _De… acuerdo _

- _¡no faltes! – le dijo y se fue dejando a un Terry totalmente confundido..."_

Terry reaccionó al darle el mesero el menú, y trató de poner atención a lo que Albert decía, evitaba mirar a Candy, quien estaba completamente callada, el ambiente se sentía un poco tenso, pero parecía que solamente ellos lo notaban, porque Albert estaba de lo más sonriente, parecía disfrutar de la cena.

- ¡Oh ahí está el señor Vanderbilt! Perdónenme un momento, iré a saludarlo – y se levantó dejando a Candy y a Terry solos

- ¡Diablos! – dijo Terry por lo bajo, Candy le volteó a mirar con timidez – lo siento…

- Yo… tampoco lo sabía… si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera venido

- Te juro pecosa que yo no hubiera aceptado venir… no soporto verte junto a él…

- ¿Crees que se de cuenta de algo? – preguntó por lo bajo

- No creo… - contestó Terry con una duda pintada en sus ojos

- Ya viene…

- Sabes, no lo soporto más… - ella lo miró con un ruego, no quería que él hiciera algún escándalo

- Espero no haberme tardado tanto – dijo Albert al regresar a la mesa - ¿han visto al fin algo en el menú?

- Albert… yo, no puedo quedarme – le dijo Terry levantándose

- Pero ¿por qué? – lo miró

- Sabes, es que por salir rápido del teatro, olvidé mi guión en el camerino, y lo necesito para estudiarlo hoy por la noche, tú sabes, las siguientes escenas que tengo que ensayar mañana… - Candy no lo miraba

- Oh, entiendo… bueno, amigo, espero que nos podamos reunir en otra ocasión antes de tu estreno en la obra

- Tenlo por seguro… hasta pronto… - dijo despidiéndose

Salió fuera del restaurante respirando profundamente, se sentía como si trajera los mil demonios adentro, empuñando sus manos quiso regresar adentro y arrebatarle a Candy, no dejarla junto a él, no soportaba verla junto a él, jamás pensó sentir esos celos tan horribles.

* * *

Candy estaba muy callada, solamente picaba la comida, mientras Albert la observaba.

- ¿Estás bien?

- … – silencio acompañó a la pregunta de él

- Candy…

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto Albert? – le preguntó en voz baja

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó él

- El no haberme avisado que Terry cenaría con nosotros…

- No pensé que te molestarías…

- Sabes muy bien lo que él fue en mi pasado…

- Por eso mismo – contestó, Candy lo miró – porque lo sé, es que no entiendo el por qué de tu molestia

- Es que… no estaba preparada para… verlo – volvió a bajar la mirada y continuó picando la comida

El resto de la cena transcurrió en un silencio, Candy estaba molesta, se había sentido muy nerviosa cuando Terry había llegado que creyó que por los poros de su piel expresaría lo que sentía por él.

A pesar de todo, Albert no se dio por aludido de la molestia de Candy, quien no volvió a hablar del asunto, tratando de continuar la cena normal.

* * *

Aquella noche, Candy no pudo dormir, una zozobra la invadía, tenía un agudo presentimiento en su pecho, algo parecía ahogarla, no entendía que podía ser, lo que si estaba segura era que lo de la cena de hoy, era el principio.

Volteó a mirar a Albert, que dormía a un lado de ella, su respiración era completamente en calma, estaba profundamente dormido, en esos momentos no entendía por qué se sentía sucia, había hecho el amor con él, con su esposo, no podía seguir negándose a hacerlo, no podía negarse más, no encontró otra excusa, así que después de haberse obligado a tratar de estar con él, se sintió ahora una mujer de lo más ruin, porque no sólo había engañado primeramente a Albert, sino que ahora sentía que traicionaba a Terry al aceptar haber tenido relaciones con Albert.

Pero lo que más había sentido era que no había sentido lo que sintió junto a Terry, no sintió aquella chispa que siempre existía cuando Albert comenzaba a besarla, no sintió aquel deseo que se despertaba cuando Albert la miraba, no alcanzó junto a Albert el cielo, ni sintió aquella felicidad que hacía que quisiera explotarle el pecho, ni aquella necesidad de estar a su lado, simplemente abrazados.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, abrió las llaves y llenó la tina, se dio un baño, tomando una esponja se lavó como si estuviera impregnada de algo invisible que la hacía sentirse sucia, y las lágrimas se confundían con el agua que escurría por su rostro.

_Amanecer con él a mi costado_

_No es igual que estar contigo_

_No es que esté mal ni hablar_

_Pero le falta madurar es casi un niño_

_Blanco como el yogurt_

_Sin ese toro que tu llevas en el pecho_

_Fragilidad de flor, nada que ver con mi perverso favorito_

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda_

_Sin tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia_

_Sin tus lengua envenenando mi garganta_

_Si tus dientes que torturan y endulzan, yo no siento nada_

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no_

_No es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa_

_No destilan los poros del cuerpo_

_Ambrosías salpicadas de te quieros_

_Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no_

_Es como no hacer nada_

_Falta fuego en la mirada_

_Falta dar el alma en cada beso_

_Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo_

* * *

Terry tampoco podía dormir, miraba por su ventana las luces de la ciudad, sabía que más allá estaba el hotel donde aún vivía Candy, sabía que ella estaba con él, sabía que los celos le carcomían el alma.

_Tengo celos_

_Y aunque sé que me hacen daño_

_No me importa lo contrario_

_Vida mía tengo celos_

* * *

Al siguiente día, Candy no hablaba, mientras Albert parecía estar muy contento, tenía sus ojos un poco hinchados por dormir muy poco

- Bueno cariño, debo irme, veo que te desvelé anoche – le dijo con un dejo de provocación – lo siento de verdad amor… - le dio un beso en su cabeza

- No, no te preocupes, trataré de descansar un poco – contestó ella

- ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó antes de salir

- No sé, quizás más tarde – contestó indiferente

- Bueno, te veo en la noche, hasta luego… - y se fue

Ella entonces se levantó y rápidamente se arregló para salir, tomó un taxi que la llevaría hasta la casa que habían alquilado, ahí estaba segura que Terry la estaría esperando, y así fue, él estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, donde no podían verlo llegar, ya que desde hacía un buen tiempo, habían extremado precauciones para verse.

Ella lo observó, él estaba dándole la espalda, su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello ondeando al viento, miraba el paisaje.

- Terry… - dijo ella suavemente

Él volteó, la miró con ternura…

- Candy… - se acercó a ella para poder besarla, pero ella suavemente lo rechazó - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada…

- Te veo rara

- No es nada, de verdad, solo que no he dormí bien – le mintió, no le iba a contar que había tenido relaciones con su marido la noche anterior

- Me imagino, yo tampoco pude hacerlo… - le dijo él – sabes – dijo después de una pausa, estaban sentados en un sillón de columpio que tenía el porche – fue una mala jugada la de anoche

- Muy mala en verdad

- Tuve temor por ti – dijo Terry pasando un brazo por los hombros de Candy, ella parecía más relajada y se acercó más a él y lo abrazó también

- Yo también temí por ti – aspiró su aroma

Sin decir más palabras, Candy levantó su rostro mirando el de él, y poco a poco acercó sus labios a los de él, en cuanto sus bocas hicieron contacto, pero Terry con suavidad despegó sus labios de los de ella, quien lo miró con una interrogación en sus verdes ojos.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede? – preguntó Candy mirando a Terry quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido

- Necesitamos hablar… - dijo en un tono muy serio

- No… te entiendo

- Esta situación no me gusta… ya no me está gustando - la miró a los ojos – no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez

- Pero…

- No Candy… - se separó de ella dándole la espalda – debes tomar una decisión – Candy calló, escuchaba – sé que es muy difícil para ti… pero creo que no debemos continuar con esta situación… ¿Has pensado lo que sucedería si Albert nos descubriera? – la volteó a mirar, ella abrió sus ojos – yo defendería lo mío – dijo con determinación, se acercó a ella – porque yo no te podría dejar, ya no – ella lo miró – pero lo haría si tu quisieras… te dejaría si tu me lo pidieras…

- Terry…

- Shhh – le puso sus dedos en sus labios – te amo tanto, que haría lo que tu me pidieras, pero no podría dejar de amarte, eso jamás podría dejar de hacerlo… - empuñó sus maños con fuerza – debes hablar con Albert – la encaró

- Yo…

- Habla con él… - repitió Terry – no soportaré de nueva cuenta volver a encontrarnos, tu del brazo de él, mientras yo me trago mi amargura al verte, al saberte ajena… o… - hizo una pausa - ¿realmente sientes algo por Albert que te impide dejarlo? – Candy bajó sus ojos, Terry sonrió con amargura, parecía una mueca - ¿lo ves? Tu silencio dice muchas cosas… - volvió a darle la espalda

- No, no es eso… - Candy se apresuró a contestar – es solo que… él ha sido muy bueno conmigo… ha tratado de darme todo… y me siento muy mal por lo que le estoy haciendo

- ¿Entonces…? – Terry preguntó sin mirarla, era muy duro para él todo eso – creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos… - Candy alzó su mirada, él estaba de espaldas, no podía verlo

- Pe… pero – ella tartamudeó

- Candy… - se volteó a mirarla y puso sus manos en el rostro de ella, la miró a los ojos – necesitas pensarlo, necesitas decidir que es lo que quieres, yo realmente no soporto pensar que después de estar aquí contigo, regresas con él… - en su mirada una chispa de furia brilló – no soporto el pensar que vives a su lado… y que te abrace y te bese… me volveré loco de celos y dolor por pensar que puedas… - calló apretando sus labios, no iba a pronunciar aquella frase de: "hacer el amor con él" "¡no! Pensar eso sería lo más horrible que podría pensar" se dijo Terry

- Entiendo… - contestó ella poniendo sus propias manos en las de él que aún continuaban en su rostro – te prometo que trataré de resolver este problema

- Gracias pecosa – dijo suavemente acercando el rostro de ella para besarla, pero no en los labios, sino en su frente – debo irme…

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Necesitas pensar – le sonrió – mucho… además – dijo un poco más relajado – Robert me amenazó con castigarme si de nueva cuenta no llego al ensayo

- Está bien…

- ¿Te veré luego? – preguntó

- Yo te buscaré – le dijo ella

Terry se alejó, ella lo miraba irse mientras pensaba, trató de imaginar su vida sin él, seguir viviendo con Albert, en la propia casa de Terry, en la cual le recordarían sus paredes los momentos que había pasado junto a él, las caricias y los besos que encendían su sangre, siempre añorando la hora en que se vieran.

Imaginó su vida con Albert, se dirigió al columpio que estaba en el porche de la casa, miraba el paisaje, mientras comenzaba a pensar, tratar de ver su vida, mientras seguía viviendo con Albert, él levantándose en las mañanas para desayunar con ella e irse a trabajar, volver quizás por las tardes, si es que no tuviera tanto trabajo, para comer con ella, y si no, lo vería hasta muy noche, cuando el trabajo lo interrumpiera para llegar a casa, cenar algo, y dormirse junto a ella, y cuando hubiera alguna oportunidad, salir a cenar junto con algunos de sus socios o alguna aburrida comida o cena de sociedad, esa sería de nueva cuenta la vida de Candy junto a su esposo.

Pero había algo que la hacía sentirse mal, y era cuando llegaba la noche y debía tener intimidad con Albert, no es que le fuera desagradable, no para nada, Albert era un hombre muy guapo, eso no lo podía negar, pero ya no sentía lo que hasta unos meses antes la hacía sentir, no sentía que su sangre hervía al verlo llegar, no sentía aquella excitación cuando la comenzaba a besar… no extrañaba sus caricias… no sentía la gloria de un clímax perfecto… eso la hacía sentirse muy mal… ya que en tan solo un par de meses otro hombre la hacía diferente… Terry… la había hecho conocer otra forma de amar… ahora extrañaba esos besos que la enloquecían, sus caricias que hacían que su sangre hirviera a la par con él, la había enseñado a recorrer otro camino… no era cierto, reconoció, el que hubiera olvidado a Terry un día… sino más bien, estuvo guardado en su corazón esperando el momento de resurgir… y con más fuerza… ahora, no era tan sencillo separarse de él.

Estar con Terry… era distinto, simplemente estar a su lado sin hacer el amor, sin aburridas cenas, sin estar siempre oyendo hablar de negocios y asuntos que ella no entendía, siempre sonriente, divertido, y Terry siempre dándole ánimos a continuar, a tratar de alcanzar sus sueños, los cuales había dejado pendientes por estar en asuntos de sociedad de la familia Andrey.

Imaginar la vida sin Terry, imaginar su vida haciendo lo que ella siempre deseó hacer… hasta entonces no lo había pensado, ella era un alma libre, la cual no se dio cuenta que estaba prisionera, si, era cierto, tenía que tomar una decisión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad, Susana Marlowe se encontraba en su sala, recién había terminado de desayunar, ya no lo hacía como antes con Terry, ya que éste había dejado claro sin decirlo, que la situación de él había cambiado, ya no platicaba casi con ella, estaba de muy buen humor, lo veía feliz.

Los celos carcomían el alma de esta mujer, haciendo que se sintiera cada vez más y más infeliz, estaba perdiendo ante aquella rubia que Terry jamás dejó ni dejará de amar, al grado de no importarle más nada que estar junto a ella, no le importaba si ella era una mujer casada.

Estaba casi perdida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchaba que el timbre de la entrada de la casa estaba sonando, hasta que lo oyó y se levantó y apoyada en el bastón se dirigió a abrir.

Cuando abrió la puerta, y vio quien estaba parado ahí, abrió con asombro sus ojos, no lo podía creer, no podía creer quien era su visitante.

* * *

Era ya de noche, Albert y Candy se encontraban cenando, Albert platicaba sobre los negocios comentando con ella, Candy lo escuchaba solamente, no podía hacer comentarios al respecto ya que desconocía el mundo del negocio.

Lo raro pensaba ella al mismo tiempo, era que con Terry si hablaba de varios temas, con el si podía platicar, pero con Albert, hacía tiempo que solo de la corporación hablaba.

Habían terminado de cenar, Candy se estaba preparando para disponerse a dormir, igual Albert se disponía a levantarse de uno de los sillones de la estancia, cuando en eso tocaron a la puerta.

- Yo abro querida… - dijo Albert a Candy, quien ya estaba saliendo de la recamara

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Candy cuando Albert se quedó callado mirando a la persona que había tocado

- Soy yo Candy… - escuchó una voz que no reconoció de momento

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Candy cuando Albert le cedió el paso a Susana Marlowe quien entró ayudada por su bastón

- Si, Susana Marlowe – dijo ella – vengo a hablar contigo… de Terry

- Perdón – dijo Albert – no entiendo ¿qué es lo que viene a hablar con mi esposa de Terry? – preguntó Albert con extrañeza

- Que ella misma se lo explique… porque si sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero ¿verdad Candy?

Candy estaba de piedra, no sabía que hacer, un latido muy rápido comenzaba a golpear su cabeza, no sabía que responder.

- Quiero que dejes en paz a Terry… - pronunció Susana con dureza

Candy no podía hablar…

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir esta persona Candy? – preguntó Albert

- Yo… - trató de decir Candy

- ¡Quiero que te apartes de Terry, Candy, él y yo nos vamos a casar!

- Candy ¡estoy esperando una explicación! – dijo Albert con enojo

- ¿Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que su esposa y mi prometido sostienen una relación?

- ¡Dios mío! – dijo Candy, se sintió mareada, todo le dio vuelta y un oscuro remolino estuvo a punto de envolverla, trastabilló

- ¡Candy! – dijo Albert al verla casi caer, llegó rápidamente a su lado y la ayudó, llevándola a la recamara, donde segundos después salió y se acercó a Susana, que estaba muy asustada por lo que acababa de ocurrir

- Yo… - tartamudeó Susana

- No diga más… márchese – le dijo Albert con indiferencia

- Pero… es que esto está muy mal ¡no era mi intención hacerle daño! - volvió a hablar Susana

- ¡Es todo! – habló Albert con enojo acercándose a Susana – olvide todo esto – le dijo llevando a Candy en brazos – olvide todo lo que hablamos… váyase… no comente con nadie nada de esto…

- ¡No debí haberle hecho caso! – lo encaró Susana - ¡usted me envolvió!

- ¿Acaso creyó que yo me quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras se burlaban de mí? – dijo con enojo Albert - ¿está hecha de piedra o qué?

- ¡Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Terry más que una de amistad!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No me haga reír ¿amistad? ¡ja! – Albert se burló - ¿Qué cree que no sé que papel juega usted en la vida de Terry? ¡usted fue la causa principal por la que ellos se separaron!

- ¡Por eso es que ahora me doy cuenta del daño que les ocasioné…! – le dijo – ¡y no sé porque me presté a su estúpido juego! – comenzó a discutir alzando un poco la voz – ¡ni usted ni yo tenemos derecho a intervenir!

- ¡Es mi esposa! ¡y no voy a permitir que se burlen de mí!

- ¡Ni usted ni yo merecemos tener una oportunidad de tener una vida feliz! – gritó Susana – no mientras nuestro corazón esté lleno de maldad… debe dejar ser feliz a Candy…

- Ella es feliz conmigo – contestó neciamente

- ¿De verdad lo cree así?

- ¡Si!

- Bien, creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar… lo único que lamento es haberme prestado a este juego estúpido… no debí haberlo hecho… usted no se merece nada…

- ¡Váyase!

Susana lo miró con furia, mientras lentamente apoyada con su bastón se dirigía a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, una voz la detuvo.

- ¡Un momento! – era Albert – quiero que le de este mensaje a Terry – Susana lo volteó a mirar – dígale que no vuelva a acercarse a mi esposa – dijo amenazante – o me veré en la penosa necesidad de terminar con su incipiente carrera de actor… - sonrió maliciosamente – tengo muy buenos amigos que harían cualquier favor que les pidiera

- No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan…

- ¿Malo? Créalo, ya se lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, no se va a burlar de mi… - se acercó a ella – dígale que no se vuelva a acercar a mi esposa… o lo destruiré…

Susana abrió enormemente los ojos, miró a los ojos a ese hombre, que la miraba fríamente, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Terry.

Pero…

- No te atreverás… - se escuchó otra voz

Continuará…

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI: EL CURSO DE LA HISTORIA SE VA DANDO COMENZANDO LOS CONFLICTOS EN LOS PERSONAJES, QUIZAS A MUCHAS NO LES GUSTE EL GIRO QUE LE DOY EN ESTE FIC A ALBERT, O VER A TERRY COMO AMANTE O UNA CANDY ADULTERA, SIMPLEMENTE SON SENTIMIENTOS QUE EXISTEN, QUISE DARLE OTRA LINEA DE LA HISTORIA, A PESAR DE TODO SOY TERRYTANA Y BUENO, ME GUSTA JUNTAR A LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL.

AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE COMO SIEMPRE Y NO ME CANSARE DE REPETIRLO EN CADA CAPITULO QUE PUBLICO, LOS MENSAJES QUE TAN AMABLEMENTE ME ENVIAN, SUS COMENTARIOS POR SUPUESTO QUE LOS TOMO EN CUENTA, AUNQUE ESTE FIC YA ESTA ESCRITO, LE ESTOY HACIENDO ALGUNOS AJUSTITOS Y ARREGLOS ORTOGRAFICOS, ASI QUE ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU AMABLE AUDIENCIA A ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES.


	9. Chapter 9

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO NUEVE_**

_Nuestro amor no puede ser,_

_Y por mi culpa acabará,_

_No me acuses por favor,_

_Esto es algo que odio hacer…_

_No te dejaré de amar,_

_Como me duele terminar,_

_No te quiero ver llorar,_

_Dame un beso y dime adiós…_

* * *

- ¡Candy! – dijeron al unísono

Voltearon a mirar desde donde estaba parada Candy, ellos que estaban enfrascados en la discusión no se habían dado cuenta cuando Candy apareció en el quicio de la puerta y escuchó lo que habían estado discutiendo.

- no puedo creer que tu Albert… - dijo con dolor dirigiéndose a él

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer Candy? – contestó con furia

- Que pudieras ser capaz de…

- ¿De qué? – la encaró furioso - ¿de defender lo que es mío? ¡El que no puedo creer soy yo! ¡Que TU, tu hayas sido capaz de haberme engañado!

- Lo siento, en verdad – dijo dolida – nunca fue mi intención… hacerte daño

- ¿por qué Candy? – se acercó a ella, que lo miró, la furia en los ojos de Albert iba disminuyendo dando paso a una de dolor, Candy se sentía mal, muy mal - ¿por qué hiciste esto?

- Albert yo… - una lagrima escapó de uno de sus ojos – no sé cómo sucedió… en verdad no lo sé… - bajó su mirada, pero la levantó al darse cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí – no te preocupes Susana… - miró a la figura que estaba detrás de Albert – no te preocupes por Terry – dijo Candy

Susana quien estaba parada cerca de la puerta, sabía que no debía estar ya ahí, aquel problema lo tenían que resolver ahora ellos, lo único que temía es que pudieran hacerle daño a Terry, pero lo dicho por Candy la tranquilizó, sabía que ella lo evitaría, así que después de asentir en silencio, salió de aquel lugar.

La situación era tan tensa que se podía cortar con unas tijeras, un delgado hilo estaba uniendo aún la prudencia, miles de emociones estaban llevándose a cabo en aquel lugar, Candy no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, Albert empuñaba sus manos, realmente parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por controlar sus sentimientos.

- ¡Habla ya! – habló con dureza Albert - ¡vamos dime! – la tomó de los hombros - ¿cómo ha sido posible que tú me hayas hecho esto?

- ¡NO LO SE! – gritó zafándose de aquellas férreas manos que la sujetaban - ¡no sé cómo pudo ocurrir!

- ¡Debiste haber sido sincera desde un principio!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Debí haber sido sincera! Pero no pude… no quería hacerte daño…

- ¡Ja! ¿no querías hacerme daño? – se burló Albert - ¿no querías hacerlo? ¿Y cómo le dices a lo que me estás haciendo? – se meció sus rubios cabellos - ¿cómo lo llamas?

- Perdóname… - Candy bajó los ojos – sé que no tengo excusa alguna…

Candy estaba de pie, Albert se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con sus codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza la escondió en sus manos, un silencio siguió, un silencio que hacía más daño aún, Candy no hallaba qué hacer, no hallaba que decir, claro que había pensado en hablar con él, no era justo, se decía, pero no quería que todo se hubiera sabido de esta manera.

- ¿Desde cuando me has estado… engañando? – preguntó de repente Albert rompiendo el silencio

- ¿Qué caso tiene ahora? – preguntó Candy sin entender

- Quiero saberlo – la miró – cuando menos una explicación me debes…

- Al poco tiempo de llegar a Nueva York… - contestó

- Con razón ya no me presionabas con regresar a Chicago… - sonrió con amargura que más bien parecía una mueca

- Pero ¿Cómo lo supiste… cómo te enteraste?

- Querida… - dijo – eres tan transparente como el cristal… sabía que algo estaba pasándote… no eras la misma, a pesar de que tratabas de comportarte igual – sonrió con ironía – cuando comencé a sentir tus besos, tus miradas y tus caricias diferentes, me di cuenta que algo sucedía contigo… ¿sabes? Que al principio no entendí lo que pasaba, pero parece que George si se dio cuenta, por lo que decía al pedirme que tratara de estar más tiempo contigo… fue cuando me puse a ponerte más atención… a tus actitudes… comencé a sospechar algo… despaché a George a Chicago, no quería tener más testigos de lo que estaba ocurriendo…

- Pero involucraste a Susana Marlowe…

- Si… pensé que sería buena aliada, tomando en cuenta los sentimientos que tiene hacía ti, pero, lamentablemente no solo tu has sido inmune a "los encantos" de Terry Granchester, primero ella estuvo de acuerdo, no sentía justo que tu, regresaras y le quitaras lo que ella había construido todos estos años… pero – dijo sarcásticamente – le salió un sentimiento de honestidad… ¡ja! – se levantó del sillón donde había estado sentado, haciendo que Candy tuviera un poco de temor y se hiciera hacia atrás – no me tengas miedo – le dijo al ver su acción – no podría hacerte daño… no como lo has hecho tu…

- No sé que puedo decir… - comenzó a decir Candy – de verdad lo siento…

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – ella sólo volteó a mirar a otro lado - ¿o no pensabas hacerlo? ¿Acaso pensabas estar con los dos?

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo sorprendida

- Entonces… - la miró, ella lentamente volteó a mirarlo

- Créeme que no quería que las cosas llegaran a este extremo… yo iba a hablar contigo

- ¿Por qué Candy? – su voz se escuchaba dolida - ¿Qué sucedió con nosotros?

- No sé como pasó Albert… - la voz de Candy sonaba triste – no sé como pudo darse esta situación…

- ¿Lo amas? – preguntó Albert

- Por favor… no me preguntes eso… - le contestó Candy

- ¡Contéstame! – alzó la voz y la miró, ella no pudo aguantar su mirada y bajó los ojos - ¿Lo amas?

- Si…

Albert sintió una mano fría apretujar su corazón, sintió como una frialdad le recorría el pecho, escuchar decir aquello de la propia voz de ella era más doloroso que nada, Albert sentía que el aire le faltaba, parecía que éste no llegaba a sus pulmones, ya que algo en su garganta parecía obstruirle el paso, se agarró de uno de los sillones, parecía querer enterrar sus dedos en él.

Un silencio recorría la habitación, sentimientos incomprensibles se podían palpar en ella, Albert apretó sus labios "¿cómo era posible que estuviera ocurriendo esto? ¿En qué se equivocó?" pensaba, mientras en su mente volvía a recordar el momento en que se estaba casando en aquella iglesia bellamente adornada, no escatimó en gastos, no escatimó en nada, todo era para ella, las rosas traídas especialmente de la Mansión, las dulces candys traídas para aquella celebración, perfumaban el ambiente.

Candy, bellamente vestida de novia, un vestido diseñado y traído especialmente desde Paris para ella, parecía una reina, una diosa, pero…

Pero, recordó en esos momentos cuando el sacerdote hizo la pregunta:

- _"Candice White Andrey… - se dirigió a la mujer rubia que estaba a un lado del novio, bellamente vestida… - ¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas… hasta que la muerte los separe…?"_

Albert recordó entonces ese momento, Candy había tardado una eternidad para contestar, entonces creyó que era por el nerviosismo, ahora, cual velo retirado de sus ojos, se dio cuenta que no eran los nervios, sino más bien, una indecisión.

No podía estar sucediendo aquello, él la amaba, se había enamorado de ella con tal fuerza que no podía concebir la vida sin estar a su lado… quizás él tuvo mucha culpa de que Candy mirara hacía otro lado, por trabajar tanto, por abandonarla, quizás había sido en extremo confiado al pensar que ella había acabado amándolo… ahora se dio cuenta que no había sido así, quizás él tuvo mucha culpa al creer que no era necesario tanto esfuerzo por mantenerla a su lado, por eso la dejaba mucho tiempo sola, pero eso no lo iba a reconocer frente a ella nunca.

- ¿Me amaste Candy? – preguntó él rompiendo el silencio

- Si… - Candy tardó en contestar – llegué a amarte…

- Pero no era tan fuerte ese sentimiento por mí ¿verdad?

Otro silencio… Albert, no sabía qué hacer… no quería que ella se fuera… pero tampoco podía permitir que él y ella estuvieran juntos…

- Lo siento en verdad Albert… - Candy rompió sus pensamientos – sé que no merezco perdón por haberte faltado de esta manera… pero fue algo que no pude evitar… - decía Candy, Albert no contestaba – yo quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerte ningún daño… y entiendo que me odies en estos momentos… por lo que he tomado esta decisión…

- ¿Qué dices? – contestó Albert como si despertara de un sueño

- Haré mis maletas…

- ¿Qué harás qué?

- Haré mis maletas para irme… no puedo continuar en este lugar contigo…

- ¿Qué? – Albert se acercó a ella mirándola - ¿o sea, te irás con Terry?

- Si – contestó ella mirando a Albert que parecía no entender lo que ella decía – me iré con él…

- ¿Lo amas?

- Ya te he contestado…

- Quiero volver a escucharlo ¿lo amas? ¿cuánto? ¿cuán grande es tu amor por él Candy? – Candy lo miró sosteniendo la mirada

- Si… lo amo… ¿cuánto? Demasiado… ¿cuán grande es mi amor por él? Lo bastante grande para luchar por ese amor… es por eso que me iré…

Silencio… Albert le dio la espalda… Candy sentía oprimido su pecho, sintió temor de su reacción, Albert se notaba tenso, muy tenso, sus manos estaban empuñadas.

- ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – Se volteó Albert con una gran furia pintada en su rostro

- ¿Cómo dices? – Candy lo miró sin entender

- Que no permitiré que te vayas… no permitiré que se burlen de mi…

- No podrás evitarlo…

- Candy… - su voz sonaba a ruego – ¡te amo tanto! - se acercó lentamente, ella retrocedió hasta hacerla quedar pegada a la pared – no quiero que me abandones… - levantó una mano para tocar como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo su rostro – te amo… déjame luchar por ti…

Un silencio de Candy acompañó aquellas palabras, ella no sabía qué hacer, quedarse con Albert… pensó ¿acaso el amor que este hombre le prodigaba sería suficiente para compensar lo que ella sentía por Terry? ¿Acaso el amor que Albert le ofrecía, era suficiente para compensar aquellos días sin ver a Terry? Un silencio…

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo ella al fin con voz vencida – no puedo quedarme contigo… no lo mereces… - los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas…

- ¿acaso has dejado de amarme? – preguntó él

Ella no contestó, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada…

- ¿lo amas?

- SI… - contestó sin mirarlo

- Mírame Candy… - le pidió ella no obedeció - ¡Mírame! – Albert tomó su rostro con fuerza y la hizo mirarlo, ella estaba sorprendida por aquella reacción

- ¿realmente lo amas demasiado para abandonar todo por él? – la furia se pintó en los azules ojos del rubio

- ¡Si! – ella contestó igualmente furiosa

- ¿tu amor es tan grande que harías cualquier cosa por él?

- ¡Si!

- Incluso… - dijo maliciosamente, su voz sonaba baja, amenazante – hacer cualquier sacrificio…

- ¡Si! Claro que lo haría… - Candy le sostenía la mirada que parecía como un glaciar – por lo que no voy a permitir que interfieras en mi felicidad…la cual por una indecisión la dejé ir, ahora no cometeré de nuevo ese error…

- De acuerdo querida… - se volteó y caminó con despreocupación – en vista de tu respuesta… déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo contigo – su voz de repente sonaba diferente, como si estuviera haciendo un acuerdo de negocios, Candy ya lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera cuando lo había acompañado en alguna cena de negocios hablando con algunos prospectos, sabía que Albert era implacable – creo que tu tienes algunas deudas conmigo…

- No… no te entiendo…

- ¿no me entiendes? Querida mía… ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta hasta este momento todo lo que tienes? – Candy no entendía - ¡Si cariño! Tienes una familia ¿me entiendes? ¡Una familia! A la cual no puedes hacerle daño… ¿acaso ya olvidaste a Anthony, a Stear, incluso a Archie y Annie? – Candy parecía asimilar lo que Albert estaba diciendo - ¿crees que será bueno este escándalo para ellos?

- Ellos comprenderán… - dijo desafiante

- ¿Ellos comprenderán dices? ¿Crees que comprenderán tu engaño? ¡Engañaste a tu marido! ¿acaso no lo has entendido?

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡cometí una falta! ¡cometí un error! Precisamente por eso es que me iré… por eso me separaré de ti…

- No te daré el divorcio… - dijo Albert duramente

- Está bien… eso no es importante… - dijo con desafío

"Terry, Terry" ese nombre resonaba en el cerebro de Albert, su mente estaba dando vueltas y vueltas para hallar una solución, no podía, no podía permitir que Candy se fuera, no así, prefería quizás verla muerta a estar junto a Terry.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Albert al verla dirigirse a la recamara – no hemos terminado…

- Yo creo que si, creo que hemos terminado de hablar – contestó Candy desafiante

- ¡Oh no querida! Aún me falta algo… - Albert sonrió de una manera extraña – me dijiste hace unos momentos que harías cualquier cosa por Terry ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas

- Bien, entonces no creo que quieras ser tú la causante de su destrucción…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, no entendía las palabras de Albert

- Terry… comienza a despuntar su carrera, realmente es muy buen actor, tiene un gran futuro… eso lo reconozco, pero – Albert parecía saborear lo que iba a decir - ¿Qué pasaría si se le cerraran las puertas? Si nadie le diera una oportunidad en ningún teatro…

- ¡no te atreverás!

- ¡Oh si querida, claro que si! Tengo muy buenos amigos empresarios que me harían cualquier favor que yo les pidiera… - Candy se había quedado callada, un dolor apareció en sus verdes ojos – tú serías la culpable de que Terry perdiera todos sus sueños… gracias a ti… porque sabes que jamás podrán ser felices…

- Jamás creí que tu…

- ¿Qué yo fuera capaz de algo así? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Candy lo miró como si no lo reconociera - ¿Crees que iba a estar muy contento con saber que MI MUJER, mi esposa me engañara con otro hombre? ¡Quien jamás creyó que tú serías capaz de tanta bajeza soy yo! ¡TU! La mujer que más he amado en toda vida me da el mayor de los dolores… TU la mujer que creí también me amaba…

- Tu, antes de casarnos, me dijiste – comenzó a decir Candy – que si no lograba amarte… me dejarías ir…

- Si, lo dije… pero no, no puedo dejarte ir… lamento romper mi promesa – dijo con sarcasmo - te amo… y no me abandonarás – lo dijo afirmando

- Yo ya no te amo Albert… nuestra vida sería un infierno…

- El cual gustoso pisaré por ti…

- No puedo… me voy…

- Entonces… dile a Terry que se despida de su carrera… dile que te de las gracias por destruir su carrera… porque no los dejaré en paz…

- No te atreverás…

- ¡Oh si querida! ¿Acaso aún no te das cuenta de lo que puedo ser capaz de hacer por ti?

Candy miraba desorientada su alrededor, no sabía que hacer, no sabía qué camino tomar, atinó a tomar un abrigo y su bolso y salió del departamento, y como si la fueran persiguiendo salió del hotel, qué hacer, se preguntaba.

- "Si, Terry comprenderá, sé que estar juntos hará que todo esté bien…" – iba pensando durante el trayecto en el auto que había alquilado.

* * *

Llegó al teatro, una persona que estaba en la entrada de actores le dijo que aún no terminaba el ensayo, pidió ella entrar para ver a Terrence Granchester, el hombre la dejó entrar creyendo que era una admiradora, ella se dirigió a los escenarios, justo a tiempo para mirar como interpretaba Terry a Hamlet…

_Ser o no ser, ese es el dilema:_

_Si es más noble para el alma soportar las flechas y pedradas de la áspera Fortuna o armarse contra un mar de adversidades y darles fin en el encuentro. Morir: dormir, nada más. Y si durmiendo terminaran las angustias y los mil ataques naturales herencia de la carne, sería una conclusión seriamente deseable. Morir, dormir: dormir, tal vez soñar. Sí, ese es el estorbo; pues qué podríamos soñar en nuestro sueño eterno, ya libres del agobio terrenal, es una consideración que frena el juicio y da tan larga vida a la desgracia. Pues, ¿quién soportaría los azotes e injurias de este mundo, el desmán del tirano, la afrenta del soberbio, las penas del amor menospreciado, la tardanza de la ley, la arrogancia del cargo, los insultos que sufre la paciencia, pudiendo cerrar cuentas uno mismo con un simple puñal? ¿Quién lleva esas cargas, gimiendo y sudando bajo el peso de esta vida, si no es porque el temor al más allá, la tierra inexplorada de cuyas fronteras ningún viajero vuelve, detiene los sentidos y nos hace soportar los males que tenemos antes que huir hacia otros que ignoramos? La conciencia nos vuelve unos cobardes, el color natural de nuestro ánimo se mustia con el pálido matiz del pensamiento, y empresas de gran peso y entidad por tal motivo se desvían de su curso y ya no son acción. - Pero, alto: la bella Ofelia. Hermosa, en tus plegarias recuerda mis pecados._

Candy lo escuchaba decir aquellas líneas, la emoción y matiz que les imprimía a cada frase la hicieron sentirse orgullosa, sabía que Terry había nacido para ser actor, podía hacer sentir con cada interpretación que podía emocionarte hasta las lágrimas.

Cuando éste terminó, los demás compañeros irrumpieron en aplausos, reconocían que Terry era un excelente actor, éste recibió las muestras de apoyo de los demás, incluso Robert le dijo que no podía esperar más a que la obra se estrenara, porque sabía que sería un éxito.

Terry sintió una mirada, volteó buscando de donde provenía, su corazón se hinchó de emoción al mirar de quien se trataba, se disculpó de todos y se dirigió a la entrada de las butacas, ahí estaba Candy parada observando, él prácticamente corrió a ella.

- Hola… - dijo él suavemente

- Hola… - contestó ella

- ¿Estás bien? – la miró alarmado, ella tenía lágrimas surcando sus mejillas

- ¿eh? Si, si, estoy bien – se limpió – es solo que me emocionó tu interpretación… realmente eres muy buen actor…

No era verdad, no la había emocionado tanto el verlo actuar, el escucharlo decir aquel parlamento, sino más bien darse cuenta que no era justo que él perdiera todos sus sueños por ella, no era justo verlo sufrir y abandonar todo por ella, "¿cuán grande es tu amor por él?" recordó la pregunta que le hiciera Albert, "¿harías cualquier sacrificio por él?"

La respuesta aún estaba en el aire, pero al verlo acercarse y mirarla con aquella alegría, con aquellas energías, con aquel gusto por lo que él hacía, por lo que él era, le indicaron a Candy lo que tenía que hacer.

- Y espera cuando veas el estreno – le dijo cortando sus pensamientos y ella se obligó a sonreír – estarás sentada en aquel palco – le enseñó uno cerca del escenario – serás mi invitada de honor… y podré gritar a todo el mundo quien eres tu en mi vida… ven – la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su camerino donde sabía que Terry iba después de ensayar.

Ahí trató de que Terry no se diera cuenta de sus nervios, éste iba hablando de todos los proyectos que tenía en mente para cuando ellos estuvieran juntos, Candy con cada palabra que él decía sentía que iba cayendo en pedazos su corazón.

- ¿Te das cuenta todo lo que me haces ser? – la abrazó cuando estuvieron solos en el camerino – tu eres mi musa… me inspira tu presencia porque sé que estás junto a mi y que tu corazón es mío…

Candy sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no, no podía hacerlo, no podía, no podía decirle sobre la discusión que había sostenido con Albert y sus amenazas, no podía decirle, sabía que Terry era capaz de ir incluso a pelear con él… lo que menos quería era que Terry sufriera daño alguno, sabía que Albert sería implacable con ellos, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para evitar que Terry perdiera sus sueños, incluso, sacrificarse por él.

- Entonces dime pecosa… ¿vendrás al estreno?

- Claro… - se obligó a sonreírle - ¿Crees que te abandonaré en un día tan especial para ti? – ella lo abrazó con fuerza – jamás dejaré de estar a tu lado… tu ocupas siempre mi mente… jamás dudes de lo que siento por ti… - algo parecía querer aprisionar su garganta que la hacía emocionarse, pero trato que su voz sonara normal, incluso se obligó a no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima de sus ojos, no, él no debía verla así, porque le preguntaría que sucedía, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular lo que estaba sintiendo.

Se separó de él solamente para tomar su rostro con sus dos manos, lo observó como queriendo grabarse cada línea, cada detalle de su rostro.

- Jamás dudes de mi amor por ti – le dijo ella

- Nunca lo haría…

Ella no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a sus labios, ella ahora lo besó, primero suavemente, después profundizó aquella caricia, él tampoco pudo contener ese sentimiento que tenía por ella.

Ella lo besaba sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría, quería llevarse con ella su esencia, quería llevarse su sabor, quería llevarse su aliento, Terry la besaba con más ardor… ¡OH Dios, amaba tanto a aquella mujer! Se sentía afortunado por tenerla… lamentablemente él no se daba cuenta que aquel era su último beso…

* * *

Mucho rato, mucho rato después, Candy entró en el departamento, estaba a oscuras, en la figura de aquella mujer se notaba la derrota, lo miró y se dirigió a él, en el rostro de Candy había cansancio, dolor, tristeza, pero se obligó a levantar la cabeza, a que, a pesar de todo Albert, no la viera vencida.

- Has ganado… - le dijo – me quedaré contigo… pero… sabes bien por qué lo hago… - se acercó a él, los ojos de ella reflejaban el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo – ahora… con este hecho contesto la pregunta que me hiciste… ¿cuán grande es mi amor por él?

- Sabía que tomarías la decisión correcta…

Fue todo, se dio la vuelta dejando a Albert solo, Candy no quería que la viera llorar, no la vería llorar, no la vería derrotada, su corazón ya estaba muerto al haber abandonado al amor de su vida.

Candy se encerró en la recamara, no pudo más y se tumbó en la cama dando suelta al dolor que parecía consumir su alma, lloró, lloró hasta que no pudo más… "Terry, Terry…" se decía… "ojala nunca me odies por esto"

**_Hoy, como mañana y como siempre  
y de enero a diciembre,  
una cama blanca como la nieve  
será nuestro refugio de seis a nueve,  
de seis a nueve_**

Tiempo de amor, amor a oscuras  
que tan solo un cigarrillo  
de vez en cuando alumbra  
ese amor que vive en penumbra,  
que vive en penumbra.

A escondidas tengo que amarte,  
a escondidas, como un cobarde,  
a escondidas, cada tarde  
mi alma vibra, mi cuerpo arde  
a escondidas, cada tarde  
te siento, piel de ángel. 

**_Somos conversación predilecta  
de gente que se cree perfecta,  
somos de esos amores  
prohibidos a menores,  
por ser como son. _**

**_A escondidas, piel de ángel,  
tengo que amarte, como un cobarde…_**

Continuará…

* * *

**NOTITAS DE MI: **

Muchas muchas gracias, no cansare de agradecer sus comentarios que se molestan en enviarme.

espero que esta historia les este gustando, se que estoy manejando de una forma muy dificil los personajes, y como comente anteriormente, esta historia esta hecha ya, solo que voy poco a poco quitando y poniendo cositas diferente, arreglando la ortografia y la redaccion y eso lo voy haciendo poco a poco porque mi bebe me quita mucho tiempo, espero me logren entender.

nos veremos pronto con otro capitulo... gracias


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas y diálogos que pudieran resultar un poco fuertes, si te sientes ofendido, abstente de leerlo.

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO DIEZ_**

_Todo acabó de mi ya no hay nada_

_Sé que es mejor dejar que te vayas_

_No sé si me arrepienta MAÑANA sin tu mirada_

_No dormiré hoy no tengo ganas,_

_Se que tendré una noche muy larga_

_Las lágrimas me llenan la cara,_

_Me angustia el estar equivocada_

_Mañana, mañana será otro día y tendré calma buscaré_

_La forma de vivir sin ti, hoy necesito llorar..._

_Mañana, mañana tendré las fuerzas que hoy me faltan_

_Seré libre y volveré a pensar en mí,__Hoy necesito llorar_

_Cómo lograr sacarte de mi alma_

_O recomenzar si hay algo que falta_

_Yo se que es imposible borrarte_

_Sin ti yo tengo que acostumbrarme_

_Mañana, mañana será otro día y tendré calma_

_Buscare la forma de vivir sin ti_

_Hoy necesito llorar.._

Aquella noche fue quizás la más larga en la vida de Candy, había llorado quizás hasta que le dolieron sus ojos, había cerrado con llave la entrada de su recamara no quería intromisión alguna, sentada en su cama con los brazos abrazando sus piernas en actitud desolada, la oscuridad que imperaba en aquella recamara no se comparaba con la que sentía en su alma.

Su mente era un caos total, no hallaba cómo solucionar todo esto… ¿acaso no tenía valor de luchar? Se preguntó ¡Claro que tenía valor! ¡Claro que quería vivir! Pero… ¿a costa de qué? ¿De ser la causante de la perdición de Terry? No, definitivamente no.

Había ido esa noche a verlo con la firme convicción de que aunque Albert cumpliera su amenaza, sabía que Terry lo entendería y no le importaría, con el hecho de vivir juntos era suficiente, pero… al escucharlo… decir sus parlamentos de aquella forma… no, no tenía derecho de obstaculizar la carrera de él… además ella más que nadie sabía que ese era el sueño de Terry… los escenarios eran su vida…

Candy comenzó nuevamente a llorar, volvía a sentir sangrar su corazón de saber que al día siguiente no lo volvería a ver jamás… no volvería reflejarse en sus ojos…

* * *

Al día siguiente, ya muy entrada la mañana, salió al fin Candy de su recamara, pensaba que estaba sola, pero sintió un golpe en el estómago al darse cuenta y voltear a la terraza que Albert estaba ahí parado mirando hacia fuera, quien al sentir la presencia de ella volteó y la miró.

- Pensé que no saldrías de tu habitación…

- Y yo pensé que estarías trabajando – contestó a modo de reclamo

- No… - él trató de sonreír aunque solamente fue como una mueca – necesitamos ultimar algunos detalles querida…

- No sé qué debamos arreglar…

- Ahí hay algo para comer – le dijo suavemente quizás para apaciguar el ambiente que comenzaba a ponerse tenso.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre…

- Come… no me gustaría que te enfermaras – volvió a darle la espalda, Candy esperaba a que continuara hablando, ella estaba desesperada… parecía a punto de querer explotar por aquel alucinante silencio

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? – habló Candy urgiéndolo sin acercarse a la bandeja de comida que no había sido tampoco tocada por él

- No desesperes… todo se hará con calma, con tranquilidad – él sonrió

- ¿Calma? ¿tranquilidad? Es algo de lo que estoy careciendo en estos momentos

- En eso sigues siendo la misma aún… ¡está bien, no desesperes! – le dijo contestando a la mirada de enojo que Candy le echó – pues bien, anoche te dije que habías tomado el camino correcto… me pareció una buena decisión… - se acercó a ella quien lo miró con recelo – quiero que sepas que he estado pensando en todo lo que ocurrió… y creo que… tuviste toda la razón en actuar como actuaste…

Candy lo miró sorprendida ¿cómo era posible que Albert estuviera diciendo todo aquello? ¿A qué se refería con que ella tuvo la razón con su actuar?

- No… no te entiendo – le dijo

- Si, es muy sencillo… - le sonrió – pensé en todo lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo… me di cuenta entonces que yo había tenido la culpa de lo que sucedió… yo con mi abandono… siempre trabajando… - Candy lo escuchaba en silencio, lo miró con extrañeza cuando le tomó la mano – pero te prometo que todo cambiará de ahora en adelante…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo confusa

- Que… - Albert le sonrió – haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para que sigamos igual que antes…

Candy casi le arrebató su mano y se levantó de golpe haciéndose a un lado y lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si fuese un desconocido.

- ¿Qué… dices?

- Si… que volveremos a empezar de nuevo… estaré más tiempo contigo… volveré a hacer que me ames nuevamente…

Candy lo miraba sin poder creerlo ¿es que acaso creía que volverían a empezar? ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

- Sé que cometí muchos errores – continuaba hablando Albert – sé que por mi culpa tuviste que buscar a alguien que te hiciera compañía, yo cometí ese grave error, pero no volverá a suceder… te aseguro que volveremos a ser felices… yo sé que será un poco difícil y trataremos de salir adelante… todo, todo lo enmendaré, te lo prometo… y lo primero que haremos será viajar… ¿dónde te gustaría ir? He pensado que podríamos visitar París…

Candy escuchaba, parecía como si no pudiera reaccionar, escuchaba y escuchaba lo que Albert decía… no podía entender cómo ese hombre decía todo aquello, no lo reconocía

- Ahí será como cuando fuimos de Luna de Miel… ¿recuerdas cariño como fue? Tú estabas…

- ¡NO, NO! – gritó interrumpiéndolo - ¡NO! – Albert la miró sin entender - ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡No es que tú hayas tenido la culpa! ¡No es que yo haya tenido que buscar a alguien para compensar tu abandono! ¿sabes cual fue el único error que cometí? – le gritó - ¡el único error que cometí fue haber creído que había olvidado a Terry! ¡el haber creído que él era parte de mi pasado!

Albert al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo, sintió que la furia regresaba a su cuerpo, empuñó sus manos nuevamente, pero… trató de tranquilizarse.

- No Albert… - continuó diciendo Candy – ni tu ni yo tenemos porque buscar la forma de compensar nada de lo que ha sucedido… tu no tienes la culpa que por "tu abandono" yo haya buscado la compañía de alguien, pretextando mi soledad… no, – Candy sonrió tristemente – de lo único que si lamento es haberte hecho daño con mi proceder… y créeme lo lamento mucho

- Yo no te estoy condenando, ni te estoy culpando de nada… - se volvió a acercar a ella – lo único que te pido es que nos demos otra oportunidad…

- ¿Otra oportunidad? – Candy lo miró - ¿de qué? ¿de volver a formar un matrimonio feliz? – preguntó irónica

- Si… eso podríamos hacer…

- No creo que podamos – Candy sonrió de medio lado

- ¿Pero por qué no?

- ¿Crees que podrás vivir bajo la sombra de otro hombre? – Albert la miró serio, muy serio – anda respóndeme… ¿crees que tendrás la gran confianza en que pensaré en ti cuando estemos juntos?

- ¿Entonces cuál fue la razón por la que decidiste quedarte conmigo?

- ¿Todavía lo estás preguntando Albert? ¿Anoche no te quedó clara mi decisión? – Albert la miraba con dolor – decidí quedarme a tu lado – dijo después de una pausa – para protegerlo a él… - Albert le dio la espalda – recuerda que amenazaste con destruir su carrera… ¿lo recuerdas? Y yo no voy a permitir que lo hagas… por eso me quedé a tu lado… - Volteó a mirarla, había desconcierto en la mirada azul del rubio – si, es por eso que estoy aquí, este es el precio que tu me fijaste para dejarlo en paz – la voz de Candy se escuchaba tranquila, firme - pero eso no quiere decir que vamos a formar nuevamente aquel matrimonio "feliz" que quieres… voy a seguir siendo tu esposa ante la sociedad… pero… solamente eso tendrás de mi…

- ¡Pero eres mi esposa! – él se escuchó alterado – ¡tienes deberes!

- Si… lo sé… - ella ahora estaba tranquila – pero si tú quieres obligarme a cumplir con esos "deberes", de acuerdo, pero… tendrás mi cuerpo… no mi alma ni mi corazón… porque esos ya no son tampoco míos… - una pausa que Candy rompió en unos minutos - ¿recuerdas que te dije que sería un infierno estar juntos? – Albert no contestó, Candy sonrió con sarcasmo – y me dijiste "gustoso lo pisaré por ti"

Candy comenzó a caminar con dirección a su recamara.

- ¿De nuevo te encerrarás? – preguntó él

- No… - lo miró – prepararé mis maletas…

- ¿cómo?

- Si… regreso a Chicago… a Lakewood más específicamente…

- Aún no he dicho que nos iremos… - dijo desafiante

- Lo sé – le sonrió ella – pero no puedo abandonar tanto tiempo mis obligaciones en Lakewood… - caminó - ¡Ah! – se volvió como recordando algo – te aviso… que volveré a retomar mis obligaciones en el Hogar de Pony – Albert no contestó – en cuanto esté lista me iré… si tu quieres permanecer más tiempo en Nueva York, hazlo, yo no puedo estar más tiempo aquí…

Candy dejó a un Albert completamente desconcertado por lo que ella le había dicho, éste jamás creyó que ella iba a reaccionar de esa forma, creyó tontamente que al hacerle ver que iba a tratar de olvidar esa falta que ella había cometido al serle infiel, todo volvería a ser como antes, tonto, pensó.

Albert había creído que ella estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con su matrimonio, tratar de salvarlo, pero se equivocó, y recordó unas palabras que ella le dijo, "_¿Crees que podrás vivir bajo la sombra de otro hombre? ¿Crees que tendrás la gran confianza en que pensaré en ti cuando estemos juntos?"_

Sintió odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Terry en esos momentos, sintió que sería capaz de matarlo por haberle arrebatado lo más preciado de él.

* * *

Candy cerró la puerta detrás de ella, sintió que las piernas quizás no le sostendrían más, no supo de donde había sacado tanto valor para enfrentarse de aquella forma ante Albert, pero había sentido tanto coraje al escucharlo y entender que le estaba dando a ella la oportunidad de enmendar el error que había cometido.

Pero no era un error… para ella no había sido un error lo que había hecho, reencontrarse con Terry… ahora que era una mujer adulta y él también, pensó, creyó tontamente que lo había olvidado.

Albert la había conquistado, si, había nacido un sentimiento hacia él… ¿Cómo no quererlo? Si él le daba todo a manos llenas… pero ¿A qué costo? A estar cada vez más y más sola en la casa de Chicago, porque al morir la tía abuela, no hubo quien se hiciera cargo de lo referente a las casas familiares, no hubo forma de continuar con lo que ella quería, seguir siendo enfermera, tener un poco de libertad, ahora tenía que ocuparse de arreglar cenas y acompañarlo a éstas, estar en un mundo que a ella no le gustaba, pero sentía que estar con Albert valía la pena todo aquello.

Pero… Terry… verlo nuevamente, sentir como su estómago era un hervidero de mariposas, sentir que sus piernas temblaban cuando lo veía, sudar frío cuando él simplemente la miraba… Terry le había hecho conocer otra manera de amar, le había hecho sentir otra forma de hacer el amor… con sus besos la hacía rendirse a sus pies… y su corazón bailaba al estar a su lado, deseaba que cada día, amaneciera más rápido para poder correr a su lado…

Eso la hizo pensar en lo que Albert le había propuesto hacía unos momentos, continuar con su vida de casados como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero quizás no se lo hubiera pedido si él se hubiera enterado de hasta donde había llegado con Terry, la puso a pensar, Albert no tenía idea de que no solamente su corazón y su alma eran de Terry, sino también su cuerpo.

* * *

Por la tarde Candy volvió a salir de su recamara, iba arreglada para salir a la calle, Albert la miró.

- ¿Saldrás?

- Si… no te preocupes – se apuró a decir cuando él abrió la boca para seguir hablando – no lo iré a buscar… voy a ver a una amistad, no tardaré…

- Te acompañaré… - y se apresuró a caminar rumbo a su recamara

- ¡No!

- Claro que iré contigo querida – le sonrió con ironía – no puedo dejar que andes sola…

- Ya te dije que no lo veré, voy a cumplir mi palabra – le contestó

- No confío en ti…

- Pues deberás hacerlo…

- Que te lleve entonces Joseph – era el chofer que estaba al servicio de ellos por parte del hotel

- De acuerdo – convino Candy

Y salió sin darle oportunidad a Albert de preguntar más, bajó por el elevador y al llegar a la calle tomó un carro de alquiler al que le dio la dirección y la llevó hacia el campo.

Los ojos de Candy iban mirando el paisaje, ya a solas sus ojos volvían a tener aquella tristeza que solamente cuando estaba con Albert trataba de que éste no la viera.

El auto dio la vuelta hacia una desviación que Candy ya conocía, era otro aire aquel del campo, pronto vislumbró el lugar donde se dirigía, en el lago aún brillaba el sol, había algunos comensales en las mesas cubiertas por unas sombrillas.

Candy al bajar del auto, buscó con la mirada a la anfitriona de aquel lugar, quien al verla la saludó a lo lejos con la mano levantada, Candy pidió al chofer que la esperara.

- ¡Mon cherí! – Charlotte se apuró a saludarla con su acento francés

- Hola – ella recibió aquel abrazo de la mujer con afecto

- Pero ¿qué tienes mon cheri? – preguntó Charlotte al mirarla con aquellos ojos tan tristes

- Me siento… muy mal – dijo aguantando a duras penas las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir

- Ven mon petite… ven conmigo – le echó un brazo a su espalda llevándola al interior de su casa, entraron juntas a una pequeña salita muy acogedora, donde había fotos y una pequeña chimenea que estaba apagada en esos momentos, se respiraba otro ambiente ahí, parecía acoger a las almas tristes – espera, traeré café… - Charlotte no tardó – bien, traje también algunas pastas, las que te gustaron la otra ocasión – le sonrió maternalmente

- Gracias…

- Ahora si mon petite, te escucho…

- Yo… sabes… - no sabía Candy como comenzar, Charlotte le tomó su mano para inspirarle confianza – soy una mujer casada…

- Lo sabía mon petite… - contestó con suavidad, en los ojos oscuros de Charlotte había comprensión – pero también sé que eres la mujer que Terry ama…

- Terry… - la sola mención del nombre de su amado fue suficiente para que sus verdes ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

- Mon cheri… ¿por qué esas lágrimas?

- ¡OH Charlotte! – dijo y se aventó a los brazos de la mujer que la cobijaron y con palabras entrecortadas comenzó a contarle su desventura…

* * *

Mucho rato después, Candy llegó al hotel, nuevamente éste estaba a oscuras, solamente iluminado por la luz que entraba por la terraza, donde una figura se dejaba perfilar por ésta.

- Has llegado al fin – escuchó ella

Candy no contestó, dejó su bolso y su abrigo en uno de los brazos del sillón, la mirada la dirigió hacia una bandeja que estaba ahí, la comida estaba intacta, Albert aún no la había tocado.

Se dirigió a la recamara donde continuó con la labor que había interrumpido, las maletas a medio hacer, siguió dando vueltas para seguir empacando, pero la sobresaltó la figura que vio a través del espejo, Albert la miraba de modo extraño.

Candy no habló, continuó empacando, pero con sintió un poco de temor cuando Albert cerró tras él la puerta, ella se quedó parada con una interrogación en sus ojos, vio que también, él traía una copa de vino.

- Albert… ¿puedes decirme que haces aquí…?

- Es la recamara donde tú, mi esposa, y yo dormimos… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Has estado bebiendo?

- ¿Bebiendo? ¡ah! ¿te refieres a esto? – levantó la copa y sonrió – no exactamente querida… - y la puso en un buró cercano y se recargó en él mientras la miraba

Candy inexplicablemente sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, no podía descifrar aquella mirada que le estaba dando Albert, lo que si podía sentir era un poco de temor.

- ¿Puedo pedirte que salgas de aquí? – le pidió Candy

- ¿Por qué? – la miró con desafío – también es mi recamara…

- No, ya no más… - le contestó ella también – recuerda que de hoy en adelante solo somos marido y mujer de nombre…

- En ningún momento he aceptado ese término… es algo que tu estás decidiendo, no yo, por lo cual tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí también a tu lado… - y comenzó a acercarse a ella

- ¡te lo advierto Albert, no te acerques!

- ¿por qué querida? Si eres mi esposa – estaba ya muy cerca de ella

Candy solamente tragó saliva trabajosamente, no sabía qué sería capaz Albert de hacer… claro estaba que no pensaba que él pudiera hacerle daño… pero en las condiciones en que estaba en esos momentos no lo podía saber.

- Albert por favor… - su voz sonaba a ruego

- ¿Es que acaso aún no lo entiendes? – le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido – no puedes obligarme a alejarme de ti… eres la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, la única, la única que me ha hecho sentir mil emociones… ¡y ahora me quieres condenar a estar sin ti! – la tomó de los hombros acercándola a él

- ¡Albert! – Candy sentía el aliento de él muy cerca de sus labios, olía a vino

- ¡Si! No sabes cómo siento al escuchar mi nombre en tus labios…

- ¡Por favor! – le pedía Candy con ruego - ¡suéltame!

- No Candy… - su voz estaba enronquecida – no me obligues a tratarte de diferente forma… no me obligues a tomar por la fuerza lo que siempre ha sido mío… - y comenzó a besarla con furia

Candy se rebatía en sus brazos, trataba de soltarse pero Albert la tenía completamente aprisionada, él la empujó con el peso de su cuerpo de manera que cayó en la cama, él estaba encima de ella sin dejar de besarla… Candy no podía quitárselo, realmente pesaba mucho.

- ¡No, por favor, suéltame! – logró por fin decir Candy

Albert parecía no escucharla, comenzó a besar su cuello, la comenzó a tocar en su cuerpo, una de sus manos tomó uno de sus senos pasando de su cuello a su boca sin dejar de besarla, parecía estar fuera de control Albert, Candy trataba de sacar fuerzas para resistirse, pero él parecía no escuchar.

Candy completamente vencida al sentir que Albert comenzaba a subir su falda no pudo hacer más que comenzar a derramar lágrimas, estaba aceptando ya su destino, ese era por el que se había decidido al quedarse con su esposo.

Albert sintió los estremecimientos de Candy, pero no eran los que él conocía cuando ella correspondía a sus caricias, no, eran diferentes, y alzó su rostro y la miró, lo que vio lo hizo sentirse muy mal, ella estaba con su rostro volteado a un lado con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y de ellos salían lágrimas, muchas lágrimas, su cerebro pareció darle un momento de lucidez… entendió por qué ella ya no luchaba… se estaba rindiendo.

Él se levantó, ella lo miró aún con temor en sus ojos, él parecía muy confundido.

- Perdón… per… perdóname… - titubeaba al hablar – yo… - se revolvió sus rubios cabellos – yo… no… quería hacerte daño… soy… soy un…

Se volvió dándole la espalda, saliendo de la recamara como si un demonio lo persiguiera, Candy se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave.

* * *

Albert escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la recamara, se sirvió otra copa de vino y la tomó apurando su contenido.

- "¿qué diablos estuve a punto de hacer?" – Se preguntó – "¡estuve a punto de forzarla! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

* * *

Mientras tanto en la recamara, Candy estaba llorando, no podía creer en que Albert se convirtiera en aquel hombre desconocido que estuvo a punto de tenerla por la fuerza, no era posible que aquel hombre gentil, pudiera reaccionar de aquella forma, sintió miedo del futuro, pero a pesar de todo, trató de comprender aquel estado en que se encontraba Albert, trató de entenderlo, estaba sufriendo, ella entendía lo duro que era para Albert a pesar de todo…

Para ella también iba a ser muy duro sobrevivir a aquella situación.

Terminó de empacar, las maletas estaban ya listas, se acostó, ya era tarde, pero no podía dormir, sabía que detrás de su puerta estaba un hombre que estaba también sufriendo, un hombre que a pesar de todo no podía odiar, ni tampoco podía amar como él se lo merecía, le debía mucho, además tampoco podía olvidar los momentos que había pasado con él, porque realmente reconocía que Albert había sido con ella un hombre bueno y amoroso.

Trató de dormir, pero no podía descansar, su mente era un caos total, soñó con Terry, y con Albert también, dos caminos y solo uno había tomado, pero ese era su destino, era una mujer casada y como tal tenía responsabilidades, además tenía razón Albert, no podía hacer un escándalo que podría acarrear tantos problemas a la familia que la protegió y le dio todo, se lo debía a Anthony, a Stear, a Annie y a Archie.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Candy salió con sus maletas, nuevamente notó que Albert estaba ya levantado, o quizás no durmió, estaba sentado en la terraza, pero cuando escuchó que ella salía, se levantó y la miró, Albert era la imagen de la desolación, estaba despeinado, sin rasurar, demacrado.

- ¿Te vas? – preguntó

- Si… - dijo en voz baja sin mirarlo

- Candy yo… - dijo acercándose lentamente – quiero pedirte que me…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – le contestó ella mirándolo con tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo desvió la mirada

- Ayer me porté como un cerdo…

- Ya te dije que no hay problema… habías estado bebiendo… te entiendo…

- ¿Dónde estarás?

- Iré directamente a Lakewood, ahí estaré… - trató de sonreír pero no pudo – y comenzaré a ir al hogar de Pony…

- Candy… yo…

- No Albert… - movió su cabeza – no digas más… hay que tratar de que esta situación funcione para los dos, ya te dije… me quedaré contigo… no tendrás queja

Albert no contestó, solo escuchaba…

- Yo… - continuó Candy – te vuelvo a repetir, no habrá más problemas en relación a… lo sucedido con… - una pausa – bueno, creo que no tiene caso que hablemos de lo mismo

- Se hará como tu digas Candy… - contestó Albert

- De acuerdo… - sonó la puerta – he llamado para que lleven mis maletas – Albert solo asintió – nos veremos en casa…

- Bien…

No hubo más despedidas, no hubo abrazos, no hubo besos… el botones entró y se llevó las maletas de Candy, Albert miró con tristeza la puerta que se cerró detrás de la rubia que no volteó a darle una última mirada antes de irse.

- Volveré a conquistarte Candy… volveré a hacer que me ames… lo prometo…

* * *

Nuevamente como si hubiera sido ayer, aquella mujer salió de aquella ciudad, las lágrimas volvieron a correr y se sintió como una chiquilla como la primera vez que abandonó al hombre que amaba.

Continuará…

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI: Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, van dando vueltas y vueltas la vida de nuestros personajes, acaso Candy prefirio abandonar a Terry? de nuevo volvio a decidir por el... Albert, Albert, seguira adelante como si nada hubiera pasado? bueno, muchas interrogantes que envuelven esta historia.

Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, en verdad que los aprecio muchisimo, y trato de darles cambios a la historia, gracias por leer esta historia.


	11. Chapter 11

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO ONCE_**

La obra continuó su curso, los actores mantenían en absoluto interés la interpretación de ésta, pero quien más parecía atraer la atención en su forma tan apasionada de actuar era precisamente Terrence Granchester.

**_HAMLET_**

_¡Ah, ya muero, Horacio!_

_El fuerte veneno señorea mi ánimo._

_No viviré para oír las nuevas de Inglaterra, pero adivino que será elegido rey Fortinbrás. Le doy mi voto agonizante._

_Díselo, junto con todos los sucesos que me han llevado... El resto es silencio._

_[Lanza un hondo suspiro y ] muere._

**_HORACIO_**

_Ha estallado un noble pecho. Buenas noches, buen príncipe; que cánticos de ángeles te lleven al reposo. - ¿Por qué vienen los tambores?_

_Entran __FORTINBRÁS y los EMBAJADORES de Inglaterra, con_

_tambores, estandartes y acompañamiento._

Poco antes del final…

**_FORTINBRÁS_**

_Cuatro capitanes portarán a Hamlet marcialmente al catafalco, pues, de habérsele brindado, habría sido un gran rey. Su muerte será honrada con sones militares y ritos de guerrero. Llevaos los cadáveres. Esta escena, más propia de batalla, aquí disuena. Vamos, que disparen los soldados. _

_Salen en marcha solemne, seguida de una salva de cañón._

El publicó aplaudió, agradeciendo aquella interpretación, realmente había sido muy buena, uno a uno cada actor iba saliendo para recibir aquellas muestras de agradecimiento al público, pero cuando Terry salió al escenario a recibir los aplausos, el público lo hizo con más fuerzas.

Terry hizo una profunda caravana, agradeciendo al público, que, parado de pie le ovacionaba, no sabía si sentirse triste o feliz por aquel triunfo, le hacía falta la parte esencial de su ser, no sabía si agradecerle al destino aquel triunfo o maldecir por encontrarse en esa posición sin ella, como si ese hubiera sido el precio que debió haber pagado por no tenerla a su lado.

Cuando al fin pudo abandonar el escenario, casi corriendo se fue a su camerino, aquel que parecía aún encerrar su aroma, el aroma de ella, el espejo le devolvió la imagen de un hombre abandonado, triste, que parecía no alegrarle el haber alcanzado uno de sus sueños más preciado, el triunfo y la fama.

Ahí a solas recordó, mientras se quitaba el maquillaje, lo sucedido meses atrás, cuando sin entender ella se fue…

* * *

_"…Ensayos tras ensayos le quitaban tiempo para poder verla ya que desde aquel día en que ella lo visitó no había vuelto a saber de ella, claro que no sospechó nada, ni siquiera le había extrañado su ausencia, aunque inicialmente le había sorprendido el que lo hubiera ido a ver al teatro aquella noche, arriesgándose a que la vieran, aquella noche todavía renovaron proyectos de esperanza para cuando estuvieran juntos._

_Creyó volverse loco cuando cinco días después de aquella noche, leyó en los periódicos que la familia Andrey, anunciaba la celebración de su aniversario de bodas, al saberlo, la buscó en el hotel donde se hospedaba, ahí le informaron que efectivamente habían dejado el hotel en esos días… se había ido ella después de haberlo visto y de haberle prometido esperanzas de estar con él._

_Aquella noche cuando salió del hotel, caminó, caminó, hasta que se detuvo en una taberna, entró y se dirigió directamente a la barra, pidió un whiskey, el cual lo tomó de un solo trago, ahí pagó, y salió nuevamente a la calle, caminó hasta llegar cerca del río Hudson, hacía frío, los finales del otoño comenzaban a hacerse sentir, se sentó en una banca frente a éste._

_Ahí lo sorprendió el día, observó como el ocaso se fue para dar paso a un amanecer que lejos de animarlo, lo hacía sentir peor, se levantó alejándose, un gran peso en sus hombros parecía hacerlo ver como un hombre completamente derrotado, nadie imaginaría que aquel hombre era Terrence Granchester, una de las revelaciones del teatro._

_Cuando llegó a su casa, vio a Susana, se dio cuenta que no había dormido tampoco._

- _Estaba preocupada – le dijo ella_

- _Perdón… no quise hacerlo… - los ojos de Terry eran de lo más triste _

- _¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó ella_

- _Candy… - Susana calló, entendió lo que había sucedido – ella… se ha ido… - continuó – ni siquiera una nota… ni siquiera una explicación… _

_Susana se estrujaba las manos, no sabía que hacer, no sabía si decirle la verdad a Terry, si callaba él sufría, y sí hablaba quien sabe que reacción tendría, quizás en esos momentos sería capaz de buscar al marido de Candy y matarlo, o le podrían hacer daño a él, no, no quería eso para Terry_

- _¿Qué harás? – preguntó temerosa de su respuesta - ¿la buscarás?_

- _No lo sé – fue lo que pudo contestar, no podía pensar, no sabía qué hacer…_

_Pero fiel a su naturaleza apasionada, él sabía que no iba a estar conforme hasta escuchar de los propios labios de Candy qué era lo que sucedía con ella, el por qué de su huida, así que habló con Robert…_

- _¡Pero Terry! ¿no te has dado cuenta que dentro de tres días es el estreno de la obra?_

- _¡Si! ¡Sé que en tres días lo es! ¡Pero de verdad Robert necesito hacer ese viaje, te prometo que no te fallaré! _

_En el rostro de Terry había una total desesperación y ruego, lo cual, Robert después de observarlo y pensarlo muy bien contestó._

- _Esta bien muchacho… pero te pido solamente… no me vayas a fallar_

- _no lo haré, te lo prometo… - dijo Terry y le tomó su mano_

_Entonces Terry tomó el primer tren a Chicago, trató durante todo el viaje entender qué era lo que había ocurrido en esos días, no podía comprender por más vueltas que le daba a su cerebro qué había sucedido… ni siquiera una despedida por parte de ella… cuando llegó a la ciudad, sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora por los nervios que no eran muy usual en él, llegó hasta la casa de los Andrey, y al llegar ahí, se las ingenió como buen actor que era para preguntar sobre la señora de la casa, ahí le informaron que ella estaba en la casa familiar en Lakewood, pero el señor Andrey si estaba en Chicago._

_Sin decir nada más que gracias, se alejó del lugar rumbo nuevamente a la estación de trenes, compró un boleto hacía Lakewood, casi no había dormido, casi no había comido, lo único que quería era saber que había sucedido con Candy, no era posible que ella se hubiera ido sin darle una explicación._

_Cuando llegó a la estación en Lakewood estaba casi anocheciendo, ahí logró encontrar un transporte que lo llevara a la casa familiar de los Andrey, el aire fresco del campo le daba en el rostro, hacía muchos años que no venía por esos lugares._

_Cuando llegó a la mansión se dio cuenta cuán grande era, una enorme propiedad con unas bardas altas de las cuales sobresalían rosas, el aroma de las rosas se sentía, llegó a la entrada, y con determinación tocó, sabía que de cualquier forma, Albert no estaba ahí._

_Ahí preguntó por la señora, dijo que era un viejo amigo de ellos, y lo hicieron pasar a una estancia donde estaba seguro recibían a las personas, se dedicó a observar el lugar, era muy lujoso, el decorado era un tanto igual a lo que se usaba en las casas en Inglaterra._

_Sudó frío cuando la puerta de la estancia se abrió, ella entró, estaba bella, muy bella, pero… creyó locamente haber visto en aquellos verdes ojos que oscuras sombras los surcaban._

_Candy casi se desvanece al ver a Terry parado en la estancia de aquella casa familiar de los Andrey, jamás ni en sus más locos sueños lo creyó ver algún día ahí._

- _Terry… - dijo Candy como si le faltara el aire, los verdes ojos de ella parecían querer salírseles de la sorpresa_

_Terry empuñaba sus manos, parecía estar al borde de la desesperación, la miraba con el ceño fruncido._

- _¿Acaso fue tan difícil para ti despedirte siquiera? – preguntó, en su tono había una gran furia_

- _Yo…_

- _¿Te burlaste de mí solamente? – se acercó a ella y la miró, en los ojos de él parecía querer hacer erupción lo que estaba sintiendo - ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Después de decirme aún unas noches atrás que me amabas_

- _Terry yo… - trataba de hablar_

- _No Candy… dime, dime que ha sucedido…_

- _Nada… - ella bajó los ojos_

- _¿Nada? ¿dices nada? _

- _Si, nada… simplemente me di cuenta que lo nuestro no puede ser…_

- _¿Qué dices? – preguntó él como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta_

- _Que lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue… un error…_

- _¿Un error dices? – la furia de Terry parecía comenzar a acrecentarse y la tomó de los brazos apretándola_

- _Me… me lastimas – dijo ella _

- _¿Te lastimo? ¿y qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora conmigo? ¿me dices ahora que fue un error? ¿Y lo que decías sentir por mi? ¿fue todo una mentira? – en la voz de aquel hombre había reclamo._

_Candy no podía hablar, su corazón estaba sangrando, su corazón estaba llorando, pero tenía que hacer que Terry se desilusionara de ella, había hecho una promesa a Albert y la iba a cumplir, para que así él cumpliera la suya de no dañar a Terry, si ella le decía la verdad de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad, iría tras Albert y lo enfrentaría._

- _¡Anda habla! – le exigió Terry_

- _¿Qué quieres que te conteste? – lo enfrentó haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y se soltó de aquellas manos que la estaban apresando_

- _solo quiero que me digas qué sucede… necesito que me expliques… quiero entenderlo… ¿acaso no me amas?_

_Candy lo miró, en los verdes ojos había tanto dolor, tanta impotencia por no poder hacer nada, pero sintió que su corazón era apretado por una mano fría al darse cuenta que Terry también estaba sufriendo, ya que en aquellos ojos que jamás había podido olvidar había un gran sufrimiento, y unas lágrimas que no permitía salir._

- _Yo… - Candy sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, no sabía qué decir… no sabía qué hacer – no puedo estar contigo… - dijo al fin con un suspiro_

- _¡Qué! – le sorprendió la respuesta_

- _No puedo estar contigo – le repitió ella_

- _No… no entiendo… - dijo él_

- _Si, que no puedo estar contigo – se separó de él dándole la espalda_

_Terry la miraba sin entender, en su rostro había una total confusión._

- _Pero ¿por qué Candy? – se acercó a ella por detrás, ella sintió su cercanía, la hizo estremecer - ¿qué sucedió? – Terry no era ningún tonto para no darse cuenta que algo había pasado para que ella estuviera así, la tomó de los brazos haciendo que lo mirara – dime… Albert… ¿se ha dado cuenta, es eso verdad?_

- _¡No! – se apuró Candy a decirlo _

- _¡Si! – la contradijo – Albert se dio cuenta… para que tu estés reaccionando de esta forma es por eso… te conozco Candy, y sé como reaccionarás ante algunas cosas…_

- _No, Albert no sabe nada de esto – mintió_

- _Entonces… - la miró implorando una respuesta – dime Candy – le tomó una mano y la besó, Candy sintió la tibieza de sus labios – ¿qué sucede?_

- _Terry… - Candy no sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella quería abrazar a ese hombre y decirle que lo amaba, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba tener la fortaleza necesaria para poder hacer que se fuera, no podía decirle la verdad de nada – en verdad… no sucedió nada, Albert no sabe nada… pero no puedo estar contigo más…_

- _Dime una cosa Candy – la voz de Terry estaba enronquecida por el dolor - ¿me amas?_

_Fue la pausa más larga que Terry pudo experimentar en su vida, parecía que estaba a punto de pasar una eternidad de silencio._

- _Yo… - volvió a bajar sus ojos Candy_

- _Dime Candy… - le rogó - ¿me amas?_

_Candy estaba en silencio, apretaba sus labios, sus ojos miraban el suelo._

- _De acuerdo… - Terry soltó la mano de Candy, quien se sintió que caía a un vacío – con tu silencio me das a entender muchas cosas… quizás solamente buscabas una compañía para tu soledad… ¿y quién mejor que yo? Una persona que no le importó no recibir nada de ti, una persona que sabía que eras ajena pero que no podía dejar de sentir lo que siento ahora… - le dio la espalda y lentamente comenzó a caminar, Candy levantó sus ojos, que tenían un gran ruego, él continuaba hablando – yo te amé siempre… lo que yo sentí fue verdadero… _

_Candy lo vio llegar a la puerta, y antes de llegar Terry a ella, corrió y se interpuso ante él y la puerta._

_Terry la miró sin entender, demasiado confundido, Candy lo miraba con un gran dolor e imploración, en los verdes ojos había lágrimas, que comenzaron a correr por las mejillas sin vergüenza alguna, se miraron, no había palabras ¿para qué? Si lo que sentían los dos era suficiente para acallar cualquier cosa que pudieran decir._

_Desesperadamente se abrazaron, Terry con fuerza como queriendo quitarle la energía y Candy aferrada a ese hombre que con el simple toque, o la simple vista de sus ojos la hacía perderse._

- _Candy, Candy… - murmuraba él en su oído mientras aspiraba su aroma_

- _No puedo estar contigo Terry… - dijo ella sin soltarlo – pero tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti…_

- _¿Entonces? ¿qué sucede Candy? – sin dejar de abrazarse hablaban_

- _Yo… - costándole un gran trabajo hablar – tengo que… tenemos que separarnos…_

- _¿por qué? Al menos explícame que sucede… - se separó un poco para mirar su rostro que estaba bañado en lágrimas_

- _Es que… la razón por la que debemos separarnos es una… muy… _

- _¡No creo que cualquier razón sea suficiente para lograr separarme de ti! _

- _Es que… yo… _

- _¿Qué Candy? ¡por favor no me tengas en esta situación!_

- _¡estoy embarazada! – se lo soltó de golpe_

- _¡Qué! – Terry la soltó muy sorprendido_

- _Si… - ella lo miró – lo supe hace unos días…_

- _Pe… pero… - Terry se meció los cabellos - ¿cómo, no entiendo? _

- _Si…_

- _¿estás segura? _

- _Si…_

- _¿sabes quién…?_

- _¿Quién es el padre? – Candy completó la pregunta, Terry solo asintió – Si… no tengo la menor duda…- bajó el rostro_

_Terry demasiado impresionado para seguir hablando, la miraba, la observaba, esperaba otra respuesta por parte de ella, pero ella… ella miraba al piso… ¿entonces… eso quería decir qué…? No era posible lo que acababa de decir, era verdad, no era posible que esto le estuviera sucediendo a él, un hijo, y de… su marido._

- _¿Estás completamente segura que es de… él? – volvió a preguntar_

- _Si…_

_Un silencio… Terry volteó su rostro… parecía su cerebro caminar a mil por hora_

- _No me importa… - dijo al fin_

- _¿Qué? – contestó Candy_

- _No me importa si el hijo que esperas no es mío… - Candy lo miró con desconcierto, sin dar crédito a lo que él le decía – lo amaré también, porque es tuyo… _

- _Pero…_

- _Candy… ¿acaso aún no lo entiendes? Te amo… una vez nos tuvimos que separar por un compromiso… y ahora no quiero volver a perderte por lo mismo… ¿Tu me amas?_

_Candy lo miró con infinita tristeza, trataba de acallar todo el sentimiento que corría por sus venas, quería con toda su alma estar al lado de aquel hombre que le estaba ofreciendo una vida plena a su lado, pero…_

- _Te amo Terry… - dijo ella al fin_

- _Entonces vayámonos juntos… - la tomó de la mano_

- _No puedo – dijo ella dándole la espalda_

- _¿Por qué? – preguntó él sin poder asimilar aquella respuesta, no quería él esa respuesta - ¡Tu me amas! ¡Yo te amo! _

- _No puedo condenar a mi hijo a una vida así… - contestó Candy _

- _Pero ¡Yo le daré un hogar! ¡lo amaré como si fuera mío!_

- _No puede ser… - dijo tristemente, en cada una de sus palabras se escuchaba un tono de completa desolación – Albert… jamás nos dejaría en paz… jamás permitiría que yo apartara a su hijo de su lado…_

_Terry meditó esa respuesta… le daba coraje darse cuenta que Candy tenía razón en esa respuesta, sabía que Albert pondría una y mil trabas para negarle la separación a Candy, incluso lo creía capaz de arrebatarle el hijo a Candy… él quizás haría lo mismo… no permitiría que separaran a su hijo de él… pero… renunciar a Candy, era renunciar a vivir… era condenarse a volver a la soledad a la que había sido confinado la primera vez, pero tampoco podía exigirle a Candy nada, antes que nada, la amaba más que a su propia vida… y nunca, nunca le haría daño…_

- _Bien… - comenzó a decir tratando de sonar sereno – lamento haberte importunado… _

_Y sin mirarla se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta dejando a una Candy completamente desorientada, sin poder reaccionar de momento, pero cuando lo vio salir, algo dentro de ella se revolvió._

- _¡Terry! – lo llamó, pero éste sin voltear, sin mirarla, caminó como si lo fueran persiguiendo hasta llegar a la puerta de la salida, salió dejándola abierta, el aire frío de la noche entraba - ¡Terry!_

_Candy lo fue siguiendo todo el camino, iba llorando, Terry se iba, se iba y no lo podía detener, su corazón con cada paso que daba él, se iba cayendo en pedazos _

- _¡Terry! ¡Terry! – lo llamaba… pero él no hacía caso_

_Terry ayudado por la noche, iba a paso veloz huyendo, no podía asimilar lo que ella acaba de decirle, la escuchaba gritarle, pero amarrando su corazón y su voluntad, continuaba su paso, huía, corría, se iba de la vida de ella, "un hijo de Albert" iba repitiendo su cerebro, no volteaba cuando ella con llanto lo llamaba, él también iba llorando, lloraba lágrimas de sangre, su pequeña, su pecosa, el amor de su vida, sería madre… de un hijo que no era de él… no podía soportar que ella a pesar de amarlo no pudiera estar con él… escuchó como ella lo llamaba, pero no volteó, si lo hacía no podría dejarla, si volteara, no podría irse de su lado… si volteara, la obligaría a irse con él…_

_Pero ahora fue él el que huyó, tenía que irse, dentro de su mente trataba de asimilar ese hecho, el hecho que Candy estaba embarazada de un hijo que había él soñado tener con ella algún día, tenía que asimilar el hecho de que a pesar de que se amaban, no podían estar juntos… trató de comprender y ponerse en el lugar de Candy, de ninguna manera podía condenarla a vivir de esa manera, no podía condenarla a hacerle daño a ella y a su hijo…" _

En sus manos sintió una gota, haciéndolo reaccionar, haciendo que hasta ahí llegaran sus recuerdos, recuerdos que le dolían cada vez que los volvía a revivir, se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta que el maquillaje que había usado en la obra, ya se estaba corriendo por las lágrimas que de sus ojos salían, tomó entonces una de las esponjas para limpiarse y volvió a la tarea inicial, que había interrumpido cuando los recuerdos habían comenzado a desfilar por su mente y comenzó a desmaquillar su rostro, mientras sin vergüenza alguna las lágrimas las dejaba correr.

Lágrimas de dolor, que cada vez que salían, sangraban su corazón… "Candy… ¿cómo estarás?"

* * *

Mucho rato después, llegó a su casa, aquella que seguía compartiendo con Susana Marlowe, quien seguía haciéndole compañía, estaba a oscuras, pero solamente la luz de la entrada indicaba que lo esperaba, y él lo sabía, pero aquella noche no tenía ganas de nada, así que se dirigió directamente a su habitación y cerró su puerta, ahí sin saber cómo, se dio un baño y solamente vestido con su pantalón de pijama, se acostó, con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza trataba de descansar… pero… lamentablemente aquella noche no podía hacerlo…

Recordó que hacía unos días hizo un viaje relámpago a Chicago, sabía por los periódicos que se daría una fiesta para conmemorar el aniversario de los Cornwell, sobrino del patriarca de la familia Andrey, sabía que Candy estaría ahí… no resistió las ganas de verla… aunque sea de lejos… y viajó sin avisar a nadie, afortunadamente tenía un día de descanso de la obra y podía ausentarse, así que con su corazón saltando a mil por hora, subió al tren que lo llevó hasta la ciudad que sabía estaba la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, al llegar a la ciudad alquiló un auto y se dirigió a la casa familiar de los Andrey esperando verla, comenzó a nuevamente a recordar…

_"…La vio, si la vio, su corazón latió con rapidez, la vio cuando acompañada por otra mujer de cabellos oscuros que reconoció también, salían de una lujosa casa, donde un auto las esperaba, por poco y hubiera saltado del auto y cruzar la calle que los separaba, acercarse y reflejarse en sus verdes ojos, pero como si una cuerda invisible lo detuviera, se quedó quieto, estático, un dolor que parecía traspasar su corazón lo paralizó, la vio, estaba bella, muy bella…_

_No supo si reír o llorar por verla en aquel estado… no sabía que buscaba… pero aún así, tenía una secreta esperanza, pero entendió que quizás ese hijo, no sería de él, porque si lo fuera y ella estuviera segura de ello, él lo sabría, entonces ella se hubiera quedado a su lado… pero no… entonces quería decir que, ese hijo era de Albert… conocía lo suficientemente a Candy como para saber que ella no le ocultaría algo así a él… ella era honesta, y sabía que ella jamás evitaría, en caso de haber sido él el padre del hijo que esperaba, que él estuviera a su lado y conocer a su hijo._

_Nuevamente el sabor de la derrota volvió a hacerse patente en él… ya lo conocía, ya sabía cual era su sabor, estuvo ahí hasta que ella abordó el auto, pero se escondió cuando vio que ella se había quedado parada como si buscara algo…_

_Y así había sido…_

- _¿Te sucede algo Candy? – preguntó Annie al verla parada sin entrar al auto_

- _Es que… - se calló – "sentí la mirada de alguien… pero no… él no podría ser" – se dijo – no, no es nada… - le contestó a Annie_

_Y abordó el auto, el cual se alejó. _

* * *

- _Candy… - susurraba Terry cuando el auto se fue – me sentiste… sentiste que estaba yo cerca de ti… _

_En ese mismo momento se fue como si lo persiguieran a la estación de trenes y tomó el que lo conduciría nuevamente a Nueva York, pagó todo un compartimiento, no quería tener a nadie que fuese testigo de todo su dolor, el cual dio rienda suelta y lloró, fueron las lágrimas más amargas que pudiera haber probado jamás._

- _Candy – dijo conforme miraba la ciudad de Chicago que se iba alejando – jamás podré olvidarte… jamás podré odiarte… ¡y que el infierno me consuma! Jamás dejaré de amarte…"_

* * *

_"…EL PÚBLICO CASI REVENTÓ NUEVAMENTE EL TEATRO EN APLAUSOS, NOCHE, TRAS NOCHE, DESDE EL ESTRENO DE HAMLET CON TERRENCE GRANCHESTER EN PAPEL DE ESTE MISMO NOMBRE, HABÍA DEJADO CON UN BUEN SABOR DE BOCA A LA CRITICA, QUIEN NO HALLÓ ALGUNA FALLA EN LA INTERPRETACIÓN DE ESTE CLÁSICO SHAKESPERIANO…- _CONTINUABA DICIENDO – _EL JOVEN GRANCHESTER REAFIRMÓ SU POSICIÓN, PARECE SER QUE TENDREMOS MUCHO MÁS DE ESTE JOVEN EN LAS FILAS DEL TEATRO… _- LÍNEAS MÁS ABAJO – _A BUEN TÉRMINO LLEGÓ ESTA TEMPORADA… PARECE SER, QUE DE ACUERDO A LA PRODUCCIÓN DESCANSARÁN UNA SEMANA Y COMENZARÁN SU GIRA POR DIVERSAS CIUDADES DEL PAÍS… - _CONTIUNUABA LÍNEAS MÁS ABAJO_"_

Candy dobló el periódico, sonreía tristemente, miró por la ventana, estaba nevando, dos días después sería 31 de diciembre, recordó la fecha con nostalgia, aquel día en especial había conocido a Terry en un barco en una noche brumosa.

Mientras miraba los copos de nieve caer, acariciaba su vientre, sonrió con dulzura, su bebé estaba creciendo; con nostalgia y tristeza se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado varios meses y aunque se sentía llena de remordimientos por cada vez que tenía un pensamiento dedicado a Terry y en lo que pudo haber sido si se hubiera quedado con él, y soñaba con que ese hijo se hubiera parecido a él, que hubiera tenido sus ojos, aquellos ojos de zafiros que tanto seguía soñando. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar…

_"Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, sentimientos encontrados tuvo al enterarse, primero se sintió completamente feliz ¡al fin un milagro se había dado!_

_Pero después, una tristeza la embargó, porque pensó en Terry, ya que tenía una esperanza secreta en poder separarse al fin de Albert y atreverse a ir detrás de Terry, ya que día tras día y noche tras noche pensaba en él… pero ahora con un hijo, que estaba segura era de Albert, había sido enfermera, ya que haciendo cuentas, era de Albert, no iba a poder hacerlo, no podía irse, tenía que estar al lado de su esposo y tener la oportunidad de poder tener un heredero…"_

Recordó también cuando se lo dijo a Albert…

- _"Albert… _

- _Candy… - contestó sorprendido Albert cuando la encontró en la casa en Chicago, ella evitaba ir a la ciudad siempre que podía_

- _Tengo que hablar contigo…_

- _Claro, te escucho… - y se sentó a un lado de ella_

- _Yo… no sé… si es una buena noticia… como te has dado cuenta, las relaciones entre tu y yo no han sido muy placenteras… pero es que… - titubeaba, Albert le tomó la mano para darle confianza, Candy aspiró aire y lo soltó – estoy… embarazada…_

_Un silencio que a Candy le pareció demasiado largo acompañó lo que acababa de decir al fin Candy… era desesperante, Candy evitaba mirar a Albert, no sabía ella por qué él callaba… _

- _¡Vaya! ¡Qué… felicidad! – dijo después de aquel silencio - ¡No sabes qué feliz me haces! – y la abrazó_

- _¿Estás… contento? – preguntó Candy mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran duda _

- _¡Claro que estoy contento! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Esto viene a afianzar nuestros lazos Candy! Nuestra vida ahora sí, volverá a ser como antes…_

_Y la abrazó, Candy no sabía que sentir en esos momentos, se dijo entonces que trataría de ser feliz con Albert y su hijo…"_

- Hola – escuchó una voz que la hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos

- Hola – contestó, era Albert

- A ver, a ver ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla y acarició el vientre de ella - ¿cómo está usted? – le habló – espero que no haya molestado a su mamá – en aquellos momentos sentía una gran ternura por Albert – ha sido un día pesado – dijo quitándose su saco, el que tomó Candy

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, y todo porque se acercan los balances por hacer… creo que Archie me va a odiar por hacerlo trabajar tanto – comentó riendo – pero la verdad, lo comprendo, yo también estoy muy cansado

Candy solo escuchaba, todas los fines de semana llegaba Albert desde Chicago, éste parecía querer complacerla en todo, al principio pues no había estado muy de acuerdo en que Candy se quedara en la mansión de las rosas en Lakewood, pero después se dio cuenta que era lo mejor para ella, para que tuviera mucha tranquilidad, después de saber lo de su embarazo, no quería que tuviera presiones ni ninguna otra impresión, la mimaba y consentía en todo lo que quería.

Parecía querer conquistarla, compensarla en las ausencias que había tenido, Candy se sentía por eso a veces con remordimientos por haber sido infiel, sentía que no merecía aquellos detalles por parte de Albert.

Pero a pesar de todo, trataba ella de tener buena relación con él, su embarazo crecía cada día, y aunque no pasaba un día que no pensara en Terry y no recordara los momentos que habían pasado juntos, trataba de no faltarle de otra forma a Albert y compensar todo lo que él hacía por ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Nueva York…

- Terry – dijo Robert – espero que ahora si asistas a la cena

- No lo creo… - decía pasando una esponja por su rostro para quitarse el maquillaje

- Pero Terry…

- Lo siento Robert, sabes bien que no me gustan esos eventos

- A ver muchacho, hablemos – dijo Robert cerrando la puerta tras él, Terry dio un suspiro de resignación – sé que has tenido problemas, me di cuenta que tuviste hace varios meses un gran cambio… pero después ¿qué te pasó? volviste a ser el mismo…

- Sabes bien, que no me gusta hablar de mis problemas personales Robert…

- Lo entiendo chico… pero…

- No Robert, mira, entiende, mi actitud no tiene nada que ver con problemas personales… simplemente, yo no soy de eventos… quiero que respetes mi forma de ser… creo que he rendido con creces en cuanto al trabajo, no te he fallado a los ensayos

- Lo sé, pero…

- No, lo siento, la vida social no me agrada, soy actor porque es mi sueño, es mi vocación, pero eso no quiere decir que también tenga que vivir entre cenas y bailes, esa vida no es para mí… si a mi me gustara ese tipo de vida, volvería a Londres con mi padre… pero no, no lo hago ¿por qué? Porque mi sueño es esto… no tengo más ilusiones que esto – alzó sus brazos moviéndolos alrededor del camerino

- De acuerdo… no te presionaré… - Robert le puso una mano en su hombro y salió del camerino

- No hay más ilusiones para mí – le dijo a su reflejo al quedarse solo – la vida terminó cuando te fuiste… pero trataré de continuar por ti… por ti continuaré… porque sé que eso es lo que tú hubieras deseado… seguiré adelante – el reflejo en el espejo le devolvió un rostro lleno de tristeza

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una nota en el periódico que había leído hoy, donde hablaba de la familia Andrey, que parecía que para celebrar el año nuevo harían una fiesta familiar en la casa en Lakewood en la ciudad de Chicago.

- ¿Cómo estarás? – dijo mirando la nota - ¿me extrañarás como te extraño yo?

* * *

Llegó el 31 de diciembre, la noche había caído, unos leves copos de nieve caían, la casa tenía las luces encendidas, la familia comenzaba a llegar.

La cena se celebró en completa calma, Albert no había invitado a muchos, solamente la familia más allegada, quien se quedaría aquella noche a dormir, Candy sonreía, solo era una careta que ella se había obligado a poner, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

Pero aún así continuó hasta que se llegó el momento de que el año viejo se iba y llegaba el nuevo, dejó correr una lágrima y todos creyeron que era por sentimentalismo, ya que las embarazadas tienen ese tipo de síntomas.

Albert solo la abrazó y le dio palabras de aliento y de amor, ella fingió que todo estaba bien, pero no era así, nadie sabía por qué se sentía de aquella manera, solo ella, solo en su mente y corazón recordaba a un hombre, que no era su marido.

Albert al verla que su actitud era como si estuviera sintiéndose mal la llevó a la recamara, Annie se ofreció a acompañarla y subió con ella para hacerle compañía un rato.

- Candy… - Annie comenzó a hablar - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si Annie… - contestó

- No lo pareces amiga, desde que volvieron de Nueva York te he visto diferente ¿pasó algo?

- ¿Algo? No, claro que no, solo que no me he sentido bien, es todo – trató de que Annie no insistiera – estoy un poco cansada, este embarazo ha sido muy difícil – sonrió

- te entiendo, a veces es muy pesado – sonrió también ella – pero, discúlpame por insistir, pero – le tomó una mano – tu malestar no es por cansancio - dijo mirándola a los ojos, Candy los desvió - ¿ves? Me preocupas amiga

- No es nada de verdad – pero en su mirada había tristeza

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, para todo amiga…

- Gracias Annie – y se abrazaron – este día es… muy especial para mi, por eso estoy así…

- Imagino porque – le dijo cuando se separaron – a pesar de que deseabas tanto un hijo, no hay ese brillo en tu mirada que debería haber – la miró – tu sonrisa no es igual que siempre

- Es… muy difícil para mí…

- Lo sé amiga… lo sé…

Candy calló, se recostó y cerró sus ojos, Annie se quedó un momento con ella y al poco ratito salió de la habitación apagándole la luz, solamente la luz de la lamparita había quedado encendida, Candy abrió los ojos, solamente se había hecho la dormida, para poder quedarse sola.

* * *

- "amiga ¿crees que no entiendo que lo que tienes es una gran tristeza que te embarga? ¿Crees que no sé lo que significa para ti este día? – Pensó Annie recargada en la puerta de la recamara de Candy, cuando salió de ella – sé que sufres, y tiene que ver con él… ¿verdad amiga?"

Annie sabía que Candy no sufría por otra cosa, intuía que algo había sucedido en la vida de ella para haber cambiado, ella misma experimentó sus embarazos y sabía por experiencia que la llenaban de alegría y felicidad, pero en Candy era diferente, estaba todo el tiempo triste, a pesar de que sonreía sus ojos mostraban otra cosa, trataba de ser como siempre, pero, ella ya había visto antes eso en Candy, algo había pasado en Nueva York.

* * *

Candy estaba a punto de romper a llorar, aquella noche era especial para ella, jamás había olvidado que un 31 de diciembre había conocido al hombre que la había hecho conocer lo que era el amor, el hombre que más había amado en la vida.

Gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero un ruido la hizo sobresaltarse, así como también un aroma… un aroma que a pesar de todo, no había podido olvidar… no identificó de donde provenía, hasta que pudo saber de donde venía… de la pequeña terraza de su recamara, la abrió y entró el aire frío y algunos copos entraron, ahí se asomó y alcanzó a mirar una sombra que se perdía entre los árboles, trató de no asustarse, realmente no sintió miedo, sus ojos entonces se dirigieron hacía algo que estaba en el piso cubierta un poco por la nieve que caía, eran tres rosas blancas, las levantó temblorosa y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas… sabía de quién eran… no tenían nota… ¿para qué?

* * *

Mientras que en el bosque donde aquella sombra quedaba escondida, un hombre enfundado en una gabardina miraba hacia la terraza donde una mujer abrazaba las rosas blancas que había dejado.

La observó hasta que ella entró nuevamente a la recamara cerrando los ventanales detrás de ella, había sido un regalo divino mirarla nuevamente, aquella imagen de ella embarazada jamás lo abandonaría, estaba hermosa, pensó, y soñó nuevamente, con toda el alma, que aquel hijo que ella esperaba hubiera sido de él.

Continuará…

* * *

**NOTITAS DE MI**: Hola, aqui esta otro capitulo mas de esta historia, la cual espero les haya gustado.

Se que a muchas no les gustara este tema tan dificil como es la infidelidad, pero esto es algo que quizas no se pueda evitar cuando por equivocacion tomamos un camino que no debimos tomar, las circunstancias, los motivos por los cuales a veces hacemos cosas que no debimos haber hecho y el cual nos llevo a hacerle danio a otra persona.

solo espero que no me juzguen tan mal por haber tomado este tema tan escabroso, y sigan leyendo esta historia.

saludos amigas, gracias por leer.

Lizette


	12. Chapter 12

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO DOCE_**

Este Romeo está sangrando

Pero tú no puedes ver su sangre

No son nada esos sentimientos

De este viejo perro pateado

Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste

Ahora me estoy ahogando en la sangre

Ves que siempre he sido un luchador

Pero sin ti, dejaría de hacerlo…

Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor

De la manera que tiene que ser

Bien, supongo que ya no soy más bueno

Pero nena, este soy yo Y yo te amaré, nena, siempre

Y yo estaré allí por siempre y un día más, siempre

Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen

Hasta que los cielos estallen

Y las palabras no rimen

Yo se que cuando muera, tu estarás en mi mente, y yo te amo, siempre

Ahora las figuras que dejas atrás

Son simplemente recuerdos de una vida diferente…

Algunas de ellas nos hicieron reírAlgunas de ellas nos hicieron llorar

¿Por que ellas tuvieron que decir adiós?

Lo que daría por correr mis dedos por tu pelo,

Tocar tus labios, tenerte cerca

Cuando tú dices tus plegarias, trato de entender,

he cometido errores, soy simplemente un hombre

Cuando él te tiene cerca

Cuando él se acerca a ti

Cuando dice las palabras que tu quieres escuchar, desearía ser él,

y que esas palabras fueran mías para decírtelas hasta el fin de los tiempos…

Y yo te amaré, nena, siempre

Y yo estaré allí por siempre y un día más, siempre

Si me pidieras que llore por ti, yo podría

Si me pidieras que muera por ti, yo podría

Mira mi cara, no hay precio que no pagaría

Para decirte estas palabras a ti

Bien, no habrá suerte en esos dados cargados,

pero nena, si me dieras solo otra oportunidad podríamos empacar nuestros viejos sueños

y nuestras antiguas vidas

Encontraremos un lugar donde el sol aún brille

Yo se que cuando muera, tu estarás en mi mente y yo te amo, siempre siempre

Bon Jovi.

* * *

DIAS DESPUES…

- ¡Candy, Candy! – venía corriendo Annie acercándose a ésta, que estaba en el jardín de las rosas

- ¿Qué pasa Annie?

- ¿Ya te enteraste? – le habló bajo

- ¿De qué?

- Terry está en la ciudad…

Candy sintió un leve pinchazo en le pecho que rápidamente fue sustituido por un calorcito que la hizo sonreír suavemente, algo parecido a un sofoco la asaltó y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban cerca.

- Amiga… - susurró Annie

- Imagino que estará de gira la obra en la que está actuando ahora… - bajó sus ojos, algo parecía escozarlos

- Si, la obra de Hamlet, se está presentando en el teatro de la ciudad, los diarios están dando una muy buena critica de la actuación de él ¿irás a ver la obra?

- No

- Entiendo… nosotros tampoco iremos…

- ¿por qué?

- Sabes bien la opinión que tiene Archie sobre él…

- Me imagino – sonrió – pero él ahora es un actor, además ya somos mayores, Archie no puede seguir con el mismo sentimiento hacia él como el que le tenía en el colegio, deberían ir a ver la obra…

- Si, le dije pero no quiso asistir… ¿no te gustaría verlo actuar?

- Si, me encantaría… - dijo sin regresar a verla, porque los ojos sentía que le quemaban por las lágrimas

- Candy… - Annie la miró y la abrazó, sabía que su amiga estaba sufriendo, que algo traía en su alma que no quería sacar – no entiendo aún que es lo que te oprime el alma…

- Annie, es algo muy difícil para mí… - se sentaron las dos en una banca en el jardín, aquel día no nevaba, parecía el sol dar una leve oportunidad de dar su luz – lo que a mi me embarga es muy duro, no sé si me entenderás y no me juzgarás…

- Candy… sabes muy bien que soy tu amiga y que jamás haré algo que pueda hacerte daño, ya no… - Candy le sonrió

- Lo sé… has sido como una hermana para mí, eso no voy a cansar de repetirlo…

- Pero también quiero que entiendas que si no quieres decirme nada, lo entenderé…

Candy la miró, realmente era muy pesado para ella llevar aquella carga emocional y no poder compartirla con nadie, había llegado el momento en que no podía callar más, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- Sólo prométeme que nunca dirás esto que te contaré…

- Te lo prometo Candy…

- Bien… verás… - dijo tratando de que su voz no se escuchara muy afectada

Candy comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido en Nueva York, desde que llegó a la ciudad, todo lo referente a su relación con Albert, y Annie abrió con bastante sorpresa los ojos cuando le contó lo de Terry… inicialmente parecía escandalizada, pero conforme Annie observaba como los rasgos y los ojos en su amiga cambiaban y le daban una suavidad, se dio cuenta que era cierto, no podía Annie juzgarla, ni condenarla como le había pedido, incluso trató de comprenderla… para Annie era muy triste saber que Candy seguía sufriendo, que aún no encontraba la verdadera felicidad… y ese gran sacrificio que había hecho al volver a renunciar a su verdadero amor.

- Esta es la razón Annie… - unas lágrimas cayeron de los verdes ojos de Candy – por la que estoy así, aunque he tratado de aparentar que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque no esté completa… tengo que aparentar que Albert y yo somos un matrimonio perfecto… aunque él tiene la esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser como al principio… pero… yo no puedo volver a tener la misma vida… y a Terry no debe condenársele también, él ha entendido que no podemos estar juntos… él también sufre…

- Pero ¿ya no amas a Albert entonces? – preguntó Annie

- No… - respondió sencillamente con una sonrisa – creo que jamás dejé de amar a Terry… simplemente traté de esconder lo que sentía por él…

- Te entiendo amiga… - le dijo suavemente – pero – Annie le tomó el rostro a Candy y con su pañuelo le limpió las lágrimas – no debes estar triste, entiendo que no puedas estar junto a… él, pero tendrás a tu hijo, lo que siempre deseaste…

- Si, pero a veces es inevitable no pensar en él… no recordarlo y desear estar a su lado… me siento llena de remordimientos por vivir así…

- Pero Candy… - dijo Annie, Candy la miró - ¿no has pensado que quizás tu hijo… este bebé que esperas…? - le costaba trabajo decirlo

- ¿Qué Annie, a qué te refieres? – preguntó Candy, el desconcierto se pintaba en el rostro de Annie

- Que tu hijo… pueda ser de Terry…

No lo había pensado Candy, no le había pasado por la mente aquella duda, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensarlo, aunque recordaba sin duda alguna que antes de volver a encontrarse con Terry, había sostenido relaciones con Albert, y con Terry fue un mes después, no, no podía ser de Terry, ya que cuando supo que estaba embarazada hizo sus cuentas, todo daba a que era hijo de Albert.

- No Annie, no lo creo – le dijo – estoy segura que es de Albert… si tuviera la seguridad de que es de Terry ¿crees que yo no estaría con él en estos momentos?

- Espero que así sea Candy…

- Si, y te aseguro que a pesar de todo, tengo unos remordimientos horribles… ya que Albert se ha portado muy bien conmigo…

- Lo sé, te entiendo, pero no te preocupes, poco a poco superarás todo, te lo aseguro…

- Eso espero… - trató de sonreír.

* * *

_…_

Aquella noche, como todas las noches, Candy estaba en su recamara, tejía, Annie le había estado enseñando a hacerlo, aquello le ayudaba mucho, la entretenía y la relajaba, trataba de pensar en su futuro.

Además estaba haciendo tiempo a que llegara el momento de dormirse, Albert iba a llegar tarde, se había dado la casualidad de que ella estaba también en Chicago, pero como siempre, no lo acompañaba a ninguno de los compromisos que él tenía, ese era uno de los tantos acuerdos a los que habían llegado… Albert le avisó que tenía una cena a la cual, le pidió que lo acompañara, pero como siempre, además del pretexto del embarazo, se rehusó a asistir, a pesar de los ruegos de Albert, pero Candy además ponía de pretexto que le cansaban para no ir.

Estaba imaginando conforme sus manos tejían y el movimiento la entretenía, que Terry estaría terminando de interpretar la obra, le hubiera gustado tanto poder asistir y verlo actuar, solamente una vez lo había visto, justamente como Romeo, sintió aquella noche que la actuación había sido para ella, sonrió al recordar, pero ahora verlo en otra interpretación hubiera sido algo diferente, y sí lo hacía así de bien, como cuando lo vio ensayar, sabía que lo haría perfecto.

Pero en su mente volvió a recordar la pregunta de Annie "¿Ese hijo que esperas, no será de Terry?" es que era muy duro para ella imaginarlo… claro que cuando tuvo relaciones con Terry, no permitió por un buen tiempo que Albert la volviera a tocar, no, quizás no era de Terry… una duda comenzó a germinar en su cerebro.

Candy no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había comenzado a dormir sentada en el sillón donde tejía, por lo que no se dio cuenta que una figura se acercaba a ella.

Pero, sintiendo algo raro, Candy abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver quien era…

* * *

_…_

- ¡Dios! – susurró Candy

- Shhh – unos dedos taparon los labios de Candy y hablando también en susurros – no hables…

Los ojos de Candy se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, lágrimas que no permitió caer, no todavía.

- No debes estar aquí… - dijo hablando bajo aún

- Lo sé, pero no podía soportar más sin verte, no podía soportar más estar alejado de ti – también hablando en susurros

- Yo pensé… - comenzó a decir ella

- Lo sé – la interrumpió poniendo sus dedos en los labios de ella, los acariciaba – dije e hice muchas cosas que dieron a entender que iba a abandonar todo… que iba a abandonarte a ti… pero no puedo… no puedo evitarlo… necesitaba verte… no me importa nada más… - la miraba con tanto amor – me haces tanta falta – besó sus manos

- Él no tardará en llegar… - dijo ella con voz entrecortada

- Lo sé – sonrió - por eso no tardaré – la miró, en aquellos azules ojos que parecían quererla devorar había un gran amor, pero también un gran dolor e impotencia – solo quería verte una vez más, quiero llevarme tu imagen grabada en mi mente, así, - la recorrió con sus azules ojos que brillaban por la emoción - así como estás ¡cuánto hubiera deseado que el hijo que llevas en tu vientre hubiera sido mío! – y con mano temblorosa se atrevió a tocar su vientre ya crecido

Candy sintió una infinita ternura por Terry… "también yo lo deseaba", se dijo Candy, ya no podía hablar, solamente luchaba por no dejar caer las lágrimas que parecían hacer escozor en sus ojos, observó el rostro de aquel hombre, había adelgazado, su cabello estaba más corto, sus ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, miraban con tristeza, Candy no podía creer que lo tuviera frente a ella… solo se miraban como si quisieran grabarse en sus respectivas mentes.

- No soporté un momento más estar lejos de ti… - dijo Terry – perdóname por haber venido y exponerte de esta manera… - le tomó una de sus manos y la besó – hoy fue la última función en esta ciudad, mañana continuaremos con la gira – le sonrió tristemente – haré todo lo posible por no venir corriendo a verte… cuando tenga necesidad de ello… no, no llores – le dijo limpiando una lágrima que había escapado de los ojos de Candy – no quiero llevarme esa imagen tuya… sonríe, eso es lo que me da fuerzas e inspiración en mi vida… – Candy se obligó a sonreír – quiero decirte… que sepas… que cada interpretación que yo hago, son dedicadas a ti… siempre estás en mi mente y mi corazón…

- Terry… - susurró

- No digas nada… - le puso su mano en su boca nuevamente – solo quiero que escuches, quiero que seas feliz… yo lo seré si tu lo eres…

Él calló, la miró con ternura y amor, como si quisiera grabarse en su mente aquella visión de la mujer amada, se fue acercando poco a poco, Candy con ansiedad esperaba recibir en sus labios los labios de él, pero Terry solamente le dio un beso en la frente, pegó sus labios en la frente de ella, haciéndolo eterno, como si quisiera impregnarle su esencia.

- Terry… perdóname…

- ¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué es lo que puedo yo perdonarte a ti? Que has sido como una luz en mi vida… mi aire… no… – sonrió con amargura – al contrario, soy yo el que te pide perdón por no haberme hecho a un lado antes… por haberme permitido sentir nuevamente este sufrimiento… este amor que jamás dejó de vivir en mi corazón…

- Terry… - Candy puso su mano en el rostro de él, los ojos de éste la miraban, brillaban por las lágrimas que estaba a duras penas conteniendo – yo jamás hubiera querido hacerte sufrir de nuevo…

- Lo sé, sé que no fue tu culpa, sé que tampoco fue culpa mía… ¿de quién lo fue? Solamente del destino que se ha empeñado en separarnos… pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre estarás en mi corazón, te amo

Candy no pudo soportar más y lloró…

- No por favor, no llores, no quiero verte llorar… quiero verte sonreír… tu sonrisa te hace ver más bella

- No puedo… evitarlo – decía con voz entrecortada

Y sin poder soportar quizás más, acercó sus labios a los de ella, que los recibió como un sediento a un vaso con agua, volvieron a probarse, volvieron a sentir latir juntos sus corazones.

Suavemente Terry se separó de ella, la miró y en sus ojos ardían las lágrimas, volver a estar junto ella había sido volver a condenarse, no era fácil para él dejarla, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pensar en ella, en dejarla ir, aunque se muriera por no hacerlo.

- Adiós amor mío… - le dijo cerca de sus labios

- Adiós…

Se fue alejando lentamente de ella, como si no quisiera soltar el contacto, hasta que sus manos quedaron libres, él la miró por última vez antes de salir por el ventanal por donde había entrado, solo las cortinas quedaron volando por el viento que se empezaba a sentir, Candy sintió la frialdad que entraba, la cual, congelaba su corazón.

Llorando se acercó al ventanal, ahí se quedó mirando como la figura se alejaba, y con ella su vida.

* * *

_…_

MAS TARDE…

- Hola querida – saludó suavemente Albert a Candy, cuando éste entró en la habitación, la que estaba alumbrada solo por una lamparita

- Hola – su voz sonaba triste

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te oyes un poco mal

- Si, solo que estoy un poco resfriada

- ¿y cómo no? – dijo yendo hacía el ventanal que estaba abierto dejando entrar el aire frío – está entrando el frío ¿acaso no lo sentías?

- No, no lo sentía – la mirada de Candy estaba mirando a otro lado

- Debes cuidarte querida – se volvió a ella, yendo a sentarse en la misma cama que ella – no es bueno para el bebé que te vayas a enfermar

- Si – trató de sonreír – no te apures, estoy bien, creo que voy a dormirme ya… me muero del sueño - cerró sus ojos y se tapó

- Si, descansa cariño, yo también vengo rendido, te veré mañana – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por una puerta que comunicaba las dos recamaras, Candy y Albert aún no compartían la cama, además por su estado de embarazo, y tampoco habían cambiado las cosas en cuanto a los deberes conyugales, así que éste dormía en otra recamara.

En cuanto él salió, Candy apagó la lamparita que había a un lado de su cama, a oscuras volvió a derramar lágrimas, las cuales tenía que callar para que Albert no las escuchara.

* * *

_…_

Al siguiente día, Candy se encontraba en el jardín, era su lugar preferido, ahí se sentía libre, ahí podía pensar sin cuidarse de que alguien pudiera escuchar su más mínimo pensamiento.

- Hola Candy…

- Hola Annie – saludó

- Ya se ha ido…

- Lo sé – en los ojos de Candy había tristeza, pero en su boca había una sonrisa – vino a despedirse – lo dijo en voz baja

- ¡¿en verdad?! – preguntó asombrada Annie – tiene mucho valor – una sonrisa se pintó en su boca

- Si, no lo volveré a ver… jamás… - continuó con su labor que estaba haciendo con las rosas

- Amiga… - Annie la abrazó y Candy comenzó a llorar, lloró hasta que sintió que no podía más, ahí Annie la mantuvo en su abrazo hasta que se calmó

_…_

* * *

Pasaron los meses y pronto llegó el momento en que Candy comenzara su labor de parto, lo que causó un gran revuelo en la mansión de las Rosas, prisas y prisas de las doncellas que traían vasijas con agua caliente, franelas limpias, el ir y venir de Albert que estaba sumamente nervioso, Annie y Archie haciéndole compañía.

- Albert cálmate, harás un hoyo en el suelo – le dijo Archie

- No puedo evitarlo Archie ¿qué tu también estuviste tranquilo cuando nacieron tus hijos? – preguntó

- Archie estuvo pegado a la puerta hasta que escuchó el llanto de nuestro hijo – terció Annie sonriendo

- Bueno, es lógico… - dijo Archie un poco avergonzado

- Espero que todo salga bien – dijo Albert preocupado

Pero entonces, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban los tres reunidos.

- ¡señor! – una mucama apareció apurada - ¡el doctor dice que vaya, es una emergencia!

Albert salió apresurado, Annie se levantó y se abrazó a Archie.

- ¡Por Dios! – dijo ella - ¿qué habrá sucedido?

- Ojala nada malo – contestó Archie también con una preocupación en sus ojos

* * *

_…_

- ¡Doctor! ¿qué sucede?

- Parece que hay un poco de complicación – comenzó a explicar el doctor – la presión de su esposa está muy baja, eso puede afectar al bebé… o quizás a ella

- ¡Sálvela a ella doctor…! – dijo entonces sin titubear Albert

- ¡Pero su hijo…!

- ¡Lo sé! Si eso no es posible salvarlo ¡Sálvela a ella! – le pidió al doctor con una determinación pintada en los ojos - ¡ella es más importante!

- ¡Pero la señora me ha pedido que salve al bebé si no hubiera otro remedio!

- ¡Pero yo le ordeno que la salve a ella! – tomó de las solapas al doctor quien lo miró asombrado ya que en los ojos de Albert había una gran furia

- De acuerdo señor Andrey… - dijo el médico

El médico entró nuevamente a la habitación, Albert afuera estaba sumamente nervioso y preocupado, el doctor trataba de tranquilizarse, ya que si la señora Candy se salvaba, podrían tener hijos después, eso quizás no sería problema, pero ella le había pedido que si no podían salvarse los dos, salvara más que nada a su bebé… ¿qué hacer? El señor Andrey ordenó salvarla a ella… pero ella pidió salvar a su bebé si no hubiera más remedio…

Pero para Albert lo importante era ella, no sabía que pasaría con él, si ella le hiciera falta.

Pareció pasar una eternidad, hasta que se escuchó un llanto, el llanto de un bebé parecía traspasar las puertas y llegó hasta sus oídos, un sudor frío recorrió a Albert por su espalda, se meció los cabellos con desesperación, una mano le apretujó el corazón, no era posible que Candy…

Y sin pensar, y sin tocar antes la puerta, entró con desesperación, topándose con un cuadro que lo puso un poco histérico, el doctor estaba en su labor de limpieza a Candy, mientras una de las enfermeras que lo había acompañado traía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto, Candy estaba con los ojos cerrados… demasiado pálida, demasiado demacrada… los ojos se veían muy hundidos en su rostro… la enfermera se encaminó hacia Albert con el pequeño bultito, pero éste la ignoró y se dirigió rápidamente donde Candy estaba tumbada.

- ¡Candy! – la llamó y se acercó rápidamente a ella - ¡Candy amor mío! ¡Por favor no! - le rogaba

- Señor Andrey… - dijo el médico

- ¡Noo! ¡déjenme solo con ella! – le gritó

- Señor…

- ¡Váyanse, déjenme solo! – ordenó sin dejar al doctor

El doctor salió de la habitación, afortunadamente por lo difícil de aquel parto, había hecho rápidamente su labor de dejar a Candy completamente limpia.

- Candy… pequeña – le tomaba una mano - ¿me escuchas amor?

- Albert… - dijo muy débilmente Candy

- ¡no quiero que me dejes! – le dijo casi llorando, Candy no contestaba, se sentía muy débil realmente – este es un castigo, no quería perderte a ti… le pedí al doctor que te salvara a ti… - Candy abrió sus ojos y lo miró – ¡sí… tu eres para mí lo más importante… sin ti, me moriría…!

- Albert… pero nuestro… bebé

- ¡No me importa ahora! – dijo sin pensar

- ¿Qué… dices…? – decía débilmente – es nuestro… hijo…

- ¡Candy No!

- No… me… siento muy bien… prométeme que si me… sucediera algo… lo cuidarás…

- ¡No! ¡Candy! – y la abrazó - ¡perdóname! ¡He sido un desgraciado contigo!

- Promete que cuidarás… al… bebé – dijo cerrando sus ojos, ella sentía sumergirse en una inconsciencia

Albert creyó volverse loco, Candy no respondía, aunque realmente ella estaba tan débil que no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir sus ojos, el parto había sido muy difícil y complicado para ella.

- ¡Candy! – decía Albert abrazándola, se sentía completamente desesperado, lleno de remordimientos y comenzó a hablar sin pensar en lo que decía, la desesperación de sentir que estaba perdiendo a aquella mujer que tanto amaba lo hacía decir palabras sin pensar - ¡no quiero perderte! – en los azules ojos había una total desesperación – sé que soy un desgraciado… ¡pero estos remordimientos me están matando! ¡Quizás por eso Dios me está castigando de esta manera! ¡Él sabe que tú eres lo más importante para mí!... ¡He sido un egoísta…! ¡SI! ¿me escuchas? ¡UN EGOISTA! Por haber pedido esto al doctor sin pensar en nadie más… ¡Por eso le pedí al doctor que te salvara a ti…! No al bebé… sé que soy un desgraciado… ¡NO ME IMPORTA NADIE MAS QUE TU, ESE BEBE NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Yo pedí que te salvaran a ti!

- Pero… Albert… - la voz cansada de Candy casi no se escuchaba – es… nuestro bebé…

- ¡NO, ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡ESE BEBE NO ME IMPORTA! - continuó diciendo - Jamás quise decírtelo… incluso quizás por eso no te lo decía, quería que estuvieras a mi lado, aunque te hiciera sentir mal… - decía Albert – ¡No puedo seguir callando esto! ¡oh querida Candy! ¡SOY UN DESGRACIADO! – volvió a decir - cuando visitaste doctores para que pudiéramos tener un hijo ¿recuerdas? Estabas ya desesperada porque no podíamos tener un hijo… ¡y yo! ¡yo secretamente visité otro doctor! Me habían hablado de él… dijeron que era una eminencia en reproducción genética… era algo nuevo… fui a verlo, sin decirte nada… él fue quien me dio esta horrenda noticia… él me confirmó que yo… era estéril…

El cerebro de Candy al escuchar aquello comenzó a tener actividad eléctrica, parecía que había toda una estela de fuegos artificiales en él, trataba de reaccionar, pero no podía, su corazón pareció paralizarse por un momento ¿Estéril?

- Si… ese bebé… no es mío… por eso… por eso… pedí al doctor que te salvara a ti… - parecía no coordinar sus palabras

¿Entonces…? Se dijo Candy ¿el hijo no era de Albert? ¡Era de…!

- Si Candy… cuando me lo dijiste… entendí hasta donde habías llegado con Terry… no podía creer que tú… ¡TU! Mi dulce Candy… la mujer que más amaba y veneraba hubiera sido de otro… una furia mucho más grande se apoderó de mí… y quise matarlo… pero… no me importó ya nada más, tu estabas conmigo, había yo ganado al fin… Terry desaparecería de nuestras vidas

Unos segundos de silencio

- yo no puedo tener hijos… sabía que tu hijo no era mío… pero… no me importó… no quería perderte… por eso… por eso callé… perderte hubiera sido mi muerte… por eso callé… por eso… no quería perderte – repetía - y si tu ahora… me dejaras solo… no sé que me sucedería… no sé si sobreviviría… no sabría qué hacer sin ti… por eso, por eso le pedí al doctor que sin importar nada, te salvara a ti, solo a ti… tu eres lo más importante para mi…

Albert escondió su rostro en la cama a un lado de Candy, parecía estar sumamente arrepentido.

- Me engañaste…

Albert escuchó un susurro, pero no levantó el rostro, trató de agudizar su oído, ya que no entendió muy bien las palabras

- me has engañado… - volvió a escucharse el susurro

- ¿Candy? – dijo Albert mirándola, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero al acercarse a ella, notó que una lagrima salía de uno de ellos - ¿Candy?

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente, en ellos había dolor, mucho dolor.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo como si no tuviera muchas fuerzas para hablar

- Yo…

- ¿Por…qué Albert…? Yo no merecía… esto… – Candy calló, no pudo decir más, parecía haber sido sumida por un pozo muy negro que no tenía fondo

- ¿Candy? – dijo Albert asustado - ¡Candy!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTITAS DE MI:  
**Bien aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, la cual espero que les este gustando.

Pido miles de disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo, como bien saben, tuvimos la visita del Huracan Sandy, asi que la senal del internet estaba un poco mal, por fortuna en la parte en que vivo no sucedio nada mas que leves fallas tecnicas, yo vivo en el Bronx, asi que quizas por estar mas al norte no nos ocurrio nada por aca... ademas de que le estuve haciendo unos arreglitos a este capitulo a ultima hora, asi que les pido nuevamente muchas disculpas por esta tardanza.

saludos...


	13. Chapter 13

**_ LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO TRECE_**

* * *

- ¡Albert! – lo llamó Archie cuando lo vio cruzar el vestíbulo, pero éste no hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta - ¡Albert espera! – Le dio alcance - pero ¿qué te sucede?

- Voy a Chicago… - balbuceó

- ¿A Chicago? – Archie no entendió – pero ¿y Candy? – Albert no contestó, seguía caminando y Archie junto a él - ¡acaba de dar a luz Albert!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – contestó Albert – por eso debo… - se calló

- Albert ¿Qué sucede? – Archie se le puso en frente y lo encaró

- ¡Nada!

- ¿Nada? ¡pero mírate! ¿qué es lo que te sucede?

- Archie – lo tomó Albert de las solapas mirándolo – realmente, realmente necesito ir a Chicago…

- Está bien… - le contestó Archie después de una pausa – te acompañaré… yo manejo

- De acuerdo

Y los dos se subieron al auto, Albert a su lado del copiloto, se recargó en el asiento, no habló, todo el viaje fue así, en silencio, Archie ocasionalmente lo volteaba a mirar, preguntándose ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué aquel cambio en Albert? Algo muy fuerte había pasado para que éste estuviera así, pensaba Archie, llegando a Chicago le llamaría a Annie para avisarle que se quedaría allá con él.

* * *

Annie se había quedado de piedra cuando escuchó la confesión que Albert le hiciera a Candy, ella estaba parada en la puerta sin entrar, subió detrás de él cuando a éste le avisaron de la situación de Candy, escuchó palabra por palabra y no podía dar crédito que la situación haya llegado hasta este grado.

"Pobre de mi amiga" pensó aguantando las ganas de llorar, "¿hasta cuando tendrás que soportar Candy?"

_Annie escuchó que Albert iba a salir de la habitación y se alejó de ahí, aparentando estar llegando apenas para que no se diera cuenta que había escuchado algo._

- _¡Albert! – le habló – ¿todo está bien?_

- _¿Eh si? – Albert se miraba desconcertado, como si no supiera qué hacer – Annie…_

- _Si…_

- _Por favor, puedes cuidar a Candy, debo salir…_

- _Si, claro que si… - y lo vio irse escaleras abajo_

- _Gracias…_

* * *

Y se fue, como si lo fueran persiguiendo, Annie se dirigió a la habitación de Candy y ahí la vio, ella estaba tendida ahí, se veía muy pálida, la tocó, tenía fiebre.

Fue rápidamente por el doctor para que le suministrara algo para ayudarla, no podían permitir que la fiebre se le subiera, el doctor pronto hizo lo debido, estabilizando así la presión de Candy, aunque la fiebre iba a tratar de bajársela.

- Oh Candy… - dijo Annie mientras le ponía un trapo mojado con agua fría en su frente – debes ponerte bien…

- Mi… bebé… - dijo débilmente

- Tu bebé está muy bien… no te preocupes – le habló para tranquilizarla

- Te… Terry… - aún en aquel delirio lo recordaba, se dijo Annie

- Todo está bien amiga… descansa… debes recuperarte… no te preocupes… yo cuidaré a tu bebé…

Y como si hubiera sido un sedante, Candy dejó de hablar y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Annie la miró preocupada, pensaba, ahora que faltaba por pasarle en la vida a Candy, Annie estaba desconcertada de lo que había escuchado decirle a Albert ¿hasta qué grado había sido capaz de llegar Albert? Pensó.

* * *

MAS TARDE EN CHICAGO…

Archie no podía entender lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Albert al verlo tomar de aquella manera, nunca lo había visto así, incluso no habían llegado siquiera a la casa familiar donde Albert vivía toda la semana, ya que éste le pidió que fueran a un bar que estaba en una zona no muy elegante, ahí lo primero que hizo Albert fue pedir una copa, la cual tomó de un trago, después pidió otra y otra…

Archie lo miró sorprendido como se empinaba los vasos, Albert no hablaba aún, miraba el contenido de la copa como lo más importante.

Archie no entendía qué era lo que sucedía, hoy había nacido su hijo, y en vez de estar con Candy, quien se había visto un poco delicada por el trabajo de parto, se había marchado casi corriendo de la casa, se le veía incluso alterado, pero, no le había hecho pregunta alguna aún, solo lo veía empinarse de aquella manera los vasos de vino.

- No deberías beber más… - le dijo tentativamente Archie

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer… - le contestó agresivo

Un silencio…

- ¿Al fin me dirás que sucede Albert? – se atrevió al fin a preguntar Archie.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Archie? – contestó Albert con una mueca de amargura

- Pues… no sé… él por qué de esta conducta… tú nunca bebes… y la verdad…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – echó una carcajada interrumpiéndolo – la verdad querido sobrino ¡es que mi vida es una soberana porquería! – Archie lo miró como si no pudiera creer en lo que decía – Si ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo "feliz" que soy?

- Bueno…

- Pues… - le dio otro trago a su vaso – yo no… - decía con ironía – no tengo precisamente una familia feliz…

- Pero ¿qué sucedió? Me consta que si han sido muy felices… han sido un buen matrimonio… tu amas a Candy… y ella...

- ¡Ella ama a otro! – lo interrumpió con un golpe en la mesa

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo sorprendido Archie

- Lo que oíste… - ahora con amargura, otro trago a su vaso de vino

- Pero no… no entiendo – dijo sin poder creer lo que Albert le decía

- Si… ella… - tomó nuevamente hasta el fondo y volvió a servir otra copa – ella jamás me ha amado Archie… - en los azules ojos se pintaba una tela de lágrimas y volvió a tomar otro trago

- No… no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo…

- ¿Qué no puedes creer? ¿qué ella no me ame? – volvió a tomar y dejó nuevamente su vaso vacío dispuesto a servirse otra copa

- No tomes más… - trató de tocarlo

- ¡no me digas lo que debo hacer! – le respondió furioso quitando con un manotazo la mano que Archie le acercó

- ¡Pues no tomes más! – Archie lo enfrentó - ¡Vámonos de aquí! – los demás parroquianos los observaban

- ¡Suéltame! – se debatía Albert

- ¡No! ¡he dicho que nos vamos! – y prácticamente a rastras sacó a Albert de aquel lugar y lo subió al carro y condujo hasta llegar a la casa.

* * *

Albert con coraje bajó del auto azotó la puerta y sin haber hablado durante todo el camino, entró a la casa y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, donde tenía las botellas de licor, donde tomó una sirviéndose en un vaso y tomando el contenido como desesperado, empuñaba el vaso como si quisiera romperlo, hasta ahí lo alcanzó Archie.

- ¡Albert! ¿seguirás bebiendo? – preguntó enojado

- ¡Así es! – apuró la copa

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡No me parece que tu problema sea motivo suficiente para que te embriagues de esa forma! ¡Se puede solucionar!

Albert lo volteó a mirar con un coraje, lleno de furia…

- ¿Me dices que mi problema no es motivo suficiente? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que estoy sintiendo? – le contestó aventando a una pared el vaso el cual se hizo añicos - ¡Esto no tiene solución alguna!

Archie estaba muy, muy sorprendido por aquella actitud de Albert, lo miró, éste estaba completamente furioso

- ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que he dicho? ¡Te he dicho que Candy no me ama!

- No creo que eso haya dicho ella… yo me he dado cuenta que es feliz contigo… quizás escuchaste mal… - trató de decir Archie

- ¿Feliz conmigo? ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – se burló - ¿Es que no entiendes lo que digo? ¡Candy ama a otro hombre!

- ¡Es que eso no puede ser Albert! ¡Piensa que acabas de tener un hijo!

- ¡UN HIJO QUE NO ES MIO! – le gritó al fin

Archie se quedó boquiabierto, ¿de qué diablos hablaba Albert?

- ¿Qué has dicho? – se acercó a Albert y lo miró con seriedad - ¿Qué has dicho? - repitió

- Lo que escuchaste – le contestó con los ojos llenos de furia, pero al mismo tiempo había lágrimas que no dejaba salir

- No, no puede ser… no puedo creerlo

- ¡Si! ¡Ese hijo que Candy acaba de tener, no es mío! ¡así de simple! – se dirigió nuevamente a la botella y tomó otro vaso, sirviéndose y apurando el contenido de éste – Yo no puedo tener hijos… - dijo con derrota - ¡Soy estéril!

- Pero… ¿cómo…? – Archie completamente confundido - ¿de quién…?

- ¿Quién es el padre? – contestó con amargura – la persona que no creí odiar nunca, jamás pensé que podría yo odiar a alguien… una vez fue mi amigo… ¡Y creí que era mi amigo! Lo ayudé a salir adelante una vez… y jamás pensé… creí… creí que ella lo había olvidado al fin…

- ¿Terry? – dijo Archie como un mal presentimiento

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Albert soltó unas carcajadas, volvió a tomar más – Creí ciegamente en ella… pensé que me amaba… nunca pensé que sería capaz de… - dio un golpe al escritorio que estaba cerca de él

Archie se había quedado callado, parecía que tratara de asimilar ese hecho… Candy, Candy, la dulce Candy, "su gatita" como él la llamaba en secreto… la mujer que siempre había venerado como una diosa… no podía creer que ella… el hijo que acababa de tener fuera… no era posible… un hijo de Terry… no era posible que ella hubiera engañado de esa forma a Albert

- Pero… ella sabía que tu no podías tener hijos y aún así, te engañó

- ¡ÉL! ¡Volvió a aparecer! Envolvió a mi amada niña en sus palabras… cuando me enteré… - contestó Albert sonriendo con amargura, sin contestar lo contrario a lo que Archie le dijo

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú te enteraste? – Archie preguntó demasiado sorprendido

- Si… cuando me enteré… - continuó - ya era demasiado tarde… sinceramente… no creí que la relación que estaban sosteniendo llegaría a tanto… pensé que solamente se veían sin llegar a más… pero… él… - se mezo sus cabellos – no pensé… ¡jamás pensé! Que él también la hubiera tenido en sus brazos como tantas veces la tuve yo… - Albert no había dejado de tomar en todo momento por lo que su voz ya se escuchaba en plena embriaguez – yo que amé cada centímetro de su cuerpo… tuve sus caricias y sus besos… no creí que él ¡ÉL! ¡Él también los tuvo! ¡Él también tuvo sus besos, tuvo sus caricias, tuvo su cuerpo! – ahora empinó la botella – y lo más doloroso… - continuó – que además de haberme arrebatado todo… me arrebató su amor… ella… ¡Ella lo ama a él!

Archie no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… Candy… aquella que creyó tan pura… había cometido una infidelidad… Archie estaba sorprendido… muy sorprendido

- ¿Ahora entiendes cómo estoy? – preguntó Albert tambaleándose, Archie lo ayudó a subir hasta su recamara, donde lo acostó – Terry me arrebató todo… ¡Escuchaste, TODO! ¡todo me ha quitado! Hasta el hijo que acaba de nacer también es de él…

Archie no podía articular palabra, estaba completamente anonadado por lo que acaba de escuchar, Albert por el grado de embriaguez, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto alcohol, comenzó a hablar cosas que no se entendían, balbuceaba, hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido repitiendo el nombre de Candy, Archie le hizo compañía hasta que éste se quedó completamente dormido, lo observaba, no sabía qué pensar…

* * *

DOS DIAS DESPUÉS…

Annie estaba parada en la ventana, miraba el jardín, las rosas estaban comenzando a abrir los botones que se habían mantenido cerrados hasta entonces, pensaba, recordaba cuando ella y Candy eran pequeñas, cuando no había más preocupaciones.

- Annie… - escuchó una voz débil que la distrajo de sus pensamientos

- Candy… - Annie se acercó a la cama - ¿cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿y mi bebé? – había una nota de temor en su voz

- No te apures… está bien - y con la mirada le señaló una cuna cerca de la cama de Candy

- Quiero… verla…

- Claro que si… - Annie fue por el bebé y con cuidado lo sacó de su cuna

Era de noche ya, Candy había dormido casi todo el día, no había tenido más delirios desde que Annie la tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

- A ver, a ver… - decía Annie – la nueva mamá a recibir a su bebé – le acercó a Candy con cuidado el pequeño bultito

- Gracias… -

Para Candy recibir en sus brazos aquel pequeño pedacito de carne fue algo glorioso, una sensación sin igual, no la había observado bien cuando nació, solo escuchó la potencia de su llanto, pero ahora, observar detenidamente aquel pequeño rostro rosado, no creyó haber visto otro bebé más bello que aquel.

- Es… preciosa… - dijo Annie

- Si… - contestó Candy con ternura sin dejar de mirarla, quería grabar cada línea del rostro de aquel bebé

- ¿Cómo la llamarás? – preguntó Annie

- Aún no lo sé… pero casi tengo el nombre - sonrió

Un silencio tenso se sintió en la habitación de pronto.

- ¿dónde… está Albert? – preguntó con un poco de temor Candy

- Él… se fue a Chicago… - contestó – con Archie…

- ¿A Chicago? - No supo que más decir Candy

- Candy… yo…

- ¡Oh Annie! – los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas y tomó a su bebé y la puso en su pecho

- No Candy… no llores… te hará daño

- Es que… Albert…

- Lo sé – contestó y Candy la miró sorprendida – yo… cuando a Albert le bajaron a avisar que tu te habías puesto mal… yo lo seguí, pero no entré porque había ordenado que salieran tanto el doctor como la enfermera, quien llevó a tu bebé a la otra habitación, así que me quedé cerca para ver si algo necesitaría Albert… - calló haciendo una pausa, Candy la escuchaba – y… jamás pensé… que él… escuché todo… todo lo que te dijo Candy - Candy tenía sus ojos tristes, no lloraba ya - Si… no pude creer lo que había dicho… -Annie la miró al rostro, que estaba ocupado mirando a la pequeña bebé - ¿qué harás?

El silencio fue la respuesta.

Annie la dejó sola, ésta sabía que su amiga tenía mucho en qué pensar ahora, tenía que resolver esta situación, Annie salió pensando en lo que se avecinaba ahora, ¿qué pasaría en la vida de ellos?

* * *

Candy tenía mucho qué pensar, pensar ¿qué hacer? Se decía mientras amantaba a su bebé… aquella confesión de Albert había sido muy fuerte, no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer en referencia a él ¿tratar de entenderlo? No, no creía poder hacerlo, porque él había actuado de una manera muy mala, haberla engañado de esa forma, quizás se lo merecía por haber sido ella la primera en haberlo engañado… pero… recordó entonces cuando le dijo lo del embarazo… inicialmente creyó que su silencio había sido por la sorpresa, ya que habían tenido muchos intentos y no lo habían logrado… pero cómo también lo dijo él después, era un milagro…

¿Acaso creía que ella no iba a ser capaz de entender que él no hubiera podido tener hijos? ¿Creyó que cuando le dijera que era estéril ella lo iba a dejar? Claro que no… realmente no la conocía…

Claro que en estos momentos la situación era otra, todo había cambiado entre ellos desde hacía varios meses, lamentablemente ella no supo la verdad de él antes…

Se recriminó no haber tenido el valor de enfrentar a Albert y haberse separado de él… ¿qué había ahora entre ellos después de esta verdad?

¡Tonta, tonta! Se recriminó Candy, debí haber luchado entonces, se dijo, pero ¿cómo lo iba a saber? ¿Cómo iba a saber que Albert le iba a ocultar esa verdad? ¿Cómo iba a pensar en que Albert la querría dañar de aquella forma?

Entendió que hubiera actuado Albert como actuó en referencia al asunto de Terry, chantajearla por lo que sentía por él… porque no le hiciera daño a él… por eso había aceptado quedarse a su lado, tratar de llevar la vida en paz, para que Terry no saliera perjudicado… ella renunció a una vida con el hombre que amaba, para protegerlo a él… entendió que Albert hubiera usado todas esas argucias para tenerla a su lado…

Pero no entendió por qué ocultarle el asunto de su esterilidad, en su momento claro que no lo abandonaría, ni le recriminaría nada, hubieran buscado la manera de formar una familia, hubieran podido adoptar a un niño entonces, quizás hubiera sido diferente todo… quizás no hubiera vuelto a ver a Terry, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en atreverse a tener algo con él…

Pero… ahora no estaba tan segura de que todo hubiera sido diferente… el destino estaba escrito ya, fue el que se empeñó a que ella volviera a encontrarse con él… volver a verlo… volver a darse cuenta de que lo seguía amando y que nunca, nunca había podido sacarlo de su corazón.

Y ahora… este bebé venía a consolidar ese amor… este bebé… debía decirle a Terry… ¿pero cómo?

* * *

Mientras en otro lado…

- Mmmm Charlotte, está delicioso… - decía Terry tomando una porción generosa de pastel – como siempre, mis felicitaciones

- Mercí mon cheri, viniendo de ti es que estoy superando mis conocimientos culinarios – contestó riendo

De repente tomó una cucharada de pastel, comenzó a degustarlo, pero la sonrisa se le borró al recordar a alguien que también le gustaban esos pasteles, recordó una de las tantas ocasiones que él mismo le daba en su boca y a propósito se la manchaba para ponerse el mismo a limpiarla a besos, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse triste.

- Ma petite… de nuevo triste… - le acarició sus cabellos

- Lo siento Charlotte… no puedo evitarlo… no puedo evitar pensar en ella ¿será feliz? Creo que ya habrá nacido su hijo por estas fechas… ojalá se parezca a ella… que sus ojos sean verdes – sonrió – y tenga pecas

- Mon cherí… - le pasó un brazo por los hombros – te haces daño

- Lo sé – sonrió con amargura – pero si ella es feliz… qué importa que yo esté acá recordándola… - una pausa – mmm, debo irme… tengo una cita más tarde a cenar con Susana…

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – preguntó Charlotte con una preocupación en sus oscuros ojos

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella ha estado a mi lado… me ha demostrado que me ama a pesar de todo… con lo de… - no pronunció su nombre, pero Charlotte sabía a quien se refería – y una cosa te diré querida amiga - dijo tristemente pasando un brazo por sus hombros – solo a una mujer amaré toda mi vida… pero eso no me ayuda para que yo pueda estar a su lado… además sé que ella, querría que yo fuera feliz.

- Yo no estoy tan segura… que… estés haciendo lo correcto…

- Yo sí… - se levantó y de pie terminó su plato de pastel – realmente estuvo delicioso, gracias Charlotte… - le dio un beso de despedida

- Pobre muchacho… si él supiera la verdadera razón por la que ella se fue… y lo mucho que tuvo que ver también Susana en ello… no sé cuanto tiempo más callaré… Candy… sé que me odiarás por romper tu promesa, pero no puedo permitir que Terry cometa esta tontería - dijo después de que Terry abordó su carro y se fue.

* * *

Terry condujo a la ciudad, hasta su casa, donde seguía viviendo con Susana, quien como todas las noches lo esperaba para cenar.

Durante todo el camino iba pensando en lo que sucedió meses atrás, cuando creyó que iba a perder todo lo que había logrado hasta entonces, pero, estaba ahora agradecido con Susana por haberlo apoyado con todo lo referente al abandono de Candy, estaba en deuda por todo lo mucho que lo había ayudado y aunque ella nunca le había pedido nada más que su compañía, se dio cuenta, lo que era palpable en Susana, que lo seguía amando, después del tiempo que tenían viviendo juntos sabía que sería muy buena esposa, además de que claro lo ayudaba con sus parlamentos ¿y quién mejor que ella para eso?

Sabía que quizás no la llegaría a amar como amaba a Candy, pero trataría de ser buen esposo para Susana.

Por lo que cuando le pidió que se casaran, ella lloró de felicidad, jamás creyó que ese momento llegaría para ella, y le prometió hacerlo feliz y le ofreció sus labios, los cuales Terry recibió, pero aquellos besos no lo hicieron sentirse vivo, no sintió hervir su sangre con el simple toque, no sintió con aquellos besos lo que había sentido con Candy.

- ¿Cómo estarás Candy? – comenzó a decir para si mismo – Seguramente ya habrás dado a luz… - fue su último pensamiento a ella antes de entrar a su casa, donde otra mujer lo esperaba siempre.

_Tu amor me ha robado la calma_

_Se ha metido despacio y sin miedo_

_Muy dentro de mi ser,_

_Tu amor se ha aferrado a mi alma_

_Y me ha quitado hasta el sueño_

_Y aunque ha sido muy bello,_

_Te tendré que dejar_

_Después de beberme de tu aliento_

_Que difícil se me hace tener_

_Que dejarte y no poder_

_Me duele muy dentro del pecho_

_La tristeza me abraza y de veras me mata_

_No volverte a ver_

_Y A PESAR DE TODOS, TE AMO_

_Y A PESAR DE TODOS, ME AMAS_

* * *

DIAS DESPUÉS…

Aquella mañana Candy despertó por unos barullos que estaban escuchándose fuera de su recamara, se trató de levantar con trabajos, y se acercó a la cuna donde descansaba su bebé, por fortuna el ruido no despertó a la bebé.

- ¡Te digo que no puedes entrar! – escuchó la voz de Annie

- ¡Déjame pasar Annie! – era la voz de Archie

Y la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dando paso a un enfurecido Archie, quien al mirarla pareció titubear, pero como si un pensamiento cruzara su mente, sus ojos se volvieron a endurecer.

**Continuará…**

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI:

Hola, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y agradezco enormemente sus comentarios que toman la molestia de mandar, mil gracias.

Dejenme comentarles algo, a mi desde que entre en este candymundo hace muchos anios atras, siempre me gusto hacer historias diferentes, tocar temas muy diferentes, los cuales espero no haber ofendido a nadie, este candymundo es muy complicado, a muchas pueden no gustarles los temas que he tomado, pero les explico que para mi son un reto, poder manejar cierto tema sin ofender a nadie, he tratado de que las historias no sean demasiado vulgares ni delicadas, por lo que les pido disculpas a las que he ofendido con este tema, pero esta historia hace muchos anios que la escribi y ahorita simplemente la estoy editando, ya esta escrita, posiblemente le agregue algunas cosas mas o le quite, asi que espero que me sigan leyendo hasta el final.

gracias y saludos.

Lizette


	14. Chapter 14

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO CATORCE_**

_Muchas veces te dije que antes de hacerlo  
había que pensarlo muy bien,  
que a esta unión de nosotros le hacía falta  
carne y deseo, también;  
que no bastaba  
que me entendieras y que murieras por mí,  
que no bastaba  
que en mis fracasos yo me refugiara en ti...  
Y ahora ves, lo que pasó, al fin nació:  
al pasar de los años,  
el tremendo cansancio que provoco yo en ti...  
Y aunque es penoso lo tienes que decir...  
Por mi parte esperaba que un día el tiempo  
se hiciera cargo del fin...  
Si así no hubiera sido yo habría seguido  
jugando a hacerte feliz...  
Y aunque el llanto es amargo piensa en los años  
que tienes para vivir...  
Que mi dolor no es menos  
y lo peor es que ya no puedo sentir...  
Y ahora tratar de conquistar con vano afán  
este tiempo perdido que nos deja vencidos  
sin poder conocer eso que llaman «amor» _

_Para vivir..._

* * *

Archie miró como nunca había mirado a una mujer, miles de sentimientos pasaron por su cabeza, miró a Candy con su cabello rizado suelto dándole la luz del sol, a pesar de que no tenía mucho de haber dado a luz, parecía que su belleza no se había alterado en lo más mínimo, al contrario parecía florecer aún más.

Recordó rápidamente el día que la conoció, desde entonces jamás pudo olvidarla, aunque ahora tenía a una buena mujer a su lado, una parte de su corazón seguía siendo secretamente de Candy, no podía dar crédito que esta mujer que no solamente lo había hechizado a él, sino a su querido hermano muerto, a su primo Niel que también sucumbió al hechizo, y a su también querido primo Anthony, quien era él, que primero había ganado su corazón, le había dolido entonces, pero lo había aceptado, jamás podría siquiera competir con Anthony, pero, cuando Anthony faltó, pensó tener al fin una oportunidad al estar ahora juntos en Inglaterra.

Pero apareció ese aristócrata malcriado, como lo llamó entonces a Terry, le dio mucho coraje darse cuenta que Candy parecía sentir algo por Terry, le dolió mucho más, sobre todo al comprender que lo que había entre ellos era mucho más fuerte que lo que él había visto anteriormente, con todo pesar se hizo a un lado.

Cuando ella y Terry se separaron, sintió rabia ya que supuso que el de la culpa había sido precisamente Terry, Archie nunca supo realmente lo que había sucedido entre ellos, solamente vio sufrir nuevamente a Candy por la pérdida, pero ya no podía acercarse a ella, ya estaba comprometido con Annie.

Pero cuando su tío Albert se enamoró de Candy y ésta lo aceptó, y se casaron, se sintió contento, estaban formando un feliz matrimonio, ahí veía mucha felicidad.

Pero, ahora, enterarse que Candy volvía a reanudar una relación con Terry, enterarse que aquella mujer que él tanto había idolatrado había sido infiel… y aún más, tener un hijo que no era de su marido… saber que nuevamente Terry, el nombre de Terry volvía a escucharse en aquella casa y en sus vidas, ese hombre que jamás le había caído bien, era algo inconcebible.

Candy, aquella mujer que tanto había protegido, que tanto había querido, haberse convertido en una mujer infiel, jamás, jamás lo hubiera creído.

- Archie… - dijo Candy rompiendo aquel silencio tan tenso

- ¿Cómo pudiste Candy? – contestó Archie - ¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Candy sin entender de momento

- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – le gritó exasperado

- ¡Archie! – le habló Annie desde la puerta

- No te preocupes Annie, estoy bien – le dijo Candy – no entiendo qué es lo que tratas de decirme Archie – lo volteó a mirar

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de hacerle esto a Albert? – se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos - ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de caer tan bajo?

- Archie… - Candy trató de hablar

- ¡No conforme con saber todo lo referente a su esterilidad! ¡Aún así fuiste capaz de serle infiel!

- ¡No, no es así! – Candy trató de hablar - ¡No es así la verdad!

- ¿Ah no? ¿Crees que esta ofensa se puede perdonar? ¡no puedo creer que tu, TU, hayas sido capaz de esto! – Archie estaba completamente enojado, furioso

- Archie… déjame explicarte – dijo Candy soltándose de él

- ¿Explicarme? ¿Qué puedes explicarme? ¡No Candy, no hay una explicación coherente a esto que has hecho! ¿no te pusiste a pensar en las consecuencias? ¡Claro! ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso? si tu y ese desgraciado son iguales…

- Archie, no te permito… - trató de decir Candy

- ¿Qué no me permites? ¿decirte la verdad? No puedo creer que tu hayas sido capaz de ensuciar nuestro apellido… ¡Anthony y mi hermano estarían completamente avergonzados! Creí que eras alguien especial, pero me doy cuenta que solamente eres…

¡PLAAFFF!

Archie se hizo hacia atrás, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, estaba sorprendido.

- ¡Jamás, jamás vuelvas a faltarme al respeto! ¡No soy una mala mujer…! ¡Jamás vuelvas a decirme que he faltado! ¡Porque siempre he sido sincera!

- ¿Ah si? – Archie contestó repuesto de la cachetada que parecía haberle dado más fuerzas - ¿y qué me dices de esto? – le señaló la cuna – ¡sabías que Albert era estéril!

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo no lo sabía! – le gritó - ¡Albert me engañó! ¡Jamás me dijo que no podía tener hijos! ¿Eso no te lo dijo? – Archie se había quedo callado por la respuesta de Candy – ¡Yo hablé con él! ¡nunca le engañé! ¡le hablé de mis sentimientos por Terry! Le dije que seguía amándolo… que me iba a separar de él para evitar precisamente todos estos problemas ¿y qué me hizo? Me obligó a seguir a su lado… ¿por qué no me pidió el divorcio cuando le dije que iba a tener un hijo que él sabía que no era suyo?

La respuesta se quedó en el aire, Archie estaba callado mirándola con furia aún, parecía querer creerle, parecía querer cambiar su forma de verla, posiblemente podía estar en lo cierto Candy, pero, no podía cambiar el hecho que ella había sido infiel.

- Quizás tengas razón… - le dijo al fin Archie aún enojado – pero, aún así, cometiste una infidelidad

Candy no podía rebatir eso, ella lo sabía, ella lo entendía, pero aún así, lo que hizo fue sostenerle la mirada a Archie y alzó su cabeza

- Escúchame bien Archie… - comenzó a decir Candy – no me avergüenzo de nada, y lo que le dije a Albert te lo repito a ti… porque al parecer solo ha dicho lo que le ha parecido conveniente – dijo con ironía – es cierto… yo le fui infiel… sé que no tengo disculpa alguna… pero cuando todo… se descubrió… – le costaba mucho hablar - yo… le pedí la separación a Albert, le dije que amaba a Terry… ¿y qué fue lo que hizo? ¡Me amenazó! ¡Si! ¡Amenazó con destruir a Terry! destruir toda su carrera… - lo miró - yo no podía permitir eso… así que tuve que separarme nuevamente de él… - su mirada se suavizó un poco, pero volvió a verse nuevamente la furia al continuar su relato - ¿y para qué? Para haber recibido semejante engaño… realmente yo no he tenido toda la culpa aquí Archie… - una pausa – sé que soy culpable por haberle sido infiel… pero… ¿Porqué me ocultó que era estéril… yo no lo hubiera abandonado… hubiera comprendido todo… en cambio… - volvi'o a callar, como si le costara trabajo continuar – me sentía sola… sé que no tengo excusa… pero, encontrar a Terry – su mirada se iluminó sin darse cuenta ella – darme cuenta que lo que había sentido por él… nunca se había terminado…

- No lo sé Candy… - dijo Archie – no sé quien ha tenido más culpa… ¿Qué harás ahora? – preguntó

- No lo sé… - contestó Candy – he pensado en muchas cosas… una de ellas es separarme de Albert…

- ¡No lo permitiré! – se escuchó una voz que los sorprendió a los tres

* * *

Mientras que en Lakewood una acalorada situación se estaba dando, en Nueva York, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y tristes ojos azules terminaba de anudar su corbata, engalanado en un traje oscuro se trataba de colocar los azahares que representaban el rito que pronto llevaría a cabo, ese día precisamente, se iba a casar Terrence Granchester, el famoso actor de Broadway, que base de mucho esfuerzo había logrado una fama y fortuna espectacular, incluso se rumoraba que había unos contratos para trabajar en Holliwood.

- Hola – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

- ¡Hola! – saludó con una genuina y sincera alegría – pasa

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Charlotte, aunque sonreía en los oscuros ojos de la mujer había una gran preocupación

- Pues… nervioso… - contestó tratando de sonreír – no todos los días me estoy casando…

- Terry… yo… ¿aún estás seguro de lo que harás?

- Claro que si Charlotte, creo que ya habíamos hablado de ello…

- Es que… ¡Mon Diu! Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer… - dijo juntando sus manos mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué sucede Charlotte?

- Mon cherí ¿cómo decirlo? Voy a romper la promesa que le hice a… Candy… - le soltó de golpe

- ¡Qué! – se quedó de piedra - ¿Candy… qué sabes de ella? – se acercó a Charlotte mirándola con ansiedad

* * *

EN CHICAGO

- ¡Albert! – dijo Archie sorprendido – Pero ¿qué… qué haces aquí?

- Sabía que vendrías a hablar con Candy… - le contestó a Archie – y sabía que ella te contestaría la verdad

- ¿la verdad? ¿y cuál es Albert? – preguntó entonces Candy - ¿cuál de todas le dirás? ¿Le dirás que yo fui la que tuvo la culpa en todo esto? ¿qué yo fui la que permitió que las cosas llegaran a este extremo?

- ¿Es verdad que Candy no sabía nada de tu esterilidad? – preguntó Archie dirigiéndose a él

- Es verdad… - dijo después de una gran pausa

- También… ¿es verdad que ella te pidió la separación?

- Si, es verdad – contestó también después de otra pausa

- Y ahora, creo que entenderás que no podemos seguir juntos – dijo Candy

- Eso no lo voy a permitir – contestó Albert muy serio

- ¡Oh si! ¡claro que esta vez si lo haré Albert! – dijo Candy – me separaré de ti… - hablaba con tranquilidad

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ir detrás de Terry?

- Lo que yo haga, no será asunto tuyo ahora…

- ¡Claro que sigue siendo asunto mío! ¡Porque no te daré el divorcio!

Un silencio se sintió en la estancia, mirada verde con azul se enfrentaban.

- No me importa… - dijo al fin Candy – lo que si haré es separarme de ti… creo que esto ha llegado a un extremo que es muy difícil tratar de sostener… no creo poder confiar en ti…

- Eres mi esposa… - se acercó a ella, Archie y Annie estaban atentos a la situación que se estaba dando – y lo seguirás siendo…

- No Albert – Candy estaba muy segura de lo que decía, su actitud lo decía – me has ocultado muchas cosas, no has cumplido tus promesas… además… ya no te amo…

Albert sentía un escalofrío en su espina dorsal, escuchar decir eso en boca de Candy era algo muy fuerte.

- No me importa… - contestó al fin Albert, fruncía el ceño

- ¿No te importa que ya no te ame?

- No… eres mi esposa… eres una Andrey y no voy a permitir un escándalo en la familia…

- Albert… - habló Archie – no puedo creer…

- ¿Qué no puedes creer? – lo miró por encima de su hombro

- Entiendo que estés cuidando el nombre de la familia… pero… no creo que deban tú y Candy deban vivir así…

- Querido sobrino… somos una familia que no podemos exponernos a tener un escándalo… ¿sabes lo que perjudicaría a nuestra credibilidad en los negocios? Muchos socios preferirían ir con otras empresas más confiables… más estables

- Lo entiendo, entiendo eso, pero… ¿qué hay de tu felicidad?

- ¿Mi felicidad querido sobrino? – sonrió con amargura – esa ya la perdí…

Un silencio se dejó sentir en la habitación, el cual fue roto por un pequeño ruido, unos leves balbuceos de un bebé que acababa de despertar, que pareció romper aquella tensión, Candy se dirigió hacía la cuna, Albert tenía una mirada de ansiedad que trató de disimular.

- Archie – dijo Annie susurrándole al oído a éste – dejémoslos solos – Archie solo asintió y salieron en silencio

Albert observaba a Candy cómo sostenía a aquel pequeño bultito, la mirada de ella había cambiado, él no sabía qué hacer.

- Yo… - trató de decir Albert

- Es niña… - dijo ella, y comenzó a darle de comer, Albert se volteó – la llamaré Eleanor…

- Ah… - fue todo lo que respondió, Albert realmente no sabía qué decir – bueno… - se aclaró la garganta – creo que… esta charla la continuaremos más tarde ¿te parece? – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

- Albert…– lo detuvo con su voz, pero Albert no la miró – por favor… déjame ir, no nos hagamos más daño…

- Esto será lo único en lo que no podré complacerte querida… - contestó él sonriendo con amargura – y lamento darte esta noticia, no sé si te hará cambiar de opinión en lo referente a la separación – dijo y le dejó un diario cerca de ella, precisamente donde se leía una nota y salió de la habitación dejándola sola

_PROXIMO ENLACE… EL ACTOR TERRENCE GRANCHESTER… Y LA OTRORA ACTRIZ SUSANA MARLOWE CONTRAERAN MATRIMONIO…_

Fue lo que solamente pudo leer rápidamente Candy antes de que sus verdes ojos mostraran una tristeza y se llenaran de lágrimas.

¿Qué creyó? ¿Qué Terry le iba a guardar fidelidad toda la vida? No, claro que no, si precisamente ella había sido la que le había dicho que no podían estar juntos, ¿por qué le dolía tanto aquella noticia? Terry tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, claro que tenía derecho… pero… ella ¿acaso no tenía derecho también a ser feliz?

Tenía tanto en qué pensar, tanto qué hacer, pensar, pensar, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarse y seguir adelante con esta vida?

_Todo acabo de mi ya no hay nada_  
_ se que es mejor dejar que te vayas_  
_ no se si me arrepienta MAÑANA sin tu mirada_  
_ No dormiré hoy no tengo ganas,_  
_ sé que tendré una noche muy larga_  
_ las lágrimas me llenan la cara,_  
_ me angustia el estar equivocada_  
_ Mañana, mañana será otro día y tendré calma buscaré la_  
_ forma de vivir sin ti, hoy necesito llorar..._  
_ Mañana, mañana tendré las fuerzas que hoy me faltan_  
_ seré libre y volveré a pensar en mi,_  
_ hoy necesito llorar…_  
_ Como lograr sacarte de mi alma_  
_ o recomenzar si hay algo que falta_  
_ yo sé que es imposible borrarte_  
_ sin ti yo tengo que acostumbrarme_  
_ Mañana, mañana será otro día y tendré calma_  
_ buscare la forma de vivir sin ti_  
_ hoy necesito llorar..._

* * *

Varios días pasaron, la charla que Albert había dejado pendiente no se había llevado a cabo aún, ya que ese mismo día salió de la Mansión de las Rosas con rumbo a Chicago y no había vuelto, solamente llamaba a la casa, Annie continuaba haciéndole compañía a Candy, pero ahora tenía como compañía a sus dos niños que estaban pequeños y no los podía abandonar mucho tiempo, claro que mientras Candy se restablecía no dejaba que los chicos estuvieran cerca.

En uno de esos días, el sol se estaba poniendo, los tonos rojizos entraban por el ventanal de la habitación de Candy, ella miraba aquellas tonalidades, le hizo recordar las tardes que había pasado al lado de Terry, junto a él, abrazados en el columpio del porche de la casa donde se habían hecho miles promesas de amor, en los verdes ojos se notaba una gran tristeza, un bebé dormía completamente complacido después de haber comido, pero, la bandeja de comida que le había sido llevada para ella, se encontraba intacta, no había comido absolutamente nada desde el desayuno, no tenía ganas de nada, pareciera que hubiera perdido la ilusión de todo.

"Terry… ¿por qué nos sucedió todo esto?" se decía, "hubiera preferido mil veces no haberte vuelto a ver… así tu seguirías enterrado en lo más profundo de mi corazón… si la primera vez fue muy difícil para mí salir adelante sin ti… ahora que volvía probar tus labios… probé tu forma de amarme, no puedo olvidarte… ¿por qué volví a verte? ¿Por qué volví a encontrarme contigo? ¿Por qué no simplemente pasaste de largo?

_"… ¡el destino fue el culpable de volvernos a unir…!"_ escuchó nuevamente aquellas palabras dichas por Terry en una de las tantas ocasiones que estaban juntos… cerró sus ojos para poder escucharlas mejor…

- _Te amo pecosa… - decía Terry besándola en la boca – jamás, jamás he podido dejar de amarte…_

Con sus ojos cerrados, en su mente volvió a recordar la vez que la vino a buscar, cuando le dijo ella que estaba esperando un hijo…

- _Te amo Terry… - dijo ella al fin_

- _Entonces vayámonos juntos… - la tomó de la mano_

- _No puedo – dijo ella dándole la espalda_

- _¿Por qué? – preguntó él sin poder asimilar aquella respuesta, no quería él esa respuesta - ¡Tu me amas! ¡Yo te amo! _

- _No puedo condenar a mi hijo a una vida así… - contestó Candy _

- _Pero ¡Yo le daré un hogar! ¡lo amaré como si fuera mío!_

- _No puede ser… - dijo tristemente, en cada una de sus palabras se escuchaba un tono de completa desolación – Albert… jamás nos dejaría en paz… jamás permitiría que yo apartara a su hijo de su lado…_

Ahora se dio cuenta que hubiera hecho caso cuando quería llevarla con él… se hubiera ido, pero ¿cómo iba a imaginar todo esto? Una parte de su corazón dudaba de que Albert fuera el padre… nunca quiso escuchar aquella duda que sentía sobre la paternidad de Albert que comenzó a sentir desde que Annie le habló sobre esa posibilidad… porque cuando comenzó a tener relaciones con Terry, solamente una vez había tenido relaciones con Albert, pero, ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan tonta para no darse cuenta, que si antes no se había podido embarazar, cómo ahora lo logró tan rápidamente? ¡Fácil! Le dijo una voz interior, porque el padre de su hija era Terry…

TOC, TOC…

Sus pensamientos se cortaron con el toquido de la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo

- Hola Candy…

- Archie… - dijo un poco sorprendida

- ¿Puedo… puedo pasar?

- Claro, adelante… - lo invitó

Archie entró cerrando la puerta detrás de él, parecía diferente del Archie que había venido anteriormente a discutir con ella.

- Candy yo… - titubeaba – no sé cómo comenzar… - Candy abrió la boca para hablar – no, no digas nada, solo escúchame por favor… después de oírme me dirás lo que quieras – Candy solo asintió - verás, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que sucedió aquel día… yo… no tenía ningún derecho de venir a reclamarte nada, pero, no sé que me sucedió… cuando Albert me dijo que él no podía tener hijos… no sé, no sé que sentí dentro mí… no podía creer que tu… la mujer que tanto había idealizado… - Candy abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Archie la miró y sonrió – si… ¿te sorprende?

- Pues…

- ¿Te sorprende que después de tanto tiempo en alguna parte de mi corazón estés aún ahí? – sonrió – te juro que aquel día que Albert me dijo que tu habías estado con Terry sentí mucha furia de pensar ¿cómo era posible que tú y él…? Pero debí haberlo previsto… sabes, creo que no quería reconocer lo que había habido entre tu y él cuando estábamos en el colegio… me daba tanta rabia verte con él… – Candy no contestó, solo bajó su mirada - ¿lo amas? – Candy lo miró

- Creo que jamás lo dejé de amar… - contestó

- ¿Más de lo que amaste a Albert… más de lo que amaste algún día a Anthony…?

- Mucho más – contestó ella con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Y ahora qué harás Candy? – preguntó después de una pausa

- No lo sé… algo tengo que hacer, no puedo continuar con esta vida… no puedo estar así… no le puedo ofrecer a mi hija una vida triste…

- Pero… ¿sabes que Terry contraerá matrimonio con Susana si no es que lo ha hecho ya?

- Si lo sé…

- ¿Entonces…?

- ¿Qué importa? – alzó sus hombros, sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza – tengo a mi hija y por ella saldré adelante…

- Creo que estás siendo un poco egoísta…

- ¿Egoísta, por qué? – no entendía

- Porque quien creo que sufrirá las consecuencias de tu separación con Albert será precisamente tu hija…

- No… no entiendo…

- Si, déjame explicarte… - comenzó a decir un tanto serio, tomó su mano, lo cual Candy no objetó – mira, si tu te vas, de una u otra forma la que quedará desamparada será tu hija… - Candy lo escuchaba – en primera… si abandonas a Albert, como creo estás pensando en hacerlo sin divorciarte ¿qué apellido le darás a tu hija? ¿Granchester? – Candy bajó su mirada - ¿cómo la registrarás? ¿no te das cuenta que será una hija ilegítima? Porque a estas alturas Terry estará casado ya… aún si él le da su nombre… tu hija será reconocida como ilegítima… pero… si aceptas continuar en la casa como la esposa de Albert, tu hija será una Andrey, nadie podrá decir que no pertenece a una de las mejores familias, será aceptada en todos lados… no sufrirá como sufriste tu… como sufrió Terry incluso…

- ¿Tu sabías que él…?

- ¿Que era ilegítimo? Claro que si, todos en el Colegio lo sabían… era un secreto a voces… por eso creo que deberías quedarte aquí y continuar siendo una Andrey… tu hija lo sería también… nadie más que Annie y yo sabemos quien es el padre y jamás seríamos capaces de decir nada…

- Yo… no lo sé…

- Hazlo por tu hija… piénsalo… - se levantó y caminó a la puerta

- Archie… yo… te quiero mucho… - le dijo en un arranque

- Yo también Candy… – dijo calidamente

- ¡Archie! – lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta – perdón por la cachetada

- No hay problema… - se tocó su mejilla - ¡realmente pegas duro!

Archie salió de la habitación dejando a Candy sola con sus pensamientos, realmente tenía mucho qué pensar, Archie de cierta forma tenía razón, sabía que su hija sufriría si la tacharan de ilegítima… vaya que sabía lo que era eso… sabía también lo mucho que Terry había sufrido también por ser catalogado como ilegítimo, sobre todo por parte de su propia familia…

Tenía que decidir, tenía que pensar mucho lo que haría para llevar a cabo su futuro, pero tampoco sentía, que no podía darle también una vida de tristezas y amarguras a su hija.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido casi un mes que Albert vio a Candy, sabía que tenían una charla pendiente, pero estaba tranquilo, sabía que ella estaba aún en la Mansión de las Rosas, había pedido, más bien ordenado que si había algún cambio en cuestión de la señora Candy, le fuera informado de inmediato.

Pero por lo que se daba cuenta, todo estaba bien, ya que anoche habló y preguntó por ella, el mayordomo le informó que la señora estaba en su recamara ya descansando y que ya salía de a ratos al jardín, que no había ningún pendiente.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron gracias a un escándalo que estaba sucediendo precisamente fuera de su puerta, el cual fue rematado por alguien que abrió la puerta con estrépito, y al ver de quien se trataba, no le sorprendió.

- ¡Señor, no pude detenerlo! – le decía una espantada mujer

- No te apures Marge – contestó Albert – hay personas que no tienen la más mínima cortesía.

- Sé que no lo dices por mí… - contestó Terry mirándolo con desafío en los azules ojos que parecían tratar de controlar la gran furia que lo estaba embargando

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI: Agradezco enormemente sus comentarios enviados para esta historia, y seguimos adelante con esta historia… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… Gracias…

Lizette.


	15. Chapter 15

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO QUINCE_**

_Fuiste tu quien robó mi alegría_

_Fuiste tu quien mató mi ilusión_

_Fallaste mal amigo, me fallaste_

_Te robaste la mujer que era mía…_

_Escúchame y perdóname,_

_Recuerdo que tú me decías_

_De un amor, yo no sabía_

_Que era ella a quien querías_

_En verdad, que yo no, no lo sabía_

_Fuiste tu quien robó mi alegría_

_Fuiste tu quien mató mi ilusión,_

_No me digas más, ¿por qué?_

_¿Por qué Lo niegas?_

_Eres falso, eres cruel igual que ella_

_Escúchame yo lo comprendo,_

_Que no me creas nunca te fallé_

_¿Cómo iba a saber?_

_¡Supiste, mentiste, te llevaste lo mejor!_

_Que había en mi vida_

_Te robaste la mujer que era mía_

_Te robaste la mujer que era mía…_

* * *

Era un gran momento de tensión en aquella habitación, dos hombres parados mirándose fijamente, Terry mantenía sus manos empuñadas, mientras Albert detrás de su escritorio se apoyaba en él, quizás para evitar lanzarse a su rival.

En la mente de cada uno de ellos se germinaban miles de pensamientos.

- "Era mía y me la quitaste a la mala… pero sobre mi cadáver la volverás a tener contigo" – pensaba Albert mirando a Terry con coraje

- "Lucharé para tenerla junto a mi… no me importa que su hijo sea tuyo… lo amaré igual…" – pensaba Terry

Estaban solos, parecían estar midiéndose, preparándose para luchar, no había más nada que pudiera quizás detener aquel torrente de furia que amenazaba dispararse, uno venía dispuesto a luchar con todo, el otro defendería lo que consideraba suyo.

- Nos volvemos a ver Terry… - habló al fin Albert

- Ya lo creo Albert…

- ¿Qué vienes a hacer?

- Vine a buscar lo que es mío… - dijo simplemente

- ¿lo que es tuyo dices? – preguntó con sarcasmo Albert – yo aquí no veo que algo sea de tu propiedad

- ¡Oh si! ¡Y tú lo sabes muy bien!

Albert se dio cuenta que Terry venía dispuesto a todo, conocía y sabía el carácter explosivo que tenía, pero él tampoco se iba a dejar amedrentar, lucharía si es preciso con todo también.

- Sé lo que hiciste con Candy… sé todo lo que tuviste que armar para…

- ¿Para qué? – Albert le alzó la voz interrumpiéndolo - ¿Para evitar que siguieran burlándose de mí? ¡Ja! – se burló – si a eso te refieres con lo de armar un grandioso plan para que fuera la caída de ese juego de relación porque eso fue a pesar de todo…

- No es así…

- ¡Oh si, claro que fue así! Fue un juego de mi querida esposa… un absurdo, una burla – dijo con desprecio - todo lo que viviste al lado de mi esposa – Terry sintió arder su sangre cuando Albert pronunció la palabra esposa – ¿creíste que ella me iba a abandonar? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella me ama! ¡Ella… es mía!

- No me harás caer en tu juego Albert… - dijo tratando de hablar con tranquilidad Terry – sé perfectamente lo que hiciste… tuviste que chantajearla para lograr alejarla de mi… involucraste a Susana en tu sucio plan…

- En el cual ella aceptó voluntariamente – lo interrumpió – es una mujer que no estaba de acuerdo en que después de tantos años de vivir a tu lado, mendigando un poco de tu atención, de buenas a primeras la abandonaras… no, eso no se hace Terry… - se burló

- Ella sabía mis sentimientos hacia Candy… jamás la engañé…

- Pero posiblemente Candy no compartía esos sentimientos por ti… - dijo burlón de nuevo – la prueba está, que se quedó conmigo… no puedo creer que tú ¡precisamente tú! ¡Que se decía mi amigo fuera capaz de hacerme esta cochinada! – Albert empezaba a impacientarse - ¿Qué acaso no tienes ética Terry? ¿No pudiste mirar hacia otro lado? Quitarle la mujer a un amigo… ¡Amigo! – pronunció la palabra despectivamente - ¡éramos amigos y me traicionaste!

- ¡Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ella! ¡Jamás la había dejado de amar! ¡y la respeté, siempre la respeté, aún sabiendo que era una mujer casada, la respeté, precisamente porque "eras" mi amigo!

- ¡No te burles de mi Terry! – se acercó a él, los azules ojos de Albert despedían fuego - ¡Amigo! ¿Yo era tu amigo dices? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Un amigo jamás se hubiera siquiera fijado en la mujer del otro

- Tú lo hiciste… - lo dijo en un tono que hizo que Albert dejara de reír – tú sabías que ella me amaba… sabías cuando vine buscarla aquel día a Chicago… ¿qué hiciste? Me impediste acercarme a ella… tú tenías planes… y sabías que si yo estaba cerca ella jamás ¡escúchame bien! – lo encaró – ella jamás hubiera siquiera pensado en estar contigo… ella jamás te hubiera mirado… - Albert se quedó callado, pensaba en cómo rebatir ese cuestionamiento de Terry

- No importa… ella se convirtió en mi esposa… - dijo como un siseo – como ves, ella eligió, ella está conmigo al final de todo…

- ¡La obligaste a estar contigo! – golpeó con un puño el escritorio - ¡Crees que no sé lo que hiciste! ¡La chantajeaste con destruirme! – parecía estar agotándose la paciencia de Terry – la amenazaste con hacer que nadie me contratara y así quedar en la ruina… que ¿acaso eso no te demuestra a quien ama Candy después de todo? Aquí creo que el villano no soy yo

Respiraba agitado, una furia se sentía, una tensión que parecía se iba a quebrar de un momento a otro en aquella oficina.

- No me importa – Albert se volvió dándole la espalda – no me importa quien es el villano… lo único que me importa es que ella está conmigo… y no me puede dejar… ahora menos…

- ¡Ella me ama a mí! ¡Eso no lo puedes cambiar!

- No, quizás sea cierto eso, no lo puedo cambiar, pero te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle… - Terry lo miró sin entender – recuerda que acaba de tener un bebé… nuestro bebé… una niña preciosa de ella… y mía – le dijo burlándose, los ojos de Terry eran de absoluta confusión, había por el momento olvidado ese detalle – precisamente por eso, ella no me abandonará nunca… yo no lo permitiré… no permitiré que mi hija, una Andrey – recalcó esto último - ande regada por ahí viviendo en una relación ilegítima… sucia… incluso Candy no lo permitirá… ella jamás permitirá que algo así caiga sobre su hija… - se burló

Terry lo miró con furia, sabía y entendía perfectamente que Albert tenía razón, Candy jamás consentiría eso para su hija, eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, justo cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y le pidió irse con él, por eso entonces él se alejó.

- ¿Te has quedado mudo Terry? – habló Albert cortando el pensamiento de éste

- No puedo creer que tú hayas cambiado tanto… - decía mirándolo como si no lo reconociera

- ¿Cambiado? No "querido amigo", no he cambiado, simplemente estoy protegiendo lo mío…

- No entiendo por qué te quieres empeñar en hacerla sufrir… - Albert lo miró con enojo – tú siempre dijiste que la protegerías y lucharías porque ella fuera feliz… respóndeme esto Albert ¿Candy es feliz?

- Ya lo creo – contestó mintiendo – sino, no estaría conmigo…

- ¿Sabes qué? – Terry lo miró con determinación – no lo creo… tu mismo has dicho que ella no puede abandonarte porque tiene una hija tuya… pero dime – dijo entonces con ironía volvía a resurgir el Terry que sabía contestar a un ataque – ¿qué se siente obligar a alguien estar contigo a la fuerza? ¿vives tranquilo? ¿duermes tranquilo? ¿vives y duermes seguro de que ella piensa en ti? – Albert parecía sentir que su sangre comenzaba a arder de furia – no lo creo… porque sabes que a pesar de que ella está contigo, vive pensando en mi… a pesar de que está contigo, a quien ama es a mi… ¿crees poder con eso?

Un gran silencio por parte de Albert

- No… - continuó Terry – no lo creo… y sabes bien que no me voy a dar por vencido… voy a luchar por ella, voy a luchar porque esté ahora a mi lado, como debió haber sido desde antes…

- ¡No lo voy a permitir!

- Entonces querido Albert… tendrás que matarme, porque solamente muerto podré estar lejos de ella…

Terry le dio una última mirada y dándole la espalda salió del despacho de Albert, dejando a éste empuñando las manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

- De acuerdo – dijo Albert ya a solas y se dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio – ¿dices que solo muerto te alejarás de ella? Bien, eso es lo que tú quieres Terry… - abrió el cajón y de ahí sacó una pistola.

* * *

En cuanto Terry salió de la oficina, Albert mandó llamar a Archie, pero le dijeron que no estaba en su oficina, pero que lo buscarían.

Tenía que salir con urgencia, era un peligro el que Terry estuviera aquí, porque si se enteraba de la verdad sobre la hija de Candy, entonces sí que no habría ningún motivo para ella quedarse a su lado, sobre todo si él, como sospechaba no había contraído matrimonio con Susana.

* * *

Terry iba completamente hecho una furia cuando salió del elevador, no se daba cuenta de nada, solo iba pensando en lo que haría, tan ensimismado iba que no vio con la persona que chocó.

- ¡Oh yo lo siento! – le dijo la persona

- No hay problema – contestó él

- ¡Terry! – éste volteó… y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba

- Cornwell… - dijo Terry secamente

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Archie

- No creo que te interese saberlo – continuó su camino

- ¡Espera! – lo llamó Archie, pero Terry no se detuvo

Terry salió a la calle y caminó, realmente estaba a punto de explotar, tenía que calmarse, tenía que pensar y se metió a una un restaurante, ahí se acercó a la barra y pidió un whiskey.

- ¿no crees que es muy temprano para tomar alcohol? – preguntó una voz

- ¿Qué quieres? – contestó con un completo enfado y su mirada se endureció al ver quien era

- Hablar contigo…

- No creo que yo tenga algo que hablar contigo Cornwell… - contestó Terry volteando la mirada

- ¿A qué has venido Terry?

- No te importa…

- Oh si, claro que me importa… porque de cierta forma Albert me importa, como me importa también Candy… - Terry no contestó - ¿Has venido a buscarla? – de nuevo silencio – ella no está en Chicago Terry… está en la casa de Lakewood - tampoco pronunció palabra, solo lo volteó a mirar aún con el ceño fruncido – pero ¿acaso no has contraído matrimonio?

Terry hizo una larga pausa, la cual por poco hace explotar a Archie por la impaciencia.

- No… - contestó muy a su pesar

- ¡Vaya! – dijo un poco confundido Archie, Terry lo volteó a mirar sin entender – creo que esto cambian muchas cosas… - comentó Archie como si lo hiciera para él solo

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber si me había casado o no? - preguntó de repente Terry

- Pues… no… por nada – se apuró a decir entonces, Terry afortunadamente no insistió – pero… verás… sé que irás a buscarla… - Terry lo miró con extrañeza - sólo quiero pedirte una cosa – nuevamente Terry no contestó, solo lo miraba – que no vayas a ocasionarle alguna impresión a Candy, aún no está muy bien de salud… tuvo un parto muy difícil… - le dijo

- ¡Como dices! – en los azules ojos del actor se pintó una preocupación - ¿Ella está bien? ¿su bebé está bien?

- Si, si, no te preocupes, ella está muy bien…las dos están muy bien… - le contestó Archie, y sonrió para sus adentros "Terry se preocupa hasta por el bebé de ella, sin saber la verdad" – mira – le dijo y tomando la copa que el actor tenía en sus manos la empinó de golpe - ¡ah! Sé que no estará muy bien lo que haré Terry, pero, trataré de entretener lo más que pueda a Albert aquí en Chicago…

- ¿Qué dices? – contestó mirando a Archie sin entender lo que le estaba diciendo

- Que tendrás tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella… a pesar de todo lo mal que me caes y de lo que siento por ti… no se me hace justo lo que Candy está viviendo…

- No entiendo…

- No te preocupes… lo entenderás… - le dio la espalda y se fue dejando a Terry más confundido que nada.

- ¡Hey Archie! – dejó un billete en la barra y salió detrás de éste - ¡espera!

- ¿Qué sucede Terry? – Archie se detuvo

- Dímelo tú…

- ¡Vamos, no creo que no sepas de qué hablo!

- Es que… - parecía ser muy difícil para Terry hablar –no lo sé… no creo que pueda ir a verla…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- Es que… de cualquier forma no tiene caso… solo estaré viviendo una quimera… - comenzó a hablar, las personas pasaban a su lado y lo miraban como si quisieran reconocerlo

- Terry… vayamos a otro lado, la gente te mira… creo que no tardarán en reconocerte… - y se volvieron a meter al lugar donde antes había estado Terry, solo que ahora se sentaron en una mesa que estaba discretamente apartada, Archie pidió dos cafés ahora – Terry… - dio la pauta para continuar la charla, Terry había estado callado hasta entonces

- Creo que volveré a Nueva York… - comenzó a decir – no tiene caso que yo me quede…

- ¿No irás a verla?

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó desanimado, Archie solo lo miró – es crearle más problemas… además… quizás me vuelva a rechazar como lo hizo hace tiempo…

- ¿Ya antes habías hablado con ella?

- Si… - sonrió con amargura – justo cuando me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo de… - sonrió con amargura - le pedí se fuera conmigo… y me dijo lo mismo que me acaba de decir Albert… - Archie no lo interrumpió – que no podía permitir que su hija anduviera por ahí en una relación ilegítima… - Archie apretó sus labios, no podía decirle la verdad a Terry, no era su trabajo hacerlo, no podía traicionar de esa forma a Albert, quien debía hacerlo era precisamente Candy, pero estaba, era cierto, la cuestión del nombre de la bebé – así que… - continuó hablando Terry – lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme…

- Bueno… no puedo obligarte a que hagas lo contrario, ni puedo decirte lo que debas hacer… lo que si te digo es que trataré de entretener a Albert en Chicago lo más que pueda… - Terry lo miraba sin entender y Archie se levantó, pero antes de irse le preguntó - ¿Por qué no te casaste?

- Cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo… alguien me contó cuál fue la verdadera causa de que ella me abandonara…

- Bien… - Archie sonrió, Terry no supo descifrar esa sonrisa - de verdad Terry… te deseo buena suerte… - dejó unos billetes en la mesa, dejando a Terry más confundido

* * *

Rato después…

- ¿Estabas buscándome Albert? – preguntó Archie cuando entró al despacho de éste.

- Si… necesito pedirte que te hagas cargo… - contestó Albert arreglando los papeles

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Archie - ¿es por la visita de Terry?

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso lo viste? – lo miró Albert

- Si… me topé con él en la entrada…

- Si, necesito salir a Lakewood…

- ¿Crees que irá a buscar a Candy? – Archie se sentó en uno de los sillones muy tranquilo mientras miraba a Albert que daba vueltas y vueltas en el despacho

- Si… dijo que viene dispuesto a todo… - Albert sonrió con sarcasmo

- ¿Y tu qué harás Albert? – preguntó Archie

- Luchar Archie… luchar… no permitiré que Terry vuelva a hacerme daño, no de nuevo…

- Pero… ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr? ¿Has pensado en lo que decidirá Candy? – Archie lo confrontó – recuerda que su hija es…

- No lo sabe Archie – lo interrumpió Albert – Terry no sabe que él es el padre de la hija de Candy…

- Pero debe saberlo Albert… - dijo con tranquilidad frunciendo el ceño

- ¡NO! ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡si Terry sabe que es el padre de la hija de Candy, ella me abandonará! ¡Y eso no lo voy a permitir!

- Albert… - Archie lo miraba sin comprender por qué quería retenerla a la fuerza

- ¡No Archie! ¡jamás permitiré que ella y él estén juntos! ¡Primero lo mato!

- ¡Albert!

- Entiéndeme Archie… la amo…

- Pero ella no te ama a ti ¿acaso es tan difícil para ti entender eso? – un silencio mientras Albert continuaba guardando papeles - ¿por qué no esperas un poco para calmarte? Ahora estás un poco alterado…

- ¡No! ¿Qué no entiendes que él seguramente la va a ir a buscar?

- No estás seguro de ello… - Archie sabía que Terry la buscaría, pero tenía que ganar tiempo.

* * *

Efectivamente en esos momentos Terry iba subiendo al tren que lo llevaría a Lakewood, claro que sabía el camino, no era la primera vez que lo tomaba.

Al final había cambiado sus pasos para tomar otro tren que lo llevaría hasta ella. Mientras las ruedas del tren comenzaban su marcha, dentro de su camarote que rentó para él solo, ya que no quería compañía de ninguna especie, comenzó a recordar…

- _Charlotte ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó cuando la vio entrar a su habitación donde se estaba arreglando para su boda_

- _Mon cherí… - le dijo acercándose a él – no puedo resistir más… no puedo dejar que cometas una estupidez_

- _¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo_

- _Candy…_

- _¿Candy, que tiene que ver en esto?_

- _Ella… ella me odiará por lo que voy a hacer, pero, si no lo hago, llevaré en mi conciencia todo el daño o sufrimiento que podrás tener más adelante… - lo miró con sus oscuros ojos que describían la desesperación_

- _Pero, cálmate, dime que sucede…_

- _No puedo permitir que te cases con Susana… no puedo permitir que desgracies tu vida_

- _Charlotte, sé que ella no te cae bien… pero es buena mujer… además – continuó su arreglo – recuerda que Candy está donde debe estar…_

- _¿Crees que Susana es buena? ¡Tan buena mujer es, que fue una de las que detonaron tu separación con Candy! – lo lanzó al fin_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Oh mon cherí, pardon… pardon por lo que voy a decirte…_

_Terry escuchó cada palabra que Charlotte le decía, Candy misma se lo había venido a decir… no tenía por qué dudar de Charlotte _

- _Y esa es la verdad… - Charlotte derramó una lágrima – pardon por no decirte nada antes… pero ella me hizo jurar mi silencio…_

- _No te preocupes… te entiendo… - la mirada de Terry había cambiado, se había endurecido – yo tampoco he podido resistir a las peticiones de ella…_

_Con un ademán de furia se arrebató los azahares de su saco y los aventó hacia la pared, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta._

- _Mon cherí ¿dónde vas?_

- _A terminar un asunto – fue todo y salió de la habitación_

_Se dirigió a la habitación donde sabía que estaba Susana, ya que se suponía que ella saldría después de que él hubiera llegado a la Iglesia, no quería que la vieran vestida de novia, era de mala suerte le había dicho._

_Terry abrió la puerta con rudeza…_

- _¡Terry! – volteó Susana - ¿qué haces aquí amor? – le sonrió – es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de tiempo…_

- _¡No me importa! – y se volvió a las dos mujeres que estaban con ella – ¡Déjennos solos! – éstas salieron casi corriendo_

- _Terry… ¿qué sucede?_

- _¿Por qué me ocultaste todo este tiempo lo que hiciste?_

- _No… no entiendo…_

- _¡oh si! ¡claro que entiendes a lo que me refiero! – Susana lo veía con temor - ¿ya te acordaste? ¿por qué no me dijiste que Albert vino a pedirte que fueras su cómplice? ¡Tú sabías mis sentimientos! ¡tú me viste sufrir por ella cuando se fue! ¿por qué?_

- _¡¿por qué?! ¿por qué me preguntas? – contestó Susana ya sin poder ocultar más – yo no merecía eso Terry, estar a tu lado mendigando tu amor, un poco de cariño y tu, ¿Tú? ¿qué hiciste? Solamente era yo tu paño de lágrimas, sufriendo porque tú sufrías por otra mujer…_

- _¡Tú lo sabías! ¡sabías lo que ella significaba para mí!_

- _Si… lo sabía y no sabes cuánto me arrepentí por haber sido su cómplice entonces…_

- _¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?_

- _Por… porque… - su voz se oía quebrada ya – porque te irías de mi lado… si te lo hubiera dicho entonces… me hubieras odiado, porque no sabría cómo explicarte el por qué lo había ayudado… pero cuando me di cuenta que había estado mal, no supe cómo volver el momento hacia atrás… más cuando ella se dio cuenta de todo, ella descubrió lo que ese hombre había hecho… entonces amenazó con hacerte daño… pero Candy… ella… me aseguró que no me preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien, que no me preocupara por ti… así que cuando ella se fue… comprendí lo que había hecho… ella te había protegido… _

- _Me lo hubieras contado entonces… - Terry le dio la espalda_

- _¡Si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieras querido ir a pedirle cuentas a ese hombre! – le gritó _

- _¡Pues hubiera sido lo mejor! – le gritó también – en estos momentos ella estaría conmigo…_

- _Yo…_

- _No puedo creer que tu te hubieras prestado para esto Susana… creo capaz de todo a Albert, pero tú, pensé que teníamos también una amistad… pero veo que no… me decepcionas…_

- _¿Qué haces? – preguntó al verlo caminar a la puerta_

- _Me voy… _

- _Pero ¿Y nosotros…?_

- _¿Nosotros? No hay ningún nosotros Susana…_

- _No Terry… - imploró _

- _Adiós Susana… _

_Susana no pudo decir más, solo vio en silencio la puerta que se cerró detrás de aquel hombre, su reflejo le regresó una triste mujer vestida de novia._

Sus pensamientos se acortaron ahí, Terry había llegado a su destino al fin, con impaciencia esperó a que el tren se detuviera, cuando bajó, el aire fresco le pegó en el rostro, aquel aire era realmente bueno, hacía un buen tiempo que no aspiraba algo así, inundó sus pulmones de éste.

Comenzó a caminar a través del pueblo, ya otras ocasiones había venido, inolvidables se dijo, encontró una carreta jalada por caballos que al preguntar al conductor que si lo podía llevar cerca de las propiedades de la Familia Andrey, le dijo que si, que precisamente pasaría cerca de ahí.

Llegaron cerca de las propiedades, por el camino principal, pero Terry bajó antes, quería caminar, los caminos por el bosque eran los mejores para no ser visto.

Bajó y comenzó a caminar, se internó por un bosquecillo que estaba bordeando la propiedad, ahí se metió entre los árboles, iba observando todo a su alrededor, olía muy bien, olía a campo, inundó sus pulmones de ese aire tan puro, dándole tanto gusto de que Candy aspirara ese aroma.

Entonces se detuvo… escuchó una voz que cantaba… era una voz tan suave… llena de ternura… comenzó a caminar sin hacer ruido, trataba de respirar con tranquilidad, aunque su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas.

Oculto con la ayuda de algunos arbustos, se acercó a mirar, lo que vio, le provocaron ganas de llorar, su corazón cantaba, la visión que tenía frente a él quería grabarla en su mente.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**NOTITAS DE MI: Aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, la cual espero les esté gustando.**

**Agradezco mucho la molestia que se toman al mandar esos comentarios tan lindos, a todas y cada una les doy las gracias enormemente por la atención que le prestan a mi historia… mil gracias.**

**Saludos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO DIECISEIS_**

_Duérmete mi niña…  
duérmete lucero  
sabes que te acuno,  
sabes que te quiero.  
Duérmete tranquila,  
velaré tu sueño,  
y cuando despiertes,  
te daré mil besos. _

* * *

La voz de Candy sonaba suave, parecía tener un sedante que provocaba que la pequeña bebé que comía de su pecho comenzara a cerrar sus ojos.

Con un placer oculto, Candy había descubierto ya, que realmente la pequeña tenía la sangre de Terry, y solo con mirar el color de los ojos se descubría, tenía el mismo tono, aquel tono que tenía grabado en su mente, el color azulado inigualable, en su cabecita solo una leve pelusita rubia, Candy no se cansaba de observar los rasgos de ese pedacito de luz para ella.

* * *

- "Dios… gracias…" – se decía Terry completamente emocionado.

La luz del sol les pegaba a las dos, dándoles un áurea tan celestial, Terry no sabía que hacer, si quedarse parado donde estaba o salir a la vista de ella, pero, esperó no se cansaba de verlas.

* * *

La bebé al fin se había quedado dormida para desilusión de Candy, ya que no se cansaba de estar al lado de ella, verla cómo sus verdiazules ojos se movían de un lado a otro y sus pequeñas manitas parecían querer agarrar hasta el aire.

Aquellos momentos eran los que más le gustaba disfrutar a Candy, estar bajo el sol que no quemaba, sabía que era bueno para su bebé, ya se sentía mejor, no estaba ya más encerrada en aquella habitación, que parecía volverla loca, ya salía a respirar aire, a estar nuevamente en contacto con la naturaleza, sentir el viento en su rostro.

* * *

Terry sentía volverse loco por no poder acercarse a ella, sus piernas parecían estar clavadas en el suelo lleno de césped, quería avanzar, su corazón latía apresurado.

Verla, verla así como estaba, no parecía haber dado apenas a luz, su cuerpo se había hecho más curvilíneo, su rostro tenía una nueva luz, a pesar de todo, la maternidad le había sentado muy bien a Candy.

Entonces al fin, Terry se atrevió y dio un paso que al darlo crujió algunas hojas secas, lo que hizo levantar el rostro a Candy, en el cual se vio un desconcierto.

* * *

Candy levantó su rostro con un poco de temor y sorpresa, sabía que en aquel lugar, no había nadie, creyó que estaba sola, pero no era así, casi le da un infarto al ver de quien se trataba.

- Terry… - su voz se escuchaba a punto de quebrarse, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, precisamente cuando más lo necesitaba

- Candy… - pronunció aquel nombre como si fuese un susurro, no quería hacer movimiento alguno, tenía miedo de que la imagen de ella se difuminara como pasaba cuando soñaba en las noches con ella

_Hay en mi vida un gran amor,_

_ Un solo amor, el de tu alma;_

_ Hay en mi vida un intenso afán_

_ De ser tan solo para ti._

_ Nadie en el mundo llegará_

_ A separar nuestras dos almas,_

_ Si Dios quería que tu y yo_

_Nos comprendiéramos así._

_ Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces_

_ Tus juramentos escuché_

_ Solo recuerdo que con besos._

_ Con muchos besos te adore._

_La vieja historia repitió_

_ Es nuestro amor incomparable_

_ Y para siempre vivirá_

_ En el altar del corazón_

Candy miraba a Terry con sus ojos empañados con las lágrimas que trataba de evitar que cayeran, pero una escapó de sus ojos, lo miraba sin creer que realmente estuviera ahí parado frente a ella.

Comenzó a caminar, a pesar de todo, no se daba cuenta que Terry estaba como paralizado, pero, qué importaba, él estaba ahí.

Noche tras noche pensaba en él, noche tras noche extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias, noche tras noche el último suspiro antes de dormir era para él.

* * *

Terry vio el movimiento lento de ella y sintió como cuando tenía sus sueños, que ella se desvanecería de un momento a otro… pero… no ¡no sucedió! ¡Ella estaba ahí!

Movió sus pies, ella seguía ahí, caminó, ella estaba ahí aún, pronto sintió demasiado alejado la distancia que lo separaba de ella, aunque en realidad eran ya unos centímetros.

Sus cuerpos parecían dos imanes que se iban atrayendo poco a poco, pronto sintieron el calor que emanaba de cada uno.

¿Quién hizo el primer movimiento? ¡Quien sabe!

- Terry… - un susurro

- Candy… mi tarzán pecoso…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Candy escuchó su apodo en labios de él?

¡Qué importaba!

- Yo… - trató de decir Terry

- Shhh… - dijo Candy poniendo sus dedos en los labios de él, le tomó el rostro con sus manos, lo miró, los ojos verdes de Candy estaban cristalinos, las lágrimas se habían detenido – Te he extrañado… no sabes cuánto… - dijo con sus labios por milímetros separados de los de él

- Yo también…

¡Al fin sus labios se unieron! Un beso… solo eso era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos, sentir nuevamente que sus almas eran una.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¡Nadie lo supo! Pero para ellos era como si no se hubieran separado nunca.

- Candy, Candy… - repetía Terry cerca de sus labios – mi pecosa… ¡Dios! Candy… Te amo…

- Terry… - ahora si, Candy no pudo detener las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, las cuales los dos sintieron el sabor de éstas

Terry se separó un poco de ella para mirarla, con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas, ella trató de detenerlas, pero no pudo hacerlo, y lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, aspiró su aroma, era el que ella conocía.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, trataba de calmar los estremecimientos que ella estaba teniendo al llorar, le dolía a él verla así, pero tenía que darle fuerzas, sabía que a pesar de todo no había sido tampoco sencillo para ella sobrevivir todo lo que estaba viviendo.

- Perdón… - dijo ella separándose un poco de él – ya mojé tu saco – trató de hacer menos tenso el momento

- No importa… - contestó emocionado – déjame verte – le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos – estás más bella que nunca… pero… - dijo en voz baja – tus ojos… están tristes… - acercó sus labios a cada uno de ellos besándolos con ternura

- Terry… - lo separó de ella suavemente la locura cedió el paso a la cordura – pero… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – lo veía ahora con temor y volteó a sus espaldas, la casa estaba bastante alejada pero aún así, alguien podría verla – debes irte… no deben verte… - se puso nerviosa

- No te preocupes, no sucederá nada – la tranquilizó volviendo a abrazarla – déjame estar así contigo… - Candy estaba recargada en el pecho de Terry, sentía que su corazón latía al mismo tiempo que el de ella.

Un silencio solo roto por los sonidos de los pájaros y los insectos se dejaba oír, abrazados así, escuchando cada uno sus latidos, aspirando sus aromas, sus almas se sentían en paz.

Pero… entonces, un sonido diferente se dejó oír, unos balbuceos provenientes de la canasta los hicieron despertar del sueño en el que se encontraban, Candy con suavidad se separó de Terry y mirándolo sonriente lo tomó de una de sus manos y lo acercó junto con ella hasta la canasta.

Terry con un poco de desconcierto, temor y curiosidad se acercó y miró, se arrodilló para tener una mejor vista… una bebé se acomodaba con pereza dentro de la canasta, era pequeña y blanca como su madre, tenía una naricita como la de su madre también, en la pequeña cabeza unas cuantas pelusas rubias brillaban a la luz del sol.

Candy la levantó en brazos, sonrió mirándolo y se la ofreció, Terry con sorpresa y un poco de torpeza la tomó en sus brazos, una sensación extraña experimentó, en su mente no pensaba que estaba cargando a la hija de Albert, sino más bien su mente decía, _"es la hija de Candy, la hija de la mujer que amo…"_

- Es… - Terry habló, su voz se escuchaba enronquecida por la emoción – es… muy bella… - decía sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña, la niña lo miraba con sus ojitos

- ¿Te lo parece? – ella lo miraba con ansiedad, como si quisiera encontrar una reacción en él

- Ya lo creo… - en su mirada había tristeza, él pensaba, _"es la hija de Candy y de… Albert…"_, extrañamente, la pequeña estaba quieta en brazos de Terry, Candy sonrió ante aquel detalle – toma… - la devolvió a su madre, quien volvió a ponerla en la canasta, la bebé estaba muy quieta.

Un silencio los inundaba a los dos, miraban a la bebé.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que en realidad sucedió con Albert? – preguntó rompiendo así el silencio, ella volteó a mirarlo - ¿te sorprende? – la miró – debiste decírmelo… juntos hubiéramos luchado…

- Yo… no podía permitir que… te hiciera daño…

- ¿Y preferiste dejarme?

- Si… lo preferí a que tú sufrieras…

- De nuevo volviste a decidir por mí… - dijo Terry con amargura – debiste preguntarme… sabes, yo también sé tomar mis propias decisiones…

- Es que…

- No Candy… - la interrumpió – la primera vez fue diferente, los dos éramos jóvenes sin experiencia quizás… o me faltó valor para no dejarte ir… pero tu tomaste también aquel día la decisión de dejarme a pesar de que yo te pedía que te quedaras… - Candy recordó aquel día – simplemente decidiste irte… y yo lo acepté… y ahora, nuevamente decidiste que era lo que mas me convenía a mi… y esto no es así, tu y yo no estamos como la primera vez que éramos más jóvenes… ahora somos diferentes – la miró – nos amamos…

- Terry…

- O… ¿acaso no me amas lo suficiente?

- Yo… - comenzó a decir ella – precisamente… por eso… porque… te amo, es que preferí lo mejor para ti… no iba a soportar verte destruido, me di cuenta que tu en el escenario te transformas, realmente eres un muy buen actor… sé que el teatro es tu vida… no iba a ser justo que por mi culpa perdieras todo…

- Debiste decirme la verdad Candy… no me hubiera importado abandonar todo por ti…

- Quise hacerlo… pero después ya no pude – Terry entendió que se refería a su maternidad

- ¿Y ahora Candy? – preguntó ella lo miró sin entender - ¿Crees que aún haya solución para nosotros?

Un silencio…

- ¿Solución para nosotros? No entiendo a qué clase de solución te pudieras referir

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Terry la miró

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres…? Tu eres un hombre… casado… - volteó la mirada

- No… - sonrió de medio lado – no me casé…

- Pero… ¡cómo es eso! ¡Yo había leído en el periódico… que tu…!

- Se suspendió… la suspendí de último momento, alguien me salvó… alguien abrió mis ojos contándome cierta verdad… - sonrió

- Charlotte… - dijo Candy frunciendo el ceño – le pedí que no lo hiciera…

- Si… rompió el juramento que cierta pecosa le hizo prometer no decir… - Candy bajó la mirada, Terry alzó una mano y tomó su barbilla haciendo que ella lo mirara – si no lo hubiera hecho… en estos momentos no estaría aquí Candy… contigo…

- Es que…

- Si tu me hubieras dicho todo… yo no te hubiera permitido alejarte de mi… hubiera luchado contra Albert… - la interrumpió

- ¡Pero él te hubiera hecho daño, te hubiera destruido!

- Jamás podrá dañarme nadie Candy – la miró a sus ojos – la única capaz de hacerme daño o destruirme eres tú…

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, quien los recibió, una lágrima de emoción salió de uno de los verdes ojos.

- Candy… te amo – dijo cerca de su boca y la miraba a los ojos

- Yo también te amo Terry…

Un balbuceo los hizo separarse nuevamente, Candy volvió a acercarse a la bebé, Terry la miró, la observó, todos y cada uno de los rasgos de la niña, en aquellos momentos como si la pequeña sintiera esa mirada, lo volteó a mirar, fijó sus azules ojos en los de Terry.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó mirando a la niña

- Eleanor… - contestó evitando mirarlo, un silencio se sentía, Candy temía alguna reacción en él

- ¿Eleanor? Creo que si mi madre lo supiera se pondría muy contenta ¿por qué precisamente ese nombre? – contestó al fin

- Por… porque – Candy pensaba rápidamente, cómo decirle que ese bebé era su hija, cómo podría decirle que hasta que ella nació lo había sabido y todo por las confesiones de Albert – porque le tengo un cariño especial – contestó al fin

- ¡Vaya! – sonrió él – espera cuando ella conozca a tu hija… se pondrá muy contenta, sobre todo cuando sepa también como la has llamado…

- Si… me lo imagino…

Candy no pudo decirle que Eleanor era su hija… no pudo hacerlo… no supo cómo hacerlo, no supo como decirlo…

Terry observaba la escena de Candy y su bebé en brazos, con un dolor en el pecho se imaginaba por un momento que era hija suya… pero en realidad otra voz interior le dijo, que el hecho de que fuera de Candy, también para él sería su hija y la amaría como tal.

- Candy…

Ella lo miró con sus verdes ojos que reflejaban la luz del sol, Candy sintió un estremecimiento solo de ver como sus verdiazules ojos la miraban.

- Candy… - repitió Terry – ahora que todo se ha aclarado entre nosotros… quisiera… quiero saber algo… - comenzó a decir él, ella lo miraba – ¿estarías ahora si, dispuesta a irte conmigo?

La mente de Candy dio vueltas y vueltas, esa propuesta era lo que más deseaba hacer Candy, miles de imágenes se recreaban en ella, solo de pensar en la posibilidad de irse con él, de estar con él, sabía que todo iba a estar bien, que sería inmensamente feliz, pero… solo de pensar en Albert… y en la reacción que tuviera, sabía que los perseguiría y no los dejaría ser felices.

* * *

En aquellos momentos Albert iba en el auto acompañado por Archie, quien no aceptó quedarse en Chicago, sabía que Albert iba completamente alterado, lamentablemente Annie ya no estaba con Candy, había regresado a Chicago, ya que Candy había salido de su cuarentena, por lo tanto ella sola quizás, no iba a saber cómo controlarlo, además estaba completamente seguro que Terry estaría en la mansión.

- ¡Henry! – llamó Albert al conductor - ¿Podrías ir más rápido?

- ¡Albert, no puede ir más rápido! ¡vamos a una velocidad más alta de lo permitido! – lo rebatió Archie

- No me importa… tengo que llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa… tengo que ver que Candy esté ahí…

- "Dios, no es posible que no escuche razones… - pensaba Archie con aprehensión – está obsesionado con Candy…"

Archie iba pensando en que si Terry estaba aún en la casa, como lo creía que sería, no quería pensar en lo que sucedería entonces.

* * *

- ¿Cómo…? – preguntó Candy

- Que ahora que la verdadera razón por la que no pudiste quedarte conmigo está aclarada, ahora quiero pedirte que te vayas conmigo… que no volveré a dejarte… - le tomó una mano, la besó

- Es que…

- ¿Qué, hay algún problema?

- Es que… no creo que yo pueda hacerlo…

- ¿Cómo dices? – la miró sin entender - No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme…

- Es que hay algunas cosas que…

- ¿Qué cosas Candy? – preguntó él sin entenderla todavía

- Albert… nunca me dejará ir…

- ¡Es que no le pediremos opinión! ¡No le preguntaré si está de acuerdo o no! ¡Claro que no permitirá que tú te vayas conmigo! Candy, Candy – le habló y sin soportar más, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó – pecosa… dijo suavemente – por favor… yo te pido que estés conmigo… no puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti… me haces tanta falta… Te amo tanto…

- Yo… yo también te amo Terry… - contestó ella y también lo abrazó

- Entonces dime ¿qué sucede Candy?

- Es que… pienso en mi hija… pienso en lo que podría afectarle todo esto, no quiero que ella pague las consecuencias de mis actos…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Piensa esto… - lo miró – yo sufrí por no tener padres… siempre fui señalada por eso… y tú… también sufriste por ser un… - la palabra "bastardo" quedó en el aire sin pronunciarse - no quiero lo mismo para mi hija…

- Pero ¿qué es lo que no quieres Candy? – la miró - ¡ah ya entiendo! ¿Crees que ella será señalada como una bastarda? ¿es eso? – Candy solo bajó la mirada - ¡Jamás, escúchame bien! – la tomó de los brazos haciendo que lo mirara - ¡Jamás permitiré que eso suceda! ¡ella será mi hija! ¿lo escuchas? ¡le daré mi nombre!

- ¡Pero aún así! ¿No entiendes? – ella lo miró con tristeza – aunque tú le des tu apellido ¡ella sufrirá por mi culpa! – Terry la miró sin decir nada - ¡Albert jamás me dará el divorcio! Viviremos en una relación indecente… yo seré una mujer adúltera si me voy contigo… y mi hija será señalada…

- ¡NO! ¡Entiéndelo! – le alzó la voz, pero inmediatamente le habló con suavidad – nunca ¿me entiendes? – la abrazó – nunca lo permitiría… nunca permitiría que te señalaran a ti o a tu hija… yo haré lo imposible por evitar que les hicieran daño a ti o a ella – acariciaba su cabello – lucharé con todo para evitar el peor daño a ustedes… mataré al que se atreva a llamarla bastarda, nadie les faltará a ninguna de las dos ¿me crees? – la separó un poco de él para mirarla - ¿me crees Candy? – ella lo miró entonces largamente, los ojos de él oscurecidos por la emoción la atraían irremediablemente a sumergirse en ellos.

- Si… te creo…

- ¿Entonces… te irás conmigo?

Candy volteó su rostro, era muy difícil tomar una decisión así, pero ¿cómo decirle que si se iba con él sufrirían los dos? ¿Cómo decirle que si no estaba junto a él se moriría igual?

- Candy… si tu silencio es la respuesta que creo volverás a darme… de acuerdo – comenzó a decir él con la voz llena de amargura – yo… no podré seguir viviendo sin ti… estaré muerto en vida… con esta ocasión son ya tres veces que te pido que estés conmigo y… me has rechazado… no soportaré, el volver a pedírtelo y el que me vuelvas a rechazar – contestó mirándola

Candy también lo miró, en los ojos de él se veía una total tristeza y desesperanza, él era su vida, lo amaba, pero cómo decirle que quería irse con él, cómo decirle que este bebé que estaba placidamente dormida era su hija, y que nada ni nada los iba a dañar… pero temía a la reacción de Albert que sería capaz de muchas cosas… y si algo le sucedía a Terry o a su hija, se moriría.

- Bien… entiendo tu silencio, y a pesar de todo comprendo tu situación… quizás tengas razón al preferir que nos separemos… yo… - bajó sus ojos para que ella no viera que se estaban poniendo cristalinos – te amo Candy… siempre te amaré… - se levantó y comenzó a caminar

Candy sintió una desesperación al verlo darle la espalda, por un momento había sido un rayo de luz, se había sentido contenta, feliz, tenerlo ahí cuando más falta le hacía… lo vio caminar y comenzar a alejarse… sintió un golpe en el corazón

- ¡Terry! – dijo Candy como si el aire le faltara

Lo alcanzó y lo abrazó por la espalda, Terry sintió los brazos de ella como lo apresaban.

- ¡Terry!

- ¡Candy yo…!

- Shhh… no digas nada… déjame estar así contigo… - Terry calló, se sintió más triste porque esas palabras las reconoció, él las había dicho en el pasado – quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera… quisiera que nunca nos hubiéramos separado…

- "Candy… - decía él en su mente – no me hagas esto nuevamente… no me eches de tu vida…" no me hagas esto Candy… - dijo en voz alta, esto último

- Terry… - decía ella suavemente en su espalda, sentía el calor de él – Terry… te amo… más que a mi propia vida…

- Entonces Candy – habló él al fin - ¿por qué no me quieres en tu vida? – Candy lo soltó y se sintió perdido, pero fue un momento, porque entonces ella se puso frente a él, contrario a lo que imaginó que pasaría, que ella lo dejara ir

- Yo… no puedo… - había lágrimas en sus verdes ojos – no puedo dejarte ir… ¡maldita yo por amarte tanto! – Terry abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido por lo último que ella dijo, jamás creyó que ella hablaría así – ¡y que Dios me perdone, pero no puedo dejar de amarte!

Ya Terry no dijo más, acercó sus labios a los de ella para besarlos, nuevamente el calor se sintió en sus cuerpos, la besó hasta que quedaron sin aliento.

- Ahora… - dijo al fin Terry soltándola – prepara lo indispensable para poder irnos

- De… acuerdo… - iba a tomar la canasta de la niña

- No, déjala aquí – le pidió Terry – déjame estar un rato con ella, déjame conocerla… - le sonrió - te esperaremos los dos afuera

- Está bien – comenzaron los dos a caminar rumbo a la casa, cuando llegaron a ésta, Candy entró y Terry quedó esperándola con su hija, tapados los dos por los árboles

* * *

Candy se encontraba en su recamara acomodando algunas cosas en una maleta, ya tenía listas las de su hija, que aún no eran tantas, y de ella estaba tomando lo indispensable.

- ¿Qué haces? – escuchó una voz furiosa detrás de ella

- ¡Albert! – dijo asustada

- ¿Acaso piensas ir a algún lado? – comenzó a acercarse a ella

Candy no contestó, solamente sentía un temor, Albert se miraba realmente furioso.

- ¡Contéstame Candy! ¿pensabas ir a algún lado?

- Yo…

- ¿Dónde está? – comenzó a abrir los armarios - ¿dónde está ese desgraciado?

- ¡Albert! – le habló ella, pero éste no le hacía caso, y cuando no encontró lo que buscaba se volvió hacia ella

- ¡Jamás! ¿me escuchas? ¡Jamás permitiré que te vayas! – la tomó de sus brazos y se los apretó

- ¡Albert suéltame, me haces daño!

- ¡No me importa! ¡Nunca me dejarás!

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – le gritó soltándose con fuerza, se sobó sus brazos

- No me conoces Candy… no sabes de lo que soy capaz – la miró con furia

- Yo no permitiré que me trates de esta forma… me voy a ir Albert y no podrás evitarlo… - le contestó Candy enfrentándolo

- ¡Ah no! ¡no lo harás! ¡primero te mato!

Candy se espantó con lo último que dijo que solo atinó hacia la puerta y correr escaleras abajo.

- ¡Candyyy! – gritaba Albert

Candy corría sintiendo casi a sus espaldas a Albert, iba realmente asustada, jamás había visto de esa forma a Albert, se dirigió hacia una habitación que tenía una terraza que daba al jardín, en su carrera de susto, no se fijó y chocó con alguien.

- ¡Terry! – dijo aliviada, pero asustada también

- ¡Candy! – la abrazó, ella temblaba

- ¡Él… él…! – decía ella muy asustada

- Si, lo sé – trató de tranquilizarla – vi el auto llegar… y me imaginé…

- ¿Y mi hija? – preguntó más asustada

- No te preocupes está bien – contestó otra voz, era Archie, ella se soltó de Terry acercándose a la canasta y vio a la bebé que estaba dormida

- ¡Candyyyy! – escucharon el grito llamándola, Candy fue hacia Terry

- No te preocupes Candy… aquí estoy… - le aseguró Terry abrazándola

Entonces Albert apareció en el quicio de la puerta donde ellos estaban, en los ojos del rubio al mirar aquel cuadro parecieron encenderse más la furia que lo estaba embargando, Albert estaba completamente descontrolado, no podía aceptar que Candy, la mujer que él más amaba, lo fuera a abandonar, no, no podía permitirlo, ella era más que su vida, era su aire, por lo que sin ella sentía que moriría.

Pero entonces al verla en los brazos de Terry, el hombre más odiaba en aquellos momentos, el hombre que le había arrebatado su vida, quien le había arrebatado el amor de su vida, sintió unas ganas enormes de matar, desquitar todo aquel coraje que sentía.

"Tú… - pensaba en aquellos momentos Albert mirando a Terry abrazar a Candy, a su esposa, a su mujer – me la arrebataste… tú te atreviste a probar sus besos… a probar sus caricias… te atreviste a tocar su cuerpo… te atreviste a amarla… ¡Te atreviste a mirarla! Pero no me la quitarás… ella será siempre mía…"

La mente de Albert se torturaba de aquella forma, en su mente no había cabida a la razón en aquellos momentos, el dolor de la traición lo nublaba, no quería entender, no quería reconocer que Candy lo hubiera dejado de amar, no, no era posible… él que tanto amor le había ofrecido a ella, que todo lo que hacía lo hacía para hacerla feliz… callar lo de su esterilidad, no querer incluso adoptar niños para que no le quitaran su atención de ella y así solo tenerla para si mismo.

Y ahora… escucharla decir que lo había dejado de amar, que seguía enamorada de… "Él", no, no quería aceptarlo, y además que ella se iba con él y no le importaba nada… no, no iba a aceptarlo, no… ¡No! Primero la mataba, si no era de él, no era de nadie…

La situación era verdaderamente intolerable, tensa a más no poder, Albert observaba, los ojos de éste estaban inflamados por la furia contenida que parecía iba a estallar, su mente, en vez de reproducirle el cuadro donde Terry estaba abrazando a Candy escudándola y a Archie cargando la canasta de la bebé, la mente de Albert jugaba con él.

Imágenes diversas se comenzaban a reproducir en su cerebro, si, era verdad, veía a Candy y a Terry solamente, pero, su imaginación jugaba con él, presentándole imágenes donde ellos se besaban con pasión, donde Candy y Terry desnudos hacían el amor enredados en las sabanas, el cabello de Candy cayendo en el pecho de Terry, lo cual enardecía aún más su furia.

No era posible que él… ¡Él! ¡Terry! Se hubiera interpuesto en el camino de su felicidad, además, le enardecía también el hecho de que no conforme de haberle quitado a la mujer que él más amaba, también hubiera logrado darle el hijo que ella tanto deseaba y que nunca pudo darle él.

- Albert… - habló Archie con voz moderada – debes calmarte – trató de acercarse a él

- ¡No te acerques Archie! – dijo furioso Albert y de entre sus ropas sacó un revólver

**Continuará…**

* * *

**NOTITAS DE MI: Aquí esta otro capitulo mas de esta historia, espero les haya gustado.**

**Mil gracias como nunca olvido ofrecerlas, ustedes con sus comentarios hacen que continúe con este sueño de escribir.**

**El fic Te Amo y Te Odio, en verdad que va a marchas muy lentas pero forzadas, siempre he dicho que no dejo sin terminar un fic, tratare de terminar el capitulo que tengo cocinando.**

**Saludos. **


	17. Chapter 17

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO DIECISIETE_**

_Yo no se si este amor es pecado_

_Si tiene castigo, si es fatal_

_A las leyes honradas del hombre y de Dios_

_Solo se que me aturde la vida_

_Como un torbellino_

_Y me arrastra a tus brazos en ciega pasión_

_Es más fuerte que yo,_

_Mi vida, mi credo y mi sino,_

_Es más fuerte que todo el respeto_

_Y el miedo hacia Dios_

_Aunque sea pecado te quiero, te quiero_

_Lo mismo, aunque todos_

_Me nieguen derecho_

_Me aferro a este amor._

* * *

- ¡No te acerques Archie! – le gritó Albert

- ¡Albert! ¿te has vuelto loco? – se detuvo poniendo la canasta en las manos de Terry, lo que pareció enfurecer más a Albert – suelta esa arma… - le trató de hablar con tranquilidad

- ¡NO!

Instintivamente Candy se puso delante de Terry, como si con su cuerpo tratara de cubrir a él y a su hija, Albert vio ese acto y sintió como si una daga atravesara su corazón.

- Albert… - volvía a hablar Archie – hablemos de esto…

- ¡He dicho que no Archie! ¡no tengo nada que hablar! – la mirada estaba en Candy y Terry

- Albert… dame el arma… - levantó su mano

- ¡NO! – y la levantó con más determinación

En los ojos de Albert había una completa maraña de sentimientos, ira, coraje, dolor, desconsolación…

Sentía éste en su pecho un dolor tan grande al ver a Candy y a Terry, Los Amantes… no podía creerlo… Amantes… ¿cómo había podido Candy hacerle este daño? ¿Cómo poder vivir con ese hecho?

- Albert… por favor… tratemos de hablar con tranquilidad – le volvió a hablar Archie, Albert no contestó – por favor, tú no puedes tener esa arma… podrías hacerle daño a alguien – Albert parecía no hacer caso a lo que decía Archie, quien miraba, según notó Archie, a Terry, lo miraba con odio, la misma mirada le regresaba Terry – mira – continuó hablando – trataremos de arreglar la situación…

- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes Archie? – la voz de Albert sonó dura - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos?

- Si… entiendo lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos Albert… - éste lo miró… - podrás salir adelante…

- Lo siento Archie – Albert contestó con burla – lo siento… - el arma aún no la bajaba – yo no podría sobrevivir sin ella – hablaban los dos como si solo estuvieran solos – ella es para mi… el aire, ella es para mi… ¡mi vida! – decía con apasionamiento – nada de lo que tú me digas cambiará… si no es mía no lo será de nadie…

- No lo puedo soportar – habló al fin Terry

- ¡No! – Candy se interpuso y lo tomó de su rostro – no… - bajó la voz – no quiero que te haga daño… no me lo perdonaría… yo sé lo que tengo que hacer… te amo…

- ¡Candy! – Terry frunció el ceño - ¡espera! ¿qué vas a hacer? – le dijo sin entenderla, Candy solo sonrió tranquilizándolo

- Albert, deja esa arma…- habló Candy con determinación en su voz

- ¡NO! – contestó duramente Albert

- Deja el arma… por favor… - dio un paso

- ¡No te acerques Candy! – le gritó Albert

- ¡Candy! – habló Terry también, sin soltar la canasta de sus manos, en el pecho de él tenía un doloroso presentimiento

- Deja el arma Albert – Candy trató de caminar hacía éste

- No te acerques Candy, te lo advierto – la pistola la desvió hacia Terry

- ¡Está bien Albert! – contestó ella deteniéndose pero sin quitarse de la mira de la pistola hacia Terry – está bien… ¿qué pasa contigo? – preguntó, en sus ojos verdes se veía una gran impotencia

- ¿Qué que pasa Candy? ¿todavía lo preguntas? – la miró - ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto? – le dijo Albert entonces, en su voz había una gran tristeza, por un momento en sus ojos se despejó la ira que lo había embargado al mirarlos - ¿acaso no te bastó con el amor que te di? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente todo lo que habíamos compartido? ¿Acaso no hice nada para lograr hacer que me amaras? – en su voz había desesperación

- Albert… - en Candy había dolor, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que no dejó salir, trató de hablar con tranquilidad – lo siento tanto… siento haberte causado este daño tan grande… pero… no pude evitarlo… ¡tu hiciste muchas cosas que lograron hacer que te quisiera! Contigo me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo… me sentí la más protegida… la más especial…

- Pero… no la más enamorada… no lograste amarme… - dijo Albert con voz desconsolada – no fue suficiente para ti mi amor, mi cariño… ya vez, el hijo que tanto deseaste no…

- ¡Calla por favor! – Candy lo interrumpió

Albert la miró con extrañeza al haber sido interrumpido ¿a qué se refería Candy? Y como si fuera un chispazo en su cerebro…

- Vaya – en los ojos de Albert apareció una chispa, la mirada de éste cambió – de acuerdo – sonrió, pero era más bien parecido a una mueca – ven… acércate Candy…

Candy sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, se había dado cuenta del cambio en Albert, algo pareció hacer efecto en el cerebro de él, un presentimiento se le encajó en su pecho, haciendo que éste le doliera, pero aún así, se acercó, Albert no bajó la pistola, incluso la sostenía apuntando el cuerpo de Candy, Archie y Terry estaban expectantes.

- Veo que no le has dicho nada ¿verdad? – le dijo Albert en voz baja a Candy

- No… aún no… - lo miraba

- ¿por qué querida Candy? ¿acaso será porque lo conoces y sabes que no te podrá perdonar que aún sabiendo que él es el padre, no hayas hecho nada por decírselo? Sabes bien que la explicación que le des, no te creerá… – hablaban en voz baja los dos – lo sabía – dijo triunfante – sabía que no le habías dicho nada aún… porque entonces sabrías que alguno de los dos hubiéramos muerto ya, porque conociendo a Terry, sabes bien que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados… por eso no lo hiciste, temiste a la reacción que Terry tendría al decirle que él es el padre de tu hija… si yo le digo ahora que es su hija ¿qué crees que hará? – Candy lo miró muy seria - ¡exacto querida! Lo primero que hará, conociéndolo, es que querrá matarme ¡pero! Yo tengo ventaja… tu decides…

- Albert – la voz de Candy estaba completamente afectada – tu no eres malo…

- No, tienes razón, pero trato de defender mi felicidad…

- ¿Tu felicidad? ¿y la mía?

- Yo te haré feliz… - decía con necedad

- Sabes muy bien que no lo podrás lograr…

- De acuerdo querida… tú eliges… no me importará – dijo ahora con voz amenazante – matarlo… así tu jamás te irás de mi lado, así, solo así, haré que estés conmigo… recuerda que estamos casados hasta que la muerte nos separe… - comenzó a mover el arma para dirigirla a Terry

- Entonces tendrás que matarme a mí también…

- No querida… a ti no te mataré… a ti te tendré junto a mi toda mi vida, adorándote, amándote, haciéndote feliz… será suficiente con que él no esté ya en nuestras vidas

- Albert – Candy soltó una lágrima que pareció conmover por un momento a Albert

- Una vez me dijiste, si mal no recuerdo, que serías capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio por él… ¿recuerdas? – Candy solo asintió – pues bien… es hora de sacrificarte, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar nada, yo no estoy dispuesto a que me abandones, yo no lo aceptaré…

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – lo miró con tristeza

- Lo que menos hubiera querido hacerte, era precisamente ningún daño… yo quería amarte para toda la vida…

Un silencio entre los dos, Candy bajó sus ojos y con coraje limpió la lágrima que se había atrevido escapar de sus ojos y lo miró, miró a aquel hombre que tanto había querido, aquel hombre que tanto le había dado, lo miró, y con todo el dolor del mundo le dijo:

- Está bien… de acuerdo… – lo miró, en los verdes ojos de Candy se pintó un rencor que sorprendió a Albert, jamás había visto esa mirada en ella

Terry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, no creía lo que estaba pasando, estuvieron hablando en voz baja, observó en silencio las reacciones que había tenido Candy a pesar de que solo miraba su espalda, estaba atento, pero, algo en su pecho comenzaba a crecer, un presentimiento que le empezaba a doler.

Candy se volteó, no lloraba, trataba de sonreír, Albert bajó el arma y se volteó dando la espalda al trío, ella se acercó a Archie y Terry y tomó de las manos de éste la canasta con su bebé y se la confió a Archie, Terry no entendía que sucedía.

- Ven Terry… - lo tomó de un brazo, comenzaron a caminar, Terry demasiado confundido, no reaccionó hasta que estaban ya en la puerta de la salida

- ¿Qué sucede Candy? – se soltó de ella

- Nada… - trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar

- ¡Tienes que explicarme que pasó allá!

- Terry yo…

- ¡No Candy! ¡No! – parecía sospechar lo que ella se proponía hacer

- Si no hacía lo que me pedía, iba a matarte… yo no podía permitir eso

- ¿Matarme? ¡por favor Candy! – Terry se puso furioso - ¿Y crees que yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados?

- ¡Por favor entiéndeme! – le pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¡NO! – la tomó de sus brazos - ¡Tu eres la que no entiende! ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

- Ya te dije – aguantaba que las lágrimas no salieran – no iba a permitir que te hiciera daño

- ¡Más daño me estás haciendo tú! – la soltó

- Terry… - las manos de Candy subieron hasta el rostro de él – yo te amo… te amo más que a nada en el mundo… no iba a permitir que alguien te dañara… yo me moriría…

- ¿Entonces… no te irás conmigo? – le tomó sus manos, Candy bajó la mirada

- no puedo… hice un trato con Albert…

- ¡No, no por favor Candy! ¡No de nuevo! – Terry se mezo sus cabellos con impotencia - ¡No lo voy a permitir!

- Entiende… yo te amo…

- ¡Entonces vente conmigo! – la abrazó y comenzó a besarla con desesperación

Candy se rindió a ese beso, era una maravilla sentir sus labios con los de ella, jamás podría vivir algo como aquello con nadie más, era de él, siempre sería suya, su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma estaban completamente entregadas a Terry.

- No puedo… - lo empujó ella - ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí?

- Si… esto es fácil para ti – la miró con furia, Candy también lo enfrentó – es fácil para ti darme una patada siempre que se antoja, todo el tiempo he estado rogándote que estés conmigo ¿dices que me amas? ¡Ja! Fueron mentiras… ¿por qué? Porque no eres sincera al decirlo, porque no tienes el suficiente valor de enfrentar todo… ¿dónde quedó aquella Candy que no temía a nada? Aquella de la cual yo me enamoré… - Candy bajó su mirada – desde que te conocí, jamás pude olvidarte, me enamoré de ti… no he dejado de amarte nunca… cuando te hice mía, fue como haber alcanzado la gloria, al fin te tenía como siempre lo había soñado, te he admirado, porque has sido una mujer valiente sin miedo a nada… y ahora ¡mírate! ¿qué eres ahora? Una mujer cobarde, que se deja manipular, que se deja vencer por los prejuicios y no lucha por su felicidad… si tu felicidad fuera estar con él… créeme… me haría a un lado… sí en caso contrario me hubieras dicho que lo amabas a él, me hubiera apartado de ti desde antes… ¿por qué? Porque de una u otra forma serías feliz y eso es lo que me importa, tu felicidad… pero ¡dices amarme! ¿y qué haces? ¡Me abandonas! No quieres que yo esté contigo… creo que ya hasta perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he pedido que te vayas conmigo… siempre un pretexto, siempre… ¡que incongruencia! Me dices amarme y me das una patada…

- Terry… yo…

- ¡No más Candy, no más! – alzó una mano para callarla – no permitiré que me sigas haciendo esto… nada ha tenido el poder de dañarme… solamente tú… solamente tú puedes hacerlo y no sabes cómo me duele esto… no tanto por mi… sino por ti… que no eres ni la sombra de la mujer de la cual me enamoré… pensé que seguías siendo valiente, que seguías luchando por tu felicidad… ¿y que descubro ahora? Candy lo miró y no pudo soportar más que las lágrimas cayeran

Terry por un momento pareció flaquear al verla así, quería tomarla en sus brazos y limpiar con besos las lágrimas que estaba derramando Candy, sabía que la estaba hiriendo con las palabras que le decía, aunque él mismo estaba sacando fuerzas quien sabe de donde para no derrumbarse ante ella y pedirle que se fueran, así tuviera que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con Albert, y sí este jalaba el gatillo, que lo hiciera.

- Sabes Candy… - habló Terry con voz entrecortada – hubieras permitido que Albert jalara el gatillo – Candy lo miró – así me hubiera matado él y no tu, como lo estás haciendo ahora… me acabas de matar Candy… has vuelto a decidir…

Terry abrió la puerta, unos estruendos afuera se escucharon, sin mirarla, salió cerrando la puerta tras él, Candy miró aquella puerta que se cerró, escuchó que la lluvia comenzó a caer, se acercó a la puerta y tomó el picaporte, pero no pudo abrir, se pegó a ésta y se dejó caer de rodillas y lloró, lloró en silencio pronunciando el nombre de Terry.

* * *

- No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer – le dijo Archie con dureza

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer? – Albert le daba la espalda

- Esto, esto que le has hecho a Candy…

- Archie, sobrino ¿de lado de quien estás?

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… me asombra ver que te has convertido en un hombre cruel, sin corazón, te desconozco…

- Simplemente defiendo lo que es mío… - se sirvió una copa

- ¿Lo que es tuyo dices? Pero Albert ¿qué es tuyo? ¿Candy es tuya? No, ella está claro que no lo es… ¿su hija? No… tampoco…

- ¡Archie no sigas! – dio un golpe al mueble donde estaban unas botellas

- ¡Oh si! ¡si voy a seguir diciéndote esto! ¡Y vas a escucharme Albert! Es algo que no quieres entender Albert – Archie hablaba con tranquilidad y se encaminó a la puerta con la canasta de la bebé – creo que – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación – aquí el único que ha perdido eres tú…

- ¡Archie! – le gritó, pero éste no volteó a mirarlo y salió de la habitación

* * *

- Candy…

Terry susurró, la lluvia caía con fuerza, parecía que el cielo lo estaba castigando también, sentía que con cada paso que daba poco a poco lo conducían al infierno, la esperanza que había aguardado en la mañana cuando llegó ante Candy y le volvió a reiterar su amor, se había ido todo al infierno, le dolía su corazón, le dolía su alma, amaba a aquella mujer con todas las fuerzas y aún así, no podía entender porque no tenía valor de acabar con lo que la hacía infeliz.

* * *

Cuando Archie salió de la habitación llevaba en sus manos la canasta de la bebé que a pesar de todo el conflicto que se había desarrollado en aquel lugar y de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre sus padres, durmiera con aquella placidez que sólo los bebés podían lograr, no había nada en aquel pedacito de carne que pudiera afectar su sueño.

Iba a subir el primer escalón para subir hasta la habitación de la pequeña, cuando escuchó un sollozo, se detuvo un momento, pero decidió subir y dejar a la bebé al cuidado de Dorothy, quien estaba ahora al servicio de Candy, después que Annie se hubiera regresado a Chicago y volvió a bajar las escaleras, sabía de donde provenía el llanto, lo que vio sintió estrujarse su corazón.

Candy estaba llorando arrodillada en la puerta, su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el llanto silencioso que parecía no tener fin, era un llanto de dolor, de abandono, Archie sintió coraje al verla así, nunca soportó ver a Candy sufrir.

- Candy… - se acercó a ella arrodillándose también a su lado – gatita… - la llamó como antes, Candy lo miró, su cara estaba completamente mojada por las lágrimas

- ¡Archie! – ella se aventó a sus brazos, Archie la recibió – se ha ido… se fue sufriendo…

- Lo sé gatita… - la abrazó y sintió el dolor y el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo aquella pequeña pecosa que una vez amó también

Archie la cargó, llevándola a su habitación, ahí estuvo con ella hasta que dejó de llorar, y el consuelo de la somnolencia la bendijo para calmar un poco su dolor.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en un compartimiento del tren, un hombre lloraba como un niño pequeño, solo en aquel espacio, empapado hasta los huesos, veía como la campiña se iba alejando y con ella, el amor de su vida.

* * *

Más tarde, la noche había caído al fin, la lluvia se había terminado y los nubarrones oscuros que habían estado antes en el cielo se fueron para dar paso a una luna que parecía querer dar un poco de su luz a aquella casa donde hacía un buen rato se habían desatado los más fuertes sentimientos.

Aquella luz parecía querer colarse a la recamara de una rubia que dormía, pero que al parecer ese sueño no era tranquilo, parecía sufrir aún en aquella inconsciencia.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Candy se despertó y se levantó completamente agitada, los toquidos en su puerta la llenaron de temor.

- Candy… - escuchó una voz, miró, era Archie - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó tranquilamente

- ¿Qui… quién toca? – preguntó con temor

- No te preocupes gatita, yo te protegeré… - dijo encaminándose a la puerta

- No… no… no quiero verlo… - los dos sabían a quien se refería

- De acuerdo…

Archie abrió la puerta y salió cerrando tras él, el que tocaba era Albert, Archie se puso entre él y la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres Albert? - preguntó

- Hablar con Candy… - olía a alcohol

- No… ella no quiere verte…

- ¡Hazte a un lado! Voy a entrar – le ordenó

- ¡NO! ¡ya te he dicho que ella no quiere verte!

- ¡Archie! ¡no te metas en esto!

- Lo siento Albert, pero no entrarás, Candy no quiere verte…

- ¡Tengo derecho a verla, es mi esposa!

- ¡Ya te dije que no!

- ¡Archie no me obligues…!

- ¿A qué Albert? ¿Acaso también a mi me querrás matar? – se le enfrentó – le prometí a Candy que la protegería y eso haré… ella no quiere verte, así que déjala en paz

- ¡Diablos! – Albert empuñó las manos con impotencia, Archie no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a él, lo miró con furia, dio la vuelta y se fue

Archie volvió a entrar a la recamara y vio a Candy que estaba en la cama sentada con las manos abrazando sus piernas en actitud desvalida, en sus ojos había un temor y un dolor.

- Se ha ido ya Candy… - se sentó junto a ella y le pasó un brazo

- Archie… - lo miró – gracias por… todo.

- No hay problema… dije que te ayudaría y aquí estoy…

- Siempre fuiste uno de mis caballeros… Anthony, Stear y tú… siempre me cuidaron

- Y te aseguro que ellos también desde el cielo te están cuidando

- ¿Y mi hija? – recordó

- ¿Acaso pensaste que la iba a dejar sola? – le sonrió él, acercando la canasta donde estaba la bebé, le había pedido a Dorothy que se la trajera cuando ella se durmió, sabía que cuando ella despertara la iba a querer ver.

- ¡Oh Archie, eres un ángel! – tomó a su hija de la canasta quien estaba despierta, dándole un beso en la frente

- Sabes Candy… ahora que miro bien a tu hija, hay mucho parecido con Terry, sobre todo en sus ojos…

- Si…

Candy miraba en silencio a su bebé, quien era una niña muy inquieta, parecía querer tocar el aire, sus manitas las revoloteaba y sus piecitos parecían querer correr ya.

- Candy… - habló Archie, Candy lo volteó a mirar – sé que no es el momento de preguntar esto… pero… ¿por qué dejaste ir a Terry?

- Albert se dio cuenta que no le dije a Terry que Eleanor es su hija…

- ¿No se lo dijiste? – preguntó asombrado - ¿No le dijiste a Terry que era el padre de Eleanor?

- No…

- Pero ¿por qué?

- ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que la niña es de él? ¿Iba yo a decirle que hasta que mi hija nació Albert me confesó que era estéril? ¿Cómo explicarle que a pesar de todo dudé en decirle la verdad? No me lo perdonará… - una lágrima se deslizó en su mejilla

- ¿Cómo sabes que no te perdonaría? Nunca lo sabrás… - contestó Archie – no le diste la oportunidad, él hubiera luchado... jamás te hubiera dejado sola…

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que hubiera luchado! ¡pero Albert le hubiera hecho daño! Yo no lo hubiera soportado…

- Candy… ¿Por qué hablas por Terry? ¿Por qué no permitiste que él decidiera lo que tenía que hacer? – Candy lo miró sin responder, en su mirada había un total confundimiento – Terry es un hombre del que yo me he dado cuenta, es muy fuerte, él nunca te dejaría sola… él daría su vida por tu felicidad…

- Yo… no sé que decir…

- Candy… - Archie le pasó un brazo por sus hombros – nunca me ha gustado verte triste, si Stear y Anthony vivieran… se enfrentarían a Albert, a pesar de que es nuestro tío, la cabeza de la familia, a pesar de eso, ellos también se enfrentarían a él por el simple hecho de estar haciéndote sufrir, sabes bien, que ellos nunca te dejarían sola… tu has echado de tu vida a Terry… ¿Crees que serás feliz así? Yo creo que no… mírame – tomó su barbilla con su mano haciendo que ella lo mirara, le sonrió con cariño – sabes que nunca te dejaré sola ¿verdad? – Candy asintió – lo que tú decidas hacer, cuentas con mi total apoyo…

Archie le dio un beso en la sien, se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta y la miró un poco antes de que ésta se cerrara detrás de él, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

En la mente de Candy diversos pensamientos daban vueltas, miró a su hija quien parecía entender a su madre y solo la miraba, Candy miró los ojitos de la nena, sonrió, "cada vez más te pareces a él" se dijo.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntó…

* * *

El día había llegado, el sol estaba brindando sus primeros rayos, una mujer rubia sentada en su ventana observaba, tenía signos de no haber dormido, pero no había cansancio físico, sino más bien mental.

Estaba vestida, arreglada para salir de su recamara, salió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la bebé que dormía placidamente en la cama de ella.

En el pasillo encontró a Dorothy, le preguntó si Albert se había levantado, le contestó ésta que estaba en su despacho, le pidió que no se separara de su hija.

Bajó los escalones, la actividad en la casa había comenzado ya, se dirigió al despacho, entró y miró a aquel hombre que había hecho tanto por ella, no, no podía sentir odio hacia él.

Albert estaba recogiendo unos documentos y los estaba metiendo a un portafolios, sintió una presencia y volteó, Candy estaba ahí, la miró, ella se miraba cansada, muy a su pesar se sintió apenado por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- Candy… - dijo en voz baja

- Albert… - titubeó, pero fue leve, alzó su mirada, había determinación – necesito que hablemos

- Claro que si Candy… - continuó mirando los documentos que iba a llevarse

- Albert…

- Si te escucho – pero no la miraba

- ¡Por favor! – alzó la voz, Albert la miró – necesito que pongas atención

- De acuerdo Candy… - se sentó detrás del escritorio, Candy estaba de pie, no hizo ademán de querer sentarse – te escucho…

- Albert… lo que quiero decirte es que… - tomó aire - me voy…

- ¡Queee! – Albert saltó de la silla

- Si, me voy… te dejo… - le dijo sonriendo

- ¡NO! ¡Tú no puedes hacerlo! – se acercó a ella, Candy no hizo ademán de retroceder

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?

- ¡Prometiste…!

- No Albert – la voz de Candy estaba tranquila, sonreía con paz – yo no prometí nada… me obligaste a permanecer a tu lado – caminó hacia él, los ojos de Albert mostraban una total desesperación – me obligaste a llevar a cabo un sacrificio que yo ya había hecho antes… te aprovechaste de eso…

- ¡Tú no puedes irte! ¡no lo permitiré! – le agarró de los brazos

- Es que no podrás evitarlo… - Candy sonreía, no se soltó de las manos de Albert

- ¡Lo voy a destruir Candy! – sonó amenazante

- Precisamente por eso haré el mayor de todos los sacrificios…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no me voy a ir con él… no iré a buscarlo, aunque me esté muriendo por hacerlo – Albert la miraba con dolor – pero no lo haré… pero tampoco estaré ya más contigo…

- No Candy… - la voz de Albert había cambiado a un ruego – no me dejes

- Albert… ¿Acaso aún no has entendido nada? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que he hecho? ¡He echado de mi vida al hombre que más he amado! – Albert le dolía lo que ella decía - ¿Qué has hecho tú? Obligarme a estar a tu lado sin amarte… eso has hecho… has hecho que la mujer que yo era antes quedara sepultada… ya no he luchado por nada… no me has dejado hacerlo… en contra de mi voluntad he hecho cosas que no quiero hacer, me tienes apresada en esta jaula… si de verdad dices amarme, déjame ir…

- Candy… - la miraba, en los ojos del rubio había amor, un infinito amor

- Si de verdad dices sentir por mi un amor… déjame ir… no quiero terminar odiándote por todo lo que me has hecho… a pesar de eso, no te guardo rencor, siempre serás para mi, mi príncipe de la colina – sonrió con tristeza – siempre estarás en mi, te recordaré como aquel hombre que me protegió, que fue para mi como un… hermano… si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes… yo te hubiera amado con todo mi corazón… pero no pude, no pude amarte como te lo mereces… por eso, si de verdad me amas, déjame ir… - Candy lo miró con súplica – no quiero guardarte rencor, no quiero sentir algún día odio por ti… pero, aunque tu te negaras a dejarme ir… de cualquier forma, no puedes detenerme… me iré, trataré de salir adelante con mi hija…

Albert miró a aquella mujer, había una gran decisión en ella, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, vio determinación en ella, parecía volver a ver a aquella niña que luchaba por lo que creía, le dolió darse cuenta que antes un hombre había logrado aquella actitud de lucha en ella, y él sabía que era el mismo que seguía ocupando el corazón de ella, Albert le dio la espalda, Candy no estaba segura de lo que éste pensaba.

Candy se estrujaba las manos, estaba completamente nerviosa, había sido muy duro aparentar un aplomo que estaba lejos de sentir, miraba la espalda de Albert que se recortaba en la luz que entraba por las delgadas cortinas del ventanal.

Parecía llenarla de impaciencia la incertidumbre de saber que era lo que pensaba Albert, a quien a pesar de todo, no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, él también estaba sufriendo.

- Sabes Candy… - comenzó a hablar sin voltear a mirarla – jamás pensé que iba a llegar el momento de que tú me hicieras recordar la promesa que te hice antes de casarnos… - su voz se escuchaba suave, serena – en aquel momento hubiera regalado mi alma al diablo en gratitud por tener la fortuna de que tú te convertirías en mi esposa… - volteó al fin y la miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor – quise engañarme a mi mismo, quise sentir que realmente había yo logrado hacer que me amaras…

- Te quise…

- No era lo mismo – sonrió con amargura – quería que me amaras, que tus ojos brillarán cuando me vieran, pero… no, nunca logré que eso sucediera, no logré nunca esa mirada en ti, y yo la conocía ¡conocía esa mirada, conocía ese brillo… así lo mirabas a él…! Pero a mí nunca me la diste… a mi no me miraste igual - Candy bajó la mirada – no, no te sientas mal – él se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla con una mano haciendo que los verdes ojos ahora acuosos lo miraran – créeme, te amo como no tienes idea… eres para mí lo único realmente importante, eres mi vida, sin ti, sé que moriré… no, no digas nada – le puso sus dedos en la boca de ella – déjame hablar… siempre te he amado Candy… traté de estar a tu lado, protegiéndote, cuidándote, que nada te hiciera daño… pero no era suficiente… no logré, a pesar de todo, que tú me amaras… - le acarició su mejilla, la voz de Albert estaba quebrada – sabes, odio a Terry, pero al mismo tiempo lo envidio…

La miró largamente y se volteó nuevamente dándole la espalda y con voz sin emoción dijo:

- he entendido Candy… - Candy abrió los ojos – eres libre…

- ¿Qué? – Candy no lo podía creer

- Eres libre Candy… - le daba la espalda – no te preocupes… le pediré a George que haga las gestiones necesarias y en completa discreción… te daré el divorcio… vete Candy… sigue adelante… vuelve a ser aquella mujer de la cual me enamoré… y perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño…

- Albert yo… - comenzó a decir Candy

- ¡No digas nada! – la interrumpió – no te preocupes… no haré nada en contra de Terry, ni en contra tuya… eres, como te digo nuevamente, eres libre Candy… ¡vuela!

- Albert…

- ¡Vete Candy! Vete, no sé cuánto tiempo podré soportar el mantener las palabras que te estoy diciendo… aún no sé si me arrepentiré por lo que te digo ahora… vete Candy, vete…

- Albert… - Candy se detuvo en la puerta, Albert no contestó, ni volteó a mirarla – te juro que si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras… te hubiera amado con todo mi corazón…

Candy lo miró, miró la espalda de aquel hombre y salió de la habitación.

Si tan solo Candy hubiera volteado a mirar justo cuando dio unos cuantos pasos por la puerta habría visto el rostro de Albert que la miró irse, en los azules ojos del rubio dos lágrimas cayeron sin vergüenza alguna, desvió nuevamente su mirada hacía el jardín, las rosas que su hermana Pauna había plantado y que su sobrino Anthony siguiera cuidando hasta su muerte, estaban en flor, como tratando inútilmente de brindarle un poco de consuelo, al dolor que el rubio estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, sentía sangrar su corazón.

- Sabía que harías lo correcto… - escuchó una voz que le hablaba con suavidad, era Archie

- Es un alma libre difícil de mantener prisionera – contestó con voz quebrada

- Lo sé… - le sonrió con tristeza – lo sé Albert… pero has demostrado amarla

- No – dijo con amargura – le hice mucho daño, eso no es amarla

- Si – lo contradijo – la amas… porque la dejaste ir… eso demuestra la grandeza de tu amor por ella…

- Ahora lo que importa es que ella sea feliz…

- Si… eso es lo que importa, al fin lo has entendido…

Archie le pasó el brazo a Albert por los hombros demostrándole que comprendía lo que había hecho al renunciar éste a la mujer que amaba, trataba que no se sintiera solo, Albert, comprendió Archie, era fuerte, saldría adelante, el tiempo lo curaría.

Candy, se dijo Archie, volvió a tener el valor para salir adelante y no dejarse vencer por nada, buscaría la felicidad, Archie rogaría porque la encontrara, ahora, tenía que brindarle el apoyo a Albert, porque sabía, que en esta separación, quien sufría más, era precisamente Albert.

Mirándote a los ojos, juraría

Que tienes algo nuevo que contar

En que fallé mujer no tengas miedo

Quizás para mañana sea tarde

Quizás para mañana sea tarde

¿Y cómo es él…?

¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti?

¿De dónde es?

¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

Pregúntale…

Porque ha robado un trozo de mi vida

Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo

* * *

Candy salió de aquella casa con dos maletas, una de ella y una de su bebé, salió como había salido hacía muchos años, justo cuando Anthony murió, salió de la casa con esperanzas e ilusiones, sabía a donde tenía que ir para poder sanar nuevamente sus heridas y poder levantarse nuevamente para volver a luchar y buscar su felicidad.

Solo que en esta ocasión, no se iba sola, su pequeña Eleanor le haría compañía…

**¿Será el fin…?**


	18. Chapter 18

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO DIECIOCHO_**

**Soneto XLII**

No sólo sufro porque la posees,  
aunque en verdad la quise con ternura,  
más hondo es mi dolor porque eres suyo  
y esa pérdida siento más cercana.  
Así disculpo vuestra ofensa, AMANTES:  
tú la quieres pues sabes que la quiero,  
y ella me engaña por amor de mí,  
dejando que mi amigo la haga suya.

Si te pierdo, mi amada te recobra,  
si la pierdo, mi amigo es quien la encuentra;  
ambos se encuentran y a los dos los pierdo  
y por mi amor me imponen esta cruz.

Pero al ser uno solo yo y mi amigo,  
¡OH lisonja! yo soy quien ella quiere.

* * *

"Tres días han pasado… tres días desde que me dejaste… ¿acaso podré seguir viviendo? No… no creo poder hacerlo… te dejé ir, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro… ¿crees que prometiendo cambiar… volverás a mi?..."

Pensaba así mientras miraba por su ventana, veía el jardín que su hermana había creado y luego su sobrino Anthony siguió con su legado, vio aquellas rosas, aquellas rosas tan especiales y que llevaban su nombre ¿qué mayor muestra de amor podían superarlas? Le dolía mirarlas, porque volvían a recordarle a ella… tan bellas…

Toc, Toc…

- Albert… - escuchó aquella voz detrás de su puerta, ni siquiera se inmuto, ni siquiera desvió la mirada azul de aquellas rosas – Albert, abre…

Archie volvió a tocar, no tuvo nuevamente respuesta, Albert tenía tres días encerrado sin probar la comida que se le llevaba en bandejas, estaba encerrado sin ver a nadie.

A Archie le preocupó aquella actitud, pero comprendía que el dolor estuviera consumiendo a Albert, sabía que estaba sufriendo por el abandono de Candy.

- Albert… - volvió a llamarlo – por favor abre… - le pidió

Nuevamente el silencio le contestó, tomó la manija, dio vuelta, abrió, no tenía llave, entró y observó…

Albert estaba parado en la ventana con la mirada hacia fuera, su actitud era la de un hombre completamente derrotado, sus rubios cabellos estaban revueltos, tenía una barba que no había rasurado, no se había cambiado de ropas…

- Albert… - volvió a llamarlo, no hubo respuesta – Albert quizás te haya afectado mucho lo que sucedió… pero creí que lo habías superado…

- ¿Crees que se supera la perdida de la persona que más amas? – le contestó con voz apagada

- No lo s'e… - dijo Archie con voz suave – quiz'as si Annie me dejara… creo que me moriría…

- ¿Lo ves?

Un silencio…

- ¿Por qué Archie – la voz sonó quebrada - por qué fue tan difícil para ella amarme como la amo yo?

- Albert…

- ¡Yo le di todo! ¡le entregué mi amor, mi vida, gustoso hubiera dado todo por ella! – sorbía su llanto, le daba la espalda a Archie – yo no quería hacerle ningún daño… ¡y es cierto! ¡es cierto que le dije que yo me haría a un lado si no llegaba a amarme! Pero… no pude – dijo con voz dolida – no pude hacerlo, no pude dejarla… la amo… y me duele tanto que ella se haya ido… - Archie lo escuchaba y sentía también una opresión en el pecho – no me importó que ella hubiera estado con otro… no me importó el hecho de que tuviera un hijo de otro… yo lo hubiera amado también… ¿acaso era tan difícil para ella amarme?

- No… quizás no lo era… pero… - Archie trató de encontrar palabras que pudieran tratar de hacer que reaccionara - ¿Tú hubieras estado feliz si ella estuviera contigo aún sin amarte? – Albert volteó a mirarlo - ¿serías feliz si al momento de hacer el amor con ella, estuviera pensando en… él? O ¿Serías feliz si estuvieran los dos en tu cama, aunque ella estuviera a tu lado, pero… estuviera pensando en él? – Albert lo miraba con furia ahora - ¡Vamos Albert contéstame! ¿lo serías? ¿serías feliz?

- ¡Tú no entiendes!

- ¡Oh si! ¡Claro que entiendo! Y lo entiendo muy bien… yo quisiera que mi mujer fuera feliz a mi lado… que pensara en mi, que deseara mis caricias y mis besos… claro que entiendo que tú la amabas… pero ella a ti no…

- ¡Diablos! – Albert gritó y tomó un objeto de un buró y lo aventó al piso, el cual se hizo añicos - ¡Yo la amo, Archie! – Albert se dejó caer de rodillas, en sus ojos había lágrimas – yo la amo… yo la amo… - repetía

Albert lloró, lloró como un niño, Archie se acercó a él, estaba a su lado, claro que no lo dejaría solo, se lo prometió a Candy, cuando ésta le habló de lo que iba a hacer, estaba determinada a irse, Archie la iba a acompañar, pero ella se negó, le dijo que quien lo necesitaba más, no era ella, sino más bien Albert, así que éste se quedó, se quedaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Albert saliera adelante, de los negocios, George se encargaría por el momento.

- Albert, lo siento tanto – le dijo con voz suave después de que escuchó que el llanto se apaciguaba, lo ayudó a levantarse – es duro, yo lo sé… no fuiste el único que la amó ¡entiéndelo! – lo llevó a su cama, ahí se sentó junto a él… en ese momento compartía Archie el dolor con Albert – Verás… yo la amé… la amó Stear, Anthony la amó más que nosotros dos… no nos importó que Candy lo prefiriera a él… ¿quién no amaba a Anthony? Después, pensé en tener una oportunidad con ella… pero apareció él… ella se vio distinta, comprendí que lo amaba… era un amor diferente…

- Lo sé… - dijo Albert en voz baja – yo vi nacer ese amor… incluso yo lo alenté… me di cuenta lo que ella lo amaba… me di cuenta lo que sufrió por él cuando se separaron la primera vez… me di cuenta después que nunca lo había podido olvidar…

- ¿Lo ves? ¿entiendes lo que trato de decirte? Stear y yo nos conformamos con estar a su lado, como sus amigos, cuidándola, solamente así podíamos estar junto a ella, solo así podíamos quererla… y así nos quería ella también… ella nos quiere, te lo aseguro, pero no puedes obligarla a que ella te ame de otra manera… tu fuiste afortunado – Albert lo miró sin entender - la tuviste entre tus brazos…

- Si – contestó Albert dando un gran suspiro – la tuve… pero…

- Nada – lo interrumpió – no debes pensar negativamente… toma el ejemplo de ella… - Albert lo miró sin entender – si… yo tuve una charla antes de que ella se fuera de aquí… y te aseguro que no buscará a Terry…

- ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo, si ese era el propósito al separarse de mí…

- Al parecer no terminas de conocerla – le sonrió – ella sabe que te causará daño saber que está al lado de Terry… ella lo volvió a echar de su vida… no lo buscará, porque sabe que si lo hace, tú sufrirías…

- Pero, más sufre ella…

- ¡Exacto! Ella sufre, pero es fuerte, eso es lo que tú debes aprender de ella… ser fuerte y tratar de salir adelante nuevamente… como lo tratará de hacer ella…

Albert se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras que Archie le dijo, no se dio cuenta en qué momento salió él de su habitación, ni cuando se hizo de noche, simplemente siguió pensando en las palabras que le dijo Archie "ella no lo buscará porque sabe que tu sufrirías por eso…"

- Candy… - murmuró - ¿qué te he hecho?

Cerró sus ojos y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo durmió con tranquilidad.

* * *

Varios… varios días después…

**LA COMPAÑÍA STRAFFORD DE GIRA**

**POR EL VIEJO MUNDO**

**La Compañía Strafford y su actor estrella Terrence Granchester, **

**se van de gira por varios países de Europa, comenzando en Londres…**

Candy leyó aquella noticia con un nudo en su garganta, al ver la fecha se dio cuenta que era de hacía dos días el periódico, o sea que Terry iba ya embarcado hacía Europa, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no dejar caer más lágrimas.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que había salido de la Mansión de las Rosas, aquel lugar que tanto quería, extrañaría el jardín de Anthony, pero estaba un poco más tranquila.

En el Hogar de Pony como siempre, sus madres la recibieron como lo que era, una hija, y le dieron el amparo y apoyo que necesitaba, no la juzgaron por lo ocurrido con Terry, ni se escandalizaron que su hija fuera de una relación fuera del matrimonio, entendían que su querida hija jamás había dejado de amar a ese muchacho que un día conocieron ellas también.

Aquel día era triste para ella, se dirigió hacia el gran padre árbol, tenía que hablar con él.

- Oh querido padre… nuevamente vengo a que me consueles… nuevamente vengo a pedirte que me des fuerza para continuar con este dolor en mi corazón… sé que no puedo dejarme vencer porque tengo que salir adelante por Elly – así le decía a su bebé de cariño – por ella debo seguir en pie, aunque cada día que pasa me recuerda más y más a su padre… - junto sus manos y cerró sus ojos - Oh Dios… te pido que cuides de Terry, que no le pase nada… - dijo en voz baja, pensando en él

- Candy…

Candy escuchó una voz que la sorprendió sobremanera, jamás en sus más locos sueños creyó que la volvería a escuchar, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y volteó lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Albert… - lo dijo como un suspiro

- Hola Candy… - la voz de Albert sonaba tranquila, aunque dentro de él había una gran emoción por estar viéndola

Ninguno de los dos hablaba nada, mientras que en Candy había una total sorpresa, en Albert había una emoción, un impulso reprimido.

- ¿Te preguntarás que hago aquí? – le dijo él, ella no contestó – pues… quería hablar contigo…

- Albert yo… - dio un paso hacia atrás

- No Candy, espera… no vine a provocarte ningún problema… sé que es para ti una gran sorpresa y tendrás muchas preguntas del por qué estoy aquí…

- Realmente… si…

- yo… – Albert estaba muy nervioso – vine a pedirte perdón por todo lo que pude haberte hecho daño…

- ¡No – se apuró a decir Candy – no Albert! Tú no tienes nada de que pedir perdón

- Si Candy, tengo mucho que pedirte perdón… por todo lo mal que me porté contigo… yo tuve muchos errores también en nuestra… en esta relación… te mentí en muchas cosas… hice que te quedaras conmigo por obligación… no, no digas nada – Candy iba a hablar – escúchame… me porté como un imbécil… no quise entender lo que realmente querías… yo mismo me busqué esta situación – Albert hablaba con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro deseaba abrazarla – sé que crees que si tú buscas a Terry, me harás daño…

- Es que…

- No Candy – la interrumpió – no me harás daño, al contrario, sé que él es tu felicidad, sé que lo amas y jamás has dejado de amarlo… búscalo… no te preocupes… pronto serás libre… no me harás daño, al contrario te lo repito, seré feliz porque tú serás feliz… - se aventuró a tomar una mano de ella, Candy no se la quitó – yo… quiero compensar lo que te hice sufrir…

- Albert… perdóname por no haberte podido amar como querías…

- No Candy no hay nada que perdonar – le sonrió – siempre estaré para ti… como antes… siempre te cuidaré… "siempre te amaré…" – esto último solo lo dijo en su mente

- Albert… - Candy lloraba

- No, no llores… sonríe Candy… anda, regálame una sonrisa, déjame llevar eso conmigo… - Candy sonrió tímidamente – si… así, sabes que eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras…

Albert le dio una última mirada, la cual guardaba un gran sentimiento, un amor infinito se observaba aún en sus pupilas azules, y una cortina cristalina los hacía más claros y más tristes.

Candy lo vio alejarse, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, se sentía tan triste, a pesar de que Albert le había reiterado nuevamente su amistad, sabía que no sería tan simple volver a buscarlo como cuando tenía problemas y él la consolaba, sabía que había perdido a un gran amigo.

* * *

Albert sentía el aire del verano en su cara, se sentía en paz consigo mismo, a pesar de que conforme más se alejaba de ahí, sentía dejar pedazos de su corazón con ella, y sin empacho dejó salir las lágrimas, sabía que ella no lo vería llorar…

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban en aquel firmamento tan despejado, el aire era muy fresco aquel verano, el oscuro océano se abría dando paso a aquel barco, mientras en una de sus barandillas un hombre se encontraba parado, solo, acompañado por sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

Los azules ojos del hombre se voltearon hacía un lado, vio una figura difuminada de una niña que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes…

- "perdón… no quise molestarte… pensé que llorabas…"

Su voz… aquel encuentro jamás lo había podido olvidar… recordó entonces, que con disimulo se limpió las lágrimas que había derramado entonces con una risa… "¡cuántas pecas!" recordó que eso le dijo a la niña entonces… "pecosa"…

- Fue entonces que sin darme cuenta me habías atrapado… - murmuró Terry – y si hoy nuevamente volvieras a preguntarme que si lloraba – se limpió una lágrima – hoy te contestaría que si… si, estoy llorando… - la figura de Candy se desvaneció y el volvió la mirada otra vez hacía el océano – si estoy llorando, mi corazón está llorando…

El barco continuaba su marcha, nuevas experiencias vendrían, Terry trataría de conquistar el viejo mundo.

* * *

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES…**

_"__Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…_

_Feliz cumpleaños Eleanor…_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti…__"_

- Pide un deseo antes de apagar las velas amor… - dijo Candy

- ¡Sopla fuerte Eleanor! – decía aplaudiendo Charlotte

La pequeña meditó lo del deseo, cerró sus ojitos y sonrió, los abrió y con fuerza tomó aire… y… ¡sopló!

Las cinco velitas que conformaban aquel pastel con diseños rosas, se apagaron.

- ¡Bravo Eleanor, muy bien! – decía divertida Charlotte

- Feliz cumpleaños amor – Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla de la niña

- ¡Apagué todas las velas, mamá! – Eleanor sonreía, sus ojos brillaban

- Si, amor… - contestó Candy con emoción, miraba a su hija que hoy, 21 de marzo, día de la primavera había nacido hace cinco años

Eleanor había crecido a pasos agigantados, pensó Charlotte al ver la escena de la madre y la hija juntas, recordó el día en que llegaron…

_"Charlotte como siempre, se encontraba atendiendo su__ restaurante al aire libre, el cual parecía haberse agrandado un poco más y contaba ahora con algunos empleados más también, y no era para menos, su comida se iba haciendo cada vez más reconocida por la gente, además del lugar que era ideal para descansar y pasar un rato ameno y tranquilo._

_Vio cómo en la entrada de la propiedad, estaba una mujer rubia parada, a lo lejos no la reconoció, pero algo en ella se le hizo muy familiar, se puso sus lentes para ver mejor._

- _¡Oh Mon Dieu! – exclamó y caminó hasta llegar donde estaba parada la rubia_

_No tanto la sorprendió la presencia de Candy, sino más bien lo que ésta traía en los brazos, miró a aquel pedacito de carne rosado, con una leve pelusita en su cabeza._

_Los ojos de Candy a punto de soltar las lágrimas que a duras penas contenía, tomó a la bebé de los brazos de ésta, la hizo pasar a su casa, la llevó hasta su sala privada, ahí Candy no pudo más y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido._

_No ocultó nada de lo que pasó después de que la viera por última vez, Charlotte la escuchó y se asombró de todo lo que había sufrido aquella muchacha._

_Pero no le sorprendió el hecho de que la pequeña Eleanor era hija de Terry, un amor como el de ellos tenía que haber rendido un maravilloso fruto, no juzgó el por qué no le dijo nada a Terry, conocía también a ese hombre tan impredecible, aunque ahora, después de escucharla no quería contarle como había visto sufrir a Terry, no le causaría más dolor. _

- _… así que ahora no sé cómo decirle la verdad… - decía hipando Candy_

- _Oh Mon cheri – la abrazó –prometió que me escribiría desde donde estuviera – le comenzó a decir con alegría – en la primera carta que me envíe le contestaré que lo has venido a buscar..._

- _No… - dijo triste_

- _¿No? Pero ¿por qué?_

- _No puedo interferir en su trabajo, si le dices que yo lo he venido a buscarlo, quizás no venga, está muy dolido… quizás si venga y podría dejar el trabajo… - contestó sonriendo con tristeza – no, no le digas nada…_

- _Pero mon cheri…_

- _Lo esperaré… no te apures, tengo que salir adelante… sola… no se me hace justo que yo lo inquiete de esa manera, él debe estar concentrado en su gira… _

- _¿qué harás?_

- _Buscar un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir… no podría vivir sin hacer nada…_

- _¡Pues no se diga más! – sonrió Charlotte – puedes trabajar aquí conmigo, además también vivir aquí conmigo ¿qué te parece?_

- _¡Oh no, de verdad! Aceptaré el trabajo, pero vivir aquí… _

- _¡Claro, el lugar es muy grande!_

- _No quiero dar molestias…_

- _Jamás podrían ser una molestia para mí…_

- _ ¿En verdad? _

- _¿Crees que dejaré solas, a ti y a la petite que viene contigo? ¡Por supuesto que no!..."_

- ¡Anda tía Charlotte, aquí está tu rebanada de pastel! – la voz de la pequeña Eleanor interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¡Si vamos Charlotte! ¡No desperdiciaremos este delicioso pastel! – rió también Candy

- ¡De ninguna manera! – contestó Charlotte - ¿Te ha gustado tu regalo mon amour? – le preguntó a Eleanor

- Si, muchas gracias tía Charlotte… - contestó Eleanor mirando una muñeca parisina que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, regalo de Charlotte

Charlotte la observó a la niña, quien era muy linda, se estaba pareciendo a Terry, sobre todo en los ojos, le parecía estar viendo los de él, pero le sorprendió que había también mucho parecido con la madre de éste, Eleanor Backer, además de que había heredado el lunar característico de ésta que estaba cerca de su boca, incluso el rubio de su cabello era como el de ella, no tenía el tono de Candy, parecía más bien una imagen en miniatura de la actriz.

La tarde pasó alegre mientras jugaron y comieron pastel, Charlotte terminó completamente cansada al andar al ritmo de la pequeña Eleanor quien parecía no cansarse nunca, a veces no entendía cómo era que Candy tenía tanta vitalidad y jugar al mismo ritmo que su hija, un rato después, Charlotte se despidió de ellas para dirigirse a su habitación, Candy y la pequeña vivían con ella, ya que Candy, por más que había rogado al encargado que le rentase la casa de Terry, éste no quería hacer enojar a su patrón.

Entre Candy y Elly, levantaron todo, más tarde subieron para dormir, acomodó a Eleanor en su cama para que durmiera, a pesar de que la niña se veía que estaba muy cansada, pareciera que la excitación de su cumpleaños aún no se le acabara.

- Mami… - la vocecita medio adormilada de Eleanor - ¿sabes cual fue mi deseo?

- Me gustaría mucho saberlo… - contestó Candy – pero, si lo dices no se te cumplirá…

- Entonces te lo diré cuando se cumpla… - le dijo Eleanor quedándose dormida

Candy la tapó y le dio un beso en la frente, una pequeña lámpara estaba encendida al lado de la niña, mientras ella en vez de dirigirse a su cama para dormir, se acercó a la ventana, la abrió sintiendo el frescor de primavera y se sentó en el quicio de ésta, observó hacia fuera, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, mirar el paisaje, desde su ventana se miraba el pequeño lago que conformaba la propiedad, en él se reflejaba la luna, su jardín y como se vislumbraba el cielo tachonado de estrellas.

- "realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo…" – pensó Candy sentada mirando las estrellas, su mente sin querer volvió a recordar los hechos pasados.

_"Cuando salió de la casa del portal de las Rosas, sabía que era para siempre, no traía muchas cosas, solo lo necesario para ella y su hija._

_La estancia en el Hogar de Pony fue corta, tres meses a lo mucho, después de la visita de Albert, tuvo que atender el llamado de George, quien le dijo, por encargo de Albert estaba gestionando lo referente al divorcio, así que tuvo que ir a Chicago, rechazó la estancia en la mansión Andrey, se hospedó en un hotel, ahí firmó todo lo referente a la separación, en ningún momento tuvo la visita de Albert, pero quien si la visitó fue Archie._

- _¡Candy! – la abrazó_

- _¡Archie!_

- _¿Cómo estás gatita?_

- _Bien… un poco triste…_

- _Entiendo, tienes que asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido…_

- _Si…_

- _¿Lo buscarás…?_

- _No lo sé… - dijo en voz baja_

- _Creí que…_

- _¿… iría a buscar a Terry? – completó, Archie la miró sin responder – no lo sé, a pesar de que… Albert habló conmigo… - Archie la escuchó sin interrumpirla – me dijo que no había problema por él… que debía buscarlo… pero sé que Terry estará muy enojado y no aceptará nuevamente que yo me acerque a él…_

- _¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que eso hará?_

- _Le hice mucho daño…_

- _Aún así… dentro de poco estarás completamente separada de Albert… nada te impedirá que busques tu felicidad… además, él debe saber que tiene una hija…_

- _Es que…_

- _No Candy – la interrumpió - ¿cuántas veces has renunciado a tu felicidad? ¿cuántas veces has dejado ir a Terry? – ella no contestó - ¿lo ves? Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo hagas, que veas un poco por ti… sé feliz Candy… te lo mereces… _

- _Pero Albert…_

- _Albert estará bien – le dijo con voz suave – pero – la interrumpió al ver que abría la boca para hablar y continuó – Te aseguro que él ha entendido que tu felicidad no estaba a su lado… precisamente ayer tomé posesión como presidente de la corporación Andrey… - a ella le sorprendió esa noticia – Albert… se ha ido de viaje… necesitaba irse… ¿lo entiendes verdad?_

- _Pero él no me contó nada de eso… - dijo triste_

- _Lo decidió después…_

- _Él siempre quiso viajar… - comentó Candy, quien a pesar de todo se sintió triste por la partida de Albert_

- _Él saldrá adelante – continuó - tratará de olvidar… me dijo que espera que todo esté bien, lamenta todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes, y tiene la esperanza, cuando él regrese… que quizás vuelvas a verlo como amigo…_

- _Lo siento tanto… - Candy soltó una lágrima_

- _No te apures gatita – se acercó a ella y le limpió la lágrima – es por su bien… ahora usted, debe reponerse y salir adelante como siempre lo has hecho… además serás una mujer libre con una buena pensión…_

- _…la cual no acepto…_

- _¿Cómo…?_

- _No Archie… no acepto esa pensión…_

- _Pero tienes derecho… eres una Andrey, aunque hayas dejado de ser la esposa de Albert…_

- _No Archie, no tengo derecho a recibirla, no fui una buena esposa para Albert, no tengo derecho a nada de los Andrey… _

- _Candy…_

- _Siempre he salido adelante… buscaré un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir… saldremos las dos adelante…_

- _Sé que eres una mujer fuerte y decidida y te admiro por eso… pero aún así no puedes rechazar la pensión a que tienes derecho, no por haber sido la esposa de Albert, sino por ser una legítima Andrey… además piensa… así tendrás para los gastos de Eleanor… - Candy no contestó – Busca a Terry, Candy… sé feliz…_

- _Seguiré tu consejo – le sonrió_

_Así, dos días después de la visita de Archie, Candy recibió la notificación legal de la separación con Albert, era libre legalmente._

_Estaba entonces en Chicago, aprovechó para visitar a Annie quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos, le reiteró su apoyo para todo lo que necesitara, Archie nuevamente volvió a reiterar también su apoyo, lo que decidiera hacer, contaba con ellos, así que Candy aceptó pasar tan solo unos días en casa de ellos._

- _Quiero darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi… - les dijo Candy la noche anterior a su despedida – pero quiero que sepan que he decidido irme a Nueva York, espero tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir._

- _Bien Candy – la abrazó Annie_

- _Si Candy… te deseamos de corazón seas feliz… - Archie también la abrazó_

_Al día siguiente Archie la llevó a la estación de trenes, con sus dos maletas y su canasta con su carga más preciada, se despidió de su más grande amigo, prometiendo escribir._

- _Escúchame bien Candy – Archie le dijo antes de que ella abordara el tren – si las cosas no salen bien en Nueva York, sabes que nos tienes aquí… siempre tendrás mi apoyo_

- _Lo sé Archie… gracias – lo abrazó_

- _Cuídate gatita… - le dijo al oído, Candy le sonrió – y cuida a la pequeña gatita…_

_El tren anunció su salida con un pitido, Candy abordó y desde su ventana les dijo adiós a sus amigos, y esperó hasta que no los vio para soltar unas lágrimas, las cuales limpió rápidamente, no tenía que irse triste, sino más bien, ver la perspectiva de una nueva vida._

_Llegó a Nueva York, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la casa que anteriormente había alquilado y que después se había enterado era Terry el dueño, pero al llegar ahí, la encontró cerrada hasta que llegó a ella el encargado del lugar, el mismo señor que la primera vez le había alquilado el lugar, pero el hombre le dijo que el señor Granchester había dado órdenes de no alquilar a nadie la casa, además de que no se encontraba en la ciudad._

_Después visitó a Charlotte y comenzó a trabajar con ella, ésta mantuvo su promesa de no decirle a Terry que Candy estaba en Nueva York viviendo en casa de Charlotte, lo que si le daba felicidad a Candy era que tenía periódicamente noticias de Terry por las cartas que le enviaba a Charlotte, ahí se daba cuenta de los triunfos que estaba teniendo en Europa, sobre todo en Londres, además de las noticias que también leía en los diarios._

_La pequeña Elly, así le decían de cariño todos a la niña de Candy, había cumplido ya cinco años._

_Para Candy aquella espera era insoportable, aunque veía los recortes de Terry y pensaba en él, no era suficiente, lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos, su voz, sus ojos, aunque éstos los veía diario en su hija, no era suficiente, lo extrañaba, lo seguía amando, era imposible olvidarlo, quería estar a su lado, pero también temía a ese encuentro._

_La estancia de Terry en Europa se había hecho larga, aunque a cada momento salía alguna noticia en el periódico o en las cartas que éste mandaba a Charlotte diciéndole que ya regresaría a América, solo quedaban como promesas hechas al viento…" _

Los recuerdos de Candy llegaron hasta ahí, se levantó de donde había estado sentada, dejó la ventana abierta para que entrara el frescor, se acostó, y su último pensamiento fue de nuevo a un hombre de hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

- Buenos días – saludó Candy al siguiente día

- Bonjour – saludó Charlotte, quien rápidamente cerró el periódico que estaba leyendo y en sus ojos se pintó una… ¿angustia o nerviosismo?

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó

- No, nada

- Charlotte – Candy se acercó – ¿sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué mon cheri?

- Que eres muy mala para mentir… ¿qué estabas leyendo? – y le quitó el diario y abrió precisamente donde había estado leyendo Charlotte

Los verdes ojos de Candy se abrieron grandemente al comenzar a leer…

**¿ROMANCE ENTRE TERRENCE GRANCHESTER Y LA ACTRIZ FRANCESA MADELINE LEFLEUR?**

**… se rumora que al parecer hay un romance viento en popa**

** entre el apuesto actor Terrence Granchester y Madeline Lefleur, **

**a quien se les ha visto continuamente juntos en los diversos acontecimientos sociales… **

- más adelante siguió leyendo –** … ya que la actriz además de algunas entrevistas **

**en las cuales da a entender que sostiene algún romance con el apuesto actor,**

** abandonó sus proyectos en Francia para venir a trabajar a América**

** ¿acaso habrá un proyecto más interesante que la trae por estos lugares?...**

** parece que al fin pescaron al esquivo actor Terrence Granchester…**

- continuó leyendo –** la compañía Strafford con todos sus integrantes llegaran hoy… **

**a las cuatro de la tarde… en el puerto…**

- Llega hoy… - dijo en un suspiro

- Oh cheri… - dijo Charlotte al mirar los ojos tristes de Candy – yo…

- Tenía que haber previsto esto… - le dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza con una sonrisa – Terry tiene que rehacer su vida…

- ¡Pero no con otra! – contestó Charlotte - ¡Estoy segura que él te sigue amando!

- No lo sé… ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos… ya debe haberme olvidado…

- No creo que sea así…

- ¡Mira! Comienzan a llegar los clientes – dijo Candy para que la charla se terminara

Candy salió a recibir a los clientes que comenzaban a llegar al restaurante, con el paso del tiempo cuando comenzó a conocer lo que era el negocio de Charlotte, se convirtió en la maitre del lugar, las personas buscaban aquel sitio además por la tranquilidad del lugar y la comida tan deliciosa que se servía, también por la atención de las dos mujeres que lo atendían, los hacían sentir a cada uno, especiales.

Pero para Candy después de leer esa noticia la había llenado de tristeza, su corazón estaba llorando, Terry estaba lejos de ella y de su hija, sentía que si él había encontrado a un nuevo amor era razonable, ella echó varias veces de su vida a ese hombre, ahora tenía que aprender a vivir con ello.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Pues bien, con este capítulo comienza la cuenta regresiva, espero les haya gustado… **

**Y como siempre, agradezco enormemente los comentarios que me hacen llegar, sé que hay muchas cuestiones que quizás no estén de acuerdo en cuanto a que porque no le dijo a Terry que era su hija, siempre me ha gustado que los personajes conserven su esencia, esa es una de las características de Candy, que piensa en forma muy diferente, ella siempre pensó antes en evitar provocar daño a alguien, sabía que Terry no iba a entender la noticia, conociendo también el carácter de él, es un poco complejo todo lo que ocurre en el personaje de Candy, yo aún estoy tratando de entenderlo, y creo que he tratado de conservar tal cual es ella.**

**Si en esta cuestión no estoy muy bien, mil disculpas.**

**Lizette**


	19. Chapter 19

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO DIECINUEVE_**

_Nunca más oíste tu hablar de mí…_

_En cambio yo seguí pensando en ti_

_De toda esa nostalgia que quedó_

_Tanto tiempo ya pasó y nunca te olvidé…_

_¿Cuántas veces yo pensé en volver?_

_Y decirte de mi amor nada cambió_

_Pero mi silencio fue mayor y en la distancia_

_Muero día a día sin saberlo tú…_

_El resto de ese nuestro amor quedó_

_Muy lejos olvidado para ti_

_Viviendo en el pasado aún estoy_

_Aunque todo ya cambió_

_Sé que no te olvidaré…_

_Pensé en dejar de amarte una vez_

_Fue algo tan difícil para mí_

_Si alguna vez mi amor piensas en mí_

_Ten presente al recordar que nunca te olvidé…_

* * *

Terry vislumbró al fin la estatua de la libertad, la cual parecía darle la bienvenida nuevamente a América, tanto tiempo fuera de esta tierra que olía diferente, a pesar de que había disfrutado haber estado en Europa, conocer otros países, volver a Inglaterra primeramente había sido para él algo único.

Sobre todo porque estando ahí recibió la visita de su padre, Terry era ya un hombre, tenía fama y fortuna, el duque de Granchester reconoció que Terry lo había logrado, lo había logrado por si solo, hablaron de muchas cosas, el duque le pidió perdón por todo el daño ocasionado, Terry también le pidió perdón por haberle hecho también daño, volvieron a ser padre e hijo, Richard Granchester le reiteró que él, cuando llegara el momento, como su primogénito, sería el siguiente duque, Terry en ese momento le dijo que no, que renunciaría, pero el duque claro, no le haría caso.

Ya había comenzado la primavera, un ambiente deliciosamente calido parecía darle la bienvenida a aquel país que había adoptado, la nostalgia que parecía nunca abandonarlo se hizo más patente.

"Estoy nuevamente en América… estoy cerca de…"

- Mon cheri – escuchó una voz con acento francés ya conocido para él, le apartó sus pensamientos – aquí estás, te he estado buscando…

- Es que decidí estirar mis piernas… – explicó Terry sin abundar

- ¡OH mon cheri! ¡Al fin conoceré a tu madre! – le dijo colgándose del brazo de él

- No estoy seguro de que mi madre esté en Nueva York… - comenzó a decir

- No importa… - lo interrumpió – puedo esperarla el tiempo que sea necesario.

Terry no contestó, sabía que estaba mal haberse involucrado con Madeline, no era algo que tenía por costumbre hacer, no claro que no, pero lejos de casa, solo, además del abandono que había sufrido nuevamente, pues lo orillaron a los brazos de Madeline.

A veces lo ahogaba, el era amante de la soledad, la cual casi no tenía desde que Madeline estaba a su lado, recordó cuando la conoció, fue durante su estadía en Francia, ahí el público lo recibió muy bien, cosechó muchos triunfos, y el primer día de la presentación de la obra en Paris, en la celebración que les ofreciera el empresario que había contratado a la compañía, sin saber cómo, se la presentaron.

A partir de ese día, Madeline no se le despegó, lo buscaba, iba a las presentaciones diariamente, se hacía la aparecida en los distintos eventos sociales a los que no se podía Terry negar, aunque a veces no asistía claro, ya que prefería la soledad, que era cuando continuaba con su costumbre de tocar aquella armónica que ya el paso del tiempo comenzaba a hacer mella en ella, pensaba, recordaba a una mujer que estaba muy lejos de él.

- Espero que me lleves a conocer todos los lugares de interés mon amour… - le dijo con su acento francés

- no lo sé, estaré un poco ocupado con la siguiente obra que tenemos pensado con Robert – contestó sin mirarla, sus ojos estaban observando la entrada al puerto

- Pero ¿acaso no te darán unos días de descanso? – preguntó tratando de no estar enfadada

- "claro que me los darán, pero no será descanso contigo a mi lado" – pensó Terry con cinismo

- …espero que me pueda considerar Robert para un papel a tu lado… ¿imaginas mon amour? Trabajar juntos

- No, realmente no me lo imagino… - sonrió de medio lado

- Verás que seremos una gran pareja… la actuación de nosotros será sublime – le tomó su rostro de manera que la mirara – haremos patente este amor que nos tenemos… - acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó

* * *

El día había terminado, ya estaba todo levantado y limpio en el restaurante, Candy estaba sentada al pie del pequeño lago mirando como correteaba descalza su hija en la orilla, su mirada estaba triste, Terry seguramente había llegado a su casa, pero lamentablemente no venía solo, ella, solo ella tenía la culpa, no podía culparlo a él ¿cuántas veces lo echó de su vida? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Terry continuara solo?

No debió haber tardado en reaccionar, debió haberse ido con él cuando salió de la casa aquel día lluvioso, pero había hecho una promesa, una estúpida promesa que al final no la llevó a cabo, dejó pasar el tiempo, hubiera tomado a su bebé y se hubiera ido detrás de Terry… pero no lo hizo… sus verdes ojos se empañaron, no, no iba a llorar, preocuparía a Elly, le haría preguntas.

Rato después el sol se había puesto ya, solo una estela rosada había quedado en el horizonte, ella y Elly se dirigían a la casa cuando vio que un auto venía en la entrada de la propiedad del restaurante, sin saber por qué, su corazón comenzó a palpitar, sin pensar en lo que hacía, tomó en brazos a Elly y entró rápidamente a la casa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Charlotte al verla entrar así

- No lo sé… ha venido un auto… - le contestó con nerviosismo

- Pero ma fille tranquilízate… - comenzó a decir Charlotte cuando tocaron a la puerta

Las dos mujeres se miraron, Candy no esperó a que ella dijera más y subió las escaleras, pero se quedó en el descanso con Elly en los brazos, la niña la miró sin entender, pero Candy le hizo una señal para que no hiciera ruido.

Charlotte se dirigió a mirar por la ventana con disimulo, cerró rápidamente la cortina y se tomó el pecho sorprendida.

* * *

- ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? – preguntaba Madeline haciendo un puchero

- Porque yo tengo que ver en qué estado está mi casa…

- Entonces te acompaño para saber donde está tu casa…

- No…

- Pero mon amour…

- Por favor Madeline, sé que estás muy cansada y no quiero que hagas más esfuerzos, debes descansar para verte bonita para mañana, recuerda que iremos a ver a Robert

- Pero…

- Nada, anda, descansa, yo vendré mañana… - y le dio un beso en los labios para hacerla callar y sin darle tiempo a más, cerró la puerta de la habitación de ella y se fue.

Salió como si lo vinieron persiguiendo de aquel hotel donde llevó a hospedar a Madeline, no hizo caso de la petición de ella de llevarla a la casa de su madre, aún no había hablado con Eleanor y no sabía cómo lo tomaría.

Ya la noche había caído en la ciudad, tomó un auto de alquiler y le dio la dirección, éste se enfiló a las afueras de Nueva York, quería ir a su casa, ver en qué condiciones estaba, aunque sabía que su madre se había ocupado de que estuviera siempre limpió, además a Bernard le había dado órdenes explícitas de que no se alquilaría.

Pero entonces a una distancia antes de llegar hasta su casa, vio una conocida desviación y cambió la orden al chofer y entraron a la vereda que conducía a la propiedad del restaurante de Charlotte, le daría una gran sorpresa, pensó sonriendo.

* * *

Charlotte rápidamente miró hacia arriba de las escaleras por donde había subido Candy, y al notar que ésta no se veía por ningún lado, se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Oh Mon Dieu! – exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos

- Hola… - le contestó suavemente

- ¡Mon cheri! – Charlotte lo abrazó – pero pasa, pasa…

- Mercí madame… - entró y ahora fue él quien la abrazó y le dio un beso en cada mejilla – ha pasado mucho tiempo…

- Ya lo creo mon cheri – dijo Charlotte limpiándose disimuladamente una lágrima – te he extrañado malvado…

- Y yo a ti… no sabes cuánto…

- Pero… ¡déjame verte! Estás… ¡más guapo! – y así era, a Terry le había asentado el aire de Europa, estaba más apuesto, su largo cabello, lo traía ahora un poco arriba de su nuca, tenía algunas pequeñas arrugas en los ojos, que lejos de hacerle ver más viejo, se veía más interesante y le daban realce a aquellos bellos ojos – ahora entiendo por qué las mujeres no resisten tus encantos mon cheri…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – se echó a reír – realmente te he extrañado Charlotte

- Pero cuéntame… ¿qué has hecho? Leí en el diario sobre tu… conquista… - dijo esto último mirando hacia arriba, sabía que alguien más estaba escuchando

* * *

Afortunadamente no era así, Candy había llevado a su hija a prepararse a dormir, la niña se había puesto un poco impaciente por estar sentada sin hacer nada, además también sin poder hablar, por lo que prefirió llevarla a dormir, ahí de nuevo, no pudo dejarla sola, ya que Elly le pidió que le leyera un cuento, Candy tuvo que aguantar las ganas de escuchar cuando menos la voz de Terry, se sentía infinitamente nerviosa.

"¡Terry estaba en la casa! ¡Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer" – se dijo – después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaba en América, por fin había regresado… y estaba ahí… a unos metros de ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de Charlotte, Terry continuaba platicando con ella, contándole sobre lo que había visto en Francia, para deleite claro de Charlotte de saber de su tierra madre, le ofreció a éste café y del delicioso pastel que ella hacía…

- …y pues así sucedió todo… hice al fin las paces con mi padre…

- Qué alegría me da saberlo…

- Aunque sabes – continuó diciendo Terry – hay algo que me dijo mi padre… que jamás lo hubiera creído…

- ¿Qué?

- Que cuando yo escapé del colegio hace años, me iba a venir a buscar, y llevarme a la fuerza de nuevo a su lado… pero que… una joven rubia había intercedido por mí…

- ¿Y quien era ella?

- La mujer que más ha significado en mi vida… - le dijo con nostalgia, Charlotte lo miró con aprehensión

Quería ella gritarle que Candy estaba aquí en su casa, quería decirle que estaba separada al fin de su marido y lo había venido a esperar, quería decirle que él era el padre de su hija, quería decirle tantas cosas… pero… no podía…

- Terry… - comenzó a hablar Charlotte

- Si…

- ¿Ahora que has regresado, piensas volver a buscar a… Candy?

Terry frunció su ceño, no esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿Para qué? – dijo con amargura - Ella me echó de su vida… ha de estar muy feliz quizás con su hija y su… esposo… no, no quiero buscarla

- Terry…

- No Charlotte, no quiero sufrir más, no quiero continuar en una mentira… además ella dejó muy claro con quien quería estar…

- Pero…

- No por favor… te ruego que no toquemos ese tema…

- Está bien… - dijo con desanimo

Terry estuvo un rato más ahí, platicando con Charlotte, terminó su pastel y su café, se despidió de ella, haciendo la promesa de regresar en estos días.

- Les diables, cela il ne sont pas possibles! – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

- ¿por qué maldices? – preguntó otra voz

- ¡Porque no pude decirle nada! – decía Charlotte gesticulando con las manos – ¡no pude gritarle que estabas aquí! ¡No pude decirle de Elly! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

- ¿Ves? Es muy difícil hacerlo – dijo Candy triste

- ¡Es que eso es lo que debes hacer tú no yo!

- Pero ¿cómo? No puedo llegar y soltarle así: ¡Terry, estoy divorciada y tenemos una hija! ¡Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo!

- ¡Escúchame bien Candy! – Charlotte la tomó de los brazos y la medio sacudió - ¡debes entender que tienes que hacerlo! ¿no lucharás por tu felicidad?

- Yo… - la miró con tristeza

- Ma fille – la abrazó, sintió como Candy parecía estar aguantando las ganas de llorar – quiero que seas feliz… no quiero ver la tristeza en tus ojos – la separó de ella para mirarla – lucha ma fille… lucha

- De… de acuerdo – dijo con voz quebrada – encontraré la manera de hablar con él…

- Bien… eso quiero escuchar de ti – Charlotte le dio un beso en la frente

Realmente Charlotte quería a aquella rubia como si fuese de verdad su hija, así como a la pequeña Elly, las dos eran para Charlotte parte de su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, comenzaban las actividades en el restaurante de Charlotte, uno a uno de los empleados que ahí laboraban llegaban, poniéndose manos a la obra, Charlotte era una patrona muy buena con ellos, se preocupaba como si fueran parte de su familia, y ellos a ella la querían mucho también.

Candy estaba en su recamara dando últimos toques a su arreglo, iba a salir a hacer las comprar más temprano que lo de costumbre, ya que iba a hacer caso de lo que le dijo la noche anterior Charlotte, iba a buscar la manera de hablar con Terry, estaba muy nerviosa de solo pensarlo y en su mente daban vueltas las palabras que iba a usar.

- Deberás portarte bien… - decía Candy ahora a Elly mientras le peinaba el rebelde cabello de ésta – no quiero que vayas a hacer travesuras…

- No mamá… - decía con resignación la niña - ¿puedo ir al bosque?

- ¿al bosque?

- Si… recuerda que soy una hada – Candy le sonrió a través del espejo

- ¿Una hada? Vaya… de acuerdo… pero debes ser una hada buena ¿me entiendes? No quiero que cometas travesuras mientras no estoy… y no subas a los árboles…

- ¿Entonces qué clase de hada seré si no puedo andar en los árboles? – le preguntó con los ojitos abiertos

- Elly… sabes muy bien que no lo puedes hacer si no estoy contigo…

- ¡Mamá!

- Elly… - le dijo Candy seria

- Está bien…

Candy sonrió por dentro, vaya imaginación, pensó, una hada, hace unos días decía que era un pajarito y se la pasaba cantando.

- Bueno, pórtate bien – le dijo dándole un beso en uno de sus cachetes

- Si mamá…

- No hagas travesuras…

- No mamá…

- Bueno… luego regreso

Candy se subió al auto que ya la esperaba con otro de los empleados para ayudarle con las compras, hacía un buen tiempo que Candy se encargaba de esos menesteres.

* * *

El auto de Candy dio vuelta hacia el camino que la llevaría a la ciudad, mientras que otro auto, dio precisamente la vuelta para entrar a la vereda que conducía al restaurante de Charlotte.

Terry iba manejando en aquel auto, uno de los que habían quedado en su propiedad y que servía para uno que otro uso a cargo del señor que cuidaba la casa.

Lo estacionó cerca de la entrada y se dirigió a la casa.

- Bonjour… - saludó

- ¡Bonjour! – Charlotte lo saludó

- Espero no ser inoportuno y molestar tan temprano

- Oh no, mon cheri, en un momento estará listo lo que habrá de desayunar

- Bien… mientras daré una vuelta por aquí…

- Très bien…

Terry salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa, ahí se dirigió al bosque a caminar, hacía mucho que no lo hacía, sobre todo desde un día en que volvió a…, movió su cabeza, no quería recuerdos, no quería sufrir más, se dijo que iba a olvidarse ya de todo lo referente a ella, encendió entonces un cigarrillo, sabía que era demasiado temprano para fumar, pero era lo único que lo podía hacer sentir mejor.

- ¡Cof, cof!

Terry escuchó y volteó a todos lados a mirar, no sabía de donde había venido ese tosido, entonces unos ruidos arriba de él lo hicieron voltear.

Estaba una niña que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- No deberías fumar… es malo – le dijo

- ¿Qué haces allá arriba, no crees que podrías caerte? – le contestó entre divertido y serio

- No me caeré, soy una hada de los bosques – Terry sonrió por la ocurrencia – y como hada de los bosques te digo que no debes fumar aquí… - se levantó

- Ten cuidado, no vayas a caerte…

- No lo creo… - entonces diciendo esto la niña, dio un paso hacia una rama que parecía demasiado tierna para soportar el peso de la niña, rompiéndose, la niña trastabilló y hubiera caído al pasto de no ser porque cayó en los brazos de Terry

- ¡Vaya! Una pequeña hada ha caído en mis brazos – dijo divertido

- ¡Ouch! – fue lo único que contestó la niña

- ¿Te lastimaste?

- No… aunque creo que mamá me castigará… se ha roto mi vestido – le dijo mirando con aprehensión donde estaba la rotura – ella me dijo que no subiera…

- O sea, que la desobedeciste… - le preguntó él, estaba sentado junto a ella

- Pues… - ella bajó su carita

- Nunca debe uno desobedecer a los padres… "aunque a veces es inevitable" – pensó esto último y la miró, la niña miraba apenada al pasto - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Elly… - contestó con su carita baja

- ¿Elly? Es un nombre muy bonito

- gracias…

Terry sin saber por qué sintió una gran ternura hacia la niña al verla preocupada por la rotura de su vestido.

- Mamá me regañará – decía con aprehensión

- Tengo una idea… - la niña lo miró con interrogación - ¿qué te parece si evitamos que mamá te regañe?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó con sus ojos abiertos

- Vamos a la casa que está cerca de aquí y pedimos aguja e hilo y lo reparamos…

- ¿Tú lo coserías? – preguntó no muy convencida

- ¡Claro que si!

Elly sonrió y fue como si encendieran miles de luces, sin saber por qué Terry sintió un calor en su pecho, le inspiraba una gran ternura, le ofreció su mano, que la niña aceptó, juntos caminaron hacía la casa donde vivía Charlotte.

Entraron a la casa juntos, Charlotte al mirarlos, sintió un sentimiento difícil de entender, pero sintió una felicidad que casi la hacía ponerse a llorar, pero se aguantó las ganas porque sino le harían muchas preguntas que ella no podría responder.

- Charlotte necesitamos tu ayuda… - dijo Terry

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – contestó ella mirando a Elly

- Es que… - la niña bajó la carita

- Elly ha tenido un pequeño accidente… - explicó Terry

- ¡Ah ya entiendo! No obedeciste las órdenes de tu mamá ¿verdad? – se dirigió a Elly

- Lo siento tía Charlotte… - comenzó a decir la niña

- ¿Tía Charlotte? – preguntó Terry confundido

- Si… - Charlotte trató de sonar normal – su madre trabaja aquí conmigo… pero ahora no está, salió a hacer las compras…

- Bueno – continuó Terry al parecer conforme con la explicación – ¿Podrías ayudarnos a evitar que la castiguen prestándonos hilo y aguja?

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Su vestido se rasgó y lo voy a componer – explicó Terry

- ¿Tú lo coserás? – preguntó Charlotte con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

- ¡Claro que si! ¿cómo crees que sobreviví en mis primeros días de actor?

- De acuerdo… iré por ellos… - y subió las escaleras

- ¿Qué es un actor? – preguntó Elly de repente

- Pues… - Terry buscó las palabras para poder explicarle – un actor es aquel que puede convertirse en cualquier otro personaje… como un príncipe… un rey… o… cualquier persona que él desee…

- ¡Ah! ¿Como un hada?

- Si… - sonrió – como un hada…

- ¿Entonces yo soy un actor?

- Humm, como eres una damita, serías una actriz…

- Siempre me gusta ser un hada, a veces también soy un pajarito o soy una princesa…

- ¡jajajajaja! ¡Entonces tienes la actuación en tus venas! – se rió

Así los encontró Charlotte un momento después, les dio el hilo y la aguja, Elly subió a cambiarse el vestido para dárselo a Terry y éste puso manos a la obra para poder arreglar el problema, Charlotte los observó, Elly y Terry estaban juntos, era algo que no creyó ver tan pronto, eran tan parecidos, le daba temor que éste pudiera ver algo diferente en la niña, pero cada día, pensaba ella, se parecía más y más a su abuela Eleanor Backer, era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Candy ya había terminado de hacer las compras que le había encargado Charlotte, pero tenía una parada más que hacer, el correo, iba a mandar las cartas semanales a Annie, tenía que contarle que Terry ya estaba en América, aunque eso ya lo sabría por el diario, pero que ya había hecho parada en el restaurante de Charlotte, le contaba de sus temores por volverlo a ver, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que enfrentarlo y decirle muchas cosas.

- Candy… - escuchó una voz junto a ella, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos caminando hacía la oficina de correos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado

- ¡Oh por Dios! – lo pronunció como si susurrara - ¡Albert!

- Hola Candy – Albert la miraba, en su mirada había nostalgia - ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Albert! ¡Tanto tiempo! – le dijo

Los dos estaban parados mirándose, ninguno de los dos hacía ningún movimiento, solo se miraban, pero sentían entre ellos una especie de paz, una tranquilidad muy difícil de romper, a pesar de todo algo los unía.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Candy

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Candy…

- Si, es verdad – le sonrió

- Candy, yo… - Albert parecía titubear – precisamente venía a recoger unas cartas también… que casualidad encontrarte aquí

- Yo venía a enviar unas a Archie…

- Sabes Candy… - comenzó a decirle – hace varios días que regresé de mi viaje… le pedí a Archie tu dirección… - Candy no lo interrumpió – quería… quería hablar contigo… ¿Cómo está… Eleanor?

- Muy bien, gracias – sonrió

- Me alegro tanto… Candy… ¿podrías… podríamos cenar hoy?

- Albert, yo…

- Necesito hablar contigo Candy… por favor – le dijo al ver que ella iba a negarse

- No lo sé – Albert la miró con ruego – está bien… de acuerdo… - éste sonrió

Un momento después se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado, no sin antes quedar de acuerdo en que Albert la iría a recoger antes del anochecer, ya tenía la dirección y las señas del camino para ir por ella.

* * *

- ¿Qué dices qué que? – decía con asombro Candy después de llegar con las compras

- Lo que escuchas mon cheri… - Charlotte le había contado lo ocurrido con Elly y Terry

- Es un día lleno de sorpresas… - le dijo y comenzó a contarle de su encuentro con Albert y de la salida que tendría con él

Charlotte estaba realmente sorprendida y un poco preocupada por la salida que tendría Candy, no quería pensar en el encuentro que se daría con su ex marido, ni quería pensar en sí quizás él vuelva a venir a inquietarla para pedirle que se dieran otra oportunidad, además estaba Terry, quien también estaba renuente a tener un encuentro con Candy.

* * *

- ¡Oh mon amour! – la voz de Madeline tenía un tono de placer – mercí por traerme a este lugar, es precioso… - Terry le abrió galante la silla

- Celebro que te guste… - comentó sentándose frente a ella

- Je suis enchanté! – contestó coquetamente – hacía varios días que no salíamos juntos… extraño eso… en Paris no nos separábamos…

- Es que aquí estoy tratando de poner en orden todos mis asuntos que dejé pendientes … - le explicó

- Pero mon amour, para eso estoy aquí para ayudarte…

Terry solo sonrió a manera de contestación, realmente a veces no sabía como negarse, le estaba fastidiando la forma de ser tan pegajosa que tenía Madeline, sobre todo que se le había metido a la cabeza en querer actuar en la siguiente obra que ya habían acordado con Robert Hattaway.

No tenía mucho que Terry también había entrado al ramo de la producción, y habían formado con Robert una sociedad, además claro de actuar Terry también invertía.

El camarero apenas se había acercado ya a pedirles la orden, Terry y él, estaban comentando sobre el vino que tomarían como entrada, cuando de repente Terry sin saber cómo, sintió un déjà vu, que lo hizo voltear hacía la entrada, él estaba de frente, Madeline estaba de espaldas.

No supo definir lo que sintió al ver entrar a la mujer que aún en sus sueños no la podía olvidar, ahí estaba esa rubia que tanto lo atormentaba, ahí estaba ella, tan bella, más mujer… diferente a como la recordaba… sintió su pecho cerrarse ante la visión, su corazón parecía latir con fuerza… pero al mismo tiempo, sintió su corazón partirse tal cual fuera un cristal… ella no venía sola, venía acompañada… detrás de Candy venía… Albert… su marido…

Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato

Y coincide que también tú estás aquí

Coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio

Y coincidir…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO VEINTE_**

- Oh mon cheri… no me agrada mucho la idea de que salgas con él… - le decía Charlotte

- Es que no pude negarme, me lo pidió como un favor especial… - contestó Candy terminando de peinarse

Estaba realmente preciosa, con un vestido de noche elegante dentro de su sencillez, en un color verde oscuro, escotado, dejando ver sus hombros y un prendedor dorado en un lado de su pecho, delineaba su figura de una manera muy sensual, su cabello peinado en una sencillo rodete amarrado con una cinta del mismo color del vestido, con un abrigo delgado en color marfil que hacía un lindo contraste con su vestido.

Toc, toc… escucharon la puerta, Candy se despidió de Charlotte, Elly ya estaba dormida como todo niño en esa época, se apresuró a salir.

- Hola – saludó Albert suavemente mirándola

- Hola – contestó el saludo de igual forma

- Estás preciosa…

- Gracias…

Él le abrió la puerta del carro y subió después a éste, se enfilaron a la ciudad.

* * *

- Pase por aquí señor Granchester… - un camarero los condujo a un lugar discreto, tapado por macetas grandes para evitar a los reporteros y tener una cena tranquila

El restaurante _Le Riviera Francesa_, tal como su nombre, era famoso por la calidad de sus platillos, además de brindar a sus comensales una total discreción y tranquilidad, era buscado por personas de la farándula, así como de la alta sociedad, no había un lugar más chic en Nueva York.

Terry no tuvo más remedio después de haber sido acosado prácticamente por Madeline para que la llevara a pasear, optó por llevarla a cenar, pero la llevaría a un lugar donde él pudiera ver que no hay problema con los reporteros, no le gustaba ser asediado.

Así que las macetas que tenía frente a él, le daban visibilidad para observar a las personas, pero a él no lo veían muy claramente, así que justo cuando discutían qué vino tomarían, vio entrar aquella visión rubia al lugar.

* * *

- Es muy bello este lugar – decía Candy sentada frente a Albert

- Si, la comida aquí es deliciosa – contestó Albert sonriendo

* * *

Terry no perdía detalle de la pareja que para su mala suerte había quedado frente a él, sentía arder en su sangre la manera en cómo sonreían

* * *

- Pues bien… - comenzó a hablar Candy - ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Pues verás… - iba a comenzar también a hablar, pero un camarero los interrumpió

Albert comenzó a decidir qué vino estaría bien para los dos, pedía la opinión de Candy, cosa que a ella le sorprendió, porque por lo regular, cuando en el pasado salían juntos, él siempre decidía por los dos, después de ponerse de acuerdo volvieron a quedar solos.

- Pues bien, como te iba a comenzar a decir – sonrió – me ha dado un gusto enorme volver a verte… y te agradezco el haber aceptado salir a cenar conmigo…

- Para mi ha sido una gran sorpresa verte también – le sonrió con calidez

- Estás más bella… - Albert alargó una mano y la tomó – me alegra tanto volver a verte… - y le besó su mano

* * *

Aquello fue demasiado para Terry, su mirada se oscureció, aventó su servilleta.

- ¡No soporto más!

- ¡Mon cheri! – se sorprendió Madeline de aquel arranque - ¿qué te sucede?

- Necesito irme… - se levantó y se dirigió a la silla de Madeline para que se levantara

- Pero… mon cheri, acabamos de llegar… - comenzó a quejarse Madeline

- Lo siento, pero no me encuentro bien, necesito salir de aquí

- Pero ¿por qué? – la francesa no entendía qué era lo que ocurría

- He dicho que tengo que salir de aquí – la miró, en aquellos ojos se pintaba una furia

Madeline no contestó, se había quedado callada de solo mirar los ojos de Terry, parecían despedir fuego, no entendía qué había ocurrido con él, primero estaba toda sonrisas y después…

Terry pidió rápidamente la cuenta del vino que ya había ordenado pero no lo habían servido aún, pagó y salió de ahí arrastrando prácticamente a Madeline.

Sin hablar subieron al auto de él, durante todo el trayecto, tampoco habló con Madeline quien se había quedado en silencio, la mujer sabía reconocer cuando alguien estaba completamente enojado, sabía que si hablaba o decía algo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Terry.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba la francesa, Terry solo la acompañó a la entrada, ahí balbuceó una despedida y se fue como si lo fueran persiguiendo mil diablos.

* * *

Mientras, aún en el restaurante, Albert y Candy continuaban su cena…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – reía Candy mientras escuchaba el relato de Albert – ¡no te lo puedo creer!

- ¡De verdad, eso sucedió! – contaba también sonriente Albert

Un momento de silencio mientras le quitaba con una cuchara a una rebanada de pastel que le habían servido a Candy, el cual al probarlo sintió como se derretía en su boca, su favorito, el de chocolate.

- Ha sido una noche muy bella Candy… - dijo Albert mirándola

- Si…

- Candy… yo… - Candy lo miró – quiero decirte que… no he podido olvidarte aún…

- Albert…

- No, no, espera, déjame terminar – le pidió – no he podido olvidarte, pero he entendido que tampoco puedo tenerte conmigo… aún no me puedo perdonar el haberte hecho tanto daño, y lo que más deseo es verte feliz… yo… ¿has buscado a Terry? – preguntó

- No… aún no…

- Pero ¿Por qué? – preguntó sinceramente curioso

- Pues… él apenas ha regresado y no he encontrado la manera de verlo…

- Candy… no pierdas más el tiempo… debes buscarlo, hablar con él… Eleanor está creciendo sin un padre – la voz de Albert no sonaba con rencor alguno, al contrario se escuchaba muy sincera – debes ser feliz… yo deseo que lo seas…

- Gracias…

- Quiero despedirme de ti… - le soltó de pronto

- ¿Cómo?

- Si… - sonrió – vine a entrevistarme con Archie, quien me traerá unos documentos para que yo pueda establecer un corporativo en Escocia, en el cual estaré a la cabeza… esperamos ampliar el mercado en Europa…

- ¡Vaya que bien!

- Si… me estableceré allá… indefinidamente…

- ¿Cuándo te irás? – Candy se sintió triste

- Quizás pasado mañana…

- ¡Oh!

- Antes de irme ¿puedo despedirme de ti?

- ¡Claro que si!

- Gracias Candy…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por permitirme seguir siendo tu amigo… a pesar de todo lo que… - se interrumpió – además… por ser nuevamente la mujer que fuiste antes, que dabas tu amistad sincera a quien lo necesitara…

- Albert… tengo un cariño especial por ti… eso no cambiará nunca…

- Realmente Candy… con eso me conformo – tomó su mano nuevamente y se la besó

Más tarde, Candy llegaba a su casa, se despidió de un abrazo con Albert, se sentía tranquila, porque vio a un Albert completamente diferente al de la última vez, no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, pero él siempre estaría en su corazón.

* * *

"¡No era posible, no era posible!" se repetía Terry, empinó otro vaso de vino y volvió a servirse, "no puede ser que ella esté aquí en Nueva York ¡acompañada!"

Salió trastabillando de aquel lugar, realmente estaba muy ebrio, aún así, subió a su auto, ya era muy tarde, arrancó el auto y enfiló por las calles.

_Cuando la vio entrar, tan bella, como siempre la recordaba, jamás imaginó el dolor que sentiría al verla en Nueva York junto a su marido, se le veía su rostro contento ¿acaso era feliz? Se preguntó, quizás Albert había logrado que ella lo llegara a amar… había sido tan débil lo que había sentido por él… sentía en su corazón y en sus ojos un escozor, la siguió con la vista hasta que los sentaron en una mesa al extremo de la de él… por fortuna ni una vez voltearon… ¿para qué? Los dos estaban en su mundo… la vio sonreír por algo que Albert había dicho… sintió que su alma iba a explotar cuando vio a Albert tomar su mano y besarla y ella mirarlo… ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto quiso querer matar en ese momento! _

Después de dejarla en el hotel, solamente balbuceó una despedida, como si estuviera completamente desesperado, se metió a uno de tantos lugares donde ya en el pasado había estado… pidió como siempre una botella… se sirvió un vaso… otro… otro… después pidió otra botella… se sirvió…

_Mientras en su mente volvían a dar vueltas las imágenes que había visto hace un rato… la mirada de ella… la mirada de él… como le sonreía a él… como él tomó su mano y posó sus labios en ella… ¡claro que podían hacerlo! Libremente podían besarse… libremente podían pasear… libremente podían hacer el amor… _

En la mente alcoholizada de Terry, se formaron imágenes de Candy, desnuda, su cuerpo color marfil brillando entre las sabanas… aquel cuerpo que él conocía tan bien… en su rostro reflejando el placer que ella sentía… en su mente, recordaba su cuerpo y su rostro y los sentimientos que experimentaba cuando hacían el amor… pero el hombre que estaba a su lado no era él… su mente lo torturaba…

_Candy y su marido no tenían que hacer el amor a escondidas como ellos dos… no tenían que ocultar el amor como ellos dos… no tenían que amarse como dos delincuentes… porque ellos eran marido y mujer… y él… había sido solo… su Amante…_

Golpeó el volante con furia… ya estaba cerca de su casa… detuvo el auto, pero no salió, escondió su cabeza en los brazos apoyados en el volante, sentía un doloroso escozor en sus ojos.

Pero con furia se enderezó y con un ademán se limpió el rostro, en sus ojos estaba pintada una infinita tristeza, salió del auto azotando la puerta con coraje y entró a su casa.

* * *

El día había transcurrido normal como todos los días en el restaurante, la clientela día a día iba aumentando, porque no solamente buscaban la deliciosa comida de Charlotte, buscaban la tranquilidad que les daba aquel lugar, además, la atención que se les brindaba a cada persona, los mismos clientes iban recomendando a su vez a más personas que día a día, visitaban el lugar, Candy y Charlotte no se daban a veces abasto para atender tantas personas, realmente era muy bueno que todo estuviera creciendo.

* * *

Terry despertó sintiendo una resaca horrible, tenía mucho tiempo que no había tomado como anoche, por fortuna se dijo, no tuvo algún accidente por conducir ebrio.

Se levantó, la cabeza le dolía, miró el reloj ¡Eran las tres de la tarde! ¡No era posible! Se metió rápidamente al baño a darse una ducha, tenía una cita precisamente a las tres con Robert, iban a comentar sobre los detalles de la obra que comenzarían a ensayar, pero por haber bebido tanto anoche, se había quedado dormido.

Un rato después salió corriendo de su casa, abordó su auto y se enfiló a la ciudad.

* * *

La tarde había caído, los empleados que había en el restaurante ya se habían retirado, Charlotte estaba descansando en su sala, Candy entró.

- Se ha quedado dormida… - le dijo

- ¡Oh ma fille! – se levantó y la miró, Candy estaba preciosa, se había esmerado en su arreglo, con un vestido en color aqua, ribeteado con florecitas, acorde a la moda veraniega, se puso un abrigo también en color aqua, y sus guantes.

En la noche que había regresado de su cita con Albert, habían platicado ella y Charlotte, llegando a la conclusión de que hoy hablaría Candy con Terry, lo buscaría y le diría su situación al fin.

- ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! – le dijo Candy

- No te preocupes ma fille todo saldrá bien… - la tranquilizó Charlotte

- Es que no sé… tengo miedo…

- Son tus nervios, tú lo has dicho…

- Es que, no sé…

- Nada, nada ma fille, anda vete… maneja con cuidado, por la petite no te apures… yo la cuidaré

- Volveré pronto

Candy subió al auto, hacía un buen tiempo había tenido que aprender a manejar, a veces se requería salir y no había nadie quien la pudiera llevar a ella o a su hija, incluso Charlotte, no se animaba a ella misma conducir, así que Candy tuvo que hacerlo.

Manejó hasta la ciudad, ahí se enfiló al teatro donde sabía que era propiedad de la compañía Strafford, preguntaría por Terry y si no estuviera ahí, regresaría a buscarlo a su casa.

* * *

- Me parecer muy acertado poner en escena esta obra… - comentaba Terry con Robert en su despacho

- Si, creo que es lo más acorde contigo Terry…

- Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, no me considero apto ahora para interpretar un Romeo… - dijo con cinismo - ahora el problema será la audición para encontrar a Desdemona

- Pues mira que cierta francesa… - dijo malicioso Robert

- No, ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera – se apuró a interrumpirlo Terry

- Pero ¿por qué? Estás saliendo con ella…

- ¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que también deba trabajar con ella, además, no se me hace el tipo de mujer que podría interpretar a Desdemona… recuerda que ella tiene que ser el tipo de mujer que refleje la duda… si puede ser o no capaz de engañar a su marido – dijo burlón – y Madeline no es el tipo…

- Te has vuelto muy cínico muchacho…

Toc, toc – unos toquidos se escucharon…

- Pase – contestó Robert - ¿qué sucede Jonás? – preguntó al ver que era el portero de la puerta de entrada de los actores.

- Perdón señor… pero alguien busca al señor Granchester

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – preguntó Terry

- Es una mujer rubia…

- ¿rubia?

- Si, me pregunta si la podría atender…

- ¿Mujer rubia? ¿Es bonita? – preguntó Robert

- Muy bella… tiene unos ojos verdes muy bellos – Robert volteó a mirar a Terry con interrogación

Terry sintió como si le apretujaran el corazón "rubia, ojos verdes" no había nadie más con esa descripción que quisiera verlo.

- Llévela a mi camerino, enseguida voy…

- Si señor – contestó Jonás y se retiró

- ¿Sabes de quién se trata? – preguntó Robert

- Si es quien me estoy imaginando… - en los ojos de Terry se reflejó un rencor

* * *

_Candy había bajado del auto, sus manos enguantadas iba retorciéndolas por los nervios, las luces de los alumbrados ya estaban prendidas, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de los actores, tocó, abrió un hombre anciano._

- _Perdón… - nerviosa - ¿Estará aún el señor Terrence Granchester… podría hablar con él? _

- _El señor Granchester me ha pedido que no se le moleste… - contestó_

- _Por favor… necesito hablar con él… - lo miró con ruego, el hombre la miró detenidamente, pareció recordarla_

- _¿Usted lo vino a buscar en una ocasión… hace muchos años? – preguntó_

- _Si…_

- _Ya decía yo que en algún lugar la había visto… espere aquí… iré a avisarle…_

- _Gracias – le dijo sonriendo ampliamente_

_El hombre entró y cerró la puerta tras él, Candy comenzó a retorcer nuevamente sus manos enguantadas con nervios, mentalmente se decía palabras como "sabes, me he divorciado… no he podido olvidarte…" pero al momento volvía a desecharlas, no sabía que era lo que le diría cuando lo tuviera frente a ella._

La puerta volvió a abrirse, salió el mismo anciano, pero le invitó a entrar, Candy lo siguió, llevándola hasta uno de los camerinos donde mostraba en la puerta el nombre de él, el corazón de Candy latía a mil por hora.

El anciano abrió la puerta dejándola pasar, le dijo que en un momento vendría el señor Granchester, Candy se quedó ahí sola, observó el lugar, olía al aroma característico de Terry, uno a uno miraba todo lo que conformaba el espacio.

Miró los afiches y se acercó, había varios donde él estaba con distintos personajes, miró otro que ya estaba amarillento por el tiempo, era el de Romeo y Julieta, el primero que hizo, junto a él, Susana Marlowe, un pinchazo de dolor sintió al recordar que por ella primeramente se habían separado.

Un pequeño ruido la sobresaltó, la puerta se estaba abriendo, como en cámara lenta miró como poco a poco iba entrando alguien, el corazón de Candy parecía querer provocar en ella un infarto por la velocidad que latía, su respiración se comenzaba a sentir dificultosa.

* * *

Terry caminaba por los pasillos que lo llevarían a su camerino, la oficina de Robert estaba a varios metros del lugar donde estaban los camerinos de los actores, no quería reconocer la causa del por qué de esa opresión en su pecho, solo una mujer rubia de ojos verdes reconocía… pero no, no podía ser posible… pero… cierto era que Jonás conocía a Susana, pudo haberle dicho el nombre de ella… pero… no, dudaba aún… por curiosidad le dijo que la llevara a su camerino.

No quería pensar que era ella, en que ella… no, es cierto, que ella estaba en Nueva York… pero en compañía de su marido… no se arriesgaría a venir a buscarlo… si una noche anterior los vio juntos…

Tomó el picaporte y lo giró, la puerta se abrió…

* * *

- "Por Dios" – pensó Candy

- "Oh…" – pensó Terry

Los dos se miraron, en los ojos de ambos había un torrente de emociones que parecían hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desbordarse.

- Terry… - habló al fin Candy, iba a dar un paso cuando se detuvo… él estaba mirándola muy serio, parecía que en aquellos azules ojos se debatía una furia que amenazaba con explotar

- ¿Qué haces aquí Candy? – preguntó con hielo en su voz

- Yo… vine a… hablar contigo

- ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿De qué? – no se movió, sus ojos parecían dos glaciares – no creo que tú y yo tengamos nada de que hablar…

- Terry… necesito decirte algunas cosas…

- No Candy… yo no quiero saber nada de ti…

- ¡Terry!

- Así es Candy… no sé que tengamos que hablar tu y yo, no hay nada que decirnos, dejaste muy claro lo que querías hace años… además – le sonrió con burla - ¿Crees hacer algo correcto al venir aquí? ¿Imaginas lo que hará tu esposo si sabe que estás aquí? – ella no contestó, lo miraba con tristeza – claro que no, y tú sabes bien que no es correcto estar aquí… - se acercó a ella, Candy temblaba pero no se movió – o ¿acaso nuevamente tienes necesidad de buscar un amante? – los ojos de Candy chispearon – pues que lástima – decía con ironía - ahora no creo estar disponible para ti… como te darás cuenta, estoy con alguien, alguien con quien pienso formar un hogar – las palabras sonaban hirientes para Candy

- Sólo déjame explicarte…

- ¡No Candy! No quiero que me expliques nada… ¿qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué estás en Nueva York en compañía de tu esposo? – Candy lo miró sin entender – pero que te sientes nuevamente sola y quieres mi compañía… no Candy, ya no…

- No Terry, escúchame…

- No quiero Candy, no quiero… - le dio la espalda - no quiero oírte decirme más mentiras, no quiero oírte decir que me sigues amando y solo estarás un momento conmigo y después me volverás a echar de tu vida…

- Terry…

- ¡NO Candy! – se volvió a ella, en sus verdiazules ojos se pintaba ahora una furia - ¿qué quieres? ¿Acaso porque sabes que regresé y tú estás en Nueva York con tu esposo, me vienes a buscar y crees que volveré a ti? ¡No! ¡claro que no!

- ¡Terry por favor!

- ¿Por favor qué? – se acercó a ella furioso y la tomó de los brazos

- Me… lastimas – contestó ella, realmente Terry la estaba apretando muy fuerte

- ¿Te lastimo? ¿Crees que esto es lastimarte? ¿y lo que tú me hiciste? ¿cómo lo llamas? – la zarandeó, acercó su rostro al de ella – no Candy… tu no sabes lo que es sufrir… tu no sabes lo que yo pasé… todo lo difícil que me fue entender que me volvías a rechazar… tu no sabes lo que yo sentí al verte nuevamente con él muy feliz y contenta…

- ¿Qué dices? – lo miró confundida "¿verme de nuevo con él?" pensó ella – no te entiendo

- ¿No me entiendes?

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro, sentían cada uno sus alientos, sus respiraciones, sus aromas, en los ojos de Terry había un color oscurecido que aparecía cuando sentía aquellas fuertes emociones, un mar embravecido, en los de Candy también se habían oscurecido, Terry reconoció aquel color que lo había arrastrado irremediablemente.

- Pero… ¿por qué desperdiciar este momento? – dijo con burla Terry – te daré lo que viniste a buscar…

¡La besó! La besó sin darle tiempo a nada que Candy entendiera a lo que se refería Terry, la besaba con dureza, con rencor, con furia.

Candy sintió aquella ferocidad de Terry, sentía cómo la estaba lastimando, pero… sentir nuevamente los labios de él pegados a los suyos era una sensación indescriptible ¿qué importaba el dolor si volvía a sentir los labios de Terry en los de ella? Mil dolores soportaría por estar a su lado…

Candy se rindió… abrió sus labios… Terry sin la barrera que había tenido profundizó más el beso, un beso apasionado… soltó sus brazos solamente para abrazarla fuertemente, Candy también lo abrazó con fuerza… entrelazaron sus lenguas y juntas danzaban en un solo ritmo, un beso desesperante como un sediento a un vaso de agua, un beso doloroso que encerraba muchas desdichas… un beso con sabor a sal… las lágrimas de Candy… Terry las sintió…

Terry tan sorpresivamente la había besado, así sorpresivamente la soltó, respiraba agitado, ella igual…

- Vete Candy – le dio la espalda

- Terry… - el rostro de Candy estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas

- ¡Vete!

Candy no habló más, salió del camerino a toda prisa, salió corriendo por los pasillos, por fortuna no había nadie que pudiera ver las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, hizo un esfuerzo enorme para abrir la puerta de los actores y salir, se dirigió a su carro donde lo había estacionado, subió a él y dio rienda suelta a su llanto… lo encendió y comenzó a conducir rumbo a su casa, durante el camino, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mojando su regazo, de repente se le nublaba la vista, pero no se detuvo, necesitaba llegar a su hogar.

* * *

En el camerino Terry escuchó cuando ella salió del lugar ¿Qué había hecho? Se preguntó, respiraba completamente agitado, se apoyó de una de las sillas que estaban ahí, levantó su mirada, se topó con su reflejo en el espejo… sus ojos se habían oscurecido por las emociones que estaba sintiendo… su cabello estaba despeinado, estaba sudando, su respiración aún no se normalizaba ¿y su corazón? Aún latía muy rápido… miró sus manos, la habían lastimado… la había lastimado hasta con un beso…

¿Qué lo había impulsado a haber hecho semejante barbaridad? Haberle hecho daño de esa forma…

Pero, es que… haberla tenido así, tan cerca de él… se había dicho desde que la vio por última vez, que no volvería a dejarse afectar por ella jamás… pero… no había podido… no pudo resistir tener sus labios que sabían a gloria, sus besos…

"Pero, le dijo su reflejo que lo miraba, le hiciste daño…"

"¡Ella me lastimó primero a mí! – le contestó a su reflejo"

"Ella venía a verte – contestó su reflejo – no la escuchaste"

"¿Para qué? ¡Ella tiene a su marido! ¡Y es feliz con él! ¡No me engañará de nuevo… no me hará caer con sus palabras…!"

_A quien van a engañar ahora tus brazos_

_A quien van a mentirle ahora tus labios_

_A quien vas a decirle ahora te amo_

_Y luego en el silencio, le darás tu cuerpo_

_Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada_

_Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada_

_Solo existirá la ira amándote…_

_¿Ahora quien?_

**Continuará…**

**COMIENZA LA RECTA FINAL...  
**

* * *

**NOTITAS DE MI: Ante todo miles de disculpas por la tardanza de este capitulo, sucede que mi pc no se que virus le cayo que tuve que formatear y volver a instalar todo de nuevo, el word olvide instalarlo, asi que cuando quize subir mi capitulo me lleve semejante sorpresa, asi que aqui esta ya arreglado.  
**

**igual tambien miles de gracias por todos sus comentarios.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO VEINTIUNO_**

- Ya, ya ma fille – decía Charlotte acariciando la cabeza de Candy que lloraba en su regazo

- Es… que… - decía hipando – no quiso… escucharme…

- ¡Ese hombre es un cabezota! – dijo Charlotte enojada, Candy lloraba sin parar – ya ma fille… no debes ponerte así

- Es que… no lo… entiendo… me dijo… - volvía a llorar

- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Me… dijo que… me había… visto… con Albert… que a qué iba a buscarlo… si yo sigo con mi marido… - volvió a llorar

- ¿Cómo…? – Candy sorbía su nariz tratando de calmar su llanto

- No lo sé… - contestó un poco calmada – no sé por qué me dijo eso…

- ¡Ah ma fille! – Candy la miró - Recuerda que anoche saliste a cenar con él

- ¡Oh Dios! – Candy recordó – ¿Entonces…?

- Quizás en algún lado que estuviste con él sería donde te vio…

- ¡Pero yo no lo vi…!

- Pero él a ti si… pero eso no remedia lo que te ha hecho… es un ¡cabezota! – y comenzó a decir improperios en francés, los cuales hicieron reír a Candy – ¿ya te sientes mejor? – Candy asintió – ¿Trés bien…? No debes darte por vencida…

- Es que – sus verdes ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas – me dijo que ya tenía otra mujer con la que pensaba construir un hogar…

- Hummm… no te preocupes… yo sé que te sigue amando… prueba de ello es que te… no resistió besarte…

- Pero ¡Eso no fue un beso! – dijo con tristeza Candy

- ¡Pero te besó! Eso es lo más importante… quiere decir que no resistió no hacerlo… mírame Candy – Charlotte le tomó su rostro y lo limpió – lucha ma fille, debes luchar… ese hombre es un terco y testarudo y todos los adjetivos que puedas encontrar… pero yo sé que te sigue amando… no dejes de luchar

Candy sorbió su nariz como niña pequeña, la que ya estaba roja de tanto llorar.

* * *

El día llegó nuevamente, Terry pesadamente se levantó, no había dormido mucho, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, la imagen de Candy con Albert lo había atormentado cuando cerraba sus ojos, ya que irremediablemente había vuelto a tomar…

Quería volver a quedarse en la cama, pero sabía que tenía que ir al teatro con Robert a continuar con la tarea de la nueva obra, había muchos detalles que ultimar.

Se bañó y arregló, al poco rato salía de la casa para dirigirse al teatro, pero antes pasaría a tomar un buen almuerzo al restaurante de Charlotte.

* * *

- Mami… ¿hoy no te levantarás? – preguntaba Elly

La niña estaba acostada a un lado de su madre quien la mantenía abrazada a ella.

- No cariño, mami se siente un poco mal hoy… - le dijo con voz enferma

- Entonces ¿puedo salir a jugar?

- De acuerdo… pero ya sabes que no puedes subir a los árboles si no estoy contigo…

- Si mami… no subiré a los árboles – le dijo recordando la ocasión en que cayó de uno y rompió su vestido

Elly salió de la habitación mirando a su madre quien tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Aquella mañana Candy no se sentía muy bien, le dolía mucho la cabeza, la noche anterior había llorado mucho, además, tardó en conciliar el sueño, le explicó a Charlotte temprano aquel día que no tenía muchas fuerzas para estar de píe hoy, Charlotte la comprendió.

* * *

- Bonjour… - saludó Terry sorprendiendo a Charlotte

- Bonjour… - contestó – vaya, no te ves muy bien…

- No pude dormir muy bien… - dijo sin abundar

- Ya me doy cuenta por qué… ¿tomaste mucho vino? Espero que siquiera haya sido del bueno… - Terry solo sonrió de medio lado – te mandaré algo que te ayude a reponerte…

- Gracias

Terry se sentó en una mesa cercana al lago, miraba el tono que éste tenía ahora, era verdoso oscuro, brillante, el sol se reflejaba, su mente traicionera lo llevó a unos ojos iguales a ese color.

- Hola… - una pequeña vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Terry volteó y sonrió al ver a la dueña de esa voz.

- Hola pequeña Hada de Azúcar - le contestó él

- ¿Hada de Azúcar? – preguntó Elly

- Si, así se llama la melodía escrita justo para una Hada… - Terry sabía que así se llamaba un personaje de una de las obras de Tchaikowsky "El Cascanueces" – es un cuento muy lindo, el hada que precisamente tiene este nombre fue una de las que ayudó al Cascanueces…

- ¿El cascanueces? ¿Y quién era él? – preguntó curiosa la niña

- Era un soldado muy valiente… - Terry comenzó a contarle a grandes rasgos la historia del cascanueces, la niña le prestaba tal atención que le encantó tener a un espectador tan atento - …entonces por eso, me recordaste precisamente a esa hada, dulce, delicada…

- ¡Qué linda historia! – aplaudió - Humm… me gusta el nombre, seré la Hada de Azúcar… pero – se puso a reflexionar, la actitud que puso la niña, le pareció muy graciosa a Terry – pero no he escuchado esa melodía

- ¿No? Bueno, trataré de solucionar eso, pero te prometo que la escucharás y sé que te gustará… lo haré en mi próxima visita ¿te gustaría?

- ¡Si! – la niña aplaudió

Un camarero se acercó con una bandeja y comenzó a servirle a Terry, la niña estaba junto a él aún.

- ¿Has almorzado ya? – preguntó él a Elly, quien no perdía detalle de los movimientos de éste

- Si, ya…

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No… mamá dice que no debo ser tan golosa…

- Es un buen consejo… - pero lamentablemente Terry recordó a una mujer que nunca aplicó ese consejo, a esa mujer le encantaban las golosinas - ¿Cuántos años tienes Elly? – preguntó dando un bocado

- Cinco años… nací el día de la primavera – le dijo sonriente abriendo su manita

- ¡Vaya! Entonces con más razón debes ser un hada… - la niña se rió - ¿Y dónde está tu mamá?

- Está en su recamara… dice que se siente mal – le dijo con seriedad

- ¿Vives aquí?

- Si, con tía Charlotte… vivimos con ella desde que yo era un bebé…

- ¿Y tu papá?

- No tengo papá… solo mi mamá y tía Charlotte y las personas que también están en el restaurante me quieren mucho y me cuidan… mamá dice – continuó – que mi papá está viajando y que muy pronto lo voy a ver… - Terry escuchaba aquel relato y no entendió lo que le estaba provocando escuchar a Elly – pero ¿sabes una cosa? – bajó su vocecita y se acercó a él – yo sé que mamá lo extraña mucho…

- ¿Y como lo sabes? – preguntó Terry en la misma actitud

- Cuando ella cree que estoy dormida o cuando cree que no la veo… me doy cuenta que llora y se pone triste… como hoy… ella está triste… yo ya no quiero que esté así… - sus ojitos verdiazules se pusieron tristes

- A ver, a ver pequeña Hada de Azúcar… ¿qué es esto? – le dijo con suavidad, la cargó y la puso en sus piernas - ¿sabías que las hadas siempre son felices y cuando aparecen hacen feliz a las demás personas?

- ¿De verdad? – levantó su carita hacia él

- Si… y tu eres un hada, una muy especial que trae alegría y felicidad a las personas que están contigo… déjame darte este ejemplo – le dijo mientras Elly lo miraba atentamente – yo hoy me sentía muy mal…

- ¿Estabas triste?

- Si… muy triste… pero tu – le sonrió – me has hecho sonreír… me hiciste feliz – la niña sonrió – y tu mamá te aseguro que se pondrá feliz porque estás con ella…

- ¡Si! – lo abrazó, Terry sintió algo indescifrable al sentir los bracitos de Elly alrededor de su cuello – eres muy bueno… me caes bien…

- Gracias… - la tenía abrazada

- ¡OH mon cheri! – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas – no pensé que tenías estos… - trataba de hallar unas palabras – pasatiempos…

Terry y Elly se separaron, dos pares de ojos verdiazules miraban raro a aquella mujer de cabellos negros pulcramente peinados, con un vestido completamente fuera de lugar por el tipo de corte que éste tenía, además del color, no era adecuado para una mañana de primavera.

- ¡Madeline! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Terry con desagrado

- Buscarte mon amour…

- Pero… - Terry vio parado a Robert detrás de ella, quien hacía un gesto de disculpa

- Terry… yo… no…

- No te molestes con Robert mon amour, yo lo acosé hasta que me logré que me trajera hasta este lugar… - hizo un mohín - no me habías traído… - y le puso una mano enguantada en su hombro, Elly miró aquel gesto con desagrado, Terry no decía nada – pero mon amour, ¿no piensas bajar de tus piernas a esta… - buscaba una palabra – mocosita…? – dijo despectiva

- ¡No soy…! – iba a decir Elly frunciendo el ceño

- Madeline… - la interrumpió Terry con molestia – no es ninguna "mocosita" su nombre es Elly y es mi amiga… por lo que te pido por favor que no te expreses así de ella

- ¡Terry! – contestó Madeline abriendo enormemente sus ojos

- Creo que querrán almorzar… Robert… - se dirigió a su amigo – yo ya almorcé, me adelantaré al teatro… aquí sabes bien – dirigiéndose todavía a Robert – que la comida es deliciosa…

- ¡Pero mon amour! – Madeline no entendía - ¿No te quedarás a almorzar conmigo?

- No Madeline, ya estoy retrasado… - se levantó con Elly en brazos

- Pero, pero – Madeline tartamudeaba – Robert está aquí…

- Si, pero yo ya terminé de almorzar… te veré luego Madeline…

Caminó rumbo a la casa con Elly en brazos y la niña volteó a mirarla y al encontrar los ojos furiosos de Madeline se miraron y Elly le enseñó su lengua, sorprendiendo en sobremanera a la francesa.

- Bueno pequeña Hada… - le dijo Terry bajándola – debo irme

- De acuerdo… oye… - dijo de repente - ¿ella… es tu novia?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – contestó sonriente

- Es muy fea… - en actitud de complicidad

- ¡jajajajaja! – se rió divertido Terry - ¡vaya pequeña Hada qué ocurrencias!

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó entrando Charlotte

- ¡Oh tía Charlotte! – Elly se puso en guardia, creyendo que quizás ella habría visto lo que le hizo a la francesa

- Nada Charlotte – contestó Terry – la pequeña Hada y yo tuvimos una charla muy entretenida

- Espero que te hayas portado bien ma petite… - la miró esperando una respuesta

- Si… me he portado bien… - contestó con vocecita baja

- Es una niña muy linda – dijo Terry mirando a Charlotte

- Ya lo creo… - contestó Charlotte

- Bueno, me tengo que ir – dijo Terry

- ¿Vendrás pronto? – la niña le preguntó ansiosa

- Claro que si Hada de Azúcar… y la próxima vez te traeré la melodía de tu nombre… ¿de acuerdo? – se puso en cuclillas a la altura de Elly

- De acuerdo… - contestó la niña sonriendo

- Nos veremos pronto Charlotte… - caminó a la puerta - ¡ah! – se detuvo y volteó como recordando algo – atiende a mi amigo Robert… viene con alguien… - le guiñó el ojo – pensándolo bien… ¿puedo salir por la parte de atrás?

- Bien mon cheri – Charlotte no entendió muy bien por qué iba a salir por detrás

Terry se despidió y se fue por la parte trasera para dar la vuelta hacía su carro de manera que ni Robert, sobre todo Madeline lo vieran.

- Ah malvado… - dijo Charlotte mirando hacia fuera donde estaban las mesas – ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste huyendo – dio un resoplido de enfado y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Robert y la francesa.

* * *

- ¡Oh Robert! – exclamó Madeline señalando hacia un lado - ¡mira Terry se va! – Robert volteó y solo movió su cabeza sonriendo - ¡Vámonos!

- ¿Van a comer? – preguntó entonces Charlotte con una sonrisa

- ¡No! – contestó Madeline levantándose - ¡Anda Robert, tenemos que alcanzar a Terry!

- Lo siento Madame Charlotte… otro día será – le dijo Robert sonriendo y le besó su mano

La francesa ni siquiera se despidió, caminó por delante hacia el carro de Robert Hattaway visiblemente molesta por aquel desaire, seguida por la mirada sonriente de Charlotte, ella conocía esos desplantes de Terry, pero suponiendo que tenía una relación con la francesa, era una conducta que no debería tener, pero como ya había tenido un acercamiento con Candy, era natural, la francesa pronto regresaría a su país, pensó sonriendo Charlotte.

* * *

Terry pronto llegó al teatro y estacionó su carro, pero en vez de entrar a éste, se dirigió a las tiendas, entró a un gran almacén, se ponía lentes oscuros para tratar de pasar desapercibido por las demás personas y no trataran de reconocerlo.

Estaba mirando varios artículos, hasta que encontró algo que se acercaba a lo que quería, después de un buen rato, salió con un paquete bellamente envuelto para una pequeña Hada de Azúcar.

* * *

Mucho después...

- ¡Aún no entiendo por qué me tratas así! – le reclamaba Madeline a Terry aquella noche – desde que llegamos a América… no me haces caso…

Terry conducía su auto con la francesa a su lado, quien neciamente se había quedado esperando a que terminara de hablar con Robert, la llevaba ahora a su hotel.

- …a ver ahora… no me contestas… - continuaba hablando – después de lo que tú significas para mí… me tratas de esta forma – comenzó a gimotear

- Madeline por favor – dijo con tranquilidad Terry

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? – la francesa le puso una mano enguantaba en uno de sus brazos - ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo mucho que te quiero?

- Madeline…

- ¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

- Mira – se orilló para poder detener el carro, volteó a mirarla – de verdad, discúlpame por no estar atendiéndote… pero, esto que te digo es cierto – le tomó una mano y la miró – yo he estado muy ocupado, tenemos cosas, detalles que ultimar con Robert para la próxima puesta en escena, por eso no he podido atenderte, pero te prometo que en cuanto todo quede terminado, te voy a atender como te mereces… - le sonrió

- ¿En verdad? – ella batió sus pestañas con coquetería - ¡oh Terry! Es que te quiero tanto… me volvería loca de pensar que tú no me quisieras igual… - Terry no respondió, volvió a encender el auto y continuó el camino – mon amour… ¿podemos ir a cenar?

- De acuerdo…

Terry tomó entonces otro camino y se dirigieron a un restaurante no tan elegante y exclusivo como el de la noche anterior, no quería tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con… ella y su marido.

* * *

- ¿Crees que esté bien esto que haré? – preguntaba Candy a Charlotte aquella noche

- Yo creo que si mon cheri… - la francesa le peinaba el cabello a la rubia – yo estoy de acuerdo con mounsier Albert de que debes hablar con él ya

- Es que tengo temor de que me vaya a tratar mal…

- No lo creo… él quizás esté enojado… porque un malentendido está entre ustedes, pero no te apures, todo saldrá bien…

- Eso espero – Candy miró su reflejo que le devolvía la imagen de una mujer que trataba de no externar el temor que sentía.

* * *

Rato, mucho rato más tarde, Terry iba llegando a su casa, venía realmente cansado, Madeline había exigido tanta atención que verdaderamente se sentía fastidiado, se daba cuenta de la intención de ella, era convertirse en la señora Granchester, lo que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer, las luces del auto alumbraban la reja que tenía que abrir para poder meter el auto, se detuvo y bajó, pero se puso en guardia al escuchar unos ruidos que lo hicieron voltear.

- ¡Candy! – grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la causante de su susto inicial - ¿Podrías explicarme que haces aquí?

- Yo…

- ¡Pude haberte hecho daño Candy! – Terry se acercó furioso a ella con los puños apretados - ¡pensé que quizás algún maleante…! ¡no quiero ni imaginar que…! "pude golpearla sin fijarme quien era" – pensó

- Discúlpame… yo no quise hacerlo, pero es que te vi llegar – Terry no dijo más palabra y comenzó a abrir las puertas que conformaban la reja de la entrada – y yo, pues…

- ¿Qué quieres Candy? – le preguntó secamente antes de meterse al carro y arrancarlo para meterlo, después salió de éste ya que estaba dentro de la propiedad - ¿Te hice una pregunta Candy – ella estaba fuera de la propiedad mientras Terry agarraba una puerta y después la otra

- Necesito…

- ¿No crees que es muy tarde para haber venido hasta este lugar? – preguntó Terry frío interrumpiéndola, Candy no contestó solo lo miró – además… ¿sabe tu esposo que estás aquí? – la miró con desprecio

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? – preguntó mirándolo con tristeza

- Porque creo que no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para una visita de cortesía ¿no lo crees? – preguntaba aún con la puerta abierta

- Es que no hay otra manera de encontrarte Terry… - bajó su mirada y éste recordó el incidente en el teatro

Un silencio… Terry la miraba sin saber qué hacer, ella estaba ahí parada, hacía frío, el lugar estaba muy solo, si no la dejaba entrar, ella entonces se iría, no vio ningún carro a la vista ¿acaso pensaba irse caminando?

- De acuerdo Candy, entra – dijo Terry, ella lo miró y sonrió, le dio la entrada pasando junto a él, quien absorbió el aroma de ella, penetrando a sus sentidos.

* * *

Juntos caminaron por el camino de piedras que conformaba la entrada a la puerta principal de la casa, la cual conocía muy bien Candy, Terry abrió y encendió las luces, se sentía frío dentro de la casa, Candy observó todo alrededor, le sorprendió encontrar cosas que ella había comprado la primera vez que había alquilado la casa, las cuales sabía que habían quedado a cuenta por los problemas que se hubieran podido ocasionar al casero.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo? – preguntó Terry sacándola de su observación

- No, gracias… - contestó ella

- Toma asiento entonces – le dijo él

Acto seguido Terry se quitó el saco, Candy lo miró, sus hombros se habían hecho más anchos, su estómago se conservaba plano, la camisa se le pintaba a Terry de una manera que le dio calor a Candy, se dirigió a una pequeña cantina que sabía ella tenía él, se sirvió un vaso de licor, Candy no lo dejaba de observar mientras él no la veía, después lo vio sacar una cajetilla de cigarros, y puso uno en su boca, estaba muy nervioso, pero como buen actor que era, no se lo iba a demostrar a ella.

- Pensé que ya no fumabas… - dijo tentativamente

- Hay cosas que jamás puedes dejar… - la miró mientras encendió el cigarro y le dio un buen golpe, exhalando después el humo con placer - ¿Y bien, qué quieres Candy? – le hablaba con mucha frialdad, Candy sentía su corazón apretujarse

- Pues yo quería hablarte… decirte la razón del por qué...

- Candy – la interrumpió y caminó a la ventana mirando hacia fuera – de verdad no tiene caso… no tiene caso que tu me des ninguna explicación… realmente no tiene ningún caso, no quiero saber nada

- Terry… de verdad… necesito decirte…

- Candy… yo no quiero saber nada, lo que si quiero decirte – caminó hacia ella, pero la mirada glaciar no la apartaba de sus ojos – es pedirte disculpas por el… comportamiento que tuve hace días, no debí ofenderte de esa forma… "pero ese beso, volvió a encender lo que creí apagado en mi" - pensó

- No te preocupes… - Candy hablaba con tristeza, en sus verdes ojos volvía a pintarse la desilusión – creo que tienes razón… no debí venir… - se levantó

- Es lo que he tratado de decirte… no entiendo qué es lo que quieres… yo he rehecho mi vida ya, como te has dado cuenta – habló tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible – y antes de que te vayas, pues hablaremos… - Candy se detuvo y lo miró - he encontrado una mujer que me quiere toda completa, una mujer que no está prohibida… - Candy sintió feo al escucharlo decir esa palabra

- Me alegro tanto por ti Terry – le sonrió tristemente – espero que ahora si puedas ser feliz… que no te hagan sufrir… qué bien que has encontrado un nuevo amor…

- Pues parece que si… creo que al fin he podido olvidarte – Terry apretaba sus puños que tenía detrás de su espalda para que no los viera ella, para que no viera el esfuerzo que hacía, hablaba y hablaba tratando de evitar al mismo tiempo que ella se fuera de su casa – esta mujer que está a mi lado parecer ser la indicada…

- Yo… - en la garganta de Candy se formaba un tremendo nudo que hacía que su voz sonara ronca – seré feliz sabiendo que tu eres feliz Terry…

- Lo mismo digo para ti Candy…

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor_

_Que no guarde sus problemas_

_Que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena_

_Que cuando muera de celos él jamás_

_Te diga nada_

_Que no tenga como yo,_

_Tantas heridas en el alma_

Candy no soportó escuchar más hablar a Terry de esa forma y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Te acompañaré…

- ¡No!

- Es de noche…

- ¡No importa, he caminado muchas veces el mismo camino y lo conozco muy bien! – contestó sin mirarlo Terry al parecer no hizo caso a esas últimas palabras de ella

- No Candy, te llevaré, no me sentiré bien sabiendo que te podría pasar algo

- ¿Y qué más da? No creo que a ti te importe lo que me suceda… - lo miró con desafío alzando su nariz Terry estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella

- Te llevaré…

- He dicho que no…

Los dos se miraban, dos voluntades, dos corazones que latían al unísono, dos almas que parecía que explotarían de un momento a otro, el ambiente se estaba tornando muy tenso, sentimientos fluían entre ellos difíciles de entender ¿cuál era el afán de estarse lastimando, si lo que más deseaban los dos era echarse uno a los brazos del otro?

Candy tomó el picaporte.

- ¡Diablos Candy! – Terry azotó la puerta que Candy había comenzado a abrir - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo que quieres? – dijo con furia

Candy lo miró con los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendida y un poco asustada por aquel arrebato de Terry.

- ¡Siempre tú, siempre tú! ¿quién te crees que eres para venir hasta acá como si no hubiera pasado nada entre tú y yo? ¿A qué juegas Candy? – la tomó de los brazos cercándola con la puerta que quedó a espaldas de ella y con Terry frente a ella - ¿Acaso Albert sabe que estás aquí? ¡Dime! Porque no puedo creer que él esté conforme con eso…

Candy miraba los ojos de Terry donde cuya furia se centraba haciendo que estos parecieran como dos profundidades que parecían querer arrastrarla, sentirlo tan cerca de ella, sentir sus manos tocarla, sentir su aroma, era enervante, mirarlo, mirar como sus labios se movían al estarla retando de aquella manera, Terry siempre Terry, no había cambiado absolutamente nada, seguía teniendo el mismo carácter explosivo que ella conocía demasiado bien.

- ¡Vamos Candy, espero una respuesta!

- ¡Suéltame Terry! – ella lo miraba también con fiereza

- ¡No! ¿ahora no quieres responderme? Primero querías hablar y ahora no quieres decir nada ¿qué pasa Candy? ¡ah ya entiendo! Seguramente por eso estás aquí… - dijo como si cavilara – él habrá salido de viaje y tu estás sola y requieres compañía… si, solo eso pudo haberte traído hasta mi – sonrió burlón

- Creo que cada vez pierdes más la sensatez… - dijo sarcástica ella

- ¡jajajajajajajaja! – se carcajeó él soltándola - ¿perder la sensatez? Esa la perdí en el momento en que tú y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez

La miró sonrojarse, sintió dentro de él un placer… pero al mismo tiempo sintió coraje de pensar que no solo de él fue aquel cuerpo, sintió odio de pensar que no solo de él fueron sus caricias, sintió arder su sangre de solo imaginarla en brazos de… su marido…

- No tiene caso que sigamos hablando de esto… - dijo entonces Terry

- Si, tienes razón… no tiene caso… - Candy le dio la espalda y nuevamente puso su mano en el picaporte para abrir

Pero entonces nuevamente una mano volvió a impedir que ella abriera la puerta, una mano que le tomó precisamente la mano que había puesto en el picaporte y que la jaló haciendo que quedara frente a él, la inmovilizó pegando su espalda a la puerta, le tomó la otra muñeca, los dos brazos a manera de inmovilizarla, un rostro que la miraba con furia, un hielo por dos pupilas.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, respiraban con agitación, Candy sentía los latidos de su corazón desbocarse, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por aquel actuar de Terry, ella no era la único que sentía reventar su corazón, otro corazón latía también rápido, un calor comenzó a subir de su vientre hasta su garganta cuando Terry poco a poco que hacía desesperar, acercó su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que su mejilla quedara pegada a la de ella.

¿Cuántas veces no estuvieron sus cuerpos así de juntos? La cuenta la habían perdido, piel con piel, recordó Terry, sentir su pelo, sentir su aroma, sentir su sabor ¿qué había impulsado a Terry detenerla? ¿Por qué ella seguía ahí? ¿Por qué no hacía ningún esfuerzo de apartarse de él e irse? Solo escuchaba él su respiración y su temblor, la excitación crecía en él al mirar cómo, la vena de su cuello palpitaba de una manera que parecía iba a explotar, sentía el aroma de ella enardecerlo.

- Terry… - al fin se atrevió a hablar Candy

- Shhh – dijo Terry cerca de su oreja – no hables… déjame permanecer así un momento… - Candy sentía que sus ojos iban a soltar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo – quisiera que este momento no terminara nunca… - la voz baja y ronca de Terry martillaba en el corazón a Candy

Candy hizo un movimiento suave, casi imperceptible, su mejilla pegada a la mejilla de él.

Él levantó su rostro un poco, sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los de ella, así tan cerca como no la había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, esperó, esperó.

Sus ojos se miraban, parecían hacer el momento más y más eterno, sus bocas iban haciendo cada vez más estrecho el espacio que los separaba, pero se seguían mirando, quería grabar el momento, Terry cerró sus ojos momentáneamente "no Terry, no caigas, te hará daño de nuevo" le decía una vocecita en su interior.

- Candy… - todavía tenía cerrados sus ojos - si por lo que voy a hacer me condenarán al infierno… gustoso iré…

¿Qué quiso decir? Pensó Candy…

- Candy… -

Pronunció con voz ronca su nombre con sus labios pegados a los de ella, logrando así que por fin sus labios se juntaran.

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca_

_Con quien mirar las estrellas_

_Alguien que pueda bajarte_

_Con un beso una de ellas_

_Alguien que te haga sentir tocar_

_El cielo con las manos_

_Alguien que te haga volar como yo_

_No vas a encontrarlo_

_Alguien que te ame de verás_

_Alguien que te haga llorar_

_De tantos amar de tantos besos_

_Alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano_

_Alguien que te haga vibrar no vas a encontrarlo_

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notitas de Mi: Hola nuevamente disculpas por la tardanza, he tenido algunos problemas con mi pc, por lo que me pongo a arreglarla, parece que ya esta funcionando mas o menos.  
**

**Bien, aqui tengo otro capitulo mas de esta historia, la cual espero les guste, de aqui comienza ya la recta final, pronto veremos si todo se soluciona para nuestros personajes.  
**

**como siempre les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios que me envian, gracias, este es un gran pago a alguien que gusta de compartir lo que tiene en su imaginacion, mil gracias.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO VEINTIDOS_**

_Tenia que suceder,_

_Al fin te has convencido_

_Que no podemos vivir separados,_

_El querernos olvidar de nada ha valido_

_Y el orgullo, por fin, se ha venido a rendir_

_Estamos en las mismas condiciones,_

_Borrarte de mi mente no he podido_

_Sé que has tenido crueles decepciones_

_Y como yo sufrí, sé que has sufrido._

_Si quieres que empecemos nuevamente_

_Con una condición vuelvo contigo_

_Hay que olvidar lo que nos ofendimos_

_Y hacer de cuenta que hoy nos conocimos._

* * *

Al fin los labios de Terry y Candy volvían a estar unidos, sus cuerpos se volvían a sentir, sus corazones volvían a latir nuevamente, un beso que parecía querer absorber todo aliento, un beso apasionado que parecía traspasarlos, Terry sentía arder su sangre, besó todo el rostro de ella, sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, Candy estaba rendida ante él, algunos rizos salieron de su peinado, Terry no paraba de besarla, sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello, donde un camino de besos dejaba pintados, volvió nuevamente a su boca volviendo a acariciarla, a sentir como ella era suya.

Para Candy era la gloria, para Terry era una incertidumbre…

- ¡No! – se separó de repente Terry, Candy lo miró confusa

Terry le dio la espalda, Candy no entendía aquella reacción en él quien respiraba muy agitado, Candy igual, él la volteó a mirar, ella era la imagen misma del deseo y la excitación.

- ¿Terry? – la voz de ella era enronquecida

- No Candy… no puedo… - dijo él – yo… es demasiado todo esto…

- Entiendo – dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta

Sin darle tiempo a Terry a reaccionar, Candy abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente de la casa.

- ¡Candy! – la llamó

Candy no se detuvo, continuó su camino hasta llegar a la reja que abrió, saliendo de la propiedad, ella no hizo caso a los llamados de él, iba llorando su propio dolor, Terry la había rechazado nuevamente.

El camino se veía iluminado gracias a que había una luna llena en todo esplendor, con su luz guiaba a Candy por todo el camino que llevaba hasta la propiedad de Charlotte, no quiso Candy en esta ocasión ocupar el auto, la casa de Cnarlotte no estaba tan lejos de la Terry, poco menos de un kilómetro, además había querido caminar.

Candy iba llorando, su mirada se empañaba, sus rizos sueltos iban ondeando, caminaba de prisa, no por otra cosa más que por alejarse lo más pronto posible de Terry.

De pronto sintió que alguien le sujetaba un brazo…

- ¡Aaaahhh! – gritó asustada

- ¡Cálmate, soy yo! – Terry era quien la había alcanzado

- ¡Suéltame! – forcejeó con él

- ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿cómo puedes venir caminando por este lugar sola? – le reclamó

- ¿Qué te puede importar lo que me suceda? – se le enfrentó ella también limpiando sus lágrimas con coraje - ¡Si me has echado tantas veces de tu vida! – Terry la miró enojado - ¿Cuánto crees que voy a soportar tus desprecios?

- ¿Y cómo crees que sentí yo cuando tú me echaste tantas veces de tu vida?

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces es una venganza?

- ¡NO! ¡No es una venganza, pero tampoco voy a permitir que tú vengas cuando lo desees y vuelvas a hacerme daño! – le gritó, ella lo miró

- Jamás quise hacerte daño… - dijo más calmada – eso es lo que siempre evité hacerte… daño… - lo miró

- No te creo… - Terry fruncía el ceño

- Entonces… perdóname por todo el daño que te hice… - bajó la mirada

- ¿Crees que es tan fácil? Además no entiendo qué es lo que quieres…

- He venido a… buscarte…

- ¿Para qué Candy? ¿Acaso nuevamente tienes problemas con Albert y quieres que yo te consuele? No Candy… ya no quiero vivir eso, ya no quiero estar a la expectativa de una relación a escondidas… no quiero…

- No, no lo entiendes…

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? – el rápidamente se contestó - Si, tienes razón, no entiendo qué es lo que tú buscas conmigo, tú me echaste de tu vida varias veces, yo te rogué que te fueras conmigo y elegiste vivir con tu marido…

- No, no, tu no entiendes – repetía

- ¿Qué no entiendo? No quisiste arriesgarte a una vida conmigo, yo te ofrecí mi vida y mi corazón y te juré que jamás nadie les haría daño a ti y a tu hija, aún a costa del padre de ella, te dije que yo las protegería… aún así me rechazaste – estaba verdaderamente enojado

- ¡Lo hice por ti entiéndelo! – le gritó para hacer que se callará, lo logró, Terry la miró sin hablar, el enojo no había desaparecido aún en aquellos ojos - ¡Todo lo he hecho por ti! No quería que tu sufrieras algún daño por lo que Albert pudiera hacerte ¿no lo ves?

- ¿Acaso crees que yo estaba manco? ¿Crees que él, con amenazarme con que ningún productor me contratara iba a lograr que yo me alejara de ti? Qué poco me conoces Candy… debiste confiar en mi… - dijo despectivo – pero ahora, vienes a decirme no sé que tantas tonterías, y yo no puedo hacer nada ahora…

- Lo sé… - dijo ella – sé que tienes a otra mujer… que ella está libre para ti… ya me lo dijiste… - bajó su mirada frunciendo el ceño

- Así es Candy… ya te lo dije, comenzaré una nueva vida… al lado de otra mujer

- Entonces… no hay nada más que decir…

Aquello era demasiado para ella, sentía sangrar su corazón cada vez que escuchaba hablar así a Terry, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr no iba a quedarse a escucharlo hablar de ella.

- ¡Candy! – escuchó su nombre, pero no se detuvo -¡Candy espera!

Corría ella, vaya que sí corría se dijo Terry, por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo para alcanzarla, la tomó por la cintura para detener su rápida carrera.

- ¡Espera, detente!

- ¡No, no, suéltame! – trataba ella de quitar los brazos que la apresaban

- ¡No! – comenzó a forcejear con él

Pero en el forcejeo, sus pies se tropezaron con los de él, haciendo que los dos cayeran al pasto, habían corrido a los lados del camino, por lo que a los lados había árboles, arbustos y pasto.

Candy cayó encima de Terry, golpeándose los dos.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó la voz de él agitada, sus rostros estaban muy cerca

- Si… - igualmente la de ella estaba agitada

- ¿Sabes que estás loca? – le dijo suavemente cerca de sus labios

- Si… ya lo sabía…

Sus respiraciones se fueron calmando poco a poco mientras permanecían así, uno frente al otro, solo se miraban, después Terry fue el que desvió la mirada, no sabía qué ocurriría si seguía mirándola, se acostó de manera que quedaron acostados mirando el cielo que brillaba por la luz de aquella luna llena que parecía querer escuchar lo que ellos decían.

Terry se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse a ella.

- Ya estoy cerca de donde vivo… - se sacudía la ropa

- Pero… lo más cerca aquí es… - la miró con una interrogante

- Si… vivo con Charlotte… - no lo miraba

- Pero ¿cómo…? Yo creí que…

- Ya es tarde – lo interrumpió – debo volver, prometí a Charlotte que no llegaría tarde y si no llegó, se preocupará… - comenzó a caminar, Terry iba a su lado también

- ¿Cómo es que vives con ella? – estaba muy confundido

- No solo vivo con ella, trabajo también con ella…

- Pero… pero, ella no me contó nada…

- Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera…

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque quería prepararme para volver a verte…

- No te entiendo…

- No he podido explicarte nada…

- Hazlo ahora, te escucho… - se detuvo, pero ella no

- No, es tarde… - lo miró sin dejar de caminar – sé que es difícil todo esto Terry, para mí lo es más… pero, no cejaré en mi empeño de que me escuches…

Candy se fue, en esta ocasión, Terry no la siguió, se quedó mirando como ella se internaba a la vereda que conducía al restaurante de Charlotte.

¡Ah Charlotte! Mañana hablaría con ella, claro que lo haría, tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle, se dijo frunciendo el ceño, caminó en sentido contrario con dirección a su casa.

* * *

Candy cerró tras ella la puerta, dio un gran suspiro, no, definitivamente no había sido buena noche, cerró sus ojos y recordó los besos que habían vuelto a darse, como era posible que él la pudiera hacer rendirse así, sonrió, dándose cuenta cómo él había caído al besarlo ella como le había enseñado él a hacerlo.

- Esa sonrisa tuya dice muchas cosas ma fille – escuchó una voz

- No lo sé – contestó aún sonriendo – no sé qué pensar…

- ¿Le dijiste todo?

- No, no pude…

- Mmm, ya me imagino por qué, no perdieron el tiempo en pláticas al parecer, tu sonrojo me dice que lo ocuparon en otras cosas…

- ¡Charlotte!

- ¡jajajajaja! – se rió, pero se calmó al verla triste - ¡Oh ma fille! Debiste hablar con él…

- Él sabe que vivo aquí – le soltó

- ¡oh no! Mañana vendrá a reclamarme por no decirle que estabas aquí…

- No te preocupes, aquí estaré, no me esconderé más…

- Pero ma fille, cuéntame qué sucedió…

- Pues verás… - Candy le comenzó a contar sin omitir ningún detalle

- ¡Lo sabía! – aplaudió Charlotte cuando Candy terminó su relato - ¡Sabía que seguía amándote! Ahora lo que tienes que hacer ma fille, es contarle todo, decirle que tiene una hija…

- Eso es lo que temo más… no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar…

- Si, te entiendo, es un hombre muy complicado…

- Pero ahora te aseguro que si trataré de decirle la verdad, vendrá a buscarme aquí, ahora que sabe donde estoy

* * *

Al siguiente día Terry despertó con un sobresalto, alguien estaba tocando la puerta, había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño realmente, quizás estaba casi amaneciendo cuando por fin sus ojos se cerraron.

Se levantó del sillón adormilado aún, ahí se había quedado después de regresar de donde había dejado a Candy, se había quedado pensando en todo lo que le había dicho, saboreando nuevamente el calor de sus labios.

Abrió la puerta, le sorprendió quien era.

- ¡Madre!

- Hola cariño… - dijo entrando a la casa – veo que volviste a desvelarte

- Si, tardé en dormirme…

- Pero ¿por qué, has tenido problemas con tu… nueva conquista?

- ¿Te has enterado?

- Los diarios hablan de esa nueva relación tuya hijo… no me habías comentado que era en serio.

- No, no es lo que crees madre… jamás tomaría una decisión sin antes decírtela a ti.

- Eso pensé, porque recién llego y me encuentro con esta noticia…

- Espérame un poco, me asearé y te llevaré a desayunar…

- Me gustaría ir a ese restaurante de tu amiga francesa hijo… - Terry se detuvo

- De acuerdo, te llevaré ahí… tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella…

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Madre… no te imaginas cuánto – sonrió irónico y subió a su recamara

* * *

- Ma fille deja de ponerte nerviosa cada vez que escuchas llegar un auto

- Es que no lo puedo evitar… él vendrá y querrá que hablemos

- Más nerviosa debería estar yo… me reclamará por no decirle que estabas aquí.

- ¡Oh Charlotte! – se acercó a la francesa y la abrazó – te agradezco tanto todo lo que has hecho por mí… - besó la mejilla de la mujer – jamás podré pagarte…

- ¿pero qué es esto ma fille? – contestó – soy yo la que debería pagarte por estar aquí haciéndome compañía…

- ¿Sabes una cosa Charlotte? – dijo Candy – somos un par de sentimentales

- Ya Lo creo… - las dos se echaron a reír

* * *

Varias personas de las que estaban ya almorzando en el restaurante, vieron llegar a aquella pareja, no solo para admirar la belleza de los dos, porque la verdad sea dicha, Eleanor Backer era una mujer bellísima, se miraba muy joven para su edad, parecía hermana mayor de Terry, quien a pesar de las ojeras que presentaban, le daban una apariencia aún más atractiva, caminaban hacia una de las mesas que estaba más cercana al pequeño lago que conformaba aquel precioso lugar.

* * *

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Candy mirando por la ventana

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Charlotte

- Acaban de llegar… - decía poniéndose aún más nerviosa

- ¿Acaban de llegar, quienes?

- Terry y… Eleanor Backer…

- Yo sabía que Terry no iba a abandonar la oportunidad de poder reclamarme – movía su cabeza y se metió a la cocina para quitarse el mandil que traía puesto y lavar sus manos que habían estado preparando masa para su famoso pastel.

Pero a Candy algo la hizo olvidarse de las personas de afuera, y es que hacía un buen rato que no oía ruidos en la parte de arriba y se dirigió hacia allá.

* * *

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí… - decía Eleanor mirando los alrededores

- Si casi desde que yo salí de gira…

- Si, al poco tiempo yo también salí de gira, no tan lejos como tu… - sonrió

- Hola… - se escuchó una vocecita y dos pares de ojos verdiazules voltearon a mirar a otro par del mismo color

- ¡Hola pequeña Hada de Azúcar! – la saludó Terry

- Hola señor Cascanueces…

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – Terry se rió - ¡Vaya ahora soy el cascanueces!

- ¡Si! Recuerda que me dijiste que yo te había dado alegría el otro día y el Hada de Azúcar eso le dio al Cascanueces – esta respuesta provocó en Terry una alegría genuina

Recordó que le había contado a grandes rasgos la historia basada en la obra de Tchaikowsky y le sorprendió que la niña la recordara y le encantó que lo identificara como el Cascanueces.

- Pero ¿quién es esta preciosidad? – preguntó Eleanor

- Madre… te presento a Elly

- Hola – saludó Elly haciendo una caravana muy graciosa - ¿es tu mamá? – preguntó sorprendida

- Si… - respondió Terry con una sonrisa

- Tienes una mamá muy bonita… también mi mamá es muy bonita

- Me imagino que lo ha de ser – dijo Eleanor – tu eres una niña preciosa

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Elly dirigiéndose a Eleanor

- Eleanor… - contestó la dama

- ¡Yo también me llamo Eleanor! Pero me dicen Elly – le sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver que apenas había mudado un diente

- Mucho gusto linda Eleanor – le sonrió su tocaya y la observó, observó todo lo de la niña

- No sabía que te llamabas Eleanor… - comentó Terry

- Es que todo mundo me llama Elly – dijo simplemente – además recuerda que soy el Hada de Azúcar…

Esa respuesta despertó no solo risas por parte de Terry sino también de la misa Eleanor, la niña era muy simpática.

- ¡Vaya, así que aquí estás! – se escuchó otra voz cortando la conversación

- ¡OH tía Charlotte! – dijo abriendo sus ojitos

- Tu madre está buscándote… anda ve…

- Si, tía Charlotte, hasta luego señor Cascanueces, hasta luego señora Eleanor – hizo una reverencia

- Hasta luego Elly… - le dijo Eleanor

- Hasta luego… - la despidió Terry con una mano

Los dos pares de ojos verdiazules vieron como se alejaba corriendo la niña, tenía su cabello rubio suelto, y su vestido ondeaba, era una niña muy despierta para su edad, pensó Terry.

Charlotte los observaba a los dos, realmente era muy grande el parecido que había entre la dama y la niña, e increíble también que tuviera el mismo lunar que la dama a un lado de su boca.

- Hola Eleanor ¡cuánto gusto tenerla nuevamente aquí! – dijo Charlotte sacándolos de sus pensamientos

- ¡Oh Madame Charlotte! Para mi es más gusto venir a probar nuevamente sus guisos… pero como sabrá no había podido hacerlo…

- Oui, oui, lo sé Madame…

- Charlotte… - se dejó oír la voz de Terry, levantándose – quiero hablar contigo…

- Lo sé mon cherie… hablaremos… pero primero permíteme ofrecerles algo de almorzar… me imagino que tendrán apetito o prefieren esperar

- ¡Oh no! – Contestó Eleanor – yo no podría esperar – le tomó un brazo a Terry dando a entender que esperara su plática – la verdad tengo mucha hambre…

- De acuerdo – se rindió Terry

Y después de unos momentos de discutir lo que Charlotte les enviaría para comer, tomó su orden y se encaminó a la casa, pero antes de entrar a ésta, alguien la detuvo.

- No creas que olvidaré que tenemos que hablar Charlotte… - le dijo Terry

- Lo sé mon cherie… - Charlotte le sonrió

- ¿Ella… - se aventuró a preguntar – está… aquí?

- Si… - fue todo lo que le contestó y entró a la casa, Terry no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la mesa, si se desaparecía para buscar a Candy, su madre haría muchas preguntas a las cuales no sabía que contestaría aún.

* * *

- ¡Uff! – soltó un suspiro Charlotte cuando entró y Candy venía bajando de la parte de arriba de la casa

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ahora entiendo por qué te sientes tan presionada cuando estás cerca de Terry… realmente es un hombre muy difícil de tratar… yo no había conocido realmente esa faceta de él…

- ¿Hablaron? – preguntó nerviosa

- Aún no ma fille… - y se dirigió a la cocina para pedir la orden de Terry y su madre.

- Pues creo que debo tomar el toro por los cuernos, no puedo permanecer todo el tiempo encerrada… - se dijo a sí misma.

Candy se quedó tronando los dedos pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, debía salir y atender a las personas, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quería hacer, de solo pensar en que Terry estaba también afuera y no sabría como reaccionar ante él.

* * *

- Ahora si hijo… ¿me explicarás lo de tu relación con la francesa?

- ¡Madre! – a Terry le sorprendió la pregunta tan directa

- Lo siento hijo, pero es que no sé qué pensar… es verdad que ya es tiempo que encuentres una mujer para ti… pero… - se calló

- ¿Pero qué madre?

- Es que no sé… - lo miró – ha pasado tanto tiempo y conociéndote, siento que no has logrado olvidar a… - se calló

- Tu lo has dicho… ya es tiempo de que yo encuentre a alguien…

Eleanor lo miró con un poco de tristeza, los ojos de su hijo se habían vuelto a poner nostálgicos, ella sabía perfectamente que Terry no había podido olvidar aún a una mujer.

- ¡Sabía que aquí te encontraría! – escucharon los dos una voz que los hizo dejar sus pensamientos

- ¡Madeline! – dijo Terry no con mucho agrado - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a almorzar contigo… como ya sé que te gusta este lugar, pues vine a buscarte – le dijo con voz empalagosa - ¡Oh! ¿Es usted Eleanor Backer, la madre de Terry?

- Si… ¿y usted…es…?

- Madeline Lefleur… la novia de Terry… - contestó ella – y próximamente su esposa… ¿verdad mon amour?

- ¡Oh! No lo sabía… – fue lo único que atinó a decir Eleanor alzando sus muy bien delineadas cejas con sorpresa y volteó a mirar a Terry con una interrogación.

Éste iba a contestar cuando algo lo interrumpió, un gran estruendo se escuchó y voltearon, una bandeja tirada en el piso con algunos platos y vasos y una rubia con unos ojos verdes que miraban con lágrimas contenidas en éstos y un dolor pintado en aquel rostro.

Eleanor miró con sorpresa a la rubia que estaba parada sin saber qué hacer, miró de reojo a Terry quien también estaba mirando a la rubia pero de manera diferente, había algo indescifrable en los verdiazules ojos de su hijo.

- ¡Oh ma fille! – dijo Charlotte a un lado de Candy – no te preocupes, ahora vendrán a levantar todo – la tomó de los hombros – Charlotte también había escuchado lo que la francesa había dicho

Candy miró a Charlotte como si no reaccionara o no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ésta volteó a mirar a Terry, quien también la miraba sin saber qué decir, así que Candy lo único que atinó a hacer, fue darse media vuelta e irse, seguida por la mirada de Charlotte y Eleanor.

- ¡Pero qué torpeza! – la voz de Madeline se dejó escuchar haciendo reaccionar a Terry quien la volteó a mirar ceñudo - ¿acaso no hay personas capacitadas en este lugar? – dijo con desprecio

- No deberías hablar de esa forma – le contestó seria la madre de Terry

Terry no quiso escuchar más y dándole una mirada de desprecio a Madeline se levantó sin decir palabra alguna

- ¡Terry! – lo llamó Madeline, pero éste no le hizo caso

**Continuará...**

**NOTITAS DE MI:  
**

Aqui esta nuevamente otro capitulo de esta historia, la cual espero les haya gustado.

como poder agradecer todos sus comentarios? es algo que siempre, siempre les agradecere infinitamente, porque esto es algo que me hace sentir muy bien, lo que sale de mi cabeza no ha sido muy claro aun, creo que entienden a que me refiero (Te amo y Te odio) este fic tengan la mas grande paciencia para esperarme a que yo pueda terminarlo, tarde pero seguro.

Sus comentarios son algo que atesoro, me pongo a leerlos a cada rato, para poder tener un poco de inspiracion, gracias, mil gracias...


	23. Chapter 23

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO VEINTITRES_**

Lo sé, lo que tuvimos ya se nos fue  
pudo más el orgullo, pudo menos la fe  
amar es mucho más que una sola palabra  
es la diaria batalla que olvidamos ganar

Fue ella o yo  
Fue ella, fui yo  
y ya es tarde para los dos  
¿Por qué nos lastimamos?  
¿Por qué no la escuché?  
¿Por qué ella me dejó tan solo  
cuando más la necesité?

Fue ella o fui yo  
Fue ella o fui yo  
porque aunque realmente  
siempre le amé me faltó retenerla  
¿qué faltó? No lo sé  
quizás fue ella quien ya no me esperaba  
siempre estaba ocupada siempre un poco más  
Fue ella o yo

Porque yo sé que fui muy frío  
ella pedía más calor y ya no sé  
qué puedo hacer  
si los culpables fuimos los dos  
fue ella, fui yo  
la extraño y se fue.

Candy se fue corriendo hasta el bosque, quería escapar de todo y de todos, había sido demasiado escuchar de la boca de aquella francesa decir que era la novia de Terry y que se casaría con él, se detuvo en un árbol y ahí lloró, comprendía que ya había perdido a Terry.

Se lamentó por todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, se arrepintió de no haber aceptado irse con Terry entonces, cuando él se lo pidió, pero tontamente había confiado en que iba a resolver de manera civilizada los problemas con Albert, por lo que dejó pasar el tiempo y ahora Terry por eso le tenía rencor y no quería escucharla.

Ahora él iba a hacer su vida al lado de otra mujer, mientras ella había perdido la oportunidad de poder ser feliz, su rostro estaba completamente mojado por las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

- Candy… - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo levantar la mirada – Candy…

- Terry… - contestó sin voltear - ¿qué quieres? – se limpió las lágrimas, no vería su rostro mojado

- Necesito decirte…

- ¿Decirme qué? – lo interrumpió ella, su voz denotaba un enojo - ¿venir a decirme que estás comprometido y a punto de casarte? ¿no crees que deberías estar con tu "novia"?

- Es que yo no pensé…

- ¿Qué es lo que no pensaste? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas a casar? Ayer lo pudiste haber dicho… - lo interrumpió furiosa

- ¿Desde cuándo debo darte cuentas de mi vida? – dijo duro, Candy se calló en seco

- Tienes razón… - dijo con voz vencida y bajó sus ojos – yo no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte alguna explicación… pero – levantó nuevamente su mirada la cual tenía enojo – por atención debiste decírmelo

- No Candy… - su voz sonaba fría – yo no tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicación…

- Bueno… - alzo su cabeza dignamente – entonces creo que no hay nada que decir… - comenzó a caminar

- No… - la tomó de una de sus muñecas – aún no, tenemos una plática pendiente aún tú y yo…

- No creo que tengamos nada que decir – le contestó con la misma frialdad que estaba usando él

- Claro que si… no te dejaré ir hasta que no me digas lo que has venido a explicarme

- Suéltame – trataba de arrancar su mano de la de él

- ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que lo haré hasta que me digas lo que ibas a decirme anoche en mi casa…!

- Ya no importa… - y con fuerza se zafó de la mano férrea que la aprisionaba – no importa ya lo que yo tenía que decirte… - comenzó a caminar dando la espalda a Terry – deberías volver con tu novia, se preocupará por tu ausencia…

- ¿Celosa? – dijo entonces burlón, ella volteó a mirarlo, Terry a pesar de todo se sorprendió al mirar lo que los verdes ojos de ella le reflejaban, mucho enojo, jamás había visto a Candy así.

- Si… - si una bomba hubiera caído a los pies de Terry no se hubiera sorprendido tanto más que con la respuesta de Candy, afirmar que sí estaba celosa, realmente no lo creía él al escucharlo - ¿Te sorprende? Pues si, estoy sumamente, completamente… – se acercó a él – plenamente, totalmente celosa de esa mujer que al parecer logró hacer que me olvidaras… - Terry por dentro sentía algo que no podía descifrar al ver el comportamiento de Candy

- ¡Vaya! La pequeña pecosa puede experimentar celos – se burló reaccionando tardíamente a lo que ella respondía

- Si… puedo experimentarlos… puedo sentirlos… - lo miraba fijamente – puedo sentir muchas cosas más… no sabes cuántas… - se acercó mucho más a él, quien no se movía de su lugar – has sido el único hombre que me ha hecho conocer…- subió sus manos a su camisa y lo acercó a ella haciendo que su rostro quedara centímetros del de él y sus labios los fuera acercando a los de él – …emociones que no he podido olvidar… - le susurró

Los labios de ella se unieron nuevamente a los de él, sin tocarse más que sus bocas, ella lo besaba como si quisiera que él fuera ahora el que se rindiera, lo besaba como él le había enseñado a hacerlo, quería ahora ella traspasar la barrera de él, mordisqueaba los labios de Terry, los acariciaba con sus propios labios, hasta que al fin, Terry se rindió y abrió su boca para que ella pudiera penetrar su barrera, las manos de él subieron a su cuerpo y la abrazaron, pegándola a él.

La sangre de él volvió a arder ¿qué tenía esta mujer que lo volvía loco? ¿Qué tenía ella que era capaz de hacerlo caer en un pozo sin preguntar nada? Ella era la única que lograba encenderlo de aquella manera, no podía reconocer esa faceta en ella que lo había encarado y le había dicho aquellas palabras y lo había tomado sin pedirle su consentimiento, besándolo de aquella manera que lo erizaba.

- Candy… - murmuró el cerca de sus labios, la continuaba abrazando

- Yo… - ella abrió sus ojos, donde se pintaba desconcierto por lo que había hecho, Terry reconoció aquella mirada, era nuevamente la dulce Candy – yo… no… perdón… - se zafó de aquellos brazos que la habían tenido prisionera – yo no… quise… - tartamudeaba

- Me sorprendes y confundes… - Terry la miró, Candy volteó su mirada, él admiraba su perfil

- No era mi intención – ella se separó unos pasos de él

- No… te… entiendo… - dijo él – Candy… quiero odiarte… Dios sabe que quiero hacerlo, quiero odiarte… quiero despreciarte… - ella lo volteó a mirar ahora y él volteó a otro lado – quiero olvidarte… quiero dejar de sentirme indefenso cuando estoy a tu lado… - Candy lo miraba sin saber qué decir – pero no puedo…

- Terry… yo… - el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir a mil por hora

- Esto que siento, me hace querer odiarte… me hace odiarme a mi mismo… - no la miraba - ¿por qué volviste Candy? – después de una pausa.

- Porque te amo – contestó simplemente – nunca he dejado de amarte

- ¿Me amas? – le sonrió con ironía – No te creo…

- ¡Te lo juro… te amo y jamás he dejado de hacerlo!

- ¡Ja! ¿y tu marido, está de acuerdo? – Candy cerró sus ojos – veo que has vuelto a hacer lo mismo… - dijo sarcástico

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – lo miró sin entender

- Que nuevamente volverás a burlarte de mi, yo ya no estoy de acuerdo en volver a sentirme así… - la tomó de los brazos haciendo que se acercara a él – ¡y escúchame muy bien! ¡A pesar de lo que yo pueda sentir por ti, no permitiré que me vuelvas a hacer daño, no volveré a vivir nuevamente tu engaño y tu abandono… por más que yo te ame… no volveré a creer en ti… no volveré a estar a tu lado…!

Candy lo miró, en sus verdes ojos se hallaba la clara huella del dolor, Terry volvía a despreciarla ¿cuánto más tenía ella que pasar para que él la perdonara y creyera en ella?

- Terry… lo que te digo es verdad… te amo… y sí me dejaras explicarte…

- No Candy… ¿qué me quieres explicar? ¿el por qué estás viviendo aquí con Charlotte? ¡Yo te responderé! – la miró enojado – ¡Sabías que yo regresaba! Tu marido seguramente estará ocupado como siempre me lo dijiste, en sus negocios, te sientes nuevamente sola, abandonada – decía sarcástico – y por eso ahora que he regresado, me buscas, me vuelves a decir que me amas para que yo vuelva a ti… pero no, yo quiero hacer mi vida… y de ti, no quiero saber más…

- ¡NO, no es así!

- ¡Así son las cosas contigo Candy!

Una pausa donde solo se escuchaban los sonidos de los insectos y los trinares de los pájaros

- ¿Entonces… te casarás con… ella? – preguntó después, temerosa a la respuesta

- ¿Servirá de algo que te responda? – preguntó él muy serio

- Si… quiero saber

- Pues… tengo derecho a una vida – le dijo

Candy se quedó callada, no pudo rebatir nada de lo que él le contestó, en su mirada había una perdida total de todo, solo atinó a mirarlo confusa, Terry le sostuvo la mirada.

- ¿La amas? – preguntó ella, él no contestó - ¡Vamos contéstame! – se acercó a él, quien la miraba con furia - ¿La amas?

- ¿Qué caso tiene contestarte? – le contestó con dureza

- ¡Pues contéstame! – lo encaró y lo miró con fijeza – lo que pensé – dijo después de una pausa ella

- ¿Qué? – dijo Terry despectivo

- No la amas – Terry no contestó, pero miraba con dureza a Candy – ¡pero eres un estúpido orgulloso que no quiere reconocer que a quien ama es a mí!

- ¿Y de qué me sirve hacerlo? ¿De qué me sirve reconocerlo? – la encaró – ¡eres una mujer que tiene marido! Y yo no estoy dispuesto a volver a pasar por lo mismo de antes…

- pero ¿me amas?

- ¡Piensa lo que quieras! – la miró con dureza, su voz sonaba también dura, y se dio la vuelta

Candy lo siguió ahora, y se le puso enfrente deteniéndolo, lo volvió a encarar.

- ¡Me sigues amando! – lo miraba fijamente – ¡me sigues amando y por tu estúpido orgullo no me lo quieres decir! ¿Qué más quieres que yo haga? ¡Si ya te he dicho que te amo con todo mi corazón!

- ¿Realmente quieres que te diga que es lo que quiero que hagas Candy?

- Si…

- Déjame en paz…

Candy lo miró con dolor y confusión, no esperaba aquella respuesta, Terry pasó a su lado, esta ocasión no lo detuvo ni lo siguió, nuevamente no le dio oportunidad de hablar ni decirle nada, volvió a reiterarle lo mucho que lo amaba y no le importó.

¿Qué caso tenía seguir adelante y repetir a cada momento que lo amaba, si él no quería ya saber nada de ella? El tenía un rencor muy grande y una amargura, Candy era lo que menos pensó que él sentiría por ella.

No, Candy no quería eso, quería que él se quedara con ella amándola, no guardando ningún rencor hacia ella, no iba a obligarlo a quedarse con ella, si no la amaba por completo, sin importar nada, ella qué más podía hacer ahora ¿luchar? ¿Para qué? ¿Para ver siempre en su mirada un rencor y una incertidumbre? No, Candy no quería eso… así que solo con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró alejarse.

* * *

Cuando Terry regresó a su mesa, solo encontró sentada a Madeline, conociendo a su madre, sabía que a ella le molestaban ese tipo de personas tan prepotentes con los demás, su madre no iba a estar de acuerdo con la relación de él y la francesa.

- ¡Oh mon amour! – le hizo cara de desolación

- ¿Y mi madre? – preguntó Terry

- Ella sin decirme nada, se fue al interior de la casa con Madame Charlotte… - dijo con voz llorosa – parece que… no le caigo… bien – se acercó a él y lo abrazó buscando consuelo

- No te preocupes hablaré con ella después… debo irme… - la separó de él con suavidad

- ¡Pero no has almorzado!

- No tengo hambre – dijo secamente

Comenzó a caminar sin dar oportunidad a que ella le preguntara algo, se subieron al auto y Terry arrancó comenzado a alejarse.

Candy vio el auto de Terry que se alejaba justo cuando la francesa se recargaba en su hombro, sintió que su corazón volvía a sangrar.

Fue ella o yo  
Fue ella, fui yo  
y ya es tarde para los dos  
¿por qué nos lastimamos,  
por qué no la escuché?  
¿Por qué ella me dejó tan solo  
cuando más la necesité?  
Fue ella, fui yo  
Fue ella, fui yo…

Terry alcanzó a mirar a Candy por el retrovisor mientras conducía, no sabía si quitar o dejar a Madeline en su hombro pero en aquellos momentos quería lastimarla, sabía que los había visto cuando ella venía llegando a la casa, a pesar de todo, sintió un dolor en su corazón al darse cuenta que en los ojos de ella había lágrimas.

* * *

Tres personas se encontraban en la salita de Charlotte cuando Candy entró, le sorprendió encontrar ahí a Eleanor Backer y a su hija a un lado de la dama, quien parecía muy atenta a lo que Elly decía.

- ¡Ma fille! – dijo Charlotte mirándola

Candy no dijo nada, solo aceptó los brazos de aquella mujer a quien quería como una madre y lloró sin decir nada, no podía siquiera pensar en que su hija la vería así.

- ¡Mamita! – la voz de Elly se dejó escuchar - ¿estás enfermita otra vez? – y se abrazó a su cintura

- Si… mami… - contestó Candy limpiándose la cara – se siente un poco enferma nuevamente cariño

- No me gusta verte así mamita… - los ojos verdiazules de la niña se pusieron tristes.

- No mon petite, tu mamita pronto se pondrá bien… - la cargó – ven, ayúdame a buscar algo delicioso para tu mamita y la señora Eleanor…

La niña se fue con Charlotte dando una última mirada triste a su madre y se fue, dejando en la salita a las dos mujeres, Charlotte sabía que Eleanor iba a querer respuestas.

- Hola Candy… - Eleanor la saludó suavemente

- Hola… - su voz sonaba triste, pero no lloraba

- Hace tanto tiempo ya… - comenzó a decir Eleanor

- Si, bastante ya…

- Lo siento… - dijo Eleanor

- ¿Por qué? – Candy no comprendió

- Por todo lo que has pasado… realmente no sé que pensar…

- No se apure, estoy bien… - trató de sonreír

- Mi hijo es un tonto… pero lo entiendo…

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Verás Candy… Terry es así, cuando algo lo ha lastimado o lo ha hecho sufrir, siempre su modo de defensa es esa, hacerle daño a la persona que quiere… si lo sabré yo – sonrió – pero creo que debes tratar de entenderlo…

- Yo lo entiendo… sé que mucha culpa tuve yo para que él me trate así… pero no lo merezco… yo también pasé por muchas cosas – su voz se hizo apasionada – él sabe muy bien que todo lo hice por él, por evitarle un daño…

- Pero él, no lo entiende, lo único que entiende es que lo abandonaste y lo hiciste sufrir… ¿le has explicado lo que sucedió en tu vida y porque tuviste que actuar como actuaste?

- Si… he tratado de decirlo, pero no me deja…

- Debes decirle todo… porque si no te guardará más rencor si no le hablas de Elly… - Candy no contestó y la volteó a mirar sorprendida – Si… ¿acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta? Es solamente ver a esa pequeña… sabes bien que esos ojos…

- Lo siento…

- No linda, no te sientas mal por esto, amas a mi hijo, siempre lo has amado, yo he sido testigo de ese amor que hay entre ustedes, pero si no le explicas a Terry nada, él arruinará su vida…

- Es que… él ya no me ama… - una lágrima salió de sus ojos

- No, no, no es verdad… - la tomó de los brazos – él te ama… no es verdad que siquiera sienta más que atracción por esa maleducada francesa – hizo sonreír a Candy – por lo menos yo no la aceptaré…

- Señora…

- No, no digas nada – tomó su pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas que habían dejado su huella en el rostro de Candy – quiero agradecer que le hayas puesto mi nombre a tu hija… es un honor…

- Es su vivo retrato…

- Yo no era tan bella a su edad… - bromeó Eleanor

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír, en esos momentos Candy sintió más fuerza de tener a su lado a otra persona que le daba su apoyo y comprensión, además de su cariño, la abuela de su hija necesitaba saber todo lo que encerraba el corazón de Candy.

* * *

- ¿Quién era esa mujer rubia que fuiste a seguir? – le preguntaba Madeline a Terry mientras iba conduciendo, éste no contestó - ¡Contéstame Terry!

- No quiero hablar de ello Madeline – le contestó muy serio

- ¿Acaso tienes que ver con ella?

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ello! – le contestó enojado

- ¿Lo ves? – comenzó a sollozar – desde que llegamos a América nuestra relación está muy mal, ahora me tratas diferente – comenzó a reclamarle – me tratas como si yo no fuera nada para ti… ¿acaso no me amas?

- Madeline – trató de hacer sonar su voz más calmada – perdón por contestarte de esa forma… simplemente son algunas cosas que no me agradaría contarte, son cosas muy desagradables…

- ¡oh mon cherie! – se acercó a su hombro – très bien, te entiendo… trataré de no agobiarte con preguntas, esperaré a que estés tranquilo y tu me lo cuentes…

- Gracias… - una pausa – Madeline – dijo después - ¿te gustaría que diéramos un paseo fuera de Nueva York?

- ¡De verdad mon cherie!

- Si – trató de sonreír – me gustaría enseñarte la Florida, ahí es un clima muy calido… ¿Te gustaría?

- ¡Oh! ¡claro que me gustaría mon cherie!

- Bien, déjame pedirle a Robert unos días para que podamos viajar… prepara todo para que en dos días nos vayamos

- ¡Si! ¡Oh mon amour Je vous aime! – y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Terry

* * *

Poco a poco caía la tarde y todos los del restaurante de Charlotte comenzaban a recoger y limpiar el lugar, entre ellos claro estaba Candy, quien trataba de no sentir tristeza por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con Terry.

Eleanor se había despedido hacía un rato, quiso pasar un tiempo más en la compañía de Elly, quien lógicamente no sabía que era su abuela, Eleanor prometió regresar al siguiente día para pasar más tiempo con ella y ver si le permitía Candy salir con Elly y llevarla a algún lugar.

* * *

Mas tarde, antes de que anocheciera, un par de ojos verdiazules observaban la actividad en aquel lugar, Terry había regresado al restaurante de Charlotte después de haber dejado a Madeline en el hotel, cuidó que nadie lo viera, se aventuró a caminar alrededor del lugar para poder acercarse a la parte trasera donde sabía que evitaría tropezarse con Candy, ahí encontró a una muchachita que sabía trabajaba en el lugar y preguntó por la pequeña Elly, ésta le dijo que la niña había ido al bosque, aún no oscurecía.

Terry se retiró del lugar y se adentró al bosque, si no se equivocaba, sabía donde estaría la niña, pensó con una sonrisa.

Había dejado en la tarde a Madeline en su hotel, diciéndole que iría a hablar con Robert sobre los días que pensaba pedir, pero en vez de eso, tomó nuevamente el camino hacía las afueras de la ciudad.

Caminó por el bosque mirando a todos lados, no veía a la niña, quizás la muchachita no se daría cuenta que la niña estaba ya dentro de la casa, iba a regresar, cuando escuchó unos murmullos arriba de su cabeza.

- ¡Claro que estoy triste! – escuchó la voz y miró hacia arriba – Elly estaba sentada en una rama con una pequeña ardilla en sus brazos con quien parecía platicar - ¿Qué por qué lo estoy? Es que mi mamita está triste y no sé cómo hacerla sonreír… quizás no soy una buena hada… - su voz sonaba triste

- No lo creo… - habló Terry sorprendiendo a Elly y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos – las hadas nunca se ponen tristes, al contrario, siempre sonríen… y les traen felicidad a las personas… - la miró sonriendo

- No te creo – la niña no sonreía al voltearlo a mirar

- ¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Qué la pequeña hada de Azúcar no haga feliz a su mamá? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ella le dio felicidad al Cascanueces y la chica que lo acompañaba?

- Pero… - ella estaba aún arriba del árbol – yo no le he dado alegría a mi mamita, está muy triste… y yo también me pongo triste… - hizo un pequeño puchero y sus ojitos se pusieron cristalinos, Terry sintió una gran ternura por aquella chiquilla

- No estés triste, todo saldrá bien te lo aseguro – le dijo sonriendo, tratando de darle ánimos – además ¿recuerdas que te hice una promesa? – la niña lo miró atenta – mira… - le enseñó un paquete arreglado bellamente con un gran moño

- ¿Es para mí? – sus ojitos brillaron

- ¡Claro! ¡un regalo para una linda hada!

Elly bajó con una agilidad del árbol que solamente a otra persona Terry había visto bajar así, recuerdos volvieron a quemarle.

- ¡Oye eres muy buena para trepar los árboles!

- Mi mamita me enseñó a hacerlo, aunque a ella no le gusta que yo suba a los árboles sin que esté ella…

- ¿Ella también trepa árboles? – preguntó

- ¡Si y es muy buena!

Terry se sentó en el césped recargándose en un árbol y Elly hizo lo mismo frente a él.

- Toma… - le entregó él el paquete

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó y comenzó a quitarle el papel

- Una sorpresa… - Terry le observó cada línea del rostro de la pequeña, las cejas, los ojos, la nariz, el cabello, la boca, pero algo lo hizo fruncir un poco el ceño al observar con detenimiento el pequeño lunar que Elly tenía cerca de su boca

- ¡woowww! – Elly dio un pequeño gritito, distrayendo sus pensamiento - ¡Es fenomenal!

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó sonriendo

- ¡Siii! – Era una caja de música, que al abrirla una delicada bailarina con su tutú daba vueltas al compás de la música

- Esta es la melodía que te decía – se dejó escuchar la música – es la melodía de la Hada de Azúcar…

- Es… muy linda… - Elly miraba extasiada a la pequeña muñequita que bailaba sobre una superficie plateada al compás de la melodía – me gusta…

Se levantó entonces Elly y comenzó a dar vueltas como si ella fuera la pequeña muñequita de la caja musical, Terry la observaba con algo indescifrable, estaba serio mientras la miraba, la niña tenía algo muy familiar que no lograba encajarlo, su cabello rubio suelto, su vestidito ondeando mientras bailaba con la música, sintió como un leve pinchazo en su corazón.

- ¡Oh así que aquí estás! – Terry escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante – he estado buscándote por todos lados…

- ¡Mamá! – dijo la niña

Terry se sorprendió "¿mamá?" y se levantó lentamente del lugar donde había estado, que inicialmente Candy no lo había visto porque el árbol donde Terry había estado recargado lo tapaba.

- ¡Mira lo que me trajo mi amigo el señor Cascanueces! – levantó la caja y se la llevó a Candy

- ¿El Cascanueces? – preguntó Candy con extrañeza - ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo sorprendida al descubrir a Terry salir del árbol

- ¿Es… tu hija? – preguntó con titubeo

- Si… ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué yo estaba sola?- respondió con dureza y con otro tono se dirigió a la niña – anda Elly, ya es hora de que estés en la cama…

- ¡Pero mamá…! – rebatió Elly

- ¿Pero mamá qué? – contestó Candy a Elly comenzando a caminar

- Candy… - habló Terry

- "¿Para que me llama?" - Se preguntó Candy, solo lo volteó a mirar sin hablar

- Mira mamá… él es el señor Cascanueces… - se apresuró a decir Elly

- ¿Así que tú eres el señor Cascanueces? – dijo Candy sin imprimir emoción – debí imaginarlo… despídete Elly

- Pero mamá… - la niña tenía unos ojitos tristes

Candy y Elly comenzaron a caminar…

- Candy espera… - la llamó

- ¿Qué quieres? – se detuvo, Elly los miró confusa

- Ella… - no sabía qué decir por primera vez Terry – ¿es tu… hija? – repitió

- Si… es mi hija… - lo miró

- No… no lo sabía… - dijo y con un apretujo en su corazón, recordó fragmentos de conversaciones que había tenido con la niña…

_"¿Cuántos años tienes Elly? – le había preguntado… _

- _Cinco años… nací el día de la primavera_… "¡cinco años!"

- _-¿Y tu papá?_

- _No tengo papá…_ ¿Cómo que no tiene papá, y Albert dónde está? – pensó Terry… sus pensamientos volvieron…_ solo mi mamá y tía Charlotte y las personas que también están en el restaurante me quieren mucho y me cuidan… mamá dice – continuó – que mi papá está viajando y que muy pronto lo voy a ver… - Terry escuchaba aquel relato y no entendió lo que le estaba provocando escuchar a Elly – pero ¿sabes una cosa? – bajó su vocecita y se acercó a él – yo sé que mamá lo extraña mucho…_

- _¿Y como lo sabes? – preguntó Terry en la misma actitud_

- _Cuando ella cree que estoy dormida o cuando cree que no la veo… me doy cuenta que llora y se pone triste… como hoy… ella está triste… yo ya no quiero que esté así… - sus ojitos verdiazules se pusieron tristes _

No, no era posible… pensaba Terry… _"mamá dice… que mi papá está viajando y que muy pronto lo voy a ver…"_

- Debo llevarla a dormir… - le dijo Candy, comenzando a caminar, Terry estaba demasiado perplejo por las pláticas que había sostenido con la niña

- Mamá espera… - La vocecita de Elly se escuchó tímidamente, los dos la miraron - ¿Podría… podría el señor Cascanueces terminar de contarme la historia del Cascanueces y la Hada de Azúcar?

- Cariño… - contestó Candy – no creo que el señor…

- ¡Claro que si puedo hacerlo! – la interrumpió Terry – si es que tu madre me deja… - la miró con desafío

- ¡Si, por favor mamá! – le pidió Elly

- No lo sé…

- ¡Y me dormiré pronto mamita…! – Candy miró aquellos ojos con súplica, que eran tan idénticos a otros que la miraban con desafío

- De acuerdo… - dijo en voz baja

- ¡Vamos señor Cascanueces! – le ofreció su manita, Terry la tomó y se fueron los dos con Candy siguiéndolos

* * *

Charlotte casi le da el infarto cuando vio entrar a la casa a Terry tomado de la mano de Elly, Candy detrás de ellos con cara seria, Terry solo levantó la mano a manera de saludo mientras subía con Elly jalándolo hacia arriba, seguidos por las miradas de las dos mujeres.

- ¿Pero qué ha sucedido? – preguntó Charlotte a Candy

- Como siempre… discutimos – contestó y se dejó caer cansada en uno de los sofás

- ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

- No, no pude hacerlo… - dijo con voz vencida

* * *

Terry iba completamente desconcertado cuando entró a la recamara, aunque sentía en su pecho un gozo cuando Elly le informó que en esa misma recamara dormía también Candy, así que aprovechó para observar aquel recinto de esa mujer que lo desquiciaba, ahí estaba guardado el aroma de ella, se sentía en el ambiente, la recamara estaba decorada en forma sencilla pero muy acogedora, había muchas muñecas y flores, las cortinas eran muy acorde a la pintura del lugar, todo parecía estar muy ordenado.

Observó todos los detalles, miró los retratos donde aparecía Candy con Elly, desde que era un bebé y conforme pasaba el tiempo, no sabía porque lo asaltaba una incertidumbre al mirar a la pequeña.

- Ya estoy lista – la vocecita de la niña, le sacó de sus pensamientos

Terry se acercó a la cama donde estaba la niña ya acostada, se había puesto su batita para dormir, se había soltado su cabello que no era rizado como el de su madre, incluso el color de éste era diferente, los ojos de Elly no eran tampoco verdes como los de Candy, sino una rara combinación entre azul y verde, y en vez de aquellas pecas que tanto le gustaban de ella, Elly tenía un pequeño lunar a un lado de su boca como el de su madre.

No, movió su cabeza, no quería pensar en otras cosas, pero el observar a Elly le resultaba tan familiar, todo en la pequeña le resultaba familiar.

- Pues… bueno… - comenzó a decir Terry, entonces abrió la caja de música, la muñequita comenzó a danzar al ritmo de la danza del Hada de Azúcar inundando el ambiente, Terry comenzó su relato basado en la obra de Tchaikowsky.

Elly escuchaba atenta a la narración de Terry, quien como buen actor, imprimía ciertos tonos en algunas partes, miraba a Elly que iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, para él aquello era algo sumamente nuevo, pero reconoció que se sentía muy bien, pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo estaba Candy y Charlotte, cuando de repente…

TOC, TOC, se escuchó en la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? – dijo Charlotte

- No lo sé… es muy tarde – contestó Candy se levantó a abrir

Jamás pensó en ver a aquella persona en la puerta del lugar donde Candy vivía.

- ¡Qué bueno que hayas sido precisamente tu la que abrieras la puerta! – una voz con acento francés se dejó escuchar

- ¿Qué es lo que desea? – preguntó Candy con calma

- He venido precisamente a hablar contigo… - y sin esperar invitación se metió a la casa

- Perdón, pero… - trató de decir Candy

- ¡Sólo he venido a decirte que no creas que te va a ser tan sencillo quedarte con Terry! – le dijo enojada - ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? ¡Terry es mío!

- No entiendo por qué me ha venido a decir esto – dijo Candy aparentando inocencia

- ¿Por qué he venido? – preguntó enojada Madeline – para reiterarte que Terry jamás se quedará contigo – Candy no habló, solo la miraba seriamente - ¡él es mío! ¡mírate! ¡No eres más que una pobre sirvienta! ¿crees que él estará contigo? ¿crees que puede cambiarme a mí? ¿A mí, por una mujercita insignificante como tú?

- Entonces… ¿qué es lo que temes? – preguntó con desafío Candy - ¿no crees que eso lo tiene que decidir él?

- ¡No! – alzaba la voz cada vez más - ¡Jamás voy a permitir que él me abandone! ¡Y menos por una sirvienta como!

_"¡Sirvienta, sirvienta, sirvienta!"_ Candy sintió hervir su sangre al escucharle decir esa palabra, toda su vida la escuchó en labios de los hermanos Leegan, que tan pesada hicieron su existencia, pero escuchar los insultos de esta mujer era demasiado.

- ¡No tengo por qué escuchar tus insultos! – la encaró Candy

- ¡Es que no son insultos! ¡Es una verdad! ¡Eres una pobre sirvienta que no logrará salir adelante, si no fuera porque te le ofrecieras a un hombre como Terry!

**¡Plaff! **

La bofetada retumbó en la habitación, había sido dada con tal fuerza que la francesa se hizo hacia atrás con una mirada de sorpresa, mientras Candy la miraba con furia.

- ¡Oh mon amour! – dijo la francesa mirando hacia atrás de Candy - ¿Has visto lo que ha hecho? – y se abalanzó hacia él para que la abrazara, solo le puso un brazo Terry

Candy lo miró, Terry también la estaba mirando, Candy le contestó la mirada con un desafío, esperando que éste hablara, pero en la mirada de Terry había una mirada que Candy no supo interpretar.

- Vámonos Madeline – la tomó de un brazo

- ¡Pe… pero… mon amour!

Prácticamente la sacó a rastras de la casa, no volteó a mirar a Candy, quien se sintió de lo más peor, soportar todo aquello, ver la mirada de Terry sin darle oportunidad a nada, era demasiado, no podía luchar más, ahora se iba con aquella mujer con la cual, le había dicho haría una familia.

Estaba parada mirando la puerta cerrada, por donde había salido Terry con Madeline, Terry, su único amor, el padre de su hija, el hombre que todo el tiempo había amado más que a nada, le había dicho que lo dejara en paz.

Una lágrima descendió de sus ojos, sentía un dolor oprimir su pecho, sintió un brazo alrededor de ella, Charlotte la miraba con tristeza, en los marrones ojos de la mujer, había un total apoyo, una calidez que trataba de hacerle sentir a Candy que no estaba sola.

Pero aquello no era suficiente para la rubia, quien comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña nuevamente en los brazos de aquella mujer que la quería como a una hija.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notitas de mi: Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, para mi es muy grato poder recibirlos y leer las cosas tan lindas que ponen para mi.  
**

**Otro capitulo mas, aqui se van develando mas cosas, Terry comienza a sentir la sombra de la duda acerca de Elly... Candy se lo contara al fin?  
**

**Bueno, solo faltan unos capitulos mas para que de fin esta historia, la cual agradezco enormemente que la hayan recibido de esta forma.  
**

**Saludos!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO VEINTICUATRO_**

_Y esa rabia que me come por dentro_

_La impotencia de no poder decir te quiero_

_Que deseo que vuelvas a mi lado_

_Diciendo que nos hemos equivocado_

_Y no importa quien tenga la culpa_

_Si tú eres la princesa de mis sueños_

_Si no quiero que quede esto en palabras_

_Dime que me amas con un beso y un "te quiero"_

_Es un error..._

_Decir que lo nuestro hace tiempo terminó_

_Pues veo en ti..._

_Una mirada que dice que tú estás loca por mí_

_Y el orgullo nos ciega y no nos deja vivir…_

* * *

Terry iba absorto en sus pensamientos mirando sin mirar el paisaje que se pintaba a través de la ventanilla del camarote del tren donde viajaba, estaba casi amaneciendo, los tonos rojizos comenzaban a verse ya, se levantó con desgano, fastidiado, realmente su humor no había estado muy bien desde hacía varios días y aquella mañana tampoco lo estaba.

No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero tenía que hacerlo, habían transcurrido exactamente diez días desde la última vez que vio a Candy, precisamente cuando salió con una llorosa Madeline, realmente no había escuchado mucho, lo que si había alcanzado a ver fue cuando Candy la abofeteaba, conocía lo suficiente a Candy para poder entender que Madeline le había dicho algo muy fuerte que la había hecho enojar para que ella la hubiese golpeado, vaya que conocía cuando Candy se enojaba

No tuvo oportunidad de escuchar cuál era el motivo por el cual Madeline había recibido la cachetada por parte de Candy, ya que estando en la recamara de Candy y Elly, se había dado un gusto al esperar hasta que la niña se durmió, pudo recorrer la habitación, miró los detalles de Candy en su pequeño tocador, las fotos que ellas dos tenían, realmente eran fotogénicas las dos, escuchó murmullos de voces, por lo que pensó que vendrían a la parte de arriba, fue entonces que salió, pero no vio a nadie, y se dirigió a las escaleras para ver justo el momento cuando Candy abofeteaba a Madeline y lo único que pudo hacer al ver aquello, fue llevarse a la francesa sin decir nada, no supo realmente que decirle a Candy, o como explicar la presencia de Madeline ahí.

Aunque no le dio una suficiente explicación a Madeline del por qué estaba en aquella casa, simplemente le dijo que había tenido que arreglar algunos asuntos con Charlotte la dueña de aquella casa, por lo que lo había encontrado ahí, aún así no le daría ninguna otra explicación Terry a ella, aunque nuevamente volvió a la carga con saber qué tenía con "esa mujer".

A regañadientes se levantó y se aseó, el espejo le devolvió la imagen de un hombre con un ceño que parecía no dejar de fruncir.

Estaba terminando de anudar su corbata, dio una última mirada a su reflejo en el espejo, encontrándose nuevamente con la imagen de un hombre que no parecía encontrar paz ni consuelo en nada, sus verdiazules ojos estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras que traslucían la falta de sueño.

Salió al pasillo, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el comedor del tren, tomó un asiento, ahí le ofrecieron café, lo cual aceptó con mucho placer, mientras su mirada verdiazul se volvió nuevamente al paisaje que lo conducía a una huida, lo que él internamente no quería reconocer.

- Bonjour mon amour… - escuchó una voz a su lado

Madeline Lefleur se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla, el dulzón perfume de ésta penetró en sus sentidos haciendo que su estómago se revolviera, no supo él si era por hambre o porque el olor era demasiado para él.

- Buenos días Madeline – contestó serio

- ¿Has dormido bien mon amour?

- Si… - no dijo más, ya que el camarero del lugar vino a tomar la orden de lo que tomarían.

- ¡Oh mon amour, estoy tan contenta! – comenzó a decir Madeline – no puedo creer que por fin podamos estar solos y disfrutar juntos como siempre lo soñé… ¿imaginas lo que dirá la prensa se entere de que pronto…?

- NO Madeline – la interrumpió – no quiero que la prensa se entere de nada – la miró muy, pero muy serio, con una advertencia en aquellos ojos que parecían hacer suya la frialdad

- ¡Oh! ¿pero por qué? – le hizo un puchero - ¿acaso no quieres que esto…?

- No… no quiero por el momento que sepan nada… - volvió a interrumpirla – quiero disfrutar de estos días, quiero descansar, no quiero estar escondiéndome de los reporteros escuchando sus preguntas de cuando pensamos esto, o cuándo pensamos hacer aquello… no Madeline, quiero estar tranquilo por el momento…

- De acuerdo… se hará como tu digas… - dijo bajando los ojos como si llorara…

Volvieron a guardar silencio porque el camarero comenzó a servirles, Terry comenzó a comer con desgano, realmente no tenía mucha hambre, y continuamente volvía sus ojos hacía el paisaje, se quedó incluso mirando fijamente, ya que estaban pasando por un lago que había atrapado el brillo del sol, era un lago que tenía un color verde esmeralda tan intenso, Terry parecía querer captar ese tono dentro de él pero, como si hubiera vuelto a recordar algo, con un fruncimiento en sus ojos volteó dejando de mirar aquel lago.

* * *

Terry y Madeline al fin llegaron a la ciudad de Miami, ahí él había reservado dos habitaciones con la molestia de Madeline quien había pensado que al fin compartirían la habitación, desde que se habían conocido él siempre la había respetado.

- ¿Dónde me llevarás esta noche mon amour? – preguntó colgándose de su brazo

- Lo siento mucho, pero esta noche quiero descansar…

- ¿No saldremos? – casi se infarta la francesa

- El viaje fue muy pesado, por lo que estoy muy cansado… - contestó Terry en un tono que parecía no admitir más explicación

- Pero… yo pensé

- Lo siento, mañana comenzaremos nuestro paseo – le dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente y la dejaba sin mirarla en la puerta abierta de su habitación

Madeline solo dio una patada en el piso de frustración al ver cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de Terry, dio un resoplido y se metió a su habitación.

* * *

Terry lo que hizo al estar a solas, se quitó su saco, hacía calor, abrió las puertas de su terraza y salió, sintió el frescor del atardecer, miró el mar y el vaivén de las olas que llegaban a las orillas, el murmullo que éste le daba al lugar era muy hermoso.

No se sentía feliz de estar ahí, no entendió hasta ese momento, que había sido lo que lo había impulsado a hacer ese absurdo viaje con Madeline, pero una voz dentro de él le dijo que lo que quería era huir.

- ¿Huir? – contestó a si mismo - ¿huir de qué?

"De Candy" – escuchó nuevamente la voz interior

- ¡Ja! – una sonrisa de amargura apareció en sus labios – no tengo por qué huir de ella

"Si" – nuevamente la voz – "si, quieres huir, porque al estar junto a ella desearás volver a sentir sus besos y sus caricias… y no te importará más nada…"

- No… - dijo triste – eso es lo que no quiero… desear nuevamente estar con ella… ella tiene a su marido y yo no quiero volver a jugar el mismo juego…

Se metió a la habitación nuevamente y se dirigió al teléfono que había en ésta, lo levantó oprimiendo un botón, después se escuchó una voz.

- Si, por favor puede traerme una botella de whiskey… si… no, no importa… si… gracias – colgó

Volvió a salir a la terraza, afortunadamente Madeline no salió a la suya, sino tendría que aguantar la presencia de ella y por el momento quería estar solo.

_**Ni tú ni yo podemos ni queremos ser los de antes**_

_**Encadenados a un secreto que nos condena a vivir como AMANTES**_

_**Ni tú ni yo queremos destrozar vidas ajenas**_

_**Tenemos que tragarnos nuestras penas sin dejar rastro ni huella**_

_**Ni tú, ni yo…**_

* * *

¡TOC, TOC!

Parecían martillazos en su cabeza, sentía Terry aquella mañana, miró el reloj que estaba a un lado de su cama, eran las diez de la mañana, demasiado temprano pensó, se puso la almohada en la cabeza para no sentir esos martillazos y seguir durmiendo, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde, hasta que se terminó la botella y pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que cuando cerraba sus ojos una rubia de ojos verdes y pecas aparecía en su mente torturándolo, así que ya muy entrada la madrugada logró por fin conciliar el sueño, por lo que no iba a levantarse aún.

* * *

- Terry… Terry – lo llamaba Madeline fuera de su puerta, ya había tocado varias veces pero éste no contestaba - ¡UUUhhh! – dijo enojada y se fue

Iba completamente molesta, era el primer día en que iban a pasar juntos aquellos días, pero parecía no hacerle mucha gracia a Terry, pensó, claro que ella no era tan tonta como para no haberse dado cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba, había sospechado desde la primera vez que vio en el restaurante a aquella rubia, pero sobre todo por la mirada que Terry le había dado.

Y luego cuando éste la fue siguiendo, no podía entenderlo, y tampoco entendió cuando la madre de éste le dio una mirada de desprecio por las palabras que había dicho al referirse de una incapacidad de atención por parte del personal de aquel lugar, sabía de antemano que no le había caído al parecer muy bien a su madre, pero no le importaba, el hecho era que Terrence Granchester, famoso y reconocido actor se iba a convertir en su marido costara lo que costara.

Iba caminando por el vestíbulo del hotel para dirigirse al restaurante, cuando alguien la interceptó.

- Mademosoille Lefleur… - escuchó la voz de un hombre, ella volteó sin decir palabra – soy Charles Reynold, reportero corresponsal del New York Times, me gustaría hacerle una pequeña entrevista…

- Oh no monsieur, no puedo dar entrevistas…

- ¡Oh por favor! Bella dama, le aseguro que será muy pequeña

Madeline iba a replicar, pero como si de pronto se le hubiera ocurrido una idea, le sonrió al hombre.

- De acuerdo monsieur, pero será pequeña… - y se fueron los dos caminando rumbo al restaurante

* * *

Tarde, muy tarde, Terry salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la playa, sabía que aquel lugar era completamente privado, se cuidó precisamente de no encontrarse a ninguna persona, se dirigió a un sitio que había visto desde su habitación, había varias piedras donde rompían las olas, hasta allá llegó, se sentó a admirar la inmensidad del océano.

No, realmente no había sido una muy buena idea haber ido a aquel sitio con Madeline, quizás si hubiera venido solo estuviera mejor.

¿Y si hubiera venido ella, también estarías sintiéndote así? Se preguntó, no, claro que no, quizás no saldríamos de la habitación, y si lo hiciéramos, sería precisamente para pasear sobre esta arena y bañarnos juntos en el mar, pensaba mientras fumaba un cigarro, y miró el mar, a lo lejos vio una mujer rubia que estaba en el agua, nadaba cual sirena, su rubio cabello flotaba, y su cuerpo de marfil se delineaba, el sol lo deslumbraba y no pudo observar muy bien el rostro de la mujer, estaba demasiado alejada, en una zona que también era privada, sobre todo porque en la zona donde estaba esa mujer, sabía que había bungalows privados, frunció el ceño al observar a aquella mujer, ya que aquel cuerpo le recordó a otro que tantas veces tuvo en sus brazos.

Sacudió su cabeza, no era posible que le estuviera sucediendo todo esto, Candy, Candy, no podía sacarla de su mente, pero tampoco quería ser solamente el amante de ella, no quería volver a compartirla con su marido, haber hecho el amor con ella y luego tuvieran que separarse al anochecer para que ella volviera a su casa al lado de su marido, mientras él, solo en su cama, añorara la presencia de ella… no, eso no estaba dispuesto a volver a vivir, aunque la siguiera amando con toda su alma, aunque estuviera consumiéndose por ella, no volvería a estar a su lado y compartirla nuevamente… apagó el cigarro con rabia, se levantó y se encaminó nuevamente al hotel, pronto anochecería.

Aquella noche, para el gusto de Madeline, la llevó a cenar y a bailar.

* * *

Eleanor venía llegando con Elly después de haber hecho unas compras, venía completamente cansada, su nieta realmente era todo un torbellino, incansable, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la parte de afuera del bungalow, ya estaba cayendo la noche y observó a Candy que venía saliendo del agua, había estado nadando y sonrió, le haría bien estas vacaciones, incluso a ella y a Elly.

Habían llegado apenas dos días a ese lugar, uno de sus tantos amigos le había ofrecido su casa para que Eleanor pudiera descansar, lo que aprovechó la actriz después de tener una larga plática con Charlotte referente a Candy, quien después de que Terry saliera aquella vez con la francesa de la casa de Charlotte, se la había pasado muy triste, cuando el trabajo terminaba en el restaurante, Candy se la pasaba triste y desanimada, casi no tenía ánimos de nada, así que idearon un plan para poder hacer que esos dos tontos orgullosos volvieran a estar juntos… recordo...

- _Candy… - una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, la rubia se encontraba sola en la salita de Charlotte mirando por la ventana_

- _Si, dígame Eleanor – antes de voltear a verla se limpió un ojo con discreción – Elly ¿se ha dormido ya? – preguntó volteando a verla, los ojos de Candy estaban enrojecidos _

- _Si… me hizo leerle de nuevo la historia del cascanueces – sonrió – aunque dice que le gusta más la que le contaba el mismo señor Cascanueces… - Candy solo sonrió – Terry se volverá loco cuando sepa la verdad…_

- _Me odiará cuando lo sepa… no me lo perdonará_

- _Candy… - se acercó a ella pasando un brazo por sus hombros de la rubia – él deberá entender por lo que pasaste, tu tampoco lo podías haber sabido ¿recuerdas? Tú también fuiste victima de una mentira…_

- _Lo sé, pero aún así, no le dije nada, aún cuando lo supe y tuve oportunidad de decirle, no lo hice – decía con angustia_

- _Mi hijo te ama… y entenderá todo lo que le digas_

- _No lo sé… no lo creo… Terry tiene un carácter muy difícil…_

- _¡Dímelo a mí! Acuérdate lo que yo sufrí… pero gracias a ti lo recuperé… - Candy solo sonrió – sabes Candy… - dijo después de un momento Eleanor – he estado pensando ¿por qué no haces un pequeño viaje?_

- _¿Un viaje? _

- _Si, para que te puedas calmar, necesitas distraerte, pensar con calma… has estado en una situación muy tensa últimamente_

- _Pues…_

- _Charlotte y yo hemos hablado sobre esto y creo que lo mejor sería que te dieras unas vacaciones, ella me ha contado que nunca las has querido tomar_

- _Es que siempre hay mucho trabajo aquí, además, me distraigo mucho aquí…_

- _Si… entiendo, pero no hay como tu puedas descansar… sin pensar en nada más… _

- _Pero no puedo hacerlo… me encantaría, pero Elly…_

- _Elly, sé que es un torbellino, pero ¿acaso crees que dejaría que te llevaras a Elly lejos de mi? – Candy no entendió - ¡Claro que no! Yo las acompañaré…_

- _¿Usted?_

- _Si… soy la abuela de esa preciosura ¿o no?_

- _Claro que si…_

- _¿Entonces… nos vamos de vacaciones?_

- _De acuerdo… - sonrió_

_Cuando Charlotte lo supo, abrazó con alegría a Candy y le dijo que era lo mejor que había decidido hacer, sin darse cuenta Candy, Charlotte y Eleanor había compartido miradas de complicidad._

_Al siguiente día, Candy, Elly y Eleanor, salieron rumbo a la estación de trenes, para dirigirse a un lugar donde Candy pudiera descansar y poder Elly divertirse en compañía de su abuela._

Hasta ahí sus recuerdos llegaron, había planeado este viaje con Charlotte, quien estaba preocupada también por el estado en que se encontraba la joven, siempre triste, algo tenían que hacer, tenían que hacer entender a esos dos orgullosos.

* * *

- ¡Oh que bello es todo esto! – decía Candy llegando hacia el porche del bungalow, ahí estaba Eleanor se dio cuenta

Candy, sintió como la brisa del mar la acariciaba, vio con deleite el color de aquel mar, la arena estaba suave, realmente había sido muy amable Eleanor al traerla a aquel lugar, ya se veía un poco tostada por el sol y las pecas parecían resaltar más en su rostro.

- Te veo mucho mejor… - le dijo Eleanor a sus espaldas mientras observaba a la joven, realmente era muy bella, con aquel traje de baño de esa época delineaba su figura, comprendía por qué su hijo estaba completamente perdido por aquella mujer, porque no solo era bella en el exterior, sino también en el interior.

- ¡Hola! ¡Oh! ¿Cómo se ha comportado Elly?

Preguntó, ya que sabía que Eleanor se había ofrecido a tener a Elly con ella en su recamara, recordó que le dijo que al tener a la niña con ella, tendría tiempo para ella, y Eleanor podría disfrutar al mismo tiempo de la niña, a pesar de que Candy le discutió el punto, ya que Elly era un pequeño torbellino, incansable, aún así, Eleanor no aceptó discutir y se quedó al cuidado de Elly.

- Es usted tan buena… - le dijo Candy, sentándose en el suelo de madera del bungalow cerca de las rodillas de Eleanor

- Yo soy la que no tengo como agradecerte Candy…

- ¿Qué dice? – la miró sin entender

- Dime ¿Cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí? – Candy aún no la entendía – si… me devolviste un día a mi hijo… le diste tu amor… y ahora, me das una nieta… ¿acaso no es demasiado? ¿Y yo que te he dado?

- Eleanor… - sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- ¡Nada, nada! – le dijo – no quiero más lágrimas en ti, quiero que estés contenta… ¿me prometes que tratarás de tranquilizarte y estar bien?

- Si…

- Pues bien… te dejo, debo atender a una pequeña que imagino estará volviendo loca a Joanna – su doncella personal, con quien había dejado a Elly

Candy se quedó sola, y volvió a mirar hacia fuera, ya la tarde estaba cayendo, ahí no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó observando aquella puesta de sol, que teñía el mar de colores rojizos, rosas, combinados con azules, nunca había visto una puesta así, estuvo ahí hasta que el astro rey se ocultó y la noche cayó, dejando ver el primer lucero.

* * *

El siguiente día, nuevamente Terry despertó con una resaca, la noche anterior había estado bebiendo hasta muy altas horas de la noche, claro, después de haber dejado a Madeline en su habitación, quien como siempre le insinuó que de cualquier forma pronto se casarían y no tendría nada de malo compartir la habitación, pero él le volvió a decir que cuidaba su reputación.

Mientras se levantaba con la cabeza zumbándole con cada paso que daba, se metió al baño para asearse, después con solo una bata en su cuerpo, se dispuso a pedir su comida, ya que era muy tarde para llamarlo almuerzo, abrió la cortina y el sol lo deslumbró, pero abrió las ventanas para que entrara la brisa del mar, le dieron ganas de nadar un poco, pero lo haría después, ya que en esos momentos tenía hambre.

Un camarero le trajo una bandeja con comida y el diario, sabían en el Hotel que la celebridad que tenían hospedada debía darle muchas atenciones, agradeció con una propina generosa al camarero y lo dejó solo.

Terry comenzó a tomar un bocado, abrió el diario y sus ojos verdiazules se abrieron enormemente al ver una nota:

_**"Reconocido hombre de negocios se encuentra en Miami para cerrar tratos con una empresa que importará… **_

_**- más abajo continuaba diciendo - …William Albert Andrey, uno de los dueños de la Corporación Financiera Andrey…**_

_** - más abajo - encargado de las oficinas que están establecidas en Escocia…**_

_** lugar donde tienen sus raíces esta familia tan reconocida..."**_

Debajo de esta nota, estaba una foto precisamente de Albert, aquel hombre rubio que había cambiado solamente un poco, se le veía al parecer un poco más delgado de lo que lo recordaba Terry, continuó leyendo la nota y decía el nombre del hotel donde se estaba hospedando.

Un frio le recorrio a Terry… ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué decía esta nota que Albert estaba establecido en Escocia? ¿Por qué Candy estaba entonces viviendo con Charlotte en Nueva York? Tantas preguntas parecían acentuar nuevamente las punzadas en su cabeza.

Tomó la taza que contenía un humeante café y le dio un buen sorbo inundando así su cuerpo de una calidez y calmando un poco los reclamos de su estomago, continuó leyendo el periódico, casi se ahoga cuando estaba tomando su café, por la nota que estaba leyendo ahora en la sección de espectáculos.

**_ "Muy pronto tendremos boda… _**

**_ya que la noticia que se esperaba se dará a conocer…_**

**_ en estos días se encuentra la pareja formada por la bella francesa Madeline Lefleur_**

**_ y Terrence Granchester, quienes están disfrutando _**

**_de ese amor que ha nacido entre ellos…_**

**_ según declaraciones de la propia mademosoille Lefleur, _**

**_pronto habrá una sorpresa en el medio del espectáculo… _**

**_parece que al fin han pescado al esquivo actor…"_**

Y para rematar esta noticia había una foto de Terry y Madeline juntos que al parecer la habían tomado hace dos noches en uno de los lugares donde había Madeline insistido que fueran.

Terry se levantó muy molesto, no hizo caso de la comida y comenzó a vestirse, le había advertido a Madeline que no hiciera declaración alguna, volvió a tomar el diario y se dio cuenta con más enojo que era precisamente el New York Times, el diario que recibía su madre y seguramente otra persona más lo vería.

* * *

Y no se había equivocado…

- ¡Oh Candy! ¿no te quemaste? – preguntó Eleanor al ver como la taza de café se le caía a Candy de las manos

- No se preocupe… estoy bien… - contestó mientras se limpiaba

Los verdiazules ojos de Eleanor se dirigieron entonces al diario que había dejado caer Candy, ya que ésta había estado comentándole sobre Albert cuando habían leído la nota de que él se encontraba en Miami también, lo levantó y miró la nota que había causado aquel descontrol en Candy.

- ¡Es un cabezota!

Candy la miró con asombro, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel adjetivo que le estaba dando a su propio hijo.

- Es que no puedo creer que esto esté precisamente en el diario… lo siento Candy… pero mi hijo es un cabeza dura… aunque no creo mucho en esta nota

- ¿Usted sabía que Terry estaba aquí en esta ciudad? – le dijo en voz dolida

- Si… creímos Charlotte y yo que…

- ¡Usted y Charlotte! ¡No lo puedo creer! – se levantó y le dio la espalda mirando a Elly que jugaba en la arena acompañada de Joanna la doncella de Eleanor – no tenían por qué decidir esto… yo… no estaba preparada para ver esta noticia aún… - su voz se quebró

- Candy… yo… discúlpame de verdad…

- No se apure – volteó a mirarla, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos con lágrimas que no dejó caer, trató de sonreír – no es culpa de usted…

- Es que… mira Candy… no ha de ser cierto… Terry no me ocultaría nada de esta naturaleza – dijo Eleanor

- No importa de cualquier forma… ya me había resignado a ello… ya me había hecho a la idea de que él tendrá que hacer su vida… - no dijo más, bajó los escalones que la llevaban a la playa

Eleanor se quedó mirándola, estaba molesta por aquella noticia, tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que Terry continuara con aquella tontería, se dirigió al teléfono y pidió un taxi y después fue a su recamara para arreglarse y salir, sin decirle nada a Candy, lo que Candy no sabía es que Eleanor si sabía en que hotel estaba hospedado Terry.

* * *

Estaba tratando de descansar en la playa, por lo que las rocas donde estaba lo escondían, ahí en ese lugar le daba tiempo de pensar, evitó el buscar y que lo encontrara también Madeline, no quería verla, no sabía qué reacción podría tener hacia ella, apaciguó los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos, tenía que calmar aquellas ansias que tenía al mismo tiempo de hablar con Madeline, no quería exaltarse pero ver aquella noticia, lo había hecho enfurecer.

Pero lo que realmente estaba ocupando su mente, al mismo tiempo estaba completamente confuso, no solo por la noticia que se había atrevido a hacer Madeline, sino por lo que había leído de Albert.

"¿Establecido en Escocia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué Candy entonces…?" muchas preguntas tenía sin respuesta desde entonces.

Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, recordó de nuevo algunos fragmentos de pláticas sostenidas con la pequeña Elly…

- " _Veo en las fotos que no te pareces a tu mamá… - le dijo a la niña mientras le daba la espalda y ella se ponía su bata_

- _No… - contestó ella con su vocecita llena de inocencia – mami dice que tengo muchas cosas de mi papá… dice que tengo sus ojos…"_

"Sus ojos… sus ojos…" pensó, pero los ojos de Albert son de otro color… movió su cabeza desechando esos pensamientos, los cuales volvían a confundirlo más y más.

- "_…no tengo papá… mi mamá dice que está de viaje, que pronto vendrá… dice que tengo sus ojos…"_

Cerrando sus ojos, en su mente se dibujó nuevamente la carita de la pequeña, recordó cuantas veces la había observado cada una de las líneas de su carita.

Y entonces como si un flash pasara por su mente, recordó algo, justamente del día en que su madre fue al restaurante, que se acercó a ellos la pequeña, se levantó de golpe de donde estaba recargado con una impresión en su rostro.

"No, no podía ser…" se dijo "no puede ser posible, Candy no ocultaría algo de esa naturaleza" pensó, ya que era demasiada casualidad que la pequeña fuera completamente distinta físicamente a Candy e incluso tuviera un pequeño lunar justo en el mismo lugar del de su madre.

Se frotó sus sienes, realmente comenzaban a dolerles de tanto pensar, tantas preguntas que había en su mente y que no podía darles respuestas, tenía que hallarlas, tenía que encontrar esas respuestas y recordó donde las encontraría, así que lo que hizo fue encaminarse hasta el hotel donde sabía que se encontraba hospedado Albert, era uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, lógicamente pensó con ironía, como debe de ser para un millonario como él.

Terry había hecho una gran fortuna durante toda su carrera en Europa, había creado una fama también, pero lógicamente no podía compararse a un nivel económico como el de Albert, quien aparte de pertenecer a una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos, tenían un corporativo muy reconocido.

* * *

Eleanor regresó al bungalow después de un gran rato, no había tenido éxito en la búsqueda de su hijo, ya que en el hotel le informaron que había salido y aunque se mandó a un mozo a buscarlo, no lo hallaron, por lo que regresó abatida, no había tenido oportunidad de aclarar ese asunto con Ferry, le había dejado un mensaje solamente.

Cuando llegó, sintió un poco de ternura al mirar en uno de los sillones de la sala, estaban Candy y Elly dormidas muy abrazadas, las observó, aunque se daba cuenta que la niña se parecía a ella, también tenía mucho de Terry, y Candy, que decir de esa muchacha tanto sufrimiento, merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz.

No las despertó, pero lo que hizo fue quitar a Elly de los brazos de Candy para que ésta descansara mejor, cargó a la niña llevándola a su recamara, aún no se hacía de noche, pero con las emociones del día, la niña acababa rendida, así que dejó descansar a Candy.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Terry caminaba por las calles encendidas por las luces multicolores de los salones de baile y restaurantes, además de las lámparas, dándole un aspecto por demás distinto al que se veía en Nueva York, aquel día había evadido a Madeline, no quería verla, sabía que explotaría y le reclamaría por lo que había hecho al haber hecho lo contrario a lo que él le pidió, aunque realmente era otro asunto lo que mantenía ocupada su mente.

Había salido del hotel ya que por enésima vez Terry volvió a la recepción a preguntar por el señor Andrey, nuevamente le dijeron que no había llegado aún, por lo que ya impaciente, prefirió retirarse del hotel, mañana vendría a buscarlo nuevamente.

Así que Terry volvió caminando, realmente era algo distinto lo que experimentaba ahora, caminar con libertad por las calles sin ser molestado, su mente venía ocupada pensando diversas cosas relacionadas con una sola, Candy, muchas interrogantes daban vueltas y vueltas, venía caminando cerca del hotel donde se hospedaba, cuando fue interceptado por alguien que estaba recargado en uno de los postes, el cual no había visto Terry por venir ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Hola Terry – dijo aquella persona que salió a la luz y éste pudo verlo con asombro

- Albert…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_NOTITAS DE MI: Agradezco como siempre con gran placer los comentarios que ustedes hacen llegar por esta historia._**

**_Se que quizas sus opiniones no las tomo en cuenta, lamentablemente esta historia hace muchos anios que la habia escrito y lo unico que he hecho es arreglar ortografias y redaccion que en su momento no arregle, lo unico que si estoy tratando de arreglar es el final, espero les guste._**

**_Este es el penultimo capitulo, ya el final viene, asi que espero que les guste._**

**_En cuanto al fic de Te Amo y Te odio, se que no tengo perdon, ese lo llevo a marchas muy lentas, se que me he tardado, pero espero pronto poder tener algo que espero les guste, este fic no lo abandonare nunca, espero que tengan mucha paciencia._**

**_Muchas gracias y pronto subire otro de los fic que tengo ahi en mi baul._**

**_Saludos._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_LOS AMANTES_**

**_CAPITULO VEINTICINCO_**

_**Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé**_

_**Es la chica que busqué,**_

_**Es la chispa de mi piel,**_

_**Mi primer amor, mi primera vez.**_

_**Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé**_

_**Cuando no pensaba ya**_

_**En volverme a enamorar,**_

_**Ella es como el sol de otro amanecer.**_

_**Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.**_

_**Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí**_

_**Y que juega contigo.**_

_**Por el amor de esa mujer**_

_**Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino**_

_**Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti**_

_**Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé.**_

_**Cuando esta conmigo, la hago mujer**_

_**Le doy todo lo que sé, **_

_**Mi futuro y mi ayer,**_

_**La sé despertar, la sé comprender.**_

_**Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez,**_

_**Cada beso sabe a miel**_

_**Es amiga de los dos**_

_**Pero en el amor jugamos los tres.**_

* * *

- Albert… - la voz de Terry sonaba extraña hasta para él mismo

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… - dijo Albert

- Si…

"¿Qué, una plática cortés?" se preguntó Terry con sarcasmo, había un silencio después entre ellos, Albert traía en el brazo su saco, se había quitado la corbata y la camisa blanca estaba remangada en sus brazos, se notaba cansado.

* * *

Candy despertó sintiéndose abandonada, no sintió a Elly junto a ella, así que lo que hizo fue levantarse y buscarla, sintió un alivio cuando vio en la recamara de Eleanor que estaban las dos acostadas ahí, así que con más tranquilidad entonces, se encaminó nuevamente al porche de la casa, ahí se sentó en una de los sillones que había mirando nuevamente el mar, ya que la noche había caído.

* * *

- Leí en el diario que estabas aquí en la ciudad… - comenzó a decir Albert rompiendo el silencio tan incomodo que se había creado entre ellos

- ¡Vaya, que casualidad, también yo leí una nota similar! – dijo sarcástico

- Pero sabes… – continuó Albert no haciendo caso al sarcasmo – me he sorprendido sobre todo por el contenido de la misma…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De la "gran noticia" de tu próximo enlace – ahora Albert fue el sarcástico – no lo imaginé…

- ¿Qué es lo que no imaginaste? – preguntó Terry sin entender

- Que te hubieras olvidado al fin de Candy…

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Terry, escuchar el nombre de ella en los labios de él, de Albert, del marido de ella… ¡y sobre todo que la plática esté en torno a ella!

- No creo que te importe… - sintió una furia en su pecho, comenzó a caminar, quería alejarse de él

- ¿Ella lo sabe? – preguntó Albert haciendo que se detuviera

- ¿A qué te refieres? – volteó a mirarlo, en los ojos de Terry comenzaba a verse la furia – no creo que lo concerniente a mi vida le importe a nadie…

- A mi me importa…

¡Diablos! Se dijo Terry ¿cómo que a él le importaba? ¿Quién diablos era él para venir a decirle esto?

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo Terry - ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer o meterte en mi vida!

- Pensé que habías dicho que jamás dejarías a Candy, pasara lo que pasara… que la amabas lo suficiente para enfrentarte a todo y a todos… - lo desafió – y ahora resulta que tienes novia y que próximamente te casarás con ella… ¿cuál fue el caso de hacer toda esta farsa con Candy?

- Albert… - la voz sonaba a advertencia - No entiendo…

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – dijo Albert sonriendo irónico

- Parece como si estuvieras…

- ¿Reclamándote? – completó

- Pues… si, no lo entiendo…

- Veo que Candy no ha hablado contigo… - dijo repitiendo

- ¡Qué! – quedó más confundido al mirar como Albert sonreía y movía su cabeza

- Ven… demos un paseo – le señaló con la mano el camino hacía la playa, Terry estaba dudoso – no te preocupes no hay nadie más que me acompañe… – sonrió con sarcasmo – no traigo arma alguna… - levantó a los lados sus brazos - además así si quieres golpearme, no habrá nadie que se interponga entre tú y yo… – le dijo haciendo que recordara el último enfrentamiento que tuvieron, cuando Candy se puso en medio de los dos

Terry sin contestar, caminó delante de él, Albert venía detrás sin pronunciar palabra, caminaron pisando la arena, era de noche, iban paralelamente hasta donde las olas llegaban dejando su rastro, estaba fresco, una luna llena se reflejaba en el vaivén del agua, los dos hombres caminaban sin hablar aún.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir Terry – fui a buscarte a tu hotel…

- ¿Ibas a buscarme, para qué?

- Iba a hablar contigo…

- ¡Qué coincidencia! Parece que tuvimos la misma idea… - contestó Albert

- ¿por qué?

- Porque yo no he llegado a mi hotel aún, vine después de terminar mi junta directamente al tuyo…

- ¡Vaya! Una gran casualidad – dijo Terry

- Si…

Un silencio… los dos hombres se quedaron parados mirando el mar, dos hombres, después de haber sido los mejores amigos en el pasado, unidos por un mismo sentimiento hacia una mujer los había hecho separarse.

- ¿Sabes Terry…? – éste lo miró, pero encontró el perfil del rubio - ¿hace cuánto que no estábamos tú y yo juntos sin sentir las ganas de matarnos?

- Creo yo que ha pasado mucho tiempo… - contestó

- Si… mucho tiempo… y creo que en nombre de esa amistad que un día nos unió es por eso que tengo todo el derecho de preguntarte esto… - Terry lo miró sin poder aún entenderlo - ¿Has dejado de amar a Candy?

Si una bomba hubiese explotado cerca de Terry no lo hubiera impresionado tanto como aquella pregunta que le acaba de hacer Albert… ¿él haciendo esa pregunta?

- No entiendo que es lo que quieres saber Albert… - contestó Terry con frialdad – además no creo que yo tenga que dar explicaciones de lo que yo haga con mi vida… tengo derecho a ser feliz…

- A eso precisamente, eso es lo que quiero, saber… ¿Acaso no le diste a Candy la oportunidad de hablar contigo? – Terry no contestaba – veo que no la dejaste hacerlo – sonrió con amargura – no habló contigo…

- ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirme? – preguntó Terry, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba que ella siempre quiso decirle algo, pero él nunca le dio la oportunidad o una u otra causa se interponía entre ellos y no hablaron nunca

- ¿Qué caso tiene que yo te lo diga Terry? Tú estás próximo a casarte… - dijo sarcástico – como lo has dicho, tienes derecho a ser feliz… a tener una vida… - Terry no hablaba, pero una furia comenzaba a crecer en él – no me mires así Terry, son tus palabras… veo que sigues siendo el mismo terco de siempre, aquel que yo conocí un día…

- No veo el caso a seguir hablando contigo entonces… - interrumpió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse

- ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de actuar de esta manera? – lo detuvo

- ¿De qué manera Albert? – volteó a mirarlo nuevamente - ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme cómo actuar o cómo hacer las cosas en mi vida? ¿acaso no recuerdas que tú fuiste el principal causante de nuestra desdicha? Tu fuiste quien más hizo sufrir a Candy ¿no lo recuerdas? – le reclamó con enojo – y en estos momentos quisiera poder golpearte hasta cansarme para hacerte pagar todo lo que nos hiciste…

- Hazlo… - dijo tranquilamente – hazlo, si crees que con eso se arreglará todo, hazlo…

- No… - lo miró aún con furia – no lo haré… porque a pesar de todo, un día fuimos amigos, un día fuiste mi mejor amigo, el único con el que yo contaba… por eso a pesar de haberte casado con ella, no me sentí tan dolido… porque yo sabía que eras un buen tipo y creí que la harías feliz…

- ¿Y por qué te interpusiste entre los dos?

- Nunca lo hice, nunca fue esa mi intención… a pesar del tiempo y lo ocurrido entre nosotros, yo la seguía amando… pero era tu esposa… tu mujer… y aunque me doliera el hecho… la respeté… me conformaba con ser su amigo solamente, estar a su lado aunque sea de esa manera…

- Pero el destino… eligió que ustedes estuvieran juntos… ella… al parecer nunca dejó de amarte… - su voz sonaba triste – sabes Terry… antes de casarnos yo le hice una promesa, la cual después no tuve el valor de cumplirla… - Terry lo miró – le prometí que la dejaría libre si no llegaba a amarme completamente… y no pude cumplir esa promesa

- Qué irónico…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque yo tampoco pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a ella… - Albert lo miró – le prometí que sería feliz y no pude… no pude serlo… no sin ella…

- Es muy difícil cumplir una promesa hecha a ella – continuó Albert – yo me había enamorado de ella poco a poco, viví su sufrir cuando se separaron… por eso no tuve valor de permitir que te volvieras a acercar aquel día que estuviste en Chicago…

Terry escuchaba, su furia se había ido apaciguando conforme continuaban platicando, quizás eso necesitaban.

- …poco a poco creí – continuó Albert – que ella te había olvidado cuando aceptó mi ofrecimiento de matrimonio… pero no imaginé que con el paso del tiempo no la estuviera haciendo feliz, creí que demostrándole que si le daba todo lo que yo tuviera me iba a amar… al menos eso creí… pero ella no quería esos lujos, no quería fiestas, no quería joyas… ella quería otra cosa… quería ser feliz… te quería a ti… era lo único que yo no podía darle…

- Albert yo…

- Me obsesioné a tal grado por ella – lo interrumpió – que no podía darme cuenta que con mis acciones la hacía más infeliz, quería tenerla a mi lado sin importar el costo, quería que ella respirara el mismo aire que yo, quería que ella me tuviera en sus pensamientos, quería que ella… me amara… me quiso quizás – sonrió con amargura - pero no me amó… no me amó como yo lo deseaba… quería que me amara precisamente como te había amado a ti… - Terry no sabía que decir – entonces… me trastorné… me fui volviendo loco, loco de celos y desesperación, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ustedes… – sonrió tristemente – era cuestión de tiempo que tú y ella al volver a verse renaciera lo que siempre estuvo presente en ustedes… aún así yo no quería permitir que ella se fuera de mi lado y luché de una manera muy poco caballerosa, con las peores mañas para mantenerla a mi lado… - Terry lo miraba – pero nada dio resultado… ella te amaba… y luchó – volteó a mirarlo Albert – realmente luchó… pero yo no quería perderla, estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo, incluso saber que no me amaba, que te amaba a ti… lo acepté todo con tal de que ella siguiera a mi lado y no me abandonara… hice lo más bajo que puedas imaginar… porque a pesar de que la amenacé con hacerte daño y destruirte, aún así ella iba a dejarme… iba a luchar junto a ti para salir adelante… entonces… ella misma sin saberlo me dio la solución… usé un recurso, el más vil… la obligué a permanecer a mi lado con engaños… le mentí… para que así te dejara, para que así te abandonara…

Terry no hablaba, escuchaba con sus manos empuñadas con fuerza, parecía querer evitar que su furia que había apaciguado, ahora volviera a querer explotar nuevamente al escuchar todo aquello que Albert le decía.

- Fui la persona que más daño le hizo – continuó Albert – pero ¡compréndeme, la amaba, la amaba tanto que no quería que me abandonara! Sentía que si me dejaba yo iba a morir – bajó su cabeza

- Pero no te importó matarla a ella… y matarme a mi… - dijo con frialdad Terry

- En esos momentos no… - alzó su cabeza mirando hacia un punto – en esos momentos no me importaba siquiera pensar que yo le estuviera haciendo daño a Candy… sin darme cuenta, la estaba destruyendo poco a poco, ya no era la misma niña que yo había conocido… no era aquella que me había robado el corazón…

- Te abandonó – Terry lo dijo con ironía

- Si… ella se fue…

¡Queeee! Se dijo Terry dejándose caer en la arena, como si sus piernas se negaran a sostenerlo más tiempo, no esperaba aquella respuesta, entonces…

Albert se sentó junto a él también, Terry tenía una mirada indescifrable, no contestaba

– creo que te debo algo Terry… - éste lo miró – una vez evité que tu y ella volvieran a estar juntos ¿recuerdas? – aquel día en Chicago

- Si… - la voz de Terry se escuchaba cansada

- Pues ahora quiero pagar esa deuda… contigo y con ella…

El corazón de Terry comenzó a retumbar, abrió con asombro sus verdiazules ojos esperando lo que Albert le iba a decir.

- Candy y yo, nos hemos divorciado Terry… - dijo al fin

- ¿Queeee? – Terry se levantó de golpe, Albert lo siguió con la mirada levantándose también

- Si Terry… Candy y yo nos hemos divorciado… - Terry no podía decir nada, parecía que lo que Albert le decía no pudiera asimilarla - Si… ella, no importándole nada, me abandonó… decidí después de mucho pensarlo… darle el divorcio… si no lo hacía de esa forma, ella iba a terminar odiándome, y yo… yo nunca hubiera querido eso… comprendí que nunca íbamos a ser felices, nos faltaron muchas cosas, nos estábamos haciendo mucho daño… – continuó hablando, mientras Terry comenzaba a sufrir una especie de ansiedad lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Albert – ya me doy cuenta que no le diste oportunidad a Candy de decirte nada…

- Pe… pero… yo hace… apenas… los vi juntos…

- Si – sonrió – me imagino cuando… vine a despedirme de ella… me trasladaba ya a vivir en Escocia, he cambiado mi residencia fuera de América… no podía irme sin verla por última vez… y a pesar de todo, me ha vuelto a aceptar como su amigo…

- ¡Dios…!

- Siempre has sido un hombre muy difícil de tratar Terry… - le sonrió Albert - creo que he saldado mi deuda con esto… sé que quizás jamás volvamos a ser los amigos que fuimos un día… pero quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste alguien muy querido por mi… y quien mejor que tu para que cuides de Candy… bueno – se levantó dispuesto a irse - es todo lo que tengo que decirte…

- Pero… espera… - lo detuvo – tengo una duda…

- Dime…

- No entiendo algo… - Albert lo miró expectante – ¿cómo es que te divorciaste de ella, aún habiendo una hija de por medio?

- Sabía que me preguntarías eso… - le sonrió amargamente – te dije que, con tal de tener a Candy a mi lado, luché de mil maneras… usé métodos no muy éticos, entre ellos, la mentira… con tal de retenerla a mi lado… y realmente gracias a esa mentira… fue la principal causa del por qué Candy estaba a mi lado, renunciando a todo, renunciando a ti… - Terry estaba ya al borde de la desesperación

- Pero…

- No Terry… no me corresponde a mi responder esa pregunta… debes hablar con ella… yo te debía algo y vine a saldar mi deuda…

- ¡No puedes dejarme así! – se acercó a él tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa

- ¡Puedes matarme si quieres, pero no te diré más!

Terry quería golpearlo, hacerle daño, pero lo soltó, trató de calmarse mientras miraba los azules ojos de Albert que parecían guardar un gran sufrimiento, una tristeza, parecía estar doliéndole todo lo que éste le estaba diciendo.

- Sé que hice mal… al haberte separado de ella, al haber hecho todo este daño… pero espero que un día comprendas por qué lo hice… - habló Albert, Terry no hablaba, se volteó dándole la espalda – yo la amaba… aún no logro olvidarla… no sé cuánto tiempo pase hasta que yo pueda mirarla y no sufrir por no tenerla conmigo… no sé cuánto tiempo pueda pasar para que no me duela saber que está contigo…

- … - Terry no dijo nada.

- Ella me perdonó… y sé que será muy difícil que tu lo hagas… solo… - la voz se le quebró - solo quiero que la busques, hazla feliz… sé feliz tu también Terry…

Albert comenzó a caminar alejándose de Terry quien se quedó dándole la espalda aún, empuñando sus manos, tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, mientras un hombre rubio se alejaba por la playa.

* * *

- ¿Todo está bien señor? – preguntó un hombre que esperaba en un auto, mientras le abría la puerta a Albert

- Si David… ahora si… todo está bien… - contestó y se metió al auto

Por fortuna la semi oscuridad que había en el auto evitó que alguien viera a aquel hombre rubio derramar una lágrima de sus azules ojos, se sentía triste pero al mismo tiempo en paz consigo mismo.

**Y si él supo darte más amor,**

**Supo llenarte más que yo**

**Claro que sé perder**

**Claro que sé perder…**

* * *

Candy sintió ganas de caminar por la playa, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentada en aquel sillón mirando el mar hasta que las estrellas estaban ya en alto, decidió caminar un poco por la arena, vestía un vestido delgado que con la luz delineaba su figura, ahora su camino la llevó más allá de donde ella vivía, nunca desde que había llegado a aquel lugar, había explorado lo demás, sabía por boca de Eleanor que todo aquel lugar se conformaba por playas privadas, pensó que no habría problema, por lo que caminó y caminó.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la playa, Terry volteó a mirar donde había estado Albert, no lo vio por ningún lado, dio un gran respiro, levantó sus verdiazules ojos al cielo encontrándose con una luna que brillaba y se reflejaba también en el agua, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la inmensidad del océano?

- Dios mío… - murmuró, sabía que estaba solo en aquel lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas - ¿Cómo pudo suceder todo esto?

_"¿Acaso no la escuchaste Terry_?" Volvió a recordar la pregunta que le hizo Albert, recordó cuántas veces Candy había tratado de hablar con él y nunca le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, seguramente eso era lo que le iba a decir… y no la dejó hablar…

_"Hazla feliz… sé feliz tu también…"_ su mente daba vueltas y vueltas con aquellas palabras… pero ¿y la niña? ¿Cómo es posible que habiendo una hija de por medio se haya divorciado? Se preguntó

De repente la vocecita de Elly se escuchó en su mente, **_"mi mami dice que tengo los ojos de mi papá…"_**el color de sus ojos no es verde, ni el azul como los que tiene Albert… más bien… _ **"dice que me parezco a él… mi mamá dice que mi papá está de viaje y que pronto vendrá…"**_ ¡Tonto! Se dejó caer en la arena y dio un golpe en la arena, había tenido su cabeza baja, estaba sentado, pero… como si un deja vú estuviera en el aire, levantó su cabeza y volteó a un lado…

* * *

Mientras caminaba observó hacía el lado contrario al mar, que había varios bungalows, había también hoteles, pero al parecer la zona era privada, porque no había más personas, quizás era muy exclusivo el lugar.

Vio a unos metros de distancia a una persona entonces, parecía muy abatida, la iluminación no era muy buena, además se notaba que él, porque era un hombre, tenía problemas, estaba su cabeza tomada con sus mismos brazos mirando a la arena, conforme iba acercándose a él, sentía sin entender una opresión en su pecho, pero fue más fuerte el dolor cuando estuvo a un par de metros de él, su respiración se hizo más dificultosa… más cuando él… ese hombre volteó a verla…

* * *

Madeline se encontraba en su habitación se estaba peinando, miraba de todos los ángulos posibles su rostro, el cual estaba finamente maquillado, como buena francesa que era, sabía que su presentación era primordial, sin saberlo, también ella había tratado de evitar a Terry, quería que éste se calmara, ya que por la noticia que salió en el diario y que ella sabía que saldría, éste iba a enojarse mucho, ya que le había advertido que no hablara nada con la prensa aún.

Pero con un mohín que practicaba en el espejo se dijo, que no podía permitir dejar pasar más tiempo, se había dado cuenta que Terry había cambiado mucho desde que habían llegado a América, aunque cuando lo conoció se había dado cuenta que éste era muy esquivo, parecía tener un sufrimiento oculto, una tristeza que solamente podía dársela otra mujer.

* * *

"¡Por Dios!" pensó Candy

"¡No puede ser!" pensó Terry levantándose

Los dos mirándose sin saber que decir, sin saber qué hacer, Candy estaba clavada en la arena, no atinaba a moverse…

Terry la miraba, no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí… se sentía confundido a pesar de haber hablado con Albert, a pesar de que sabía la verdadera situación de Candy, no entendía ahora cómo reaccionar teniéndola tan cerca de él ¿qué hacer?

Candy no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, después de haber leído aquella nota en el periódico… "hola, quizás" se dijo, "no"…

- Yo… - comenzó a decir ella – no quise interrumpirte… - comenzó a caminar

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Terry

- No he venido a buscarte si eso es lo que quieres saber – contestó agresiva

- ¡Vaya! La pecosa está a la defensiva – se burló, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario

- Eres tan ególatra que crees que he venido detrás de ti…

- ¿Y no es verdad? – se acercó dando unos pasos a ella

- ¡Claro que no es verdad! – Candy frunció el ceño – "¿pero que se creía?" pensó esto último

- Pero entonces… ¿qué haces tú en este lugar?

- Vine… - se interrumpió - "con tu madre y mi hija a descansar" – esto no lo dijo más que en su mente – con unos amigos

- ¿Ah si? Y ¿qué amigos?

- ¡Oye! No tienes por qué preguntarme nada – se enojó ella – en todo caso ocúpate de tus asuntos… ¿y dónde está tu novia?

- ¿Ella? Hummm, descansando… - tenía una sonrisa de medio lado

- Pues deberías estar con ella… - no lo miró

- Hummm, veo que estás celosa nuevamente – se burló

- ¿Celosa yo? ¡ja! No me hagas reír Terrence…

- Hace unos días, reconociste que estabas completamente, sumamente e irremediablemente celosa… - le recordó, se acercó más a ella, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido – no me mires así, son tu palabras… - le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

- Eso fue hace varios días…

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora ya no me interesas…

- ¿De verdad? – ella no contestó – no te creo…

- No me importa si lo crees o no… - y comenzó a querer caminar

Cuando se sintió apresada por una de sus muñecas y siendo jalada hacía Terry quien la apresó, sus rostros estaban cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, era inevitable que ellos pudieran estar juntos y no sentir que en una lava ardiente se convertían sus venas.

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo ella

Él solo la miró serio y sin hacer caso, le tomó con una de sus manos su cabeza y con la otra la mantenía abrazada por la espalda, acercándose a sus labios poniendo fin a la distancia que los separaba.

La besó, la besó sin poder contener ya ese deseo de tenerla en sus brazos, ella mantenía sus labios cerrados haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no entregarse a él.

Él la mantenía presa y sus labios trataban de abrir los de ella para poder entrar y hacer suya aquella boca que tanto anhelaba, acariciaba sus labios.

**¡Plaafff!**

El sonido se escuchó aun por encima del de las olas, Terry se separó sobándose la mejilla, mientras una furiosa Candy lo encaraba.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Él la miraba con furia

- ¿Acaso quieres jugar conmigo? ¡Tienes una novia con la que pronto te casarás! ¡No permitiré que tú te burles de mí!

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo?– le preguntó así de golpe - ¡También te burlaste de mí no una sino varias veces!¡También jugaste conmigo! ¡Tú eras una mujer casada y aún así te atreviste a estar conmigo!

- ¡Era diferente! – le gritó

- ¿Por qué era diferente? Yo no veo la diferencia…

- ¡Yo te…! - Se interrumpió arrepintiéndose de hablar - "te amaba" – lo pensó

- ¿Qué Candy? ¿Tú qué? – le preguntó con ansiedad acercándose a ella que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido sin desviar los ojos de los de él

- ¡No tiene caso! – movió su cabeza con derrota

- Candy…

- No, no digas nada – lo interrumpió – tú has sido muy explícito en cuanto a tus sentimientos… sé que me has repetido que no quieres tener nada más conmigo… no me has dejado explicarte nada… y ahora… ahora tu pronto harás tu vida con… otra… - se volteó, él miraba su perfil – así que no veo el caso de que continuemos hablando sobre algo que no…

- Explica entonces… -la interrumpió, ella lo volteó a mirar sin comprenderlo – dime lo que has querido decirme… ¿por qué es diferente? ¿por qué tú no puedes aceptar lo mismo ahora?

- Porque yo… - apretó su boca, respiró profundo - ¡Por qué yo te amaba!

- ¿Y qué te hace creer que yo no pueda sentir lo mismo para que no te atrevas a aceptarme nuevamente con esta nueva posición que tengo?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué? – se acercó a él, estaba furiosa - ¡porque yo no aceptaría compartirte con nadie! ¡yo no aceptaría que después de haber estado haciendo el amor contigo, me dejarás para regresar con tu esposa! ¡por eso!

Terry la miró asombrado, cada encuentro con ella lo dejaba de esa forma, realmente esta mujer lo desconcertaba siempre.

- ¡Me he vuelto una egoísta que no permitiría compartirte con nadie! ¡Serías solo mío! ¡Por eso yo no aceptaría tu nueva posición! ¡Prefiero quedarme sin ti a compartirte con otra!

Candy respiraba agitadamente, estaba furiosa además ¿qué se creía, que con facilidad ella aceptaría todo lo que él le pidiera? Candy había dicho a Terry que Lo amaba, era cierto, lo amaba pero no lo suficiente a saberlo de otra y compartirlo.

- Candy yo… - comenzó a decir Terry

Pero entonces ella sin decir palabra alguna y sin darle tiempo a Terry de reaccionar, se aventó a él y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, cuando él se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios de ella en los suyos, comenzando a besarlo, su cerebro le había dicho resistiría cuando lo tuviera enfrente, su cuerpo y su corazón la traicionaron, sintiendo aquel deseo y placer por volver a sentir todas aquellas emociones que Terry con un simple beso le hacía experimentar… hasta que no pudo más…

Terry sintió los suaves labios de ella como lo estaban besando hasta que él mismo se rindió nuevamente ante lo que aquella mujer lo hacía sentir, se besaron con total desesperación, sus lenguas danzaban a la par de sus respiraciones, él la abrazó con más fuerza, y como si sus respectivos cuerpos no pudieran estar soportando tanto peso, se arrodillaron y continuaron aquel beso que parecía no tener fin.

- ¡Pero que es esto! – se escuchó una voz

- ¡Madeline! – dijo Terry al ver de quien era esa voz

Candy también la miró sorprendida, en los ojos de aquella francesa había una gran furia al verlos de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo es esto posible Terry? ¡Eres la misma mujercita del restaurante! – Madeline se aventó sobre Candy - ¡Te cobraré la bofetada que me diste!

Terry lo impidió poniéndose rápidamente entre ella y Candy, no permitiría que la tocaran.

- ¡Basta Madeline!

- ¿Basta? – se le enfrentó entonces a Terry - ¿Defiendes a esta poca cosa?

- Te lo advierto Madeline, no la insultes… no me querrás conocer enojado…

- ¡Es que no puede ser que tú me hayas hecho esto! ¡Me prometiste que seríamos felices!

- Lo siento Madeline… no quise hacerte daño… - Terry tenía agarrada de una mano a Candy, sintió que ésta quería soltarse, pero más la apretó, no la dejaría ir

- Terry… - se escuchó la voz de Candy detrás de él – ella tiene razón… - Terry volteó a mirarla sin entenderla – y ya sabes cuál es mi posición… - se soltó de la mano de él y corrió por toda la playa

- ¡Candyyyy! – le gritó, no permitiría que se fuera nuevamente

- ¡Terry! – Madeline lo llamó - ¡No te irás! – lo tomó de un brazo - ¡No puedes dejarme por esa mujer! ¡Provocarás un escándalo!

- ¿Sabes algo Madeline? No me importa el escándalo, no me importa lo que puedan opinar los demás, no me importa lo que pienses tú – se acercó a ella – lo único que realmente me importa, es esa mujer que me está abandonando, y no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder nuevamente

- ¡Terry! – no lo podía creer Madeline

- ¡Au revoir! – dijo y se fue corriendo sin hacer caso al llamado de Madeline

* * *

Candy corría y corría, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos empañando así la visión, había subido al cielo por un momento, ahora nuevamente sentía la dura realidad, de que Terry no era para ella.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar al bungalow donde vivía por lo que disminuyó su carrera.

Pero entonces sintió que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente detrás de su espalda.

- ¡No permitiré que huyas nuevamente! – le dijo Terry agitado en su nuca

- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Tú eres un hombre comprometido!

- Quiero que hablemos Candy… - sin soltarla aún

- Es que ya no tiene caso decir nada… - se separó suavemente de él

- ¿Por qué? – la miró

- Porque tú te casarás con esa francesa… y no tiene caso que continuemos hablando…

- ¡Siempre tu dando la última palabra! – dijo furioso sorprendiéndola – ¡siempre tú decidiendo por los dos! ¿Crees que no puedo también tener participación?

- ¿Para qué? Nunca quisiste escucharme – contestó comenzando a enojarse - ¿Sabes qué, estoy cansada de que siempre estemos discutiendo?

- ¡Tú eres la que siempre propicias las discusiones!

- ¿Yo? ¡ja! ¡No voy a soportar que tú me culpes de todo!

- ¿Y no es la verdad?

- ¿De qué?

- ¡Qué tu hayas sido la principal culpable de que no estemos juntos!

Candy lo miró sorprendida, él la culpaba ¡él decía que ella era la culpable! ¡No era posible! ¿Y ella qué?

- ¿Así que yo he sido la única culpable? – se le acercó mirándolo a los ojos

- ¡Si! – la encaró - ¿acaso ya olvidaste que tú te negaste siempre a estar conmigo? – Candy calló, era muy doloroso recordar lo pasado – cuando sucedió lo del accidente de Susana, estaba dispuesto a olvidarme por completo de él… ¡Pero no! ¡Tú decidiste lo que era mejor para los dos! ¿Acaso me pediste opinión? – le gritó, ella no podía decir nada aún - ¡NO! Simplemente me dijiste que te ibas, que yo fuera feliz, incluso ¡hiciste que te lo prometiera! ¿Cuántas veces te pedí estar conmigo? ¿Cuántas? Y después… ¿cuántas veces te pedí irte conmigo? ¿cuántas? ¡Y no aceptaste…! – era el momento que esperaba Terry para poder reclamarle - ¡Tú nunca aceptaste el amor que te ofrecía! – la miraba - ¿a qué me obligaste? ¡A odiarte! ¡a tratar de olvidarte! ¡a dejar de amarte! ¡a odiarme a mi mismo por lo que siento, por lo que me has hecho sentir! ¿y me dices que no eres la única culpable?

- ¡SI! ¡Sé que soy la única culpable! – le gritó furiosa - ¡Y ahora lo estoy pagando! Fui una estúpida al no haberme ido contigo cuando me lo pediste… dejé pasar el tiempo… cuando vine a buscarte ya no estabas… - comenzó a decir con la voz quebrada – te esperé… pero ha sido inútil… encontraste otra mujer… dices que con ella serás feliz… yo seré feliz si tú lo eres… te lo vuelvo a decir… yo seré feliz…

- Candy…

- No, no digas nada más – alzó una mano para callarlo, no lo miraba, si lo hacía no iba a poder tener el valor de ahora sí, abandonarlo – no hables… lo último que quiero decirte es que jamás, jamás dejé de amarte… en aquella ocasión que te vi antes de casarme con Albert, mi corazón sangró al decirte todo aquello, no lo hice con el afán de lastimarte… cuando me casé con Albert, pensaba en ti… incluso en mi soledad pensaba en ti… jamás dejé de amarte, estar en tus brazos fue para mi lo más bello que pude experimentar… me enseñaste a amar, me enseñaste a sentir… me enseñaste muchas cosas… pero lo que no me enseñaste… fue a olvidarte… no me enseñaste a estar sin ti… - su voz se quebraba, pero se esforzaba por no llorar

- Candy… yo… - Terry estaba atónito con todo lo que escuchaba, cuántas cosas tenía guardado aquella mujer

- No Terry… no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero herirte más… te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo… y hace rato dije que no te compartiría con nadie… que prefería abandonarte… - de sus verdes ojos salió una lágrima – pero no puedo… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar de amarte y… prefiero estar así junto a ti… no me importa que estés con otra… pero no puedo abandonarte… déjame ser tu amante…

Terry la miró sorprendido, ahora era ella quien quería tomar el papel que él hizo hace años, cuando era la esposa de Albert, ella quería ser su amante, no, no podía estar escuchando aquello de los labios de ella

- ¿Quieres ser mi amante? – preguntó sorprendido mirándola a los ojos

- Si… - no bajó su mirada, la sostenía con la de él, pero no había desafío alguno solo lo miraba

- Pero ¿Y qué pasará con Albert… estará de acuerdo? – preguntó al fin sin poder resistir a hacerlo

- Albert no tiene por qué opinar… ya no existe… - dijo simplemente Candy

Terry no contestó, sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de los labios de ella, parecía como si no hubiese confiado en la palabra de Albert, pero escuchar aquello de voz de Candy, lo hacía sentir un profundo sentir en su pecho, aunque era muy cruel de su parte obligarla a decirle todo, cuando ya lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo – le preguntó él

- Albert y yo, nos separamos… nos… nos hemos divorciado… - contestó como si él hubiera preguntado – me dijiste la vez pasada que me has visto con él… si, venía a despedirse – le explicó – había venido a despedirse… se establecerá en Escocia…

- ¿Te has divorciado ya? – preguntó al parecer no había hecho caso a lo último que ella dijo – ¿hace cuánto…?

- Hace cuatro años…

Terry recordó que hace cuatro años estaba comenzando su gira en Europa. Candy se sentó en la arena seguida de Terry, parecía que se estaban calmando los ánimos entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – le preguntó

- ¿Avisarte? – sonrió sin mirarlo - No, no quería interferir en tu trabajo, no quería que tu te distrajeras, estabas logrando lo que tanto habías soñado… yo no podía decirte lo que había pasado conmigo…

- ¿Y no pensaste que entonces pude haberme unido con alguien?

- No… no lo pensé – lo miró entonces a los ojos

- ¡Diablos, diablos! ¡Me lo hubieras dicho entonces! Yo hubiera regresado… - Candy lo miró con tristeza

- No sé… no quise decírtelo… pensé tontamente que…

- ¿Qué es lo que pensaste, que yo iba a volver a ti algún día? – preguntó

- Quizás… quizás ese fue mi pensamiento… pero ahora veo que no podrá ser… que jamás estaremos juntos… como me hubiera gustado, poder estar totalmente junto a ti… me conformaré solo con ser tu Amante… si tú aceptas…

Terry nuevamente escuchó aquella palabra "Amante", pero ¿qué tonterías decía ella? ¿Amante?

- No sé que es lo que tu pienses, pero… no te apures… me atendré a lo que tu decidas, si decides que no quieres volver a vivir esa situación pues… yo entenderé…

Iba a levantarse, no quería que él la viera llorar nuevamente, no estaba preparada para que Terry le pudiera decir que si, que la aceptaba tener bajo esa situación de amante y que no podía abandonar el compromiso con la otra mujer, no, no quería oírlo decir eso, ¿Qué importaba si ese era el precio para estar junto a él? No importaba, ella quería estar junto a él… pero, sintió que Terry la sujetaba de su mano impidiéndole levantarse, lo miró confusa.

- Terry… - lo volteó a mirar

Él no pronunció palabra, solo la miraba, la jaló suavemente hacia él y la abrazó, fue un abrazo muy fuerte, estar pegada a su cuerpo era lo que ella deseaba, oler su aroma tantas veces guardado en sus sentidos, escuchar nuevamente latir su corazón.

- Candy… - murmuró él a su oído – que el infierno me lleve… maldita seas… - la tenía abrazada – maldita seas por hacerme sentir esto… - la miró, tenía fruncido el ceño, pero en vez de besar su boca, besó su frente y volvió a verla nuevamente sin soltar su abrazo – jamás logré olvidarte… jamás dejé de amarte…

- Terry…

- Pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de volver a perderte… tengo miedo de que esto sea una nueva ilusión y que de nuevo te vayas…

- No tengo a donde ir…

- Candy…

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse nuevamente, sus sabores se mezclaban con las lágrimas que Candy y Terry también comenzó a dejar salir de sus ojos, un dolor de felicidad en sus pechos comenzó a arder.

- Candy… Candy… - dijo cerca de sus labios – te amo… todo el tiempo odiándote, tratando de engañarme y guardar dentro de mi este amor que jamás dejé de sentir por ti…

- Terry, te extrañé tanto…

- Candy… quiero tenerte nuevamente, quiero amarte… quiero sentirte mía… - la besaba con ardor

- Siempre lo he sido… jamás dejé de serlo…

- Candy…

Nuevamente y al fin, la pasión se estaba desbordando, los besos eran cada vez más y más apasionantes, la recostó sobre la arena, no dejaba de besarla, las manos de Terry acariciaban el cuerpo de Candy, las estrellas y la luna estaban de testigos mirando aquel encuentro entre estos dos Amantes, se sintió completamente excitado cuando se dio cuenta que ella también se encontraba sintiendo lo mismo cuando pasó una mano por sus pechos y sentir que estaban cubiertos solamente por el delgado vestido que traía, no quiso pensar en que otra cosa solamente traía debajo de ese vestido, porque sabía que podría ser capaz de tomarla ahí mismo.

- Creo que… lo único que no… ha cambiado entre tú y yo… es el…. hecho de que me sigues… amando… - le dijo cerca de sus labios sin dejar de besarla

- Sigues siendo el mismo ególatra de siempre…

- Lo sé… Candy… - volvió a capturar sus labios, pero ella lo separó un poco para hablar

- Hace rato había dicho que no te compartiría con nadie… - de sus verdes ojos salió una lágrima – pero no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar de amarte y… si tu aceptas… prefiero ser tu amante ahora… quiero que me contestes…

- Si… me gusta la idea… - volviendo a besarla

Pero Candy lo separó un momento de ella y lo miró, aunque le dijo que si aceptaría estar con él bajo el titulo de amante, no le gustaba saber que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar y aunque se le pintó una desilusión en sus ojos, la trató de ocultar, no le dijo nada, y volvió a querer besarlo.

- Pero no quisiera que fueras solamente mi amante… - ahora fue él quien la separó de sus labios - ¿Crees que yo permitiría que tú fueras solo eso para ti? – los ojos de Terry demostraban furia mientras la miraban – no – su mirada se suavizó y la miró ahora con un amor tan grande que le hizo sentir a Candy un nudo en la garganta – no quiero que pases lo que yo pasé… no quiero que cuando caiga la noche te vayas de mi lado y me dejes solo… yo quiero que tú seas mi amiga, mi compañera, la única mujer en mi vida… quiero que seas mi esposa… quiero que seas mi única amante ¡quiero que seas mía y jamás, jamás nadie te tendrá, nadie más te tocará y nadie más tendrá tu corazón más que yo!

Y sin darle tiempo a hablar volvió a besarla con más ardor, como si con ello le dejara claro que lo que hablaba era serio, sus besos comenzaban a sentirse más y más apasionados, las manos de los dos se movían, querían tocarse, ella tembló al sentir las manos de él recorrerle los muslos y llegar hasta sus caderas, pero regresaron en su camino al descubrir las braguitas de ella, pero sin dejar de besarla se consoló con sentir los pechos de ella que estaban respondiendo a su toque, Terry estaba sumamente excitado, Candy lo sentía y con un gozo y placer ocultos sentía lo mismo que él.

- Candy… Candy – murmuraba – creo… que seré capaz de… hacerte mía en este momento…

Ella estaba sorda y cegada por el momento y las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo experimentar él, extrañaba esas caricias que la volvían loca, los besos de él que hacían que perdiera la razón y no pudiera pensar en nada más.

Pero Terry se separó de ella quien se sintió abandonada y con un poco de desilusión, realmente quería hacer el amor con él, sentirlo dentro de ella.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – decía con voz enronquecida

- Si no me detengo… - él estaba sentado ahora, trataba de controlarse – ahora, daremos un gran espectáculo a los bungalows que están detrás de nosotros… - Candy lo vio sonreír

- ¡Oh! – ella se ruborizó al mirar hacia atrás, efectivamente había bungalows detrás de ellos, sobre todo estaban enfrente en el que ella se estaba hospedando ¿qué tal si salía la mamá de él y los veía? O pero aún ¿si se asomara a la ventana Elly?

¡Elly! ¡Tenía que hablarle de ella! Pero cómo comenzar a decirlo, se sentó también cerca de él, Terry se puso detrás de ella como si la envolviera con sus piernas, ella estaba recargada en su pecho, él la tenía abrazada, cerró sus ojos, sentía su calor… sentía aún la excitación de él… ella misma sentía la punzante excitación en su vientre… haciendo que olvidara por el momento que tenía que hablar con él…

- Candy… quiero preguntarte algo… - escuchó la pregunta con la voz de él pegado a su cabeza

- Si… - ella contestó presintiendo lo que él diría

- ¿Por qué Albert permitió el divorcio contigo habiendo una hija de por medio?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Terry?

- Porque si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de él, no me habría divorciado nunca de ti… aunque ese hijo no fuera mío… - Candy no contestó, estaba completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar

- ¿Cómo… dices? – se separó de él y lo miró

- Si… bueno… – Terry dijo sin quitarle la mirada – creo que no hay necesidad de preguntar quien es el padre de Elly… - le sonrió

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Candy bajó la voz

- Una vez te dije antes, que yo amaría a tu hija por el simple hecho de que era tuya… ¿lo recuerdas? – ella solo asintió - Así que creo que… si mis sospechas son ciertas… Albert no es el padre… ¿verdad?

Candy no pudo articular palabra, lo que hizo fue desviar su mirada para que no pudiera ver lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, cómo decirle, cómo explicarle…

- Candy… - subió su mano hasta la barbilla de ella y lo hizo mirarlo, en los ojos verdes había una tela cristalina – Dime si mis sospechas son ciertas Candy – le pidió

- Si… es tu hija…

- ¡Dios!

La mano que había tomado a Candy de la barbilla se dirigió ahora a su cabello, estaba tratando de asimilar, una cosa había sido sospecharlo y otra muy diferente a que ella se lo confirmara, había sido algo que debió haberse dado cuenta desde la primera vez que había descubierto que Elly era hija de Candy, al mirar aquel pequeño rostro tan parecido al de su madre, la niña era una miniatura en pequeño de ella.

- Es tu… hija…

- ¿Cómo… puede ser posible…? – preguntó Terry con la voz emocionada

- Albert… Albert no podía tener hijos… era estéril…

- ¡Oh Dios! – fue lo único que atinó a decir Terry

- Yo no lo sabía… nunca supe que él era el del problema… por eso cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada… pensé que era de él… fue lo primero que pensé… lo habíamos intentado tantas veces y nunca… - lo miraba – y debí decirte… fue muy complicado para mi hacerlo

- ¿Es mi… hija? – preguntó y recordó lo que Albert le había dicho: "…_usé un recurso, el más vil… la obligué a permanecer a mi lado con engaños… le mentí… para que así te dejara, para que así te abandonara… usé métodos no muy éticos, entre ellos, la mentira… con tal de retenerla a mi lado… y realmente gracias a esa mentira… fue la principal causa del por qué Candy estaba a mi lado, renunciando a todo, renunciando a ti…"_

- Si… es tu hija… - Candy miró el rostro de Terry, una lágrima salió de aquellos verdiazules ojos

- Debí haberme dado cuenta desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez… entiendo porque sentía algo familiar cuando estaba al lado de ella… - sonrió – se parece a mi madre…

- Si, es su vivo retrato…

- ¿Por eso la llamaste Eleanor también?

- Si…

- Candy… gracias… - la abrazó

- ¿No estás enojado?

- ¡Claro que no! Aunque debería estarlo porque no me lo dijiste antes… ¿sabes todo el sufrimiento que hubiéramos evitado si me lo hubieras dicho entonces? – la separó un poco de él y la miró, ella tenía incertidumbre en sus ojos, culpabilidad – tonta… ¡estoy feliz, feliz de saber que tengo una hija! Y de que te tengo a ti…

- Terry… - Candy acercó sus labios nuevamente a los de él y lo comenzó a besar

- ¡Espera un momento! – la separó de él y la miró muy serio – hace rato dijiste que habías venido con unos amigos – frunció el ceño, los celos comenzaron a hacer su labor en él - ¿Dónde está mi hija?

"¡Mi hija!" escuchó Candy con deleite.

- ¿Creíste que yo la dejaría sola? – lo miró sonriendo

- ¿Entonces…?

- Por supuesto que me acompaña mi hija… tu hija – se corrigió - y tu madre…

- ¿Mi madre? – preguntó sorprendido - ¡Vaya! Creo que Eleanor tiene mucho que explicarme – sonrió

Comenzó a besarla suavemente, con ternura, acariciaba los labios de ella, él sentía un gozo enorme en su pecho, al fin estaba en sus brazos la mujer por la que tanto había luchado.

- ¡Oh mira! – le dijo Candy separándose un poco, los labios de Terry estaban en su mejilla acariciándola - ¡Está amaneciendo!

- Si… un nuevo día comienza para nosotros… - miró hacia donde Candy miraba - ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que contemplamos un amanecer juntos?

- Si… espero que no sea el único – volteó a mirarlo

- Este es el primero… de muchos más…

Volvió a besarla, Candy recibió con ansiedad sus labios, como si fuera la primera vez que los tocaba, acompañados con los primeros colores del día y el murmullo de las olas acompañándolos, Candy y Terry volvían a estar juntos.

**_ O:_**

Los acordes de aquella melodía lo tenían completamente concentrado por toda aquella ejecución de baile y música.

Desvió un poco sus ojos de aquel escenario para mirar a una mujer de verdes ojos que también estaba perdida por aquel despliegue de movimientos.

Así igual esta Eleanor Backer su madre que también los había acompañado.

Volvió a mirar hacía el baile, el teatro estaba a reventar igualmente, la temporada navide;a ya había comenzado, por lo que, por tradición se presentaba "El Cascanueces" la cual sabía era la favorita de su pequeña princesa, las notas que ya conocía, porque no era la primera vez que había visto esa danza, lo hicieron precisamente sumergirlos en los recuerdos…

- _¡Hijo no estés tan nervioso! – decía Eleanor acomodando su corbata_

- _¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! – le decía al borde de los nervios Terry_

- _¡Jajajaja! ¡Vaya Granchester! Creo que no te pones tan nervioso cuando subes al escenario como lo estás en estos momentos – decía Archie burlándose_

- _Mira elegante, no estoy de humor para tus bromas… - se puso frente a Archie empuñando sus manos_

- _¡Amigo! Tu traje se arrugará… - le dijo Archie sin dejar de reír_

- _Ya, ya, Terry compórtate… pareces un niño…_

- _Pues yo creo que jamás has dejado de serlo ¿verdad Granchester? – volvió al ataque Archie_

- _¡Escúchame bien elegante! No me hagas enojar, en estos momentos estoy que exploto_

- _¡jajajajaja! De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - trató de dejar de reír – es que no puedo creer que tu, el frío y egocéntrico Terrence Granchester, el aristócrata malcriado, esté al borde los nervios… _

- _¿qué acaso crees que no soy una persona normal? - refutó_

- _Lo que sucede es que jamás pensé verte así… veo que la única capaz de lograr que tú fueras humano era precisamente Candy…_

- _Si… ella – sonrió Terry, borrando de momento su ceño fruncido_

- _Pues bueno… - se acercó a él Archie – aprovechando el momento, quiero decirte que espero la hagas feliz, se lo merece…_

- _Claro que la haré feliz – le dijo muy seguro y los dos se miraron y sonrieron, parecía haberse olvidado todos los problemas del pasado _

- _¡Papá, papá! – se escuchó una vocecita, Elly venía corriendo y el moño que tenía en su cabeza ya estaba casi caído_

- _Hola pequeña hada de azúcar – Terry la miró y como por arte de magia pareció olvidar su nervio y la cargó – pero mírate linda, tu moño…_

- _Es que no me gusta, además mamá apretó mucho mi cabello – hizo un mohín _

- _¡Hola princesa! – le dijo Archie_

- _Hola tío Archie… - y aún en brazos de su padre se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

- _No hay duda que sacaste el encanto de tu abuela – le dijo Archie y guiñó un ojo a Terry, quien volvió a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño, por lo que Archie se retiró riéndose nuevamente._

_Eleanor miró al padre e hija y recordó cuanto le había sorprendido encontrar en el porche del bungalow aquella mañana que se levantó a Candy y a Terry juntos._

_Lloró cuando Terry y Candy le contaron cómo se habían encontrado y aclarado toda su situación, y cuando delante de ella le pidió a Candy que se casaran y ella aceptó, pero más ternura le dio la manera en cómo recibió a Elly cuando despertó y se acercó con su cabello todo revuelto y lo vio ahí también llamándolo señor Cascanueces._

_A Elly le gustó la idea de que el señor Cascanueces resultara ser su papá, Candy trató de explicarle las cosas de manera que la niña las entendiera._

_Aquel día fue el más feliz, ya que por primera vez su hijo no tenía esa mirada de tristeza en su rostro, ahora sus ojos sonreían de felicidad, se dijo, al verlo como jugaba en toda la playa con su hija._

- _Ahora – la voz de su hijo la sacó de su recuerdo – ve a prepararte – vio que Terry había arreglado el moño de la niña poniéndolo nuevamente en su lugar arreglándole el cabello – recuerda que tu serás la encargada de la canasta de los pétalos_

- _Si papá… - se dispuso a irse_

- _Cjmm – tosió Terry deteniéndola - ¿no se te olvida algo? – Elly lo miró con sus verdiazules ojos muy abiertos y Terry le señaló su mejilla, Elly sonrió y se acercó a su padre y lo besó _

- _Te quiero mucho… - le dijo la niña sin antes abrazarlo_

- _Yo también mi pequeña hada de azúcar_

_Eleanor discretamente se limpió una lágrima._

- _Bien hijo… debemos prepararnos – le dijo Eleanor y salieron juntos para pararse en un pequeño altar que habían preparado en la playa_

_Los invitados ya estaban ahí, no eran muchos lógicamente pero si los que realmente le importaban a los próximamente esposos._

_Terry se apretujaba sus manos, estaba muy nervioso, estaba ansioso, miraba hacia donde se suponía saldría Candy._

_Con un gran gozo en su corazón la vio aparecer, bella, hermosa, con un vestido que realzaba su figura, arriba de sus tobillos, tenía en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas dulces Candys traídas exclusivamente para ella por Archie y Annie._

_La pequeña Elly comenzó su camino y la música se dejó escuchar, caminó por la arena tirando pétalos, venía descalza, al igual que todos los invitados, entre los que se encontraba Charlotte, quien por nada del mundo hubiera faltado a tan esperado evento._

* * *

- _¿Estás despierto aún? – preguntó la voz adormilada de Candy que estaba acostada a un lado de él, estaba pegado a ella abrazándola_

- _Si… recordaba…_

_Terry estaba abrazado a Candy, apoyado en su pecho y tenía su brazo apoyado en su apenas crecido vientre, estaba acariciando aquella redondez, sonrió ante la respuesta de él._

- _¿Y qué recordabas? – preguntó ella_

- _Todo lo que habíamos vivido desde que volvimos a encontrarnos…_

- _Mmmm… ¿todo? – preguntó con un dejo de malicia_

_La mente de Terry volvió al momento en que al día siguiente en que juntos vieron el amanecer, después de haber arreglado las cosas con Candy y hablar también con Eleanor y pedirle aceptara casarse con él, volvió a su hotel para arreglar sus cosas y poder irse al bungalow donde estaba su madre._

_Entró en su habitación, arreglaba su maleta y en esas estaba cuando tocaron su puerta, abrió y no le sorprendió quien estaba afuera de ésta._

- _Ah… hola Madeline… - le dijo sin emoción_

- _Terry… creo que necesitamos hablar… - le dijo ella _

_Estaba muy bien arreglada, parecía dispuesta a posar en fotos._

- _Pasa, hablaremos aquí… - la invitó a pasar_

- _¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al ver que seguía arreglando su maleta _

- _Me voy – dijo simplemente_

- _Pe… pero… no ¡tú no puedes irte! ¿Y yo? – trató de pararse frente a él para que la mirara_

- _¿Tu, querida Madeline? No lo sé, no sé que harás…_

- _¡De seguro te irás con esa mujer! ¡lo sabía! ¡sabía que una mujercita de su calaña…!_

- _¡Madeline, te lo advierto, no la insultes!_

- _Pero ¡es que por esa mujer me vas a dejar! – Terry ya no contestó - ¿y ahora que sucederá? La prensa…_

- _La prensa querida – la interrumpió – ese problema será algo que tu tengas que arreglar… - sonreía con cinismo y burla _

- _Pero… Terry – se acercó a él y lo trató de tocar _

- _No Madeline – le dijo serio – las cosas entre tu y yo no hubieran funcionado…_

- _¡Si hubieran funcionado! – le contradijo – hubiéramos hecho una gran pareja_

- _No… no hubiéramos podido… ¿sabes por qué? – la francesa no contestó, lo miraba – porque no te amo, no puedo sentir algo más que una amistad por ti… quizás tampoco pueda sentir ya eso, porque faltaste a mi confianza al haber dado aquella nota…_

- _Si es por eso, perdóname… - tocó su brazo – yo cambiaré… te prometo…_

- _Madeline – la interrumpió - compréndeme, no es por la nota del periódico, no es por ti… es por mi… yo no te amo… - en los ojos de la francesa se pintó un dolor – lo siento… _

- _¿Es por ella? _

- _Si… por ella salí prácticamente huyendo de América, quise olvidarla, pero al volver a verla… me di cuenta que solo me había mentido a mi mismo al creer que la odiaba, que la podía olvidar… - sonreía con nostalgia – pero solo había sido eso, me había engañado… ¿me entiendes ahora? – la francesa no contestó_

_Solo lo miró largamente y salió de la habitación totalmente confundida, no podía creer que un hombre la pudiera rechazar de la manera en como Terry lo había hecho…"_

- _Si… lo feliz que me sentí cuando Elly me llamó papá por primera vez… lo dichoso que me sentí cuando te convertiste en mi esposa… y lo completo que estoy ahora abrazándote después de hacerte el amor… - dijo interrumpiendo su recuerdo_

- _Terry…_

- _Además… completamente desesperado porque ya nazca nuestro hijo…_

- _Aún falta mucho…_

- _Lo sé… pero quisiera que ya pronto llegara, para así planear al siguiente – se levantó en un brazo para verla – porque quiero tener muchos hijos contigo…_

- _Eres un loco…_

- _Pero así me amas…_

- _Siempre, siempre, desde que te conocí una noche en un barco…_

- _Lo mismo me sucedió, fue tan difícil para mí olvidarte desde entonces…_

- _No lo creo siempre te la pasaste molestándome por mis pecas…_

- _Tus pecas… - sonrió con malicia_

- _Mmmm… ya te he dicho que mis pecas me gustan mucho…_

- _Lo sé… a mi también… siempre me gustaron…_

- _¿Y por qué te burlabas de ellas?_

- _Porque era la manera de llamar tu atención… - sonrió besando la punta de su nariz – fue lo segundo… o lo tercero que me gustó de ti…_

- _¿Ah si? ¿y qué fue lo primero que te gustó de mí?_

- _Pues… aún estoy indeciso en si fueron tus ojos… o tu sonrisa que me hizo olvidar todas mis tristezas y me conquistó desde entonces, haciendo que fuera muy difícil para mí poder olvidarte… todas las noches en el colegio pensaba en ti… y contaba los momentos que pasaba contigo… - ella lo miró – y ahora aún no creo en la suerte que tengo de poder tenerte junto a mi y despertar en las mañanas y lo primero que veo es precisamente tu sonrisa, tus ojos y tus pecas…_

- _Terry… - ella se acercó a él y lo besó_

- _Candy… - comenzó a besarla, sintiendo como volvía a encenderse la sensación de sentirse dentro de ella._

**_Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé_**

**_Es la chica que busqué,_**

**_Es la chispa de mi piel,_**

**_Mi primer amor, mi primera vez._**

* * *

Los recuerdos llegaron hasta ahí, ya que una mano tocó la suya haciendo volver su mente.

Era la mano enguantada de Candy quien lo miraba con una sonrisa y unos ojos ansiosos, el momento había llegado. Terry de igual forma sonrió y dirigió sus azules ojos al escenario nuevamente al tiempo que una muy conocida música se hacía presente.

Comenzaba el segundo acto…

Terry casi contuvo la respiración cuando vio salir a escena a su pequeña princesa, que desde que la conoció, la llamó su Hada de Azúcar. Y en aquellos momentos estaba interpretando precisamente ese papel, era la Hada de Azucar, dentro de la obra el Cascanueces.

Terry al ver aquel gusto de su hija por la música clásica, la apoyó en todo cuando Elly le dijo que quería ser bailarina clásica.

Así que durante todos esos años sin dejar de prepararse y estudiar mucho, logró conseguir dentro de un grupo de ballet que había decidido poner en escena al Cascanueces, para Elly era todo un reto poder obtener el papel, así que sin decirle nada a sus padres, acompañada por su abuela, se presentó ante el director y le mostró lo que ella podía hacer, bailó con tal perfección y sentimiento que obtuvo sin más, el papel tan ansiado del Hada de Azúcar.

Elly se había convertido en una mujercita muy hermosa, heredando la belleza y porte de su abuela.

Para Terry y Candy ver bailar de aquella forma a su pequeña, fue algo que no podrían olvidar nunca. Elly se convirtió a su corta edad en una bailarina famosa.

Cuando la obra termino, no hubo persona alguna que no estuviera aplaudiendo el desempeno de todos los bailarines, pero cuando Elly dio su paso al frente, el publico aplaudio de forma mas fuerte, ya que les habia gustado la forma de interpretar de esa chica.

* * *

Después, mucho tiempo después, ya en casa, con Elly ya descansando y las luces de la casa se habían apagado ya, Candy y Terry estaban ya en cama, la lámpara del lado de la rubia era lo único que alumbraba.

- Jamás lo hubiera creído… - dijo Terry – ver a mi pequeña… bailar de esa manera…

- Elly ha logrado muchas cosas… - contestó Candy

- Ha sido maravilloso… gracias Candy…

- ¿Gracias, por qué? – contestó sin entender

- Por haberme dado unos hijos maravillosos….

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Me has amado, me has dado una familia que jamás pensé que tendría… que más te puedo yo pedir…

Candy sonrió y lo miró en sus ojos había un amor tan grande por aquel hombre, se había convertido en un hombre sumamente atractivo, y de solo pensar que él la quisiera, se sentía tan feliz.

- Puedes pedir todo lo que tu quieras… yo estoy aquí para ti…

Él volteó a mirarla, en sus ojos había ansiedad por tenerla en sus brazos, sin mediar palabra, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla, la acarició, la amó, y ella, correspondió.

"Hacer el amor contigo compensa toda mi realidad, tenerte junto a mi, despertar y disfrutar de tu presencia es algo que jamás dejaré de agradecerle a Dios… eres para mi la vida… mi aire… mi esencia… mi alma… mi otra mitad y sí tu me llegarás a faltar… mi vida en ese instante se acabaría…"

Las palabras salieron del corazón de Terry mientras le hacía el amor a Candy, la amaba con suavidad, la conquistaba con cada caricia que le prodigaba.

Candy sentía arder todo su cuerpo, sentía las manos y los labios de él recorrer todo su cuerpo, y cuando al fin lo tuvo dentro de ella, recorrieron juntos alcanzando un nirvana, un lugar especial que solo ellos sabían llegar, donde sus almas se hacían una sola… la luz de la luna parecía querer colarse para poder mirar lo que aquellos Amantes estaban haciendo y los murmullos de los grillos les daban música para ambientarles el momento, dos figuras se dibujaban a través de una cortina haciéndose uno solo…

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti…

**F ****I N**

**Lizette**

* * *

**NOTITAS: Mil perdones por el retraso, pero es que la dichosa pc no la podia tocar, ya que cuando el marido esta de vacaciones le gusta estar ahi metido, bueno algunas me entenderan.**

**volvi a arreglar algunas cosas del final, asi como hacer un pequeno epilogo que siempre me quede con la idea de hacerlo, sentia que algo me habia faltado en este fic.**

**asi que espero les haya gustado, comenzare a publicar otro fic que tambien espero les guste, quizas algunas ya lo hayan leido.**

**gracias mil gracias por tantos comentarios que hicieron de esta historia, agradezco humildemente todos y cada uno de esos comentarios que tan amablemente me mandaron, gracias.**


End file.
